Rencor
by Isilwen
Summary: EpílogoHermione es una auror,Draco un mortífago... que un día es capturado por la Orden del Fénix. Un mundo en el que el miedo lo controla todo y la esperanza apenas tiene cabida en el¿Podrá surgir el amor? o ¿todavía se guardaran rencor?
1. Cap: I Un mortífago en la noche

Los personajes, nombres, rasgos, características, etc. tanto como los nombre de hechizos y lugares pertenecen al maravilloso mundo creado por J.K. Rowling.

Yo solo tomo estas características para contar una historia (que espero que les guste) en la cual el argumento es totalmente mío y no tiene nada que ver con la saga de Harry Potter.

Las conversaciones van indicadas con un guión.

Los pensamientos de los personajes van indicados entre comillas "..."

Habrá frases importantes las cuales las pondré en cursilla y en algunos casos en negrita.

Espero sus opiniones, cualquier duda al respecto de la historia, por favor no duden en consultarla.

Muchos besos:)

**RENCOR**

_Capitulo I- Un mortífago en la noche_

Ante todo esta historia narra los hechos ocurridos entre una pareja cuyo amor superó todos los obstáculos que intentaron separarlos. Ocurrida en un tiempo oscuro donde la pequeña luz de la esperanza apenas brilla. Es una historia dramática, con tragedias y con alegrías, que aunque escasas, se agradecían.

No pretendo abrir los ojos de nadie mediante esta historia. Solo quiero dar a conocer ese gran amor que unió a dos seres que se prometieron desde la primera mirada odiarse eternamente, y como por mano rebelde del destino las promesas quedaron rotas.

La historia de la que tanto hablo tiene lugar a comienzos de año, otro año oscuro para el mundo. En un parque, en una ciudad cercana a Londres sombras se movían invitándonos a seguirlas, movidos por la curiosidad. Dando lugar a conocer una historia que no olvidaréis jamás...

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Caía la noche, apenas con estrellas en el firmamento, figuras en la oscuridad se movían. A pesar del frío y del relente Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en un parque, habían recibido una señal de que había mortífagos por allí cerca y ellos como aurores que eran, se tenían que encargar de detenerlos.

La noche era muy oscura, los tres aurores iban con las varitas en alto envueltos por la niebla y rodeados de inmensos árboles característicos de la zona, los demás estaban por el otro lado del gran parque. Parecía que los mortífagos se habían dado cuenta de que estaban allí, pues desde hacía un tiempo que no se escuchaba ni un ruido, nada de nada...

De repente, una rama rota cortó el silencio. Se separaron, para esconderse detrás de los árboles, un búho en medio de la noche silenciosa sonó, Harry salió de su escondite para seguir la búsqueda, pero en ese momento alguien lanzó un hechizo y le dio en el costado, cogiéndolo por sorpresa.

Harry cayó al suelo y su varita rodó. Hermione salió corriendo para socorrer a su marido que yacía en el suelo. Se agachó junto a él, estaba herido y no se podía levantar. Entonces vio como miles de sombras se acercaban a ellos, esas sombras se convirtieron en personas encapuchadas, imposibles distinguir en la oscuridad, se acercaban con las varitas en alto, dispuestos a atacar a Hermione, a la cual le era imposible defenderse, solo era una contra cinco por lo menos.

— Es hora de morir maldita auror — dijo una voz de uno de los encapuchados.

Pero entonces Ron salió y los atacó por la espalda, un gesto cobarde, pero tenía que ayudar a su amiga. Les echó maleficios y ellos a él a la vez, muchos aurores acudieron a su ayuda al ver los haces de luz que provenían de las varitas.

Comenzó así una lucha entre mortífagos y aurores, una de las muchas que habían sido ya. Un rayo por aquí, un hechizo por allá... los mortífagos al ver que acudían cada vez mas aurores se asustaron.

Muchos de los mortífagos desparecieron.

Los compañeros de Hermione se acercaron corriendo para socorrer a Harry, no era grave. Hermione levantó la mirada y vio a uno de los mortífagos huir, a pesar de todo eran muy buenos escabulléndose, y no habían podido atrapar a ninguno, pero ese estaba herido pues andaba dolorido y no se iba a escapar.

Hermione echó a correr detrás de él, no iba a permitir que uno de ellos se le escapara tan fácilmente. La niebla era tan densa que apenas podía diferenciar al mortífago que estaba a unos pasos suyos. Corría y corría, y a pesar de todo parecía que se escapaba.

Entonces el mortífago se percató de que alguien la seguía, y se paró en seco. Hermione hizo lo mismo unos metros mas atrás, pero con su varita levantada. El mortífago se dio la vuelta, no se le veía la cara, pero la voz que sonó le sonaba mucho a Hermione.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz estúpida sangre sucia?

— Porque nunca me lo perdonaría — respondió Hermione apuntando con la varita directamente al corazón del mortífago.

Entonces éste se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda, como dispuesto a seguir corriendo, pero no se movía seguía quieto. Hermione estaba asustada, se encontraba sola, pero estaba preparada, para eso la habían entrenado. Entonces el mortífago se dio la vuelta con una luz en la varita, preparado para atacar, y lanzó aquel hechizo… Pero Hermione que tuvo buenos reflejos lanzó un hechizo escudo, en el cual rebotó el de su contrincante y fue devuelto a su amo, cayendo el encapuchado acto seguido al suelo.

Hermione se acercó muy despacio, y vio que el mortífago estaba en el suelo, le tocó el pulso, estaba vivo, iba a quitarle la máscara. Le temblaba el puso y veía como su respiración se congelaba al salir de su cuerpo. Pero en ese momento llegaron sus compañeros.

— ¡Hermione! — se acercó corriendo Ron — ¡¿Estás bien!

— Si, si, estoy bien, lo he dejado inconsciente. Será mejor que nos lo llevemos.

Entonces Hermione se fijó como dos de sus compañeros llevaban a Harry, que no tenía muy buen aspecto. Ella se acercó corriendo y dejó de preocuparse del mortífago, al cual le dirigió una mirada de odio, por su culpa Harry estaba así.

— ¡Rápido, tenemos que llevarlo al cuartel general!— dijo Hermione que ahora estaba muy alterada.

— Hermione, tranquilízate — le dijo Lupin que estaba también allí — No le pasará nada.

— ¿Y qué hacemos con éste? — dijo otro auror, levantando con la varita al mortífago — No lo podemos llevar a Azkaban, lo sacarían de allí, ya que los dementotes no la vigilan.

— Pues encerrémoslo en el sótano del cuartel general, lo mantendremos allí bien atado y le sacaremos todo lo posible. — Sugirió otro auror.

Hermione no puso reparos, quería llegar cuento antes al 12 de Grimmauld Place para poder cuidar cuanto antes a Harry.

**---OoOoO---**

La vida había cambiado mucho desde los tiempos del trío de amigos cuando cursaban Hogwarts. Habían terminado el colegio con altas notas en los EXTASIS, como prueba de ello ahora eran aurores.

A pesar de todos los buenos momentos que vivieron juntos ahora solo la tristeza los envolvía, pero siempre conservaban el cariño que tanto los unía en aquellos malos momentos.

Me explicaré mejor. La familia de Hermione Granger había sido asesinada por manos de aurores en busca de impuros y si no llega a ser por la intervención de Harry ahora mismo no tendría historia que contar. Ese fue el hecho por el que la castaña decidió unirse al cuerpo de aurores.

Sobre Ronald Weasley... también es bastante triste. Su familia siempre fue el objetivo por apoyar a los sangre sucia. A mi pesar he de anunciar que Arthur Weasley, querido padre de Ron, también fue asesinado junto a sus dos hermanos mayores. La señora Weasley estuvo en cama durante más de un mes. De Percy Weasley nunca se supo más. En cuanto a Fred y George se unieron a la Orden del Fénix (al igual que el trío de Gryffindor) pero no como aurores, sino como miembros especiales y se encargaban de viajar por todos los países en busca de miembros para apoyar a la resistencia. Ginny en ocasiones ayudaba a sus hermanos, pero su madre le ocupaba más tiempo. Así acabó esta alegre familia.

En cuanto a Harry Potter... bueno, creo que no hace falta recordar los motivos que lo incitaron a unirse a la Orden del Fénix.

Esta era ahora la triste realidad. Un mundo atormentado por los mortífagos, que se habían revelado en los últimos años y sumían a la triste Inglaterra en la oscuridad, controlando al ministerio (tanto mágico como muggle) con el miedo, amenazas, asesinatos... corrupción.

Pero ya habrá más tiempo para explicar con claridad la situación del país y de los aurores. Ahora lo único que le importaba a Hermione, era el estado de Harry, malherido la última noche, en la cual habían recibido un aviso de amenaza de mortífagos.

Hermione era una auror especializada en magias curativas, por eso se encargaba siempre de curar a los heridos, y de inspeccionar a los mortífagos que capturaban si tenían algún maleficio o hechizo que pudiera revelarles donde estaba su paradero.

Se encontraba sentada en la cama, junto a Harry, que ahora era su marido, se habían casado hacía tan solo un año. A pesar de su juventud cuando Harry le propuso matrimonio no pudo rechazarla, los ojos verdes de tono esmeralda, hacían perder a la chica. La verdad es que Hermione no estaba muy enamorada de él, pero le quería mucho, y con los tiempos que corrían eso le bastaba, pero cada vez le tenía mas cariño.

El numero 12 de Grimmauld Place había pasado a herencia de Harry Potter, según el dictado de su fallecido padrino, Sirius Black. Tal y como todos esperaban la casa siguió como Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix.

En el primer piso se hallaba la cocina junto al comedor, así como la sala de estar. También la sala de reuniones de los aurores, como el despacho del General de la Orden del Fénix. Otras habitaciones se habían cedido a aurores de esa misma Orden para investigaciones y para utilizarlas como oficinas y archiveros.

En el segundo piso se hallaban las habitaciones de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, que raramente las ocupaban con tanto trabajo y salidas nocturnas para vigilar las calles.

En cuanto al ático... Harry había depositado allí todas las pertenencias de Sirius y de los merodeadores, y pidió que a cambio de dar su casa para el uso de los aurores, nadie entrara en aquel cuarto.

El matrimonio compartía, como es lógico, una habitación con cuarto de baño incluido, la más grande de la casa. Harry seguía dormido, su cara presentaba mejor aspecto, Hermione no pudo sentir la tentación y le besó tiernamente en los labios, dormido era la cosa mas linda que ella había visto. Se prometió ser muy dura durante la inspección a aquel mortífago, por haberle hecho eso a su marido.

Llamaron a la puerta, Hermione se sobresaltó, fue hacia ella, era Tonks.

— Hola, espero no haber interrumpido nada — dijo mientras miraba con curiosidad el interior de la habitación.

— No, no, Harry sigue dormido — dijo Hermione mirando también — ¿Qué ocurre?

— Remus dice que vayas a hacerle la inspección a nuestro nuevo invitado.

— ¿Ahora, estoy muy cansada — le respondió la chica dejándose caer sobre el marco de la puerta. — Esta bien, cuanto antes mejor.

Hermione cerró la puerta de su cuarto tras ella, echándole una última mirada a Harry. Caminó por el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras y bajó seguida de Tonks, que cada dos por tres tiraba algo y tenía que recogerlo.

— Hermione — dijo de repente Tonks abriendo la puerta del sótano, que tenía un encantamiento. — Me parece que te vas a llevar una sorpresa cuando sepas quien es.

Hermione entró seguida de Tonks, el sótano estaba muy cambiado. A la izquierda había una gran chimenea, pero estaba protegida para que no pudieran escaparse por ella. En medio de la habitación había un pilar, y a la derecha había una mesa donde había todo tipos de pociones y objetos, para utilizarlos en los mortífagos, se podía decir que era la zona de trabajos de Hermione, y Tonks era su ayudante.

Al lado de la mesa, había una camilla, donde estaba tumbada y atada una persona, que solo estaba con unos pantalones, se habían desprendido de casi toda la ropa, dejando ver el torso bien marcado del mortífago, con su piel blanca como la porcelana. Su varita estaba en un lugar seguro, lejos de él.

Respiraba muy relajado, seguramente por el sedante que le había dado Tonks, para que siguiera dormido. Mechones de lacio pelo como la seda le caían por el rostro, cuya expresión indicaba incomodidad. Atado con unas correas de cuero a la camilla, una por el pecho, otra por las muñecas.

Su camisa y su capa estaban en un rincón, negras como su corazón.

Con el cabello rubio platino, Draco Malfoy estaba inconsciente sobre la camilla.

— Tonks, creedme, no me sorprende nada — dijo Hermione con voz queda.

...:.. **Fin DeL Capitulo**...:

Bueno aquí finaliza el primer capitulo, no es gran cosa, pero tampoco se puede poner todo en el comienzo no?

Anteriormente había otro, pero lo he querido perfeccionar y aquí esta!

Espero que les vaya gustando la historia y que me dejen sus opiniones, las cuales responderé en los siguientes capítulos.

Gracias por leer!

Muchos besos!

Isilwen


	2. Cap: II Los aurores

Aquí esta el capitulo 2, disfruten con el, y no olviden dejar reviews al final, para saber si debo seguir con la historia.

Siento lo que pasó, pero de todas maneras os he vuelto a contestar los reviews :D

**Kris**: ya esperaba yo que no me daras las gracias ¬¬, XD

**Albituky**: Chata gracias por leer mi fic e, jajajaja, no te preocupes, que tu siempre seras la esposa de Harry. Te lo dedico con todos los derechos, ;)

**Tynita**: este capitulo también se lo dedico a ella, jajaja, porque queria que se lo dedicara, no te preocupes que ya pasará algo entre Draco y Hermione.

**Isabel**: gracias por leer mi fic tambien, lo terminare no t preocupes, pero todavía tiene que pasar muchas cosas!

**Asil Black**: Y tan interesante! Jajaja, sigue leyendo vale?

**Katie**: ey gracias x los reviews en, yo me he leido los demas tuyos y tmb estan pero que muy bien,jejeje. No te preocupes que no seré muy mala con Draco interrogándolo, pero un pokito si lo sere ;), para ponerle emoción al asunto. Y sip, Herms esta casada con Harry, pero quien sabe lo que pueda pasar…

Bueno hay va…

**Rencor**

_Capitulo 2- Los aurores_

Los años habían pasado desde que el niño que vivió había derrotado finalmente a Voldemort, y habían cambiado muchas cosas, se había casado con la señorita Granger, una auror ( igual que él) la cual había conseguido excelente en todos los EXTASIS de auror.

Ahora tenían 22 años, solo hacía dos años que se habían casado los aurores. Y habían pasado en seguida a formar parte de La Orden del Fénix, al igual que Ronald Weasley.

Pero hubiera sido una tontería ser auror ahora que Voldemort había muerto ¿no creeis, pero lo que ocurría era que los mortífagos se estaban revelando, ahora bajo las ordenes de un mortífago que le juró a su señor que acabaría lo que habían empezado, ese mortífago no era otro que Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy estaba escondido en algun lugar de Gran Bretaña, pues su mansión se hallaba ahora vacía, normal no podía esconderse en su propia casa, y se había llevado a toda su familia con ella.

En los ultimos años no paraban de salir noticias de muggles y magos nacidos de muggles que habían muerto, habían atentado contra el mismisimo ministro de magia. Las cosas iban cada vez a peor. Nadie se podía fiar de nadie, incluso había que tener cuidado con los que se alistaban para ser nuevos aurores, porque muchos habían resultado no ser de fiar.

Nadie sabía donde se escondían Lucius Malfoy y sus mortífagos, pero ahora los aurores tenian un as en la manga, habían capturado a su hijo, Draco Malfoy.

Hermione estaba examinándolo para ver si tenía algun maleficio o algún hechizo que les pusiera en peligro aunque como sabeis el cuartel está protegido por el e¡hechizo Fidelio, se quedó mirando la marca que tenía en el brazo, le pasó la mano por en cima, por culpa de los que llevaban esa marca sus padres habían muerto. La tristeza invadió a la chica, los últimos años habían sido terribles, tantos seres queridos habían muerto... y todo por culpa de esos estúpidos...

Cuando sus dedos rozaron la piel fría de Malfoy, Hermione sintió un escalofrío.

Imágenes en blanco y negro se le vinieron a la mente: un niño lloraba en el suelo, un adolescente se enfrentaba a un adulto y recibía a cambio un hechizo, un hombre agarraba del brazo a otro que forcejeaba para que lo dejara en paz, entonces otro hombre le pegaba…

- Hermione, ¿estas bien- era Tonks.

- Si, si, me he quedado pensativa eso es todo.- dijo Hermione volviéndose hacia la mesa para coger una jeringuilla.

Pero eso no era todo, Hermione había vuelto a tener otra premonición, y no era la primera vez que le pasaba, una vez había visto como atacaban a un miembro de la Orden y gracias a eso puedieron rescatarlo, pero Hermione no le había contado nada a nadie.

- Tonks analiza su varita, mientras yo le sacaré sangre- le dijo Hermione y volvió a la camilla.

Hermione se acercó a Malfoy, le desató el brazo para poder pincharle. Le inyectó la aguja y empezó a sacarle sangre, pero en ese momento, Draco reaccionó ante el dolor.

Empujó a Hermione, estaba asustado, ¿Dónde estaba, ¿qué lugar era aquel?. Estaba mareado, se desató y echó a correr hacia la puerta, pero una persona a la que no había visto nunca en su vida ( un poco ortera para su gusto) se le puso delante con dos varitas alzadas.

- Yo de ti haría que las cosas no se pusieran mas difíciles- dijo aquella chica.

- Vuelve a la camilla Malfoy- dijo otra voz, que le sonaba mucho a Draco.

Se dio la vuelta y allí estaba, cruzada de barazos con una expresión muy sería, Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia, una de las personas que mas odiaba a parte de Harry Potter. Asi que finalmente le habían cogido, que decepción para un Malfoy.

- ¿Qué te hace saber que te voy a hacer caso Granger- dijo Malfoy que volvió a tomar su compostura.

- Pues yo por ejemplo, que te estoy a puntando con dos varitas- dijo Tonks que estaba detrás de él.

Aquella situación no le gustaba nada a Draco, estar desarmado, sin su camisa, entre dos aurores y para colmo una de ellas era Granger. No tuvo mas remedio que hacer lo que le decían.

Draco no paraba de protestar cada vez que le inyectaban una aguja, tensaba los brazos y esta se rompía, las chicas estaban perdiendo los nervios. Tonks le puso una benda en la boca para que se cayara un rato.

Cuando terminaron las pruebas Malfoy estaba tan cansado de tantos potingues y todo lo que le habían echado que no puso resistencia. Lo ataron a una sillón especial, que había en la sala, para que estuviera allí quieto y sin moverse, Tonks le quitó luego la mordaza, parecia que no iba a hablar. Iban a llevar los resultados de los análisis para que los vieran lo demás miembros de la Orden.

- ¡Eh, al menos darme mi camisa, no quiero morirme de frío- dijo Malfoy de muy mala gana.

Hermione se acercó a una butaca cogió su camisa negra, la cual llevaba debajo de la túnica que le habían quitado, y sin poder evitar Hermione quedarse con la última palabra, le dijo.

- Ahora, simplemente, muerete.

Y cerró la puerta tras ella.

- ¡Ala hija-le dijo Tonks que estaba anonadada – Que simpática que has sido (ironía)

- Es que me tenía ya los nervios… Dándonos órdenes como si estuviera en su casa. Tenía que dejarle claro que ésto no es como en el colegio.

O-O-O-O

Hermione y Tonks llevaron los análisis a la reunión, que se celebrababa en una habitación al lado de las esclaeras que llevaban al 2º piso, estuvieron hablando sobre los mortífagos que seguramente volverían a atacar, ya que no pudieron la última vez. Al final la conversación se centró en el mortífago retenido.

- Lo someteremos a un interrogatorio- dijo Moody.- Si quiere vivir nos dirá todo lo posible. Si no utilizaremos métodos mas efectivos.

- No estes tan seguro Ojoloco- esta vez hablaba Lupin- Los mortífagos estan entrenados para soportar todo tipo de métodos que quieran sacarle algo.

- Bueno, por intentarlo no perdemos nada- dijo Tonks- Pero hay una cosa que me ha llamado la atención…

- ¿El qué- preguntó Hermione, intrigada.

- Pues al analizar la varita, observé una cosa muy rara- dijo Tonks con tono mas serio- Nunca había visto una varita de mortífago que hubiera lanzado tan pocos… maleficios.

- Pero los ha lanzado y con eso basta- interrumpió Ron, que no había participado en la reunión- Yo me encargaré del interrogatorio.

Hermione noto cierta ilusión en las palabras de su amigo, estaba segura que desearía hacerle daño, pagarle todo lo que le había hecho durante tantos años, seguramente Harry también querría participar. Pero luego Hermione pensó que no sería muy buena idea despertarlo por eso, necesitaba descansar.

Hermione bajó por la tarde con Ron para el interrogatorio, solo quedaban ellos Tonks y Harry en la casa, los demás aurores habían salido, muy pocas veces estaba la casa llena.

No era muy seguro que solo dos aurores llevaran un interrogatorio, pero sabían muy bien que estando Hermione presente no ocurriría nada.

Entraron en la sala, Draco se hallaba en el mismo lugar, atado en el sillón, forcejeando.

- Es imposible que intentes escapar, Malfoy- dijo Ron, que sujetaba su varita con fuerza.

- Vaya, pero si también esta Weasley- dijo Draco poniendo una sonrisa burlona.- ¿Tú tambien me vas a inspeccionar?

- No quiero morir de asco- le respondió Ron, él y Hermione estaban en pie delante de el mortífago con expresión severa.

- Pues tu amiguita Granger, no se ha muerto- y Draco fijó la mirada en Hermione- Por el contrario yo si lo hubiera hecho.

- Vuelve a hablar así de mi esposa, y te aseguro que te arrepentirás de haber nacido.- Harry había hecho presencia en la sala.

- Oh, verdad, se me olvidaba- volvió a hablar Malfoy- Ahora es señora de Potter.

Y miró con cara de asco a ambos.

- Bueno, basta de charla, ¿empezamos- dijo Ron y apuntó con la varita a Malfoy.

-

** FiN DeL CaPiTuLo **

Bueno, aquí acaba el capitulo 2.

Creo que mi Drakito no va a ser facil de domar,jejejee

Dejen reviews please, si quieren darme ideas sobre lo que puede pasar en la historia las leere encantada.

Besos

Isilwen


	3. Cap: III El interrogatorio 1ª parte

Bueno ya esta aquí el tercer capi, espero que os guste, y dejarme reviews please, que no cuesta tanto XDD

Contestación de reviews:

**Asil Black**- ave ave, en el otro review, ( el q no t acuerdas), pusiste: interezan, interezante…XDD, jajajaja, pues ya ves. Suigue leyendo!

**Yre**- Muchas gracias x tu review, lo seguire vale?;) Besossss

**Tynita**- ya t vaaaaale x no dejarme el review, encima :'( k mala eeeere

Bueno espero q me dejeis mas reviews, xq si n me deprimo y n se cmo cntinuar

**Rencor**

_Capitulo 3_

La noche había caído, y en un castillo, alejado de la mano de Dios había mucho revuelo.

El castillo que había pertenecido a un antiguo rey, se había contruido en secreto, para que el rey pasara sus vacaciones tranquilamente, por eso casi nadie sabía donde se encontraba.

Lucius Malfoy había reunído a todos su seguidores de mortífagos. Sentado en su trono habitual miraba con desprecio a cada uno de los mortífagos.

- Quiero que se me avise en seguida en cuanto se sepa algo de él-dijo con su voz, que arrastraba las palabras.

- Si, señor-respondieron todos al unísono.

-¡Seguid buscando, ¡no podemos permitid que el heredero permanezca secuestrado-dijo Lucius levanantándose, bastante enfadado.

-¡Sí, señor!

Y casi todos los mortífagos salieron de el gran salón. Uno se quedó allí.

- Mi señor, no creerá que se haya vuelto a escapar ¿verdad- dijo el mortífago.

- No, tengo mis metodos para averiguarlo, lo han capturado, y lo tienen retenido bajo el hechizo Fidelio, pues no sé donde se encuentra.- respondió Lucius, que ahora caminaba pensativo.

- Mi señor, ¿no corremos el riesgo de ser traicionados- preguntó el mortífago con miedo.

-Por su bien mas le conviene tener la boca cerrada.- dijo Lucius parándose.- Es un Malfoy, y nunca haría eso, estoy seguro.

- Pero señor, ya ha intentado escaparse mas veces ¿no cree...?

-¡Ya lo se- dijo Lucius alterándose- ¡Pero no lo hará porque me tiene miedo y porque sabe que sería capaz de cualquier cosa!

- ¿Aún siendo el heredero?

- Aún siendolo, cuando ya no esté en este mundo, otro me sustituirá, no tiene que que ser precisamente él…- dijo Malfoy mas calmado, aunque inseguro de sus palabras.

- ¿Entonces porqué se preocupa… señor?

- ¡Porque sabe demasiado- volvía a gritar Lucius- El Señor Tenebroso nunca me perdonaría si no lo castigara… si se atreve a traicionarnos.

Hubo silencio en la gran sala, el mortífago encapuchado no se atrevía a hablar mas. Le dio un respingo el corazón cuando volvió a hablar.

- Ahora retirate- y Lucius moviendo su capa se volvió a sentar.- E intenta averiguar algo, Severus.

O-O-O-O

- Oh, verdad, se me olvidaba- volvió a hablar Malfoy- Ahora es señora de Potter.

Y miró con cara de asco a ambos.

- Bueno, basta de charla, ¿empezamos- dijo Ron y apuntó con la varita a Malfoy

Draco no mostró ningún síntoma de terror. Estaba acostumbrado a que lo apuntaran estando desarmado, además eran aurores, respetaban las leyes, nunca harían algo ilegal.

Ron se encontraba parado, en pie delante de Malfoy, que lo habían llevado a otra habitación.

La habitación era oscura, con poca iluminación, no había ventanas, solo tenía una mesa con muchos trastos y una silla, en la cual estaba atado ahora Draco.

Harry se encontraba al lado de Ron, con una mano apoyada en la pared, donde se dejaba caer, miraba a Draco con odio, pero quizás no tanto como Ron.

Hermione por otro lado estaba apoyada sobre la mesa, mirando hacia otro lado. No le gustaban los interrogatorios, siempre eran crueles, y odiaba ver a la gente sufrir aunque fueran mortífagos, pero tratandose de Malfoy haría una excepción.

- ¡Venga dime- empezó Ron.

- ¿Qué te diga qué- respondió Draco la mar de tranquilo.

- ¡Todo lo que sabes- volvió a decirle Ron.

- Uf, se muchas cosas.- Draco seguía con su tranquilidad.

- Pues empieza por el principio- esta vez era Harry el que hablaba.

- No tengo ganas de hablar- y Draco cambió la mirada para otro lado.

Ron se alteró tanto que hizo el amago de meterle la varita por un ojo, pero Harry le detuvo, y sacó también su varita, pero no le apuntó.

- Malfoy será mejor que colabores por las buenas…

- O si no ¿qué- le dijo Draco mirandole a los ojos a Harry.

- ¡O si no te haré pasar el peor momento de tu vida- saltó Ron que estaba encolerizado.

- No me asustas Weasley- dijo Draco con mirada desafiante a Ron- No eres capaz de matar ni a una mosca.

-¡¡¿Cómo!

Harry agarró a Ron que estaba muuuy enfadado, lo empujó hacia atrás y le dijo que se calmara, Draco lo que quería era provocarlo, eso era lo que hacía siempre.

- Muy bien- se volvió Harry, con Ron un poco mas calmado, pero en sus ojos se podía ver ira.- Como veo que no quieres colaborar… Hermione, trae Veritaserum.

A Draco se le cayó el alma encima, intentó no aparentar alguna expresión de terror, la verdad es que se lo esperaba, no había sido entrenado contra el Veritaserum, la verdad es que nadie podía resistirse a sus efectos, pero entonces…

- No queda- dijo Hermione, que no había hablado en todo el interrogatorio.

- ¡¿Cómo que no queda- dijo Harry.

-Pues no queda porque se ha acabado, están volviéndola a hacer, pero tardará…- y Hermione volvió a su tranquilidad.

- ¡Pues llamemos a Sna...- pero Ron se calló porque sus amigos lo miraron enseguida.

No podía revelar que Snape estaban de su parte, Snape seguía siendo su espía y no podía revelarselo a un mortífago y menos a Draco Malfoy.

- No llamaremos a Steve, esta trabajando- se apresuró a decir Hermione para disimular.

Ron se acercó a Hermione y le dijo.

- Pero lo podemos utilizar para hacer legeremancia- le explicó.

- Para eso también tenemos a Harry- dijo Hermione, que quería acabar con eso cuanto antes.

-¡Claro- grito Ron.- Harry, te has hecho experto en Legeremancia.

- ¿Y- dijo Harry que no se había enterado de nada.

- ¡Utilizala en él- y señaló a Draco, el cual miraba a la nada.

Harry dudó, no sabía muy bien si debía utilizarla, pero al ver sus caras vieron que no había opción, asintió y se acercó a Draco y le apuntó con la varita justo a la cabeza.

Draco le miraba a los ojos, sus ojos grises y fríos que nunca mostraban terror, a él le habían enseñado muy bien Oclumancia, él si era un experto, ni siquiera necesitaba de una varita para protegerse de aquel hechizo.

-¡_Legeremens_- gritó Harry, y de su varita salió un rayo blanco que dio en la cabeza a Draco.

A Draco le empezó a doler la cabeza, le había dado fuerte, la verdad es que Harry sabía de ese hechizo.

Empezarón a venirle imágenes a la mente: mortífagos reunidos, su padre delante de él apuntándolo con la varita, una mujer muerta…

" Ya es suficiente, ahora me toca a mí", pensó Draco.

Concentró en su cabeza un muro, se concentró mucho hasta que el hechizó rebotó en él y ahora se dirigió a Harry.

Harry se sorprendió, el hechizó se había vuelto contra él y le había cogido desprevenido, y le empezaron a venir imágenes.

Draco entró en la mente de Harry, había salido como el quería, ahora le tocaba jugar a él.

Vio en la mente de Harry odio, odio hacía su padre, vió como derrotaba a Voldemort cuando todo parecía imposible, Dumbledor diciendole sus últimas palabras antes de morir… Ahora la imagen cambió y vió a Hermione Granger, muy contenta y feliz, le sonreía y le besaba, vestida de novia, estaba muy guapa… pero entonces algo cambió… Harry se estaba besando con una mujer, había pasión en sus besos, la tumbó en la cama… "esa no es Granger", pensó Draco, empezarón a desnudarse…

Harry cortó la conexión, estaba cansado, no se había esperado para nada que Draco entrara en su mente. Lo miró y este le sonreía con una sonrisa maliciosa…

- Vaya, vaya, Potter- empezó a decir Draco- Menudo secretito…

Harry le ignoró, en su cara había una expresión de miedo, Hermione miraba a ambos, ¿qué ocurría?

- Será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy.- dijo Harry guardándose la varita.

- Menuda pérdida de tiempo.- hablaba Draco.- Sin saber nada entrais, sin saber nada salís.

- ¡Callate- le gritó Harry, ya estaba harto.

- ¿ah si- Ron se adelantó.- ¡Pues empezemos de verdad!

- Ya era hora-dijo Draco con voz queda.

- ¡Se acabaron los métodos legales!

Y Ron volvió a apuntarle con la varita.

-

** FiN DeL CaPiTuLo **

Wenu aquí se acaba, parece que el interrogatorio no va a ser cortito

¿Qué es eso que ha visto Draco en la mente de Harry? Uyuyuyyyyyyy

Si quereis que cambie algo o que pase algo me lo decis, que me gustaria que me dierais vuestras opiniones ;)

Reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews… dejen reviewsssssss!XD

To loka, jajajajaj.

Hasta que volvamos a leernos! Ciao

Besos,

Isilwen.


	4. Cap: IV El interrogatorio 2ª parte

Holaaaaaaaaaa! Bueno, ya estoy aquí.

Se que el otro capi fue muy corto :(... pero es que no tuve tiempo para escribir mas, así que aquí esta este mas larguito para recompensarlo :D

Antes de todo, contestación a los reviews:

**ELENA :** Muxas gracias x tu review! jejeje, si la verdad es que si Hermione esta atada de esa manera a otra persona... se pone mas interesante :P, es que la verdad ya estaba harta de la tipica historia de que Draco se enamora de Hermione y todo va muy bien... porque Draco no es como lo pintan... Espero que sigas leyendo y me des tus opiniones ;) Cuidateee.

**Tynita:** Como te responda a todos los reviews me da algo, jajajaja... No se que ha podido pasar... la pag esta ¬ ¬, siempre me pasa algo y en el otro fic . Vaya, vaya... Bueno pos ma legro de que te halla gustado... Besos xatina!

**Asil Black:** Nuuuu, no lo pise jjejeje, ya e explicado mis motivos... sorry :( espero que este te guste, al - es mas largo :D Sigue leyendo.

**Yoko:** Muchas gracias a ti también por tu review :D, me alegro de que te gusteee, gracias gracias. Y tranqui que este es mas largo, es que no me dio tiempo a entrar las ideas... como me tuve que ir de viaje... TT ayyy to er mundo iguaaal, que yo no quería hacerlo tan cooorto... Besos wapa!

**Yrena:** WoOoOla, jejejeje, muchas gracias x tu review en? Pues ya esta aski el new capitulo, cuando te conectes te aviso ;), jejeje... ah! x cierto de parte Tom: Holaa! ( el pobre no se tiene en pie :P) Xitos.

Ay esta el capitulo... **Lean y dejen reviews! **

**Rencor**

_Capitulo 4- El interrogatorio 2ª Parte_

Corrían tiempos duros, mucho había cambiado en el mundo desde que el señor Tenebroso había muerto, pero mas bien había cambiado para mal. Los mortífagos liderados por el Señor de los mortífagos se revelaban contra todos. El miedo recorría las calles, desde que Albus Dumbledor había muerto por salvar la vida de Harry Potter, ya nadie se fiaba de nadie... se creía todo perdido.

Aun así había pequeños grupos de resistencia, formados por aurores ( que eran muy pocos), hacían todo lo que podían, pero... Uno de los grupos y el mas importantes de todos era La Orden del Fénix, el grupo formado por mas aurores.

Fue el primer grupo de resistencia que se formó. Además de que su cuartel general estaba uy bien protegido y defendido, además ahora tenían ventaja, pues habían capturado al hijo del Señor de los Mortífagos.

O-O-O-O

En una de las salas mas bajas del numero 12 de Gimould Place, se encontraban tres aurores intentando sonsacarle algo a un mortífago un tanto orgulloso.

- Te recuerdo que la ley prohibe las maldiciones prohibidas- le dijo Draco de forma amenazadaora.- Y tu como auror deberías saberlo.

El mortífago seguía atado a la silla, en la sala de las interrogaciones, una sala pequeña, sin ventanas, solo con una silla y una mesa, se encontraba al lado de la sala de investigaciones, donde trabajaba Hermione para investigar sobre los mortífagos, y ahora se había convertido en la cárcel del mortñifago.

- ¡Mira quien habla de madiciones prohibidas...- dijo Ron, que seguía de pie delante de él, apuntándole con la varita.

- ¡No eres el mas indicado para hablarnos de leyes- le dijo Harry, que estaba al lado de Ron.

- Y tu no eres el mas indicado, para decirme nada- Draco le miró a los ojos- ¿Eh Potter?

Harry le miró directamente a los ojos grises de Draco, los cuales mostraban ahora triunfo.

Draco le devolvió la mirada, la mirada esmeralda del chico no lo ruborizaba.

- ¡Da igual!...- Ron interrumpió aquella lucha de miradas, seguía apuntandole con la varita- ¡Ademas hay excepciones en las leyes!

- Yo podría decir lo mismo- Malfoy seguía con su tranquilidad.

Hermione estaba ya harta, tenía ganas de ducharse y de olvidarse de todos los problemas que tenía encima. Ademas no paraban de ponerla tantos gritos y la deseperación de Ron.

- ¡Bueno terminad ya- explotó por fin la chica.

Ron dio un respingo.

Entonces Draco se fijó en Hermione, la verdad es que había cambiado mucho desde el colegio, que era cuando la recordaba.

Ahora no tenía el pelo tan enmarañado, lo tenía mas liso, largo y muy bonito, por no decir nada de su cuerpo, que había cambiado también para mejor, parecía que llevaba una buena vida.

Entonces Draco recordó lo que había visto en la mente de Potter, aquella imagen en la que salía besándose con pasión con otra mujer que no era Granger.

"Mucha fama y mucho poder, pero no era capaz de llevar una relación en condiciones", pensaba Draco.

Y sin embargo él ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de enamorarse.

** -FLASH BACK- **

- Enamorarse es de débiles, Draco- decía una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras.

Draco apoyado en la pared junto a la chimenea, mientras jugaba con las manos con un galeón, lanzándolo hacia arriba , absorto de lo que le decía su padre. Siempre lo hacía cuando le echaba el discurso.

- Draco...¿estas escuchando?

- Si, padre- contestó de mala gana.

Lucius y Draco Malfoy se hallaban en el despacho de su padre, en la mansión Malfoy, antes de que tuvieran que "mudarse". Lucius siempre se reunía allí con su hijo para hablarle de cualquier cosa.

- Pues lo que te decía Draco- Lucius continuaba con su discurso, dando vuelta alrededor del despacho- Que el único objetivo del matrimonio es el de engendrar hijos, hijos puros.

Draco se puso a jugar otra vez con la moneda, se sabía el discurso de memoria...

Ahora venía la parte en la que decía que tenía que casarse con una sangre pura, al igual que había hecho su familia durante tantas generaciones.

- Esa tal Pansy Parkinson, me parece una buena chica.- continuaba su padre.

Draco se fijó en las últimas palabras de su padre.

¿Había oído bien, ¿Su padre pretendía casarlo con Pansy? ¿Esa chica creída que iba detrás de todos los chicos solo para utilizarlos?

-Es una excelente mortífaga, muy leal, y es de sangre pura desde luego.

-¡Ni hablar, con Parkinson no- Draco había cortado la charla de su padre, antes de que fuera mas lejos- ¡Nunca!

Lucius paró de dar vueltas por la sala, como siempre hacía cuando daba sus discursos...Miraba fijamente a su hijo con odio, odiaba que le contradijeran y aún mas que le levantaran la voz.

- ¡Ese tono de voz, Draco!

- Perdon...Padre- Draco agachó la mirada.

Lucius continuó con sus planes de boda con Pansy, mientras Draco estaba que echaba chispas...estaba harto del trato que merecía por parte de su padre... como si fuera un simple peón.

- No pienso casarme con Parkinson...- Draco había dicho aquellas palabras como un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que lo oyera su padre, que estaba furioso por el descaro de su hijo.

- ¡¡Harás lo que se te diga- gritó Lucius, y su voz resonó en toda la sala, haciendo desparecer el silencio.

- ¡¡Estoy harto de hacer siempre lo que tu digas!

Y salió de la sala con un gran y resonante portazo.

Luego pagaría por su comportamiento.

** -FIN del FLASH BACK- **

A Draco no le hacía ninguna gracia casarse, el matrimonio era una falsa.

Si no, solo había que mirar a Potter y a Granger.

Granger absorta de todo lo que hacía su marido... mientras este le era infiel con otra mujer... porque estaba seguro de que aquella mujer no era Granger...

Hablando de Granger, se preguntaba si ella lo sabía... Ademas ya estaba harto de la discursión de Weasley.

- ¡Hermione, no pienso irme de aquí sin sacarle nada- Ron estaba muy rojo.

- Pues entonces nos llevaremos aquí muuucho tiempo- dijo Draco, para cortar la conversación.

-¡Callate Malfoy- le replicó Hermione.

- ¿Por cierto que tal va tu matrimonio sangre sucia- Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa miró a Hermione y luego a Harry, que se mostraba como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

Hermione le miraba con odio aunque estaba confusa, ¿por qué se interesaba tanto Malfoy por su matrimonio, Ron también le miraba con odio, no entendía porqué Harry no le defendía.

- Vuelve a llamarla asi...

- ¿Y qué Weasleypis- Draco miraba ahora a Ron- No tienes huevos para hechar ninguna maldición.

-¡¡¿Como- Ron estaba cada vez mas furioso.

Draco era especialista en enfadar Weasleys, aunque siempre recibia una paliza a cambio... pero le daba igual, le encantaba provocar, sobre todo a Weaslypis.

- ¿Te lo tengo que volver a repetir, o es que aparte de cobarde eres sordo- Draco hablaba con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

- ¡¿Co... Como que soy un... un cobarde- a Ron ni siquiera le salían las palabras.

- Ron... Cálmate- le decía Hermione preocupada, mientras se acercaba a él.

- Se llama así a la gente que no tiene cojones para hacer algo- Draco y su tranquilidad- ¿No lo sabias?

-¡¡No me provoques Malfoy!

- Ron...

- Sería una perdida de tiempo... Ademas no me asustas.- Decía Draco.

- ¡¡Pues deberías asustarte- gritaba Ron.

- Ron...-decía Hermione.

- No me asusta un nenaza- decía Draco.

-¡¡¿Me has llamado nenaza-gritaba Ron.

-Ronald...-decía Hermione.

- ¿Sabes que la masturbación produce sordera- Decía Draco.

- ¡¡Vete a la mierda, Malfoy- le gritó Ron.

- Luego me pasaré por tu casa- Draco sonrió- Aunque no sé si a esa mierda se le puede llamar casa.

Hermione detuvo a Ron a tiempo, estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre Malfoy.

-¡Harry! ¿quieres ayudar- le decía Herms.

- Eso Potter, ayuda a tu ESPOSA- dijo Draco poniéndole mucho énfasis a la palabra esposa.

-¡Basta YA- gritó Hermione histerica.

Un silencio se apoderó del cuarto, Hermione estaba agobiada entre tantos gritos e insultos, y mas aún por Malfoy, por sus indirectas hacia Harry, que aún seguía sin comprender.

- ¡Ron, para- consiguió que este volviera a la normalidad- Solo quiere provocarte.

- Y lo está consiguiendo- murmuró Ron.

- Vamos, Ron... esto ha sido una tontería...- decía Hermione soltando a su amigo.- No hemos sacado nada... Y ni siquiera vale la pena pelearse...

- Si...-habló Ron- No la vale la pena... por un simple mortífago.

Un momento...¿cómo que no valía la pena?... y encima de todo le llamaban simple mortífago...ya era un insulto que lo llamaran mortífago...pero ¿simple? Esto no quedaba así.

- Oye Weasley- empezó la revancha Draco- ¿Que tal anda tu cerda?...ejem...tu madre, bueno cerda es una buena definición de gorda y fea...

Ron se quedó con la mirada fija, y empezó a ponerse colorado. Hermione a su lado lo miraba preocupado...¿por qué Malfoy no podía callarse?

- ¿Y tu padre?... Ahh si, me parece que murió ¿no?... Bueno no fue una gran pérdida, nunca fue muy importante.

Ron pasó de estar rojo de ira a estar pálido, con la mirada fija...pero en sus ojos azules se podía ver rabia, ira, incluso le brillaban, como si fuera a llorar...

Las ultimas palabras quedaron selladas en la habitación...Ron levantó la varita... Draco sonreía con malicia...ni a Hermione ni a Harry le dio tiempo para aguantar a Ron, éste ya había pronunciado las palabras...

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- ¡¡_Crucio_!

Un rayó salió de la varita de Ron y rebotó en el pecho de Draco.

Draco sentía crujir todo su cuerpo, sentía como si las costillas se le fueran a romper... ya lo habían castigado muchas veces con la maldición _cruciatus,_ pero el odio de Ron se reflejaba en el hechizo y lo hacía insufrible.

No iba a gritar, no estaba dispuesto a gritar... No iba a dejar ver que sufría, aunque la expresión de su cara lo decía todo...

-¡¡PARA RON- escuchaba la voz de Hermione.

-¡¡Venga habla-respondía la voz de Ron.

-¡¡Nunca- Draco sacó esas palabras de su boca como pudo.

Draco se retorcía entre su dolor... era inexplicable, se le nublaban los ojos...

- ¡¡Ron le vas a matar- le decía Harry.- ¡¡Tendrás muchos problemas!

-¡¡ME DA IGUAL- resonaba la voz de Ron.

Hermione y Harry se abalanzaron sobre Ron y paró el hechizo.

Consiguieron parar a Ron, pero este forcejeaba, volvía a librarse de ellos y volvía a hacer la maldición _cruciatus _, y a Draco le volvía aquel dolor, aquel dolor que le perseguía desde la infancia.

- ¡¡_Crucio_!

- ¡¡Para!

- ¡¡_Crucio_!

- ¡¡Harry haz algo, le ha hecho la maldición muchas veces seguidas- Hermione intentaba parar a su amigo.

- ¡¡DEJADME EN PAZ, QUIERO QUE SUFRA- por la cara de Ron asomaba unas lágrimas.

-¡¡Dios Mío!

Fue las últimas palabras que escuchó Draco. La vista se le nubló del todo, ya no notaba el dolor de la maldicíon.

Simplemente sintió un gran golpe al caerse de la silla, sin duda alguna desmayado.

** FiN DeL CaPiTuLo **

Bueno ahora no os quejareis de que sea corto no?xDD

Creo que ha finalizado el interrogatorio... pero quién sabe... aiixx me encanta dejar intriga, jajajaja

Bueno, pues empezaré a trabajar en el siguiente capitulo ;)

**Y ya saben, dadle al botoncito de Go de ahí abajo y dejadme vuestras opiniones okiiis?**

Las esperooo :D

Besossss

Isilwen.


	5. Cap: V Problemas

Wolaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a todos! Se que me retrasé muchoooL lo siento, sorry, sorry very much… pero esk con los estudios no encontraba tiempo para nada ( ni sikiera para estudiar jejeje) Pero mas vale tarde que nunca, siempre e dixo eso ;)

Pues bueno, aquí esta el capitulo 5, q es mucho mas largo… os advierto q la mayor parte trata sobre los mortífagos, ya que en el capitulo anterior no dije nada de ellos y quería explicar y poner ya algo en el tema :D Prometo no retrasarme tanto en los prox capítulos.

Y muchas gracias a todos los que me han mandado reviewssss! Os kieroooooo

Contestación de Reviews:

**Tyna: **Gracias x tu reviews pekeeeeeeeee, como ves no he actualizado prontito jejeje, lo siento, pero weno, aki esta no? Se acabo la espera! xDDD

**Flor Malfoy:** Muchas graciaaaas, que bien q te gustooo! A mi el tuyo es que me encanto, también es muy original ;) Haber si me paso otra vez x tus fics, me encantaron de verdad, aiixx si ya te lo he dixo, espero q continues tu historia tambien okeys? Beuno pues cuidate muxo wapa, y no me abandones aunkeee tardee :D Besooosss

**Elena:** Hayyy muchas gracias a ti tambien, veo que aunque tu cerebro es pequeño esta en perfecta condiciones ;);) Si ya lo de las insinuaciones tiene su gracia jejeje, xq draco n se va a quedar callado si descubre ese secreto, ne se lo podría permitir a si mismo! La verdad esk en este capi n ha abido ninguna insinuación ni indirecta, pero tranki en el próx habrá mas, tu sigue leyendo y verás :D Besooosss y cuídate.

**Rakel:** Weeee, thanks x your review :D. Bueno te explico, no es que sea que Lucius es tonto, pero recuerda que siempre han sido muy buenos amigos y tienen confianza, y aparte Snape puede mentir como kiera xq es un experto en oclumancia xDD, y x lo de los cuernos de Harry, ya veras kien fue! No voy a decir nada, daré pistas, pero ya veo q parece demasiado obvio, pero n lo voy a decir xq kitaria intriga:P Bueno pekeña, espero q sigas ahí ;) Adioreeeeeeeeee

**Marth Mt: **Me gustó tu idea de que el jefe fuera Moody, lo e incluido, la verdad es que no me lo había planteado :P, y sip pondré mucho a Snape, xq es un personaje importante en esta historia. A mi también me atrae mucho este personaje, con tantos misterios y secretos, y me encanta en el 5º libro la parte de oclumancia, ayy es mi capitulo favorito J, bueno pues eso, sigue leyendo ok? Cuídate y graciaaaas x tu reviewww.

**Dazabeth: **Wooolaa, siento mucho la tardanza de verdad L. Me alegro mucho de que te encante, no sabes la alegría que me da J, gracias gracias. SI yo también me derrito con Malfoy, es que me da mucho corage las historias q ponen a Malfoy como un ser sensiblee, pero Malfoy será sensible x dentro pero x fuera, es tal y como se muestra, pero bueno todo el mundo puede cambiar no ;). Cuídate y muchos besooss.

**Asil Black:** Jajajaja, chikilla no me mateeeeeeeessssss! Es que no kería adelantar nada ams en el otro capitulooo :P, bueno espero q t alegres con este, ahora deberías matarme x tardar tanto, jejeje, pero weno aal fin llegue, me agrada q te guste como escribo, muchas gracias. Q pedazo de review me dejaste! Gracias gracias. Espero q sigas leyendo :D, Besooos y n me abandones!

**Xiaoyu-chan: **Muchas graciasss, me pasé x tus fics y me gustaron muchooo ;), pero n t pude dejar reviews xq mi ordenador esta fatal L, pero t prometo k en cuantito q lo arregle t los dejo ok?;), pues bueno me alegro mucho de q t guste J, espero k n m abandones :D:D:D Cuídate.

**Yre:** Haaay my pekeña yrene, q siempre esta ahí jajaja, pos tía aki tienes el capi 5, ahora m voy pa somos 2, q lo tngo very abandonado xDD, tu x drako lo q sea en, jejeje, pos ya sabes lee lee lee, y lee :D… Besoos wapisimaaa.

**Rencor**

_Capitulo 5- Problemas_

Pasos, pasos, pasos… pasos que cortaban el silencio de una habitación en lo alto de una torre.

Pasos, pasos, pasos… pasos de una persona adulta que no cesaban… podría decirse que esa persona se encontraba inquieta.

Pasos, pasos, pasos… solo se oían pasos, y las llamas de la chimenea que iluminaban aquella oscura habitación.

En el castillo que se hallaba en la más densa oscuridad de Gran Bretaña, en aquel lugar donde nadie podría nunca encontrar a menos que se supieran los secretos que se guardaba en aquel inmenso palacio… y muy pocas personas lo sabían. Sólo los más cercanos al señor, y a pesar que el grupo era numeroso, muy pocos miembros sabían de aquel lugar… era una norma de seguridad, ya que el señor había descubierto ya muchos traidores, pero ya estaban pagando su condena en el infierno, eso asegurado.

Un hombre de cabellos rubios, largos… de estatura mediana, fuerte, y una mirada tan gris, fría y tan perversa que parecía que te atravesaba el alma cuando te miraba directamente a los ojos; vestido con una túnica negra, muy cara, parecía incluso terciopelo, pero era fina. Si, Lucius Malfoy era el hombre que no paraba de dar vueltas por su alcoba, en su castillo, en las profundidades de la oscuridad, en silencio, pensativo… Se hallaba en su habitación, en la habitación principal del castillo. Era una alcoba enorme, preciosa, se podría decir que todos los muebles eran del siglo XVI, en medio de la habitación una enorme cama, con sábanas de seda, de color verde y plateado…unos sillones majestuosos, negros, alrededor de una mesa, en frente de la chimenea; al lado de la inmensa ventana, una preciosa licorera, por no hablar ya de la gran chimenea de piedra, en la que cabrían perfectamente un hombre de mas de 2 metros… y lo que mas llamaba la atención de ella, eran las finas serpientes, talladas a su alrededor.

El Señor de los mortífagos no paraba de dar vueltas por la sala, con una copa llena de un líquido de color rojo sangre, por supuesto era vino, pero entonces se paró en seco, al escuchar un sonido que no provenía de él mismo, si no de un poco mas a la derecha, en la inmensa chimenea.

Lucius se acercó, se cruzó de brazos, aún manteniendo la copa en la mano, y miró interesado en la imagen que acababa de aparecer en la chimenea. El rostro de un hombre, de pelo blanco al igual que sus cejas, de piel blanca y demacrada, sus años en azkaban se podían contar con sus arrugas.

- Kush… ¿qué ocurre ahora- dijo Lucius arrastrando las palabras, como siempre.- Os he dicho muchas veces que no me molestéis cuando esté en mi cuarto, a menos que sea algo muy importante.

- Señor, es urgente.- contestó el albino.- Danton ha sido visto por uno de los nuestros reuniéndose con un auror.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de la sala, Lucius intentaba expresar tranquilidad, pero era inevitable.

- Otro traidor.- en los ojos de Lucius se podía detectar ira.- Espero que os halláis encargado de ese asunto, lo hemos hablado ya muchas veces.

Lucius comenzó a pasearse otra vez por la habitación, como meditando.

- La verdad… señor… es que… queríamos avisarle antes…- el mortífago se veía temeroso.- No sabíamos si…

-¡¿Y a qué estáis esperando- le cortó Lucius furioso- ¡¡He dicho que con los traidores actuéis sin miramientos!

- Pero… señor…- el albino se veía muy triste y apunto de llorar.- Compréndalo… es mi hijo… no podría…

- ¡Los sentimientos no deben estar de por medio- le volvió a cortar Lucius.- ¡Lo expliqué muy bien el otro día en la reunión!... ¡¿No sirvió para nada!

El mortífago sollozó, era una situación muy triste, pero Lucius no mostraba ningún síntoma de debilidad, se veía más severo que nunca, parecía que no le tomaban en serio sus órdenes, y eso le sacaba de quicio.

- Y deberías comprender…- Lucius aflojó su tono de voz- Que es un verdadero honor librarte de un traidor cuando es de tu propia sangre… así borras los males de tu familia y no te afectará en el futuro…

El albino permanecía callado, se veía tembloroso, Lucius no comprendía lo que significaba su hijo para él, su primogénito, era toda su esperanza… no podía… No entendía como su señor pudo asesinar a su mujer cuando se unió a Dumbledor en la ultima gran guerra… pero los dos perecieron… sus fuerzas fueron gastadas en vano, pues ahora las cosas iban peor que mal, se podía decir que se estaba viviendo la era del terror, tanto para los mortífagos como para las demás personas.

Ser mortífago era lo único que te podía salvar la vida, y en algunas ocasiones, pero incluso entre los mismos mortífagos se mataban, sólo los que tenían mucha confianza entre ellos llegaban a los puestos mas altos, y el que los gobernaba a ellos no era otro que Lucius Malfoy, el elegido del Señor Tenebroso como heredero del poder oscuro y de terminar la tarea que él comenzó, y la verdad era que lo llevaba a raja tabla.

En el mundo las cosas iban fatal, en el ministerio reinaba el caos, nadie se fiaba de nadie, Cornelius Fudge estaba al borde de una crisis, desde que Dumbledor había muerto todo se le iba de las manos. El colegio de magia y hechicería, Hogwarts, había cerrado, ya que no tenían director y no se confiaban de nadie, en un principio pensaron nombrar directora a Minerva McGonagall, pero hubo un atentado, un ataque de dementores al colegio, y por culpa de ellos el hospital San Mungo se llenó de niños con traumas, y con ellos la profesora McGonagall, que estuvo a punto de perder su alma.

Aunque muchos profesores daban clases particulares a los mestizos y a todo aquel que quisiera aprender, Remus Lupin era uno de ellos, ahora los hombres lobo no eran ningún peligro. Y preguntaréis ¿qué pasa con los hijos de los mortífagos, ¿ellos tampoco estudian? Pues la respuesta es múltiple… Muchos eran educados por sus propios padres o familiares, otros eran mandados al colegio de Durmstang, el cual se había demostrado que todos los pertenecientes a la escuela eran mortífagos.

(Bueno volviendo a la conversación del señor y su mortífago)

- Si no te ves con las fuerzas suficientes…- comenzó otra vez Lucius a pasear por la sala- Mandaremos a alguien con las cualidades suficientes.

- Si, señor…- dijo Kush con la voz seca.

- ¿No estarás pensando en abandonarnos verdad- le insinuó Malfoy.- Porque sería una gran pérdida.

- Eso… nunca…señor

- ¡Bien- Malfoy parecía mas contento.- ¿Algo mas de que informar?... Que sea importante claro.

La cara del mortífago, reflejada en la chimenea, se veía cansada, perdería a su hijo eso seguro… pero no le quedaba otro remedio, prefería ver a su hijo muerto antes que con los sangres sucias.

- Si señor…- comenzó a decir el mortífago.- Nuestros espías han averiguado que retienen al heredero en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix.

- Lo sospechaba…- meditó Lucius.- Por eso no podía ver donde estaba mi hijo… aún con el conjuro…

- Señor, pero ¿no cabe la posibilidad… de que halla intentado escaparse… otra vez-preguntó con un poco de duda el mortífago.

- Estoy seguro de que no- Lucius dejó su copa de vino en la mesita que había enfrente de la chimenea, y se sentó en uno de los sillones- Ya le dejé bien claro cual era su cargo, como heredero de la oscuridad no puede permitirse el lujo de abandonar… y creedme que no lo olvidara.

-Por supuesto señor.- se disculpó el albino- ¿y qué propone el señor que hagamos al respecto?

-Pues… la verdad es que no se me ocurre nada-decía Lucius- Ahora la cosa es más difícil… Pues nuestros contactos nos informaron que el guardián secreto de la Orden era Dumbledor, pero al morir le tuvo que pasar la información a alguien… la cuestión es ¿quién?

- Lo investigaremos.-dijo con seguridad Kush- Con su permiso señor.

Lucius Malfoy asintió y el mortífago desapareció de la chimenea, dejando ver otra vez las llamas del fuego, tenía que pensar en como liberar a su hijo, desde luego, estaba seguro de que no lograrían sacar ninguna información de él, ni aunque consiguieran entrar en su mente, pues para ello le habían enseñado durante tantos años oclumancia, muy estrictamente, para ser un buen mortífago había que controlar bien este arte.

Pero no era eso lo que preocupaba al señor de los mortífagos, mas bien le preocupaba que su hijo consiguiera escapar de su prisión, como había hecho ya tantas veces, y tantas veces Lucius le había castigado y humillado para que aprendiera, ¿es que acaso su hijo no entendía que sin él su imperio caería? Pues casi todos sus logros se debía a los Malfoy y sus familiares, y Draco era el principal para continuar con la dominación del imperio de la oscuridad, pero no, él no lo entendía. "Cuando te tenga aquí Draco, sabrás lo que significa que un Malfoy no es nunca capturado" se decía en la mente Lucius mientras apretaba los nudillos de las manos.

-O-O-O-O-

Draco veía todo oscuro, sabía que estaba dormido, pero no podía soñar, se le hacía imposible, el dolor que sentía ahora mismo sobre la cabeza era insoportable, solamente le venían cosas horribles a la cabeza y él no lo podía evitar, luchaba para que se marcharan, pero entonces una voz que venía de la nada le llamó la atención, " estúpido, deja de moverte, no sirve de nada", Draco no entendía que quería decir, no estaba haciendo nada, sólo quería librarse de aquella oscuridad, de aquel dolor… "¡estate quieto y no lo estropees mas!" (Vale ya estoy quieto, solo quiero descansar).

Entonces Draco sintió algo frío en su cabeza, y una gota de ese líquido frío mezclado con el sudor de su cabeza empezó a rodarle por la frente, sintió un escalofrío y empezó a ver luz…

-¿Estás mejor?

Draco abrió lentamente los ojos, al principio lo veía todo borroso, y una sombra al lado de él, a su altura, entonces vio que estaba tumbado en una camilla, que estaba en la sala donde lo habían llevado la primera vez y aquella sombra se convirtió poco a poco en la imagen de Hermione.

El frío que notaba en la frente no era otra cosa que un paño húmedo que le había puesto en la frente, tenía frío aunque la chimenea estaba encendida.

Recordó entonces a Weasley echándole la maldición, sintió ira y rabia, mas aún por haber permitido que su cuerpo debilitara y acabara ahí tirado, por culpa de… La furia le revolvió todo el cuerpo, cogió el paño que tenía en su frente lo revoleó y se levantó de la cama, Hermione se sorprendió y también se levantó, pero entonces a Draco le comenzó a dar vueltas la cabeza, otra vez lo vio todo borroso, y se mareó…

Hermione lo agarró antes de que se cayera y lo sentó en la cama.

-No deberías hacer esfuerzo todavía- le dijo Hermione con voz seca- Te has llevado un día entero durmiendo.

-Vaya, entonces he descansado-dijo con ironía Draco.- Ese Weasley…me las va a pagar.

- De eso nada- dijo Hermione a la vez que se dirigía a una mesa para preparar una poción.- Que no se te olvide donde estás Malfoy.

- Tranquila nunca olvidaré este antro.- dijo Draco mirándola fijamente.- ¡¿Cómo se atreve a echarme un maleficio!

- ¡¿Y cómo pudiste tú ser tan…cabrón recordándole lo de su padre- dijo ya Hermione sin callarse, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia él con un vaso con un líquido malva.

-¡Él me provocó-dijo Draco defendiendose.

-Eres un insensible.- Hermione colocó el vaso sobre la mesilla que estaba al lado de su cama.- ¿es que acaso no tienes sentimientos?

-No, nunca he tenido, y tampoco quisiera tenerlos.- dijo mirando con desprecio la bebida.

Hermione no contestó, pues en ese momento entró Tonks, que tenía el pelo rubio y rizado esta vez, podría pasar perfectamente por un familiar de Draco.

- Oye Herms, te buscan arriba.- le dijo Tonks.

- Vale, ya voy.-Hermione cogió su varita pero antes de irse le volvió a dirigir la palabra a Malfoy.- Si tienes al menos sentimientos hacia ti, tómate la poción.

-No pienso tomarme esa porquería-le respondió de mala gana el chaval.

-Pues tú verás.- y Hermione cerró la puerta detrás suya.

Estaba tan cansada, se había pasado la noche entera cuidando a Malfoy, y así se lo agradecía, por otra parte a Ron le cayó una buena, los miembros del consejo de la orden ( que estaba formado por los mas antiguos miembros) le quitaron el derecho a asistir a los próximos interrogatorios y la custodia del mortífago, así que ahora Ron ya no formaría parte del trabajo con Malfoy, a Harry también le cayó otra por no intentar retener a Ron, pero seguía dentro del plan, y a Hermione no le dijeron nada, cosa que le extrañó.

Subió las escaleras y llegó al salón, allí estaba sentado Harry con Ron.

-Hay una reunión.-dijo Harry levantándose a la vez de Ron.

-¿Ahora- dijo Hermione cansada.

-Sí-respondió Ron.- Ha vuelto Snape.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

En la sala de reuniones, donde solo tenían acceso los miembros de la orden, estaba compuesta por una gran mesa en el centro y una gran lámpara en medio de la sala, pues normalmente las cortinas estaban echadas, y presidiendo la mesa, se hallaba el miembro mas antiguo de la orden, después de Dumbledor claro, que no era otro que Alastor Moody, y a sus lados los componentes del consejo, entre ellos se encontraba Remus Lupin.

Hermione estaba sentada al lado de Ron, y tenía a Harry delante, mientras Snape daba su informe, Hermione ( que estaba medio dormida) no se dedicaba a otra cosa que a mirar a Harry, que iba vestido con una camisa celeste, estaba realmente guapo. Pero al ir terminando el informe Snape, le llamó algo la atención.

- Y lo último para terminar- decía Snape, que estaba en pie al otro lado de la mesa.- Tengo una mala noticia. Danton ha sido descubierto.

Estas palabras provocaron murmullos en la habitación, a Hermione se le encogió el corazón, ese chico apenas tenía 18 años, ella le conocía y siempre estaba lleno de vitalidad y conseguía sacarte una sonrisa aunque tuviera la peor depresión de tu vida. La tristeza hizo presencia en ella.

-Vaya, es una pena… nos pasaba buena información.- decía Moody con pesar.

- Esto se nos va de las manos, ya apenas tenemos espías que nos pasen información-decía Remus agachando la cabeza.- Todos van cayendo.

-Gracias por el comentario Lupin.- dijo con odio Snape.- Pero eso no es nada, también han descubierto que Malfoy está retenido en la orden.

-¡Mierda-dijo uno de los miembros.- Bueno, eso no es un problema, mientras no sepan como entrar.

-Ya pero ¿no se te ha ocurrido pensar que ahora tienen mas motivos para acabar con los miembros de la orden- dijo Snape sentándose.

- ¿Y qué hacemos-preguntó otro miembro, mas joven.

-Nada, eso es lo que vamos a hacer.-dijo de repente Harry.

-¿Nada- preguntó Ron.

Hermione ahora estaba intrigada.

-No, no podemos hacer nada, solo seguir intentando intervenir en sus planes.-dijo Harry.

-Bueno, demos por finalizada la reunión de hoy.-dijo levantándose Moody.- Se ha hecho tarde, a los que les toque guardia ya saben lo que tienen que hacer… y Severus, me parece que tienes días libres.

-Si, desde luego.-respondió Snape.

-Muy bien, pues haz lo que te parezca. Buenas noches a todos.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

A la salida de la reunión cuando ya se había ido todo el mundo Severus aprovechó el momento para hablar con Harry.

-No te creas tan importante Potter tan solo porque seas guardián de la orden.-decía con su tono de voz de siempre.- Como descubran que eres tú, irán a por ti, yo de ti me andaría con ojo.

-Yo solo espero que no halla nadie que nos traicione y se lo diga.- le respondió Harry con doble sentido.

-Parece Potter que todavía no te entra en esa dura cabeza a quién soy fiel.- dijo Snape recogiendo sus cosas.

-La vida da muchas vueltas… señor.

O-O-O-O

La reunión terminó y Hermione subió cansada a su cuarto, se tumbó en la cama y se quedó mirando al vacío.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, pero la puerta se abrió y entró por ella Harry. Hermione se incorporó en la cama y le hizo señas para que se sentara a su lado. Harry se sentó, Hermione se puso de rodillas y empezó a darle un masaje en la espalda.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy-le preguntó Hermione masajeándole el cuello.

- Como siempre… -le respondió el chico.- Ni bien, ni mal.

-Bueno… podemos hacer que vaya un poquito mejor.- dijo Herms con dulzura a la vez que empezaba a besarle el cuello.

Pero entonces Harry se levantó en seguida se deshizo de la camisa que llevaba puesta y se puso otra encima y cogió una chaqueta.

-Lo siento Hermione, esta noche no…- se disculpó Harry un poco rojo.- Tengo guardia esta noche.

-¡Creí que te tocaba libre-dijo decepcionada y un poco enfadada la chica.

Pero Harry no le respondió, se acercó a ella, la besó en la frente y se marchó.

Hermione se tumbó boca abajo en la cama, triste, porque pasaría otra noche sin su ser querido, y se quedó dormida, sin saber que dos pisos mas abajo se encontraba otra persona también sola en la noche.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Continuará

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

** FiN DeL CaPiTuLo **

C'est fini! xDD, tendría que haber puesto mas, pero prefiero ponerlo en el próximo capitulo, donde habrá mas roce entre Draco y Hermione… Tampoco quiero que su relación vaya muy ligera, si no perdería gracia, porque ellos dos se odian desde el primer día que se vieron, y aunque digan que entre el amor y el odio hay solo un paso, ese paso no se puede dar muy a la ligera, si no… todo se estropea.

Bueno, pues ahora me toca trabajar en los capítulos de mis otro fics, que también los tengo abandonaos, jejejeje, pero empezaré a escribir el siguiente lo mas pronto posible ;).

Ya saben, no me decepcionen y dejen reviews, xq en algún capitulo necesitaré que me ayudéis, pero bueno, ya se verá.

Adiós a todos y gracias x leerme y sobre todo aguantarme ;););)

Besoooss

Isilwen.


	6. Cap: VI Sospechas

Holaaaaaaaaa a todooooooosssss! regresé. jejeje, se que he tardado mucho, pero entre los estudios y las vacaciones puuessss se me ha ido el tiempo volando, y mira que tenía ganas de escribi! Aun tengo que continuar mis otros dos fics y no se como :(

Pero bueno aquí está el nuevo capitulo de rencor, ¡leanlo y opinen! xDD

Siento mucho la tardanza.

Contestacion a los reviews:

Flor Malfoy : ayyy, lo siento muuucho... jejeje, pero aquí esta el cap 6, lo tenía ya hecho, pero cuando fui a publicarlo resulta que en el cap 5 solo aparecían las respuestas a los reviews y nada del cap, por eso lo repetí para ver si ocurría lo mismo, pero luego se puso ben, ahi que mal! jajaja, bueno el caso es que ya está aqui el 6 no? Me alegra que te guste de verdad, es muy dificl encontrar a gente que se enganche jejeje... y no te preocupes que ahora mismo me voy para tus fics y te dejo reviews ok? es que he tardado tanto por los estudios, no había entrado en la pag desde hace muuuuucho... bueno cuidate, y ya sabes, no abandones!

tifanny: Muchas gracias por tu review! me alegra que te guste, ayyy que alegría me da, de veras... Feliz año a ti tambien! espero que te sea bueno ;) No te preocupes que ya se acerca el romance de Draco y Hermione, es que no quiero que se precipite mucho porque ten en cuenta que son muchos años que llevan de enemistad y no pueden olvidarse así como así, por no decir que el es un mortífago y ella una auror en medio de una guerra entra ambos... pero ya se hacerca tranqui.. y veras las sorpresas que incluso a mi misma me sorprenden todavía :D Besooosss!

Thwarted Moony: Lo siento mucho de verdad, pero es que resulta de que entré el otro día para publicar el cap 6 y vi que el cap 5 solo tenía los reviews y nada de cap, lo intenté quitar y no salía así que lo repetí para ver si ocurría lo mismo... y hoy he entrado otra vez y resulta que se pusieron los dos completos ¬¬ xDD vaya, y bueno ya he quitado uno para que se ponga bien... y no te entretengo mas aquí tienes el cap 6, espero que te guste ;) Que bien que te resulte interesante, que feliz me haces, espero que no lo abandones ok? Besoooss cuidateee

Venix14 : Gracias por tu review! Vaya noticia, pues claro que me encantaría concursar, aver si me entero de como va la cosa :) Ya hablaré con alguien por ahi y vere de que trata la cosa.

sweet-ally: Gracias por tu review a ti tmb! La verdad es que me gustaría tener mas reviews, pero por ahora me conformo cn los que tengo, porque a los pocos que me leen se que les gusta mi historia y con eso es suficiente :), mientras a la gente le guste me dan igual los reviews... pero claro que me gustaría tenr mas xq no? jejeje, que bien que te guste me alegraste el día de verdad! Cuidate y sigue leyendo!

Dazabet: Shhh, no adelantes! veo que te guta la histaria, me alegro por ello... siento mucho haber tardado de verdad :( espero que te guste este capi, aquí ya empieza haber mas entre draco y hermione, pero tranki no te aligeres que todavía queda mucho por pasar, mucho mucho... y recuerda que las cosas no pueden ser tan fáciles porque Herms está casada cn Harry, pero parece que su matrimnio no va bien verda? jejeje, que mala soy, bueno espero que sigas leyendo y me perdones por la tardanza... apenas tengo tiempo para escribir de veras... pero mas vale tarde que nunca! Besos wapa!

Ana Cci: Que bien que te guste! me legra mucho de verdad, espero que sigas leyendo y no me abandones ok? y asi me dices que opinas y recuerda que acepto cualquier cosa si quereis cambiar algo o que pase algo, ya se que quereis ver acción entre Draco y Hermione, pero lleva su tiempo... ellos se han llevado muchos años enfrentados, no puede desaparecer ese odio asi como así! bueno basta de explicaciones... haber que te parece este capi ;) Cuidateee!

Asil Black : Te han dicho alguna vez que estas loca? xDDD no me maltrates hombre que aki esta el siguiente capi, espero que te guste y me des una buena noticia xata! jejejeje bueno pos cuidate y sigue leyend oki? Besoss!

PiaGranger : Graicias por tu review! si se que es muy dificil pensar que es un drac/herm, pero si lo es, por muy dificil que parezca... las cosas que pasarán los unirán cada vez mas tranki... y aki tienes el prox cap, espero que te guste y me digas tu opinion ok? Besooooooosss !

ELENA : Me alegra que me hayas escrito un review! no te preocupes yo siempre respondo a los reviews aunque sean pocos! ya sabes si tienes alguna duda me lo dices ok? La verdad es que lo de las insinuaciones le dan un poco de humor al fic, imaginetelo... jajaja... draco no se iba a quedar callado sabiendo lo que sabe por supuesto, si no no seria Malfoy! bueno aquí tienes el cap 6 espero que teambien te guste:D Besoooss Cuidateee!

rakel : Holaaa! gracias por tu review! Te respondere a tu duda sobre que Lucius n puede ser tan tonto como para saber que Snape es espía: Si lo recerdad Snape y Lucius siempre han sido muy amigos y creo que los amigos no desconfían mucho de otros. Snape siempre ha sido un experto en oclumancia así puede ser un perfecto espía, pues aunque le lean la mente n descubrirán nada, guarda muy bien sus secretos;) además Snape siempre ha sido espía aún con Voldemort y si este no sospechaba nada, lucius no tiene porqué hacerlo no? Bueno espero que esto te haya respondido a tu pregunta, de todas maneras no te lo tomes muy en serio, al fin y al cabo es un fic no? jejeje, bueno si tienes alguna duda mas ya sabes ;) Cuidateee y no me abandonees!

Que de reviews por Dios, me he cansado de contestar xDDD, bueno despues de tantos años aquí esta el cap 6!

**Rencor**

_Capitulo 6- Sospechas_

Hermione miraba la calle a través de la ventana, tumbada en la cama... pero había algo raro, por mucho que mirara a la ventana no veía nada en ella, tan solo luz blanca, le resultaba extraño... además se fijó y ella llevaba un vestido blanco, las sabanas de la cama eran blancas... ¿por qué tanto blanco?

Entonces la puerta se abrió y entro Harry, pero iba vestido de negro "¿qué pasa aquí?" se preguntó Hermione. Entonces Harry se paró delante de ella, de pie mirandola fijamente. En ese momento Hermione sintió un arrebato de pasión hacia su marido, que estaba muy guapo y bastante... eso. Lo agarró por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia la cama, sus caras estaban my pegadas, casi podía sentir su respiración... y Harry en ese momento habló, pero no lo hizo con su voz dulce.

-Granger, ¿se puede saber que coño haces-dijo una voz fría, que no se parecía nada en la de Harry.

Hermione abrió los ojos y comprendió que estaba soñando, la cara dulce de Harry Potter cambió a la cara de Draco Malfoy. Hermione no se pudo encontrar en una situación mas embarazosa, soñando había cogido a Malfoy por el cuello, lo había atraído hacia la cama y ahora sus caras se encontraban a escasos milímetros. La chica se puso colorada y empujó a Malfoy para que se apartara, " que mal, que vergüenza mas grande Dios mío, ¿qué estará pensando Malfoy?... ¿Malfoy, ¡un momento!"

-¡Malfoy- le gritó la chica, incorporándose en la cama- ¿Có... como?... ¿qué?... ¡¿Qué haces aquí!

Malfoy siguió mirándola en pie al lado de la cama, cruzó los brazos y siguió mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-¡¿Cómo has salido de tu cuarto!

-La chica rubia... se le olvidó cerrar la puerta correctamente, no maneja muy bien esos hechizos.- le contestó Draco.

-¡Será estúpida- Hermione se levantó de la cama, se puso su bata de seda blanca y se quedó un momento paralizada... seguía sin saber porqué estaba allí Malfoy.- ¿Y qué haces aquí- entonces a Hermione le recorrió un miedo terrible por el cuerpo, se imaginó que Malfoy había encontrado una varita y que estaba allí para...

- Por si no te has dado cuenta, llevo 3 dias sin ir al baño y sin ducharme... así que si me dices donde está.

Hermione se sintió aliviada y avergonzada, el pobre llevaba sin ir al baño 3 dias...

-Ahí tienes uno, dijo señalando a la puerta que tenía a su lado.- se sintió mal, por lo que había pensado.- Y no tardes.

- Tranquila, estaré listo para volver a mi carcel.- le susurró Draco al pasar por al lado de ella. Entró en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta.

- Allí es donde deberías estar.- murmuró Hermione.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Hermione se estaba quedando dormida otra vez, Malfoy tardaba demasiado... La chica revoleada en un sillón miraba por la ventana. No había un alma por la calle, normal ella tampoco saldría... los magos le habían hechado a sus casas todo tipos de hechizos para proteger a sus familias y aun así no servían. Hermione se fijo que había una persona en la calle, vestida de negro... le dio un vuelco el corazón, y se asustó mas cuando descubrió que se paraba enfrente de la guarida del orden, desde la ventana Herimione no le veia bien el rostro y no lo podía reconocer... y de repente el hombre desapareció y se escuchó una puerta abajo. Herms dio un brinco en la silla, corrió hacia el pasillo se asomó a las escaleras y vio quien era... no era otra persona que Severus Snape.

-¿Ocurre algo señor Snape-le dijo Hermione desde arriba de las escaleras.

-Veo que todo el mundo se ha ido.- Snape miró a Hermione, se quedó un rato mirándola.- Volveré mas tarde.

A Hermione se le subieron los colores, no le gustaba que la miraran así... se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero...

-Por cierto señorita Granger, dejo aquí un sobre para los del consejo... creo que debería ponerse a trabajar y dejar las horas de sueño cuando tenga tiempo. Buenos dás.

A Hermione empezó a hervirle la sangre, ¡como se atrevia a decirle lo que tenía que hacer! a saber lo que se dedicaba a hacer ahora él, ¡ella no se metía en su vida! "siempre será igual, nunca cambiará".

Volvió a su cuarto y se asustó al ver que una persona estaba en su ventana, pero era Malfoy, acabado de duchar, le goteaba el pelo por su camisa negra... miraba por la ventana... hacía tanto tiempo que el chico no veía la luz del sol... Hermione se fijó entonces en que Draco no estaba nada mal...

Hermione se acercó poco a poco... Draco no notaba la presencia de nadie... estaba totalmente en sus sueños, mirando la ventana, recordando aquellos tiempos en los que la vida no era tan dura, y el podía ser un poquito feliz... aquella época en la que todavía iba al colegio de Hogwarts, pero a medida avanzaba su edad su vida se iba complicando y la luz de su futuro se iba apagando poco a poco...

-ejem! ¿ya- intervino Hermione.

Draco se dio la vuelta y asinto. Hermione no pudo evitar fijarse en que tenía la mirada triste.

- Por cierto ¿con quién hablabas, es que la voz de ese hombre me sonaba mucho a la del... profesor Snape.- dijo Draco dándose media vuelta y mirándo a Hermione con una sonrisa.

- No es de tu incunbencia Malfoy... tira para alante.

Draco comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta y Hermione le siguió, pero cuando salieron de la habitación a Hermione se le cayó el mundo, no había escuchado que nadie había entrado, pues a medida que bajaban las escaleras se encontraron cara a cara con Harry que había regresado de su turno de noche. Hermione en seguida se puso delante de Harry y le sonrió, aunque parecía muy falso. "En buen momento ha llegado, espero que no piense nada malo... aunque nos haya visto salir de nuestro cuarto y yo en bata".

- ¿Qué hace ÉL fuera de su cuarto- pregunto Harry sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Draco Malfoy.

- Harry, no pienses mal... - Hermione le explicaba.- Malfoy llevaba 3 dias sin ir al baño y sin ducharse y...

- Para eso tiene el cuarto de baño de su cuarto...- le cortó Harry.

A Hermione se le subieron los colores, no habia caido, era verdad, en el cuarto donde tenían encerrado a Malfoy había un cuarto de baño... ¿entonces?... ahora si que la habia liado.

- No pienso utilizar eso que llamais baño.- habló de repente Malfoy, cosa que ayudó mucho a Hermione, o no.

- Deberías agredecer que no te ayamos puesto grilletes y mordaza.- le contestó Harry.

- Bueno vale ya... Harry deberáis descansar tienes mala cara- cortó la discusión Hermione.

- Eso es lo que voy a hacer... luego hablaré contigo Hermione.- dijo Harry y siguió subiendo, entró en su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

Hermione siguió bajando las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso y lo hizo en silencio, pensando... "Maldito Malfoy". Hermione iba a seguir bajando las escaleras, pero el señorito Malfoy se lo impidio.

-¿En esta casa no se desayuna?

Hermione se dio la vuelta, subio los dos o tres escalones que había bajado para ir al sotano y furiosa le preguntó al chico rubio que tenía delante.

-¡¿Te crees que esto es un hotel!

- No... pero...

- ¡Entonces para abajo-le cortó Hermione y le señaló con el dedo que bajara.

-PERO... si quereis que colabore mas os vale que me trateis bien.- dijo Draco con su sonrisa maliciosa.

- Eso se llama chantaje.- dijo Hermione volviendole a mirar.

- No, eso se llama tratar bien a la gente.- le corrigió el chico.

- Cosa que tu nunca has hecho.- murmuró Hermione a la vez que se dirigía a la cocina.

Hermone le preparó unas toritias con la varita y de paso unas para ella que tampoco había desayunado. Ella comía en silencio pero Draco no podía callarse era superior a él.

- ¡Puaj! Hasta mi elfo domestico sabe cocinar mejor.

- Pues si no te gustan, te aguantas y te quedas sin comer.- Hermione se puso a leer el periódico, o al menos hacía como si leyera.

Draco siguio comiendo en silencio, el chico comprendía que ella estuviera enfadada, pero es que estaba harto de estar encerrado... ya se llevaba todo el tiempo encerrado en el castillo aquel como para que lo tuvieran tambíen en ese antro... pero a decir verdad en ese lugar nunca le encontrarían... y quizás se libraría de todo. Pero sabía que era imposible de un modo u otro volvería a aquel oscuro lugar, él era el heredero y no podían prescindir de él. ¡Maldecía el día que había nacido!

Hermione llevó a Malfoy a su habitación en el sótano.

- Bueno de vuelta otra vez al agujero.- dijo Draco suspirando.- ¿me traes al menos algo de leer? Me aburro demasiado.

Hermione le miró con odio.

- Mas te vale no volver a salir sin permiso. ¡Sabes en el lio que me has metido por tus caprichos!

- No me heches las culpas de algo que no tengo que ver.- se intentaba defender el chico.

- Si que tienes que ver, ¿para qué subiste a mi cuarto si tienes aquí tu propio cuarto de baño- le replicó Hermione.

- Yo ya di mi explicación.- y diciendo esto Draco se cruzó de brazos.

- Te lo advierto Malfoy, como arruines mi matrimonio desearás no haber nacido.

" Tu matrimonio ya se está desmoronando por si solo y no necesito arruinarlo para desear no haber nacido...", Draco pensaba en las palabras que le huiera gustado decirle a Hermione, si no le hubiera cerrado la puerta. Se pasaría otro día ahí aburrido, como siempre... pero sería mejor que estar en tro lugar... le estaba entrando sueño... no quería dormir... no desde aquello...

Draco... Draco... vuelve... no tienes elección... la oscuridad te atrapará... Draco... Draco... vuelve... 

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Hermione no podía entender como tan temprano podía tener tan malas experiencias. Subió para hablar con Harry, y se lo encntró tumbado en la cama bocabajo y vestido tal como había llegado. Se sentó al lado del él, pensativa... "Tampoco era para tanto como para enfadarse... que desconfiado es". Se incorporó sobre la cama, miró a Harry y se acercó mas a él... estaba tan lindo dormido... Hermione no pudo evitar besarle en la megilla, y al roce de sus labios Harry despertó, se dio la vuelta y Hermione quedó en cima de él. Los rizos del pelo de la chica caían por su cara, ella sonrió y besó a su marido tiernamente en los labios...

- Hermione... siento haberme puesto así antes pero...

-Shh... da igual- y Hermione le volvió a besar.

La cosa hubiera llegado mas lejos, si al poco rato no hubiera sonado la puerta. Hermione hizo ademán de bajarse de la cama e ir abajo pero Harry la cogío por la cintura para que no se fuera y comenzó a besarle por el cuello.

-Harry... Harry... tiene que ser la señora Weasley- le decía Hermione apartándole.- Voy a ayudarla a hacer la comida.

- De acuerdo...-dijo Harry con pesar.

-Reservame para esta noche.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Pasó el día, y cuando llegó la noche hubo otra reunión con los del consejo, Hermione se estaba quedando dormida... le aburrían aquellas reuniones... pero algo la desperto... pues Harry había empezado a hablar.

- Esta mañana, me encontré con que Malfoy estaba fuera... de donde debía de estar.- y diciendo estó miró al lado donde se encontraba Hermione.

Hermione se quedó sorprendida al ver la mirada acusadora de su marido y de paso ya de todos los que estaban en la reunión.

-¡Un momento- dijo Hermione a la vez que se levantaba.- Yo no he tenido la culpa de que Malfoy se saliera del cuarto... la culpa fue de Tonks que cerró mal la puerta.

- ¡Oye no me heches las culpas a mi- se desfendió la otra chica, que seguía llevando el pelo rubio y rizado.

-¡Tú fuiste la que cerraste mal la puerta ayer por la noche, con lo despistada que eres no me extraña.

-¡Basta- puso fin Harry a la discusión.

-La unica solución que veo a este problema es simple.- dijo hablando tranquilamente Moody, (el miembro mas viejo del consejo de la orden).- Hermione quedas totalmente al cargo del mortífago, dejaras el trabajo de vigilante y te dedicarás solo a él y por favor intenta sacarle alguna información.

- Esto es increible.- protestó Hermione a la vez que se sentaba en la silla enfadada, ahora tendría que llevarse todo el día con Malfoy.

- Bien cambiando de tema... Hoy le toca vigilancia a Potter... Weasley, Granger no...-empezó a decir Lupin.

-Espere un momento...- cortó Hermione y se dirigia a Harry.- Harry, tu ayer ya hiciste guardia.

-Ehh...

-Pero ayer a Potter no le tocaba guardia- dijo un miembro del consejo mirando unos papeles.

Hermione se quedo pensativa... si Harry ayer le dijo que tenía guardia... si no estuvo haciendo guardia donde estaba... o mejor dicho ¿con quién estaba?

-Conmigo-dijo Tonks de repente.- es que me encontraba mal y le cambié el turno de guardia.

-Pues los cambios los teneis que avisar- dijo Lupin.- Ahora tendremos que variar esta noche... Bueno pues Potter tienes libre esta noche y tu turno lo haré yo.

La reunión terminó, y todo el mundo empezó a salir de la habitación "¿Porqué no me dijo lo de ayer, cada día estoy mas confusa" Hermione se fijó que Moody llevaba el sobre en la mano, el que había traido Snape... Hermione se quedó con la duda de qué pondría en ese sobre, "¿Por qué no lo habrá leido en la reunión?"

-Esto... Granger- llamó Moody a la chica antes de que saliera de la sala.- Esta noche haz turno de vigilancia, para que no vuelva a ocurrir lo de ayer.

-Creia que ya no estaba a mi cargo el turno de vigilancia.- le explicó la chica.

-Me refiero a que vigiles a Malfoy, para ver si es verdad que no puede abrir por si solo la puerta... y haber si consigues sacarle algo.

-Pero ¿cómo, ya os expliqué que la legeremancia no sirve con él.

- Ya se te ocurrirá algo. Siempre has sido muy lista.- y sonriendole, Moody salió de la habitación, con el sobre en la mano.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´´

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Hermione subió a su cuarto después de cenar para cambiarse e ir abajo para vigilar a Malfoy... "Menuda diversión" pensó la chica. Se puso un chandal rosa con su sudadera, pues era invierno y hacía frío. Entonces se abrió la puerta de su cuarto y entró Harry. Hermione se puso seria, muy seria.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?.-preguntó el chico acercandose a ella.

-¡¿Qué pasa- ella se alejaba.- ¡¿Por qué me mentiste ayer!

- No te mentí te dije la verdad, iba a hacer guardia ¿no- se defendió el chico.

-Pero...

- Vamos Herms... no te enfades por esa tonteria- Harry comenzó a besarla- Al fin y al cabo... es una estupidez...

Hermione quería quedarse allí con Harry, junto a él toda la noche, que la hiciera suya toda la noche... pero no podia, los besos arrebatadores del chico la atraían hacia a él, pero se tuvo que apartar.

- Lo siento Harry, tengo que vigilar a Malfoy...

-¡¿Qué- dijo el chico sorprendido.

-Solo será esta noche.- la chica le acarició la cara.- Solo para asegurarnos de que no se vuelve a escapar.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Hermione se sentó en las escaleras, al lado de la puerta del cuarto de Draco Malfoy... Se tendría que pasar toda la noche ahí, sin dormir, vigilante, en vez de pasar una noche con su marido... lo que le hubiera gustado estar con él... hacía tanto tiempo que quería estar con él... "¡Mierda trabajo este! Ojala llevara la vida que siempre soñé"

-Granger ¿piensas pasarte toda la noche ahí sentada sollozando-dijo una voz fría.

Hermione se asustó al escuchar aquella voz, no se esperaba que la escucharan... Se levantó, sacudió su varita y entró en el cuarto de Malfoy, estaba sentado en el sillón, leyendo el periódico que le habían llevado... "Miralo, si vive mejor que nadie, le da igual que esté encerrado aquí y que otras personas sufran".

-¿Qué haces aquí Granger?...- Draco dejó el periodico a un lado, se levantó y se dirigió a Hermione.- ¿Tú querido maridito no te da sufieciente placer y has venido a...

Pero Draco no pudo terminar la frase, pues Hermione no se había quedado corta y le había dado una cachetada (bastante fuerte) antes de que terminara la frase. Ya estaba harta, tener que aguantarle era demasiado, pero no se iba a rendir, haría bien su trabajo para poder olvidarse de todo... "¡Dios como deseo que se acabe ya todo!¡ solo quiero una vida normal!

Draco se llevó la mano a la cara, al lugar donde le había pegado Hermione, que ahora se estaba poniendo roja... La chica tená la mirada triste, quizás debía callarse y... ¡no de eso nada! ¡¿pero qué se creia que hacia esa estúpida!

-¡Pero!

-Malfoy... hazme un favor...-comenzó a decir la chica, mirando hacia abajo.- El tiempo que esté aquí quedate callado ¿vale?

Hermione se sentó en la cama y se quedó pensativa... pensando en qué estaría haciendo ahora Harry... quería estar con él... solo con el.

´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Eran ya casi las cinco de la mañana, a Hermione se le caían los ojos del sueño, pero no podía dormirse, no mientras Malfoy siguiera ahí, en pie, sin mostrar sintomas de sueño... "¿pero este no piensa dormir? si al menos se durmiera podría cerrar la puerta con un hechizo e irme a mi cama a dormir... odio hacer vigilancia". El aburrimiento y el sueño hacía que la noche se hiciera muy larga... si al menos hablara. No seas tonta Hermione tu misma le has dicho que no hablara... un momento... desde cuando Malfoy hacia lo que ella le decía...que extraño"

"¿Por qué estoy nervioso?... ¿tan solo porque ella este aquí, pero si es Sangre sucia Granger..." Draco no paraba de pensar, ni siquiera sabía porqué teniendo esa oportunidad para divertirse estaba callado, quizás es que al ver la cara de Granger que siempre estaba alegre o enfadada, al verla triste le entristecía a él... "Seguramente está pensando en lo amargante que es su vida, y no la culpo... pero peor es la mía, siempre huyendo de lo imposible... La vida nos nos ha tratado bien eh Granger?... ¿por qué no puedo parar de mirarla?... no me había dado cuenta de lo guapa que es... para ser una sangre sucia... no, Draco, no"

"Hermione despierta... no te quedes dormida... luego podrás dormir todo lo que quieras..." Hermione miraba a todos lados... miró a Draco y tuvo que apartar la vista enseguida porque para su sorpresa al mirale se encontró con sus ojos grises mirándola a ella también. Ahora aquel silencio la inquietaba, se le estaba poniendo el vello de punta, al pensar que Malfoy no paraba de mirarla... odiaba que la miraran asi... "Voy a cortar el hielo estoy harta"

-¿No piensas dormir en toda la noche-preguntó la chica.

Al chico le sorpendió la pregunta, se supone que ella estaba ahí para vigilarle, que más le daba si estaba dormido o no...

- Ni hablar, no me fío de ti.- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa irónica.

- La que no se fía de ti soy yo, por eso me han mandado a vigilarte.- le contestó Hermione.

Se puso de pie, tenía que estirar las piernas, llevaba muchas horas sentada.

- ¿Te marchas- le preguntó el chico al ver que se levantaba.

- No.- a Hermione le dio un terrible dolor de cabeza por culpa del sueño.

Pero Hermione se tuvo que volver a sentar pues el cansancio hizo presa de ella, estaba muy agotada los ojos se le caían, Draco se había vuelto a callar pero Hermione no sabía si la miraba o no, se sentía sin fuerzas... se hechó en la cama de Malfoy donde sin evitarlo, se quedó dormida.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Hermione se encontraba en su cuarto, se despertó, pero sin embargo no se encontraba en la cama, se encontraba en el suelo... un suelo blanco, se fijó y ella iba vestida de blanco, la luz que entraba por la ventana era blanca, todo el cuarto era blanco "¿Por qué tanto blanco?"...

La chica se levantó del suelo y para su sorpresa en la cama había dos personas... una sobre la otra... los tapaba las sábanas... Hermione sabía claramente lo que estaban haciendo. Se acercó furiosa, aunque no sabía por qué estaba furiosa, destapó las sábanas que tapabana aquellas personas y aparecío de repente la cara de Malfoy.

-¡Granger, ¡Granger! ¡Despierta!

Hermione se despertó de verdad, sobresaltada, y sin saber porqué, sudando. No estaba en su cuarto ni mas ni menos, se encontraba en la cama de Malfoy, se había quedado dormida... y Malfoy estaba al lado suya, con una expresión extraña en la cara.

-¿Qué... qué hora es- preguntó la chica un tanto dormida.

- Las 11... - le dijo el chico.- Eres una dormilona Granger.

-¡¡¿LAS ONCE!

Hermione dio un salto incorporándose en la cama, no entendía como podía haberse quedado tanto tiempo dormida "te quedaste dormida a las cinco de la mañana ¿recuerdas?"... "Harry me va a matar, pensará lo peor seguro".

-¡¿Por qué no me has despertado antes- le replicó al rubio.

-¡Oye que no soy tu criado- dijo Draco sentándose en el sillón.- Se supone que tenías que vigilarme.

-¡Mierda!...

Hermione se levantó, se asustó al pensar que su varita no estaría en sus bolsillos, pero se equivocaba, Malfoy no la había tocado en toda la noche, y la varita se encontraba en su sitio. La sacó, y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Oye ¿no me vas a dar de desayunar- le preguntó Draco antes de que se marchara.

- No soy tu criada Malfoy.- le respondió ella, echandole una mirada de odio antes de cerrar la puerta.

Cuando escuchó el portazo Draco se sintió muy solo, no entendía por qué, pero le agradaba la compañía de Granger, aunque solo discutieran como siempre hacía, pero al menos estaba con alguien. Draco se acercó a la cama y se tumbó sobre ella, empezó a entrarle sueño, respiró hondo y el perfume de Hermione que aún quedaba en la cama hizo que le entrara aún mas sueño... No lo quería reconocer, pero estaba sintiendo algo especial por esa chica, algo que nunca había sentido... "Podría haberla besado, cuando estaba dormida, ¡había tenido la oportunidad y la dejé pasar!... podría haberla besado sin que se diera cuenta... ¡pero que dices tío, es Granger!... Granger..." y con esa chica en el pensamiento, Draco se quedó profundamente dormido, aunque era lo último que quería.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Hermione hechizó la puerta para que Malfoy no saliera. Antes de subir las escaleras se quedó un momento quieta para escuchar si había alguien en la casa, pero no se escuchó ni un alma... no había nadie en la casa... como siempre, otra vez sola por la mañana, aunque tuviera a Malfoy, eso no se podía llamar exactamente una buena compañía. Entonces en la mente de Hermione apareció el sueño que había tenido, aquella habitación blanca tan parecida a la suya, con la que había soñado tantas veces y esas dos personas teniendo sexo sobre su cama.

La chica no pensó mas, decidida comenzó a subir las escaleras, luego las otras escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba, y llegó a su cuarto. Pero se paró antes de entrar, el corazón le latía con fuerza, el sueño lo había tenido muy recientemente, si era verdad lo que había soñado, esas dos personas se encontrarían todavia ahí... Hermione rezaba cada paso que daba para que dentro de la habitación no estuviera Harry con otra mujer, no lo soportaría... entonces entró en la habitación, abrió los ojos... y... no había nadie.

A Hermione se le tranquilizó el corazón al llevarse aquel alivio, y se le saltaron unas lágrimas en los ojos. La cama estaba desecha, pues Harry había dormido en ella. La chica se acercó a la cama y se tiró sobre ella, respirando el aroma que Harry había dejado sobre ella... reconocía que estaba muy enamorada de él, y por eso sufría... aunque estaban unidos en matrimonio, apenas le veía, y le echaba tanto de menos. Hermione acarició las sábanas, y entonces encontró algo. "¿Qué es esto?", miro lo que se le había enredado entre los dedos, y no era otra cosa que un pelo rubio, "Malfoy, seguro que se le cayó ayer cuando estuvo en mi cuarto".

Hermione lo extendio, era un rubio platino muy bonito, apenas se distinguía, pero al mirarlo bien se fijo que el pelo estaba rizado... "Un momento, Malfoy no tiene el pelo rizado"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Continuará

´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

** FiN DeL CaPiTuLo **

Weno aquí se acaba el capitulo, se que no hay mucho de interesante, pero me voy a aplicar mas en el siguiente :)

No me abandones plis y diganme que tal va ok?

Ya saben dejen reviews, y yo les respondere encantada.

Besoosssssssss

Isilwen.

P.D: Feliz Año a todos!


	7. Cap: VII Abre los ojos

Holaaaaaaaaaap, sé que por mucho que diga que voy a tardar menos en el siguiente capitulo nunca lo cumplo, pero buenp aki esta!

Este capitulo me ha salido largo, y creo que el título dice mucho no creeis?

Espero que les guste y que me dejen sus opiniones al final.

**¡¡ Atención- Aviso las frases subrayadas tienen un significado que explicaré al final del capitul. Graciaasss**

Contestación de reviews:

**Thwarted Moony** Holaaap, lo siento mucho pero es que hubo un problema, un día entré para mirar una cosa de un capitulo y descubrí que en el captulo 6 solo estaban las contestaciones de los reviews y no aparecía el capitulo! OO, y luego cuando lo arreglé resulta de que volvió a salir el capitulo otra vez ¬¬. Pero bueno aquí esta el capitulo 7, espero que te guste ;) Besos y cuidate!

**tifanny **: Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste :), siento mucho haber tardado en actualizar :(, pero bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que te guste, y quien sabee... alomejor aquí ocurre algo, ya me callo que luego adelanto cosas y la lio jejeje. Y no saques conclusiones precipitadas que te vas a llevar una sorpresaaa! ;) ya me callo que me voy de la lengua xDD Tu lee y opina okeys? Besosss wapisima!

**Flor Malfoy**: Holaaa wapa, te pareció interesante? bueno lo del cabello he de admitir que lo es, pero espera a ver este capi, y repito, no saquéis conclusiones precipitaaadaaass, que luego os llevais la sorpresa :P jejeje, Creo que el titulo del capitulo dice mucho no crees? Jajaja, ojala yo tambien estuviera en el lugar de Hermione, aunque me daría mucho miedo, xq como sta la cosaaa... Bueno creo que he tardado menos en actualizar a pesar de los estudios, y la semana que viene la tengo llena de exámenes asi que mejor que lo actualizara ya... bueno espero que este capi te guste mas ;) Muchos besoooosss!

**JeSsY WeAsLeY**: Muchas gracias por tu review, que feliz me haces, que bien que te guste, espero que te siga gustando ;), y no saques conclusiones precipitadas, que alomejor... uff, me tengo k callar xDD, si hija la vida es muy cruel, pero aún asi se puede encontrar la felicidad no crees? Siento si he tardado mucho en actualizar, y te aviso suelo dejar intriga, esque me encanta jejeje. Bueno espero que este te guste y me digas que tal ok? Cuidateee!

**Dazabeth**: Hello! Me alegra que te guste mi fic:D, supongo que con el titulo del fic sabes lo que va a ocurrir no? Bueno te explico, Draco puede ser tan pesado que por no escucharle le dan lo que pide, aunque no todo claro, y además tienen que tratarlo bien para que colabore, ya que cuando lo trataron por la fuerza no funcionó, aunque yo creo que así tampoco consiguen nada xDD...Este capi es mas largo de todo lo que ocurre, incluso he tenido que quitar cosas :(, pero bueno las pondre en el el siguiente capi ;) Leelo y dime que tal ok? Besooosss

**Lulu**: Muchas gracias por tu review, ojala no te deje de gustar :(, y no saques conclusiones... ya me he cansao de escribirlo xDD, Bueno sigue leyendo wapa

**hermyBlack :** Hola, pues es obvio que harry engaña a herms con alguien, ya veras lo que pasa en es capitulo tu lee y veras ;) Besos

**Raine:** Muchas gracias por tu review, y tranquilaaaa, tu lee este capi, que ya veras lo que ocurre, queda menos para que surja el amor, aunque ya ha ido apareciendo ;) Bueno muchos besoos y sigue leyendo!

**Miriam **: MUchas gracias por tu review tambien! jejeje, ya se que es extraño que esten casados Herry y herm y que el capi vaya con draco, pero es que quería poner las cosas dificiles jejeje, que mala soy. Me alegra que te guste y espero que no me abandones y sigas leyendo! Besosss

**Kris **: lokaaaaaaa! jajajaja, lo ves? te dije que te iba a gustarrrrr, jejejeje, no te preocupes que peleas habrán :D Besoosss wapisimaa!

**La mjo **: vaya nick, jajaja, no te preocupes que ya he actualizao en, y aunque diga que no tardaré, no me creais porque siempre tardo :(

**Cris**: Gracias por tu review y por los alagos! Respecto a tu queja xD, te digo que ya queda menos, pero es que no quería que surgiera el romance desde el primer capitulo, me gusta redactar mas la historia, asi que... pero bueno, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo ;) espero k te guste!

**Klara, Marta, Sara**: Os habeis aburrido esa tarde verda, jajaja, pero bueno agradzco vuestros reviews! y mas os vale volver a dejarme uno ¬¬ :P. Que os vaya bonitoooo!

**Catrina Malfoy**: Muchas gracias, jjejeje, bueno mientras lo leas y te guste me da los reviews (aunque siempre me alegra recibir uno tuyo :P) Y tranqui que la intriga del cabello dentro de poco quedará aclarada jejeje. Y espero que tu tmb actualices pronto:) Mucha suerte a ti tmb. Besooosss wapisimaa!

**Rencor**

_Capitulo 7- Abre los ojos_

"¿Qué es esto?", miro lo que se le había enredado entre los dedos, y no era otra cosa que un pelo rubio, "Malfoy, seguro que se le cayó ayer cuando estuvo en mi cuarto".

Hermione lo extendio, era un rubio platino muy bonito, apenas se distinguía, pero al mirarlo bien se fijo que el pelo estaba rizado... "Un momento, Malfoy no tiene el pelo rizado"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Hermione se quedó pensativa, no entendía muy bien como un pelo rubio y rizado había llegado a su cama.

" Que extraño, nadie tiene el pelo rubio y rizado..." pensaba Hermione, tenía mucho sueño y daría lo que fuera por echarse a dormir un buen rato pero no podía parar de pensar en aquel cabello que aun tenía en sus dedos... entonces se le vino a la mente a la única persona que había visto con el pelo rubio y rizado, aquella persona capaz de cambiar su pelo a su antojo, no era otra que Nymphadora Tonks.

¿Tonks, ¿Qué hacía un pelo de Tonks en su cama?. Pero pareció que la respuesta vino por sí sola, a Hermione se le vino a la mente la imagen que había tenido sobre su marido con otra mujer en SU cama... quería decir que había sido verdad y que la chica era ¡¡Tonks!

¿Cómo había sido capaz? La consideraba su amiga, y ahora resultaba que estaba haciendo uso de su marido a su antojo. "¡Ni hablar!" Y con este pensamiento se levantó de un salto de la cama con una tremenda energía.

Hermione iba roja de ira hacia el primer piso, iba a salir, le daba igual dejar la casa sola y que hiciera mucho frío fuera, pero se iba a enterar de quien era Hermione Granger, desde luego...

Pero cuando pasó por la cocina vio que había algo sobre la mesa, era una bandeja con un café, tosatadas y un zumo de calabaza. Harry le había dejado el desayuno hecho antes de irse.

La chica se sintió mal, quizás estaba juzgando a las personas muy rapido y niguno de los dos habían hecho nada, alomejor había sido un simple sueño, no tenía porqué ser una premonición "Hermione eres una tonta, Harry es muy bueno contigo a pesar de que apenas estés con él. Nunca me sería infiel, estoy segura..." pero parecía que otra vocecilla muy parecida a la de Malfoy le hablaba por detrás de la cabeza " Desde luego que eres una tonta, tu marido te pone los cuernos muy claramente y tú no te das cuenta, hasta todo el mundo en la Orden lo saben, serás el culebrón de la casa, ¡qué divertido, y ese pelo ¿cómo explicas que llegara a la cama?"

- El cabello... ¡Podría haber llegado de miles de maneras, no es una prueba muy buena- decía Hermione para si misma, como si hablara con alguien.- No debo ser tan desconfiada, lo que me pasa es que me llevo demasiado tiempo sola, y me hago mis propias conclusiones.

Hermione se fijó en el plato de comida, a decir verdad tenía mucha hambre, cogió la bandeja y se fue al salón a desayunar al lado de la chimenea calentita, y sin darle vueltas a la cabeza, aunque era imposible, su cabeza no paraba de pensar, y para su sorpresa últimamente su cabeza le daba vueltas a cierto rubio que se encontraba un piso abajo suya.

"Pobre Malfoy, en realidad siento lástima por él... ahi encerrado sin compañía, seguro que se sentirá muy solo, ¡Hermione deja de pensar tonterías! que se joda... Ahora que lo pienso lleva sin comer varias horas, estará muerto de hambre" Hermione tomó un sorbo de su café mientras se quedaba pensativa mirando la chimenea, no podía apartar la vista del rojo fuego, el calor que desprendía la reconfortaba, no tenía ganas de levantarse, ninguna... "Dentro de un rato le llevaré algo de comida".

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

" Me encanta entrar en la mente de las personas, esto de la legeremancia es muy divertido, al menos me entretiene ver los pensamientos de Granger" pensaba Draco Malfoy tirado sobre su cama mirando hacia el techo."La pobre está muy agobiada porque no sabe que pensar sobre si su marido le es infiel" pensaba con ironía.

Cierto, Draco era el que le había hablado en la mente a Hermione hace un momento, estaba harto de que la chica no se diera cuenta, con lo obvio que era, estaba seguro de que todo el mundo que formaba parte de esa estúpida Orden lo sabía desde hace tiempo, la chica mas lista que había pasado por Hogwarts y no se daba cuenta de que su marido le era infiel... pero Draco sabía el porqué de que ella no se diera cuenta, la chica estaba tan ciega por el amor que sentía hacia "ese Potter" que ni siquiera se daba cuenta lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

- ¡Como te odio Potter- decía para sí Malfoy.- ¡Teniendolo todo, pudiendo ser libre, casado con una chica maravillosa que está loca por él y mirá como se lo paga, menuda vida... ojala pudiera ser la mía.

A Draco no le gustaba reconocerlo, pero el hecho de que hubiera odiado tanto a Harry Potter desde que le conocía era porque le tenía envidia. Envidia de su vida, envidia de poder tener el cariño de todo el mundo, envidia de tener a dos amigos de verdad... y ahora era envidia por poder amar, a él no se le permitía ese lujo, su misión en la vida era matar, odiar y traer el caos.

¡Si hubiera sido Potter, desde luego que no llevaría esa vida tan perra, haría todo lo posible para poder vivir en paz, en una casita al lado de algun lago, y desde luego Granger no sufriría esos dolores de cabeza pensando si su marido le es infiel, la trataría como una reina... " Un momento, ¿estoy soñando con estar casado con Granger?..."

Draco se sorprendió cuando pensó en eso, pero luego sin quererlo se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara, y un rugido de su estómago hizo sacarle de sus pensamientos.

-¡¡Grangeeeeer, ¿qué pasa con mi desayuno? Tengo hambreeee- gritaba tan fuerte como podía para que se le escuchara.

Pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, Draco se puso en pie, aporreó la puerta y volvió a chillar, estaba ya harto, quería salir un rato.

Se le acabó la paciencia, alargó la mano y comprobó que la puerta estaba bien cerrada. Entonces extendió la mano y se escuchó un fuerte 'crack', la puerta se había abierto, "No se es un buen mago si no se sabe utilizar la magia básica sin varita", y ese era el secreto por el que Malfoy podía habrir la puerta de donde estaba encerrado y salir a su antojo.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Draco entró en la cocina y se puso a devorar todas las galletas de chocolate que encontró, la verdad es que estaba hambriento. Se sirvió un vaso de leche y se dispuso a buscar a la señorita Granger para 'charlar' un rato, mas bien molestarla un rato.

No la encontraba por ninguna parte, entonces escuchó el sonido del fuego en la chimenea, se acercó a la puerta y vio que alguien estaba sentado en un butacón enfrente de la chimenea. Esa imagen incomodó a Draco, pues cada vez que su padre le llamaba para hablarle de algo siempre se encontraba con aquella imagen, su padre sentado en su majestuoso sillón enfrente de una gran chimenea encendida, y con una copa de vino en la mano. Draco se acercó a aquel sillón con incomodidad, no sabía porqué pero sentía miedo en su interior, miedo por encontrarse allí a su padre diciendole -sorpresa te encontré joven heredero-.

Pero Draco se equivocó pues en el sillón se encontraba Hermione Granger profundamente dormida.

- Granger- Draco la intentaba despertar.- Genial está dormida. No eres la única que no duerme por las noches ¿sabes?

Draco a pesar de que no quería, sintió un arrebato de cariño ante aquella ex-Griffindor, su cara dulce dormida parecía hecha por ángeles esculpida en porcelana, algunas mechones castaños y ondulados caían por su cara, y un suspiro de sus tiernos labios hizo despertar de su embobabiento a Draco Malfoy.

El chico pensó que estaría mas cómoda en su cama, perdida entre sus sabánas y los sueños harían que se olvidara de la realidad que la rodeaba, solo allí podría ser libre. Dejó el vaso de leche al lado del que había sido el desayuno de Hermione, la cogió en brazos y ésta ante aquel movimiento y al oler aquel dulce aroma se agarró al cuello de Malfoy y volvió a quedarse dormida.

El rubio la llevaba hasta su cuarto, notando la respiración de Hermione en su cuello, cosa que le podrucía cosquillas y escalofrío. La acostó en su cama y la arropó con las sábanas... "Granger creo que estás hecha por ángeles". Draco apartó la mirada de la chica, no quería sentir lo que empezaba a sentir en su interior, nunca, no podía... no quería enamorarse.

Recorrió el cuarto con la mirada, estaba muy desordenado, la ropa de Potter estaba revoleada por el suelo, estaba claro que la noche anterior había sido una noche loca, y la estúpida de Granger estaba demasiado cegada como para darse cuenta. Y algo le llamó la atención, en el suelo había una chaqueta de Potter y de ella sobresalía un papel, y como Malfoy que era la tentacíon hizo presa de él, se acercó a la chaqueta y sacó aquel papel, que no era otra cosa que una carta... " que interesante, creo que voy a ayudar a Granger a abrir los ojos".

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Draco cerró la puerta de la habitación de Hermione y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras, pero por mano del destino cuando llegó al primer piso se encontró con el mismísimo Harry Potter, que habia visto como salía de la habitación hace un segundo. Draco se paró en frente suya, cruzó los brazos y le dedicó una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué hacías en mi habitación Malfoy- dijo Harry intentando no parecer alterado.

- Nada Potter, dejando descansar a Granger, no ha dormido en toda la noche ¿sabes- le dijo tranquilamente Malfoy, viendo como los ojos de Potter se llenaban de ira.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a Hermione- le preguntó Harry intentando calmarse.

- Eso a tí no te interesa.

Pero esa respuesta fue el colmo para Harry Potter, empujó a Draco hasta tirarlo en medio del salón, donde las últimas llamas de la chimenea se consumían. Draco se levantó rapido, se echó el pelo hacia atrás y miró furioso a Harry.

- Ni se te ocurra volver a ponerme una mano encima Potter.- le dijo arrastrando las palabras y mirándole con cara de asco, como en los viejos tiempos.

- ¡¡Y a ti que ni se te pase por esa cabeza engominada que tienes hacercarte a Hermione!

- Ey Potter me parece que no te das cuenta que es ella la que se me acerca, yo no hago nada.

- ¡¡Enterate de una vez Malfoy, Hermione es mía!

Y ante aquella respuesta tan machista por parte Harry, Draco no aguantó y le dio un puñetazo al niño que vivió. Las gafas de Potter calleron al suelo junto con algunas gotas de sangre que provenian de su nariz rota por el impacto del puño de Malfoy. El rubio se acercó para darle otra vez, pero tuvo que detenerse pues Harry le apuntaba con la varita.

-¡¿Pero a ti que te pasa Malfoy- le gritó Harry.- ¡Es mi vida, mi matrimonio, ¡¡No te metas!

-¡¡Eres un egoísta Potter- le desafiaba Malfoy aunque le apuntaba con una varita.- ¡¡Siempre lo has sido, ¡¡te gusta tener todo para tí, y aunque creas que Granger no se da cuenta de que le eres infiel, lo está sospechando, lo he visto en su mente.

-¡¡Ni se te ocurra volver a entrar en su mente- le gritó el chico de la cicatriz apuntandole con la varita en el pecho.

- ¿Es que no te das cuenta Potter- le contestó mas tranquilo Malfoy, acercándose cada vez mas al chico haciéndole retroceder.- Se está dando cuenta de que está sola, y solo estoy yo en la casa para que me cuente cosas y para consolarla, y creeme que se queda satisfecha.

- ¡¿Qué ocurre aquí- dijo una voz en la puerta del salón.

Los chicos miraron hacia la puerta, la voz era de Molly Weasley, que venía con Ron que miraba extrañado aquella situación. A Harry le hubiera gustado partirle la cara a Malfoy, pero no delante de la señora Weasley. Ron llevó de mala gana a Malfoy a abajo y lo volvió a encerrar en su habitación, luego volvió al salón donde Harry intentaba hacer algo con la hemorragia de su nariz, que casi ya estaba curada.

- ¿Se puede saber que ha ocurrido- le preguntó sentandose al lado suya.

Harry no respondió, miraba su sangre seca en el pañuelo de su mano, pensaba... "¿se habría atrevido Hermione a serme infiel con Malfoy, tanto tiempo que se ha llevado sola en la casa, sola con la única compañia de ese mortífago..." lo mejor sería no imaginarselo, estaba hecho una furia, en cuanto Hermione se despertara hablaría en serio con ella. Se levantó, salió del salón y las últimas llamas del fuego de la chimenea comenzaro a apagarse...

Mientras Draco Malfoy se reía para sí mismo, había conseguido lo que él quería, provocar a Potter, hacerle sentir lo que su mujer sentía, dudas sobre la fidelidad de su mujer... "El matrimonio Potter pronto se irá a pique"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Hermione se despertó, estaba confusa, no entendía como había llegado a su cama, solo recordaba las llamas rojas de la chimenea reconfortándola mientras se tomaba el café... tambíen recordaba que alguien le había hablado, y suspuso que esa persona la hubiera llevado a la cama.

Miró el reloj y para su sorpresa eran ya las seis de la tarde, ya casi había anochecido. "Genial, esta noche no habrá quien me duerma, no se me da nada bien trasnochar". Se levantó y se fue directa al cuarto baño para ducharse.

El agua caliente le recorría su cuerpo y comenzó a espabilarse. No paraba de pensar en Harry y en aquel cabello, era cierto que era una prueba muy pobre, que podía haber llegado a su cama de cualquier manera, podría haberse quedado enganchado en la chaqueta o en el pelo de Harry y podría haber llegado así a su cama. No, no debía desconfiar así de su marido, aunque esa voz de su cabeza le dijera que sí. "A decir verdad esa voz se parecía mucho a la de Malfoy... ¡Malfoy!" Ahora que había caído en él, no le había dado de desayunar ni de almorzar, Hermione sintió remordimientos, "pero quizás alguien le haya dado de comer, aunque seguro que pensarían que ya le habría dado yo, como estoy a su cargo..."

Hermione se impresionaba a sí misma al darse cuenta de que se preocupaba de Malfoy, pero al fin y al cabo todos somos humanos. Terminó de ducharse, aunque no quería salir de la ducha, estaba muy bien en ella, pero debía de bajar... Esperaba que esa noche no hubiera reunión pues no tenía ninguna ganas de asistir a alguna.

Cuando bajó se encontró a todo el mundo en la cocina: Lupin sentado en la mesa leía El Profeta, Moody hablaba con algunos miembros de la Orden, la señora Weasley hablaba con Ron, y Harry mantenía conversación con una chica de pelo rizado y rubio, a Hermione le dio un vuelco el estómago, pero Harry no estaba hablando con una chica de pelo rubio y rizado, si no con dos.

La castaña se acercó enseguida a donde estaba su marido, este la vio acercarse y le sonrió aunque Hermione le notaba algo extraño a Harry, las dos chicas rubias se dieron la vuelta, una eran Tonks y la otra...

-¿Ginny- le dijo a la segunda chica rubia.- ¿Qué... qué te has hecho en el pelo? Estas irreconocible.

-¿Te gusta? Se lo he hecho yo con una poción nueva que ha salido en el mercado.- dijo Tonks acercandose a Ginny y mirándole el pelo.

-Es que estaba harta de ser pelirroja, y como me gustó lo que se hizo Tonks en la cabeza, pues pedí que me lo hiciera.- dijo Ginny y sonrrió.

La cabeza de Hermione no paraba de darle vueltas, "Entonces, el pelo rubio y rizado ¿es de Ginny o de Tonks?" Pero algo le hizo reaccionar, pues Harry la había agarrado por el brazo y la había apartado de toda la gente para decirle:

- Esta noche quiero hablar contigo.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Hermione ayudó a preparar la cena junto con la señora Weasley y Ginny, que le contaba todo lo que había estado haciendo durante este tiempo. Durante la cena Harry no le dirigió ni una palabra a Hermione, simplemente se dedicó a charlar con Ginny Weasley.

- Ya he terminado-dijo Hermione levantándose de la mesa.- Voy a ir a darle algo de comer a Malfoy.

La chica cogió un plato de comida y un vaso de agua, no se había equivocado, nadie le había dado nada de comer a Malfoy y estaba preocupada. Cuando salió de la cocina para bajar al sótano no se dio cuenta de que unos ojos verdes almendrados la siguieron con la mirada expresando sospecha.

Hermione abrió la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba Malfoy y se lo encontró investigando las pociones y los aparatos que había en una mesa, que las aurores usaron para la investigación de Malfoy hacía unos días.

-¿Qué haces Malfoy-le preguntó intrigada Hermione.

- Nada, estaba aburrido y me puse a fisgonear.- Draco se dio la vuelta para mirar a Hermione.- ¡Vaya ya era hora! Me muero de hambre.

- Siento haber tardado, te iba a traer algo esta mañana, pero me dormí.- se disculpó Hermione.

- Ya lo sé. Te tube que subir a tu habitación, si te hubieras quedado mas tiempo dormida en la postura que estabas hubieras cogido torticulis( dolor en el cuello)- le dijo Malfoy cogiendo la bandeja de Hermione, se sentó en la cama y se puso a comer.

- ¿Fuiste tú el que me llevaste a mi cama- le preguntó Hermione, la cual se puso roja.- ¡Oye te he dicho que no salgas de tu cuarto!

- Desagradecida- murmuró para sí Draco.

Hermione se apoyó en el pilar que había en medio del cuarto, y estuvo hablando con Malfoy mientras comía. La chica no recordaba haber mantenido una conversación agradable con Draco Malfoy, no parecía el mismo Draco Malfoy que había conocido en Hogwarts "Bueno, hay gente que cambia para bien y hay gente que cambia para mal"

- He de admitir que esta cena si te ha salido bien Granger.- le dijo Draco cuando terminó la cena y estirandose.

- Me han ayudado.- dijo la chica para no llevarse todo el mérito, aunque se puso un poco colorada cuando le dijo eso el chico.

- Ya decía yo, me extrañaba que hubieras hecho una cena tan buena tu sola- dijo Draco, que al ver la cara de la chica tuvo que apresurarse a decir.- ¡Es broma!

Por primera vez en su vida a Hermione le hubiera encantado seguir charlando con Malfoy, pasaban las horas y no se daba cuenta, pero alguien llamó a la puerta. Cuando salió se encontró con Harry, entonces recordó que quería hablar con ella.

- No sabía que te preocuparas tanto por Malfoy.- le dijo el chico y comenzó a subir.

Hermione notó que su marido estaba enfadado, la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de que quería hablarle aunque se lo imaginaba. Dejó el plato donde había comido Malfoy en la cocina para que se fregaran con magia. Muchos estaban en el salón charlando, otros se habían ido ya a dormir y otros se encontraban realizando misiones o haciendo guardia.

La chica subió a su cuarto, donde la esperaba su marido que la miraba con los brazos curzados. Hermione cerró la puerta, no quería que nadie les escuchara, estaba claro que iban a discutir, aunque ella hacía como si no supiera nada. Se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa, sin embargo la pregunta que le hizo de repente Harry la dejó helada:

- ¿Tienes una aventura con Draco Malfoy?

- ¡¿Qué- preguntó la chica que no se esperaba aquella pregunta.

- ¡No te hagas la tonta- dijo Harry mientras se le acercaba.

- ¡¿Se puede saber en qué te basas para decirme eso- le preguntó ella que se mantenía firme mirándola a los ojos.

- ¡Pues quizás en el hecho de que te pasas todo el día con él y esta mañana le he visto salir de nuestro cuarto- el chico se acercó mas.

- ¡¿Pero a tí que te pasa- la chica le empujo para que se separara un poco, y le empezó a hablar mas relajada.- Por si no lo sabes me llevo todo el día con Malfoy para vigilarlo porque soy su reponsable, ya que vosotros no teneis suficiente paciencia, y lo habrás visto hoy saliendo de nuestro cuarto porque me vio dormida en el salón y me llevó a la cama, aunque no te lo creas nunca me ha puesto una mano encima.

- ¿Y qué hacía fuera de su cuarto- dijo Harry también mas clamado.

- No lo se...- Hermione se dio la vuelta, dandole la espalda a su marido.- Pero me duele que pienses que te engaño con Malfoy, cuando sabes perfectamente que nunca te engañaría. (N/A: Eso ya lo veremos).

Harry se sintó mal, había sido muy precipitado, Malfoy le había provocado para que se cabreara con ella. Él sabía que ella nunca le sería infiel, Hermione no era como él.

La miró con tristeza y se acercó a ella, la abrazó por la cintura, le apartó la melena y comenzó a besarla por el cuello, pidiendole de ese modo perdón. La chica ante aquellos arrebatadores besos de su marido sintió pasión, sabía que le estaba suplicando su perdón y ella le respondió.

Se dio la vuelta y le besó apasionadamente en los labios y el chico la correspondió. Ella le besaba con lujuría mientras le quitaba la camisa y toda la ropa que llevaba, y él hacía lo mismo. Harry le acariciaba con sus manos las suaves piernas de la chica y se la puso en la cintura de forma que le rodeaba.

Cuando ya no les quedaba ropa que quitar el uno al otro, Harry la cogió en brazos y la acostó en la cama. Sus cuerpos uno encima del otro, sus caras se encontraban a escasos milimetros, y entre caricias y besos, sus cuerpos se fundieron en la noche... en la pasión que les trajo la noche.

Pero Hermione no se pudo dormir, se había llevado gran parte del día durmiendo era normal que ahora no pudiera conciliar el sueño. Harry se encontraba dormido al lado de ella.

Como no podía dormir, se levantó y se puso su camisón y cogió su libro de la mesilla para leer, haber si le daba sueño. Entonces vio que debajo del libro había un papel doblado, suyo desde luego no era, no tenía su letra, pero si estaba ahí era para que lo leyera.

_Hola Amor: _

_Como ves te he escrito una carta, ya que no se si te podría decir esto en persona._

_Desde que te conocí supe que eras algo especial, y cuando me juraste amor casi me puse a saltar. _

_Te amo Harry Potter, te amo desde el primer día. Y cada noche que nos entregamos se que tu sientes lo mismo._

_Tus besos y caricias son demasiado para mi, me hacen sentirme la mujer mas feliz, porque en esos instantes_

_se me olvida todo el mal que está ocurriendo en el mundo._

_Solamente tenemos un problema, Hermione. Deberías sincerarte con ella, hasta Ron lo dice, dile que solo me amas a mi_

_y que ella ya no te interesa_.

Hermione no pudo seguir leyendo, arrugó el papel, parecía que iba a estallar en llamas de la furia que sentía dentro. Miró a Harry que estaba dormido, se acercó a él y le destapó.

-¡¡DESPIERTA- le chilló.

- Eh? ¿Qué pasa- decía Harry medio dormido- ¿Por qué chillas?

Harry se levantó y cuando se iba a acercar a la chica, esta se echó hacia atrás. Harry notó que estaba enfadada, pero no entendía porqué.

-¡¡Eres un cabrón- dijo ella , y tirandole aquel papel.- ¡¡Y TU ME ACUSABAS DE SERTE INFIEL!

El chico leyó la carta y se le cayó el mundo en cima. No se atrevía a levantar la mirada y enfrentarse a su mujer, a ver sus ojos llenos de furia y de tristeza. Se sentía culpable, pero ya era demasiado tarde para pedir perdón.

-Hermione, yo...

- ¡Nada, no digas nada!por favor - ella intentaba hablar tranquilamente.- Ya hablaré muy seriamente contigo, no quiero que nadie se despierte y sepan que ha pasado.

La chica se dispuso a salir del cuarto, cogió su bata de seda y se la puso en cima.

-¿A dónde vas- le preguntó Harry.

- No pienso dormir contigo nunca más. Me voy a dormir a abajo.- y salió de la habitación.

A decir verdad Hermione no tenía ninguna ganas de dormir. No sabía que hacer, quería llorar, pero se había prometido que no iba a llorar. Que iba a ser fuerte pasara lo que pasara.

Se preguntaba porqué todo le tenía que pasar a ella, ¿por qué no podía vivir una vida tranquila y feliz?. "En momentos así, ¿que debe hacer una persona?"

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras, se sentaría en el sillón del salón y se quedaría allí amargada toda la noche. Y se quedó otra vez mirando la chimenea, embobada... donde las llamas del fuego se apagaron.

Escuchó ruido abajo, y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. El ruido venía de la cocina. La chica sacó la varita y al asomarse por la puerta vio a Draco Malfoy cerrando el frigorífico.

-Malfoy, deja de husmear y vuelve a tu sitio.- le hubiera gustado gritarle, pero no sabía porqué no podía.

Le llevó al sótano y se quedó dentro con él.

- Oye Malfoy, ¿te importa que me quede esta noche contigo-dijo Hermione con tristeza.

- ¿Qué te pasa Granger, pelea matrimonial- le dijo Draco sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

- Eso a tí no te importa Malfoy.- dijo de mala gana Hermione.

- Lo tomaré como un sí.- el chico se sentó en una silla.- Entonces puedo adivinar que ya sabes que tu marido te ha puesto los cuernos. Quien lo diría, el señor Potter no es tan perfecto ¿verdad?

- ¡Un momento! ¡¿Tú lo sabías- Hermione estaba sorprendida.- ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste!

- ¿Me huberas creido- le dijo el chico mirándo a sus ojos brillantes.

Hermione se calló, tenía razón no le hubiera creido, era Draco Malfoy, seguramente si le hubiera mencionado algo se hubiera llevado un cachetada por parte de ella. Hermione parecía que se hundía cada vez mas. Todo el mundo se había dado cuenta menos ella, Ron, hasta el mismo Malfoy... era una estúpida, una inocente, que se creía que su vida iba bien... Y sin poder evitarlo una lágrima rodó por su rostro, seguida de otras... El chico esperaba que llorara, era normal, se levantó, pero se quedó mirandola.

-¡Mi vida... mi vida es una mierda- decía entre sollozos la chica.- ¡¿Por qué todo me pasa a mí!

- ¡Oye no eres la única que lleva una vida de perros- le dijo Draco, enfadado de que la chica no se mostrara fuerte.- ¡¿Te crees que yo elegí esta vida! ¡¿Te crees que soy feliz así! No eres la única que sufres... siento lo que te ha pasado, pero no puedes rendirte así... hay que ser fuerte, como un Malfoy.

-¡¡Pero yo no soy un Malfoy- le chilló la chica llorando aún mas.- ¡Yo no soy tan fuerte como tú!...

- Abre los ojos Granger... la vida nunca es como te la esperas.- dijo Malfoy esperando una respuesta por parte de la chica, pero siguió parada, a escasos pasos suyos y llorando.

A Draco le hubiera encantado abrazarla, pero había algo en su interior que no se lo permitía. Pero verla así, sintiendose tan sola, tan débil y llorando, ablandaba el corazón del mortífago.

- Granger en estos momentos me encantaría abrazarte... ¡Pero el puñetero orgullo Malfoy me lo impide y...

Pero Draco no continuó la frase, pues Hermione había sido la que se le había acercado y se apoyó en él y comenzó a llorar. Él la abrazó entonces con mas fuerza, quería expresarle que no estaba sola, que él estaba ahí con ella, y que no dejaría que le pasara nada. Sin haberlo querido, Draco Malfoy se había enamorado.

No pudo evitarlo, quería demostrarle que él también estaba allí y que la quería. Le agarró la barbilla, le limpió las lágrimas de la cara, era bonita incluso llorando... pero no quería verla llorar. Hermione le miró a los ojos, esos ojos grises que la miraban con cariño, parecía que no era él... pero sí era él.

El chico se sintió atraído por ella, por esos labios ahora húmedos por las lágrimas, por esa mirada, simplemente por ella.

- Granger...- le susurró, antes de besarla tiernamente en los labios.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Continuará

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

** FiN DeL CaPiTuLo **

Se acabbooooooooooo! Pero continuaraaaaa... La verdad es que es muy largo y mira que he tenido que quitar cosas, pero las pondré en el siguiente capi ;) Tampoco quiero pasarme en este. Y aquí esxplico el significado de las frases subrayadas:

-como Malfoy que era la tentacíon hizo presa de él- esta frase es que se me vino a la mente y me pareció que quedaba bien, intenta decir que como es un Malfoy la tentación de hacer alguna maldad siempre le llama y él no la evita.

-las últimas llamas del fuego de la chimenea comenzaro a apagarse- esta frase tiene un doble significado, por una parte quiere decir que las llamas de la chimenea se están apagando pero por otra también quiere decir que comienza el principio del fin del amor entre el matrimonio.

- las llamas del fuego se apagaron.- esta frase tiene que ver con la anterior, como os abréis dado cuenta. Marca el final del amor entre hermione y harry y el principio del amor hacia Draco.

- Abre los ojos Granger- hace referencia al titulo y ademas con esta simple frase Draco le intenta decir a Hermione que la vida siempre es cruel, que nunca serña como se la espera, que debe darse cuenta de lo que sucede a su alrededor y que no debe atarse a sus sueños.

Y avisoooo! No saquen conclusiones sobre el cabello rubiooo, que no tiene que ser precisamente de la que pensais! Jajaja, que mala soy

Bueno me despido hasta el prox. capitulo. Y aunque diga que no tardaré lo haré asi que... bueno intentaré tardar menos ok:)

Publicidad: si os gusta la pareja remus lupin- Hermione, leed mi fic Olvido , y haber que os parece ;) xD

Dejen sus opiniones dándole al botoncito de GO, de ahí abajo!

Besoooossss

Isilwen


	8. Cap: VIII No es el momento

Holaaaaaaaaaaa, ya se que siempre digo que no tardaré pero cuando me propongo no tardar tardo mas :(, lo siento mucho mucho mucho, pero bueno al fin terminó el capitulo. Espero que me dejen sus opiniones ;)

Por cierto este capi se lo quiero dedicar a Flor Malfoy por el "pekeño" review que me dejo, a ella y a ELENA, que han estado siguiendo mi capi y no me han fallado y espero que nunca lo hagan(bueno ellas y todas las demas). Muxos besos chicaaas.

Contestación a los reviews:

**keyko, becky y shira :** Holaaaa, me alegra que os guste el fic, que digais eso me sube el ánimo ;) Si se quien es spike el de buffy y la verda es que me base un pokito en ese personaje jejeje. Oye si se os ocurre alguna venganza buena (no muy violenta) podeis darme la idea :D, no soy muy buena para eso, pero me gusta recibir opiniones. Bueno chicas espero que sigais leyendo y me digais que tal voy okas? Besooss

**Yoko:** Holaaa xicaa! Me alegra que me hayas dejado un review jejeje, me hace ilussion :). Te explico xq malfoy anda a sus anxas y hermione no hace nada: ella ha recibido ordenes de encargarse de el para sacarle informacion, y tiene que tratarlo bien para que colabore, y como sabrás muy bien draco no esta dispuesto a llevarse todo el dia encerrado en un cuarto sin salir a investigar pro su cuenta xDD. Bueno espero que te guste este capi xatina. Kisses.

**aNdRea:** Muxas gracias por tu review, que bien que te guste, siento mucho la tardanza :(, espero que no me abandones por ello. Pero es que no tengo tiempo para nada. Lo siento muchísimo. Bueno wapa cuidate ;).

**NaTHaLie MaLFoY**: Holaaa pekeñaaa! Ya saludo por el msn eeen:P, siento mucho haber tardado, no me mates que al menos he publicadooo ya! tarde pero he publicado:) Muxas graciass y cuiidateee!

**conytanzahp**: Holaaa gracias x tu revieww! espero que te guste este capi, y t prometo que me pasare por tus fics, si no me he pasado ya, xq la verdad no me acuerdo xDD ahora ire a ver :P. Muxos besoooss.

**SraMalfoy**: Muchas gracias a ti tmb por tu review, pero te aseguro que la historia por mucho que tarde la terminare, pues lo primero que siempre se me ocurren para las historias es el final xDD jejeje. Asi que no te preocupes. Kissess.

**lesly-radcliffe**: Holaaaa, ya esta aki la continuacion, hay no veas lo que me llego al corazon que dijeras que mi fic se ha convertido en uno de tus favoritos, me sonrojas:):) muxas gracias. Se que no t hace gracia q harry sea el malo, pero alguien al fin y al cabo tenia que serlo y el matrimonio Potter debia de acabar para dar paso a Malfoy jejeje. Y si Hermione no sabe nada de nada y todo el mundo si, creo k eso lo hace mas interesante :P:P. Bueno espero que sigas leyendo hasta el final, (k n se cuand llegara xq cada vez s me ocurren mas ideas) Cuidate y muxos besoos.

**Thwarted Moony**: Muxas gracias por la felicitaciones! Me alegra que te guste el fic! Y espero k este capi tmb t guste, aunk n ponga nada interesant solo una cosa la verda :P. Cuidateee.

Nicol Aru: Holappp, xikilla no me elogies tanto que me saltas los colores jejeje, me hace muy feliz que te guste :), espero que no cambies de idea ;) y leas leas leas, jijiji. Tu dices que crees que es Ginny, la verdad esq Hermione esta plenamente convencida de que es ella, pero no voy a decir nada mas, porque me voy de la lenguaaaa. Tu lee :D, muxos besoos.

**nimi227 :** Muxas gracias por tu review! me alegra que te guste, sé que soy muy mala con la intriga pero esk me encanta dejar suspense, queda muy bien :) Bueno espero que sigas elyendo. Besoos y cuidatee.

**ELENA:** holaaa, ya es normal ver tu review y eso m alegra :D, me gusta que me des tu opinion.y no t preocupes si tardas en escribirme pues yo tardo mas en actualizar xDD, espero que me perdones :(. Lo del cabello si que es una intriga, pero yo como escritora no pienso decir nada :). Sacar vuestras conclusiones, pero rapido porque en este capi... me callo, ya me callo, jeje. MUcos besoos wapa.

**Isabella Riddle**: SI por fin se dio cuenta Hermione de lo capullo k le era su marido, pero aki no acaban los problemas en? jejeje k mala soy, sigue leyendo y m dices k tal. Muxas gracias por tu review!.

**gaby malfoy :** Muchas gracias, me alegra que te parezca lindo. Siento muxo muxo muxisimo haber tardado tanto. Espero que no m abandones aun asi. Besoos

**Flor Malfoy**: holaaaaaaaaa lokaaaaa! Ke pedazo de reviewwww! GRACIAS GRACIAS Y GRACIAS, creo que te exaltas. Siento haber tardado tanto en serio lo siento muuxo, pero esk n tengo tiempo :(, si no me llevaría todo el tiempo escribiendo. Pero bueno como querias ya existe el capitulo 8 :D y espero que te guste, aunque a partir de ahora los capis van a ser mas romanticos, este no lo es mucho proque tenía que explicar unas cosillas, pero tu tranki que los prox van a ser muy lindos. La verda es que no me gusta muxo la idea de que Harry sea un cabroncete pero alguien tenia que serlo no? ya iba siendo hora de que el señorito Potter tuviera una mala pero mala racha en su vida :P. Bueno relajate compañera que aqui esta el cpai 8, no es gran cosa, pero espero que te guste, y leas y me digas q tal okas? Muuxiiiisimoss besooosss y cuiidateee!

**Dazabeth**: Holaaa, tu review tampoco ha sido corto muchas gracias ! Me alegra que no se te hiciera larga la historia, lo decía proque hay veces que leo fics, que me gustan pero algunos capis son muy largo y me agobio, pero si eso no es un problema para ustedes lo tomare en cuenta!. Por cierto me dijiste que creias k tonks era la dl cabello xq Ginny se lo habia cambiado pro la mañana, eso yo no lo e dixo! xDD, Ginny ya vino con el cabello cambiado desde hacía tiempo, no fue precisamente esa mañana, pero bueno no digo nada mas, algo de razon tienes, vale ya me callo... Espero que te guste este capi, no es tan largo como el anterior pero algo interesante trae ;). Besooos

**Hermyblack:** Muchas gracias por tu revieww! Fue el primero de todos, gracias gracias :D. SI por fin ya sabe Hermione la verdad, pero no del todo. Siento haber tardado pero ya esta aquí la continuacion, espero que teguste y me dejs tu opinion xica. Cuidaateee wapa!

\/

**Rencor**

_Capitulo 8- No es el momento_

No pudo evitarlo, quería demostrarle que él también estaba allí y que la quería. Le agarró la barbilla, le limpió las lágrimas de la cara, era bonita incluso llorando... pero no quería verla llorar. Hermione le miró a los ojos, esos ojos grises que la miraban con cariño, parecía que no era él... pero sí era él.

El chico se sintió atraído por ella, por esos labios ahora húmedos por las lágrimas, por esa mirada, simplemente por ella.

" Granger...- le susurró, antes de besarla tiernamente en los labios"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Hermione sentía escalofríos que le recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo, un beso tierno, dulce, no entendía como Malfoy podía besar así... Detuvo el tiempo el beso, y ese beso a Hermione en el tiempo. Olvidó por todo lo que acaba de pasar, por todo lo que le quedaba por pasar, se sentía segura en los brazos de Malfoy, no podía ocurrirle nada si se encontraba con el... quería quedarse así durante toda la vida... Pero despertó de su trance y no pudo continuar, le empujó y se apartó, con miedo en su rostro.

" ¿Qué... qué haces?- dijo la chica apartándose poco a poco.- No... no está bien, yo... ¡¡yo estoy casada!"

"¿Te recuerdo con quién?- le insinuó Draco, un poco colorado"

"Pero... esto no está bien... "

"Y lo que hace San Potter si no?... te creía mas inteligente Granger..."

" Pero no es el momento...- dijo en un susurro la chica."

Malfoy le dio la espalda. Se sentía estúpido, acababa de besarla, de expresarle sus sentimientos, y mira como le pagaba, aunque al fin y al cabo era una sangre sucia... pero la verdad era que se había olvidado completamente de ese detalle, ya le daba igual que fuera o no fuera sangre sucia, no sabía porque pero ya no le importaba, pues siempre había demostrado ser una gran bruja...

Hermione también se sentía mal, las experiencias que acababa de vivir en apenas unos minutos todavía no le entraban en la cabeza: había descubierto la infidelidad de Harry con Ginny Weasley, y Malfoy la había besado, ¡¡Malfoy, ese que aquel le hizo la vida imposible durante su estancia en Hogwarts, ese que no paraba de insultarla, ese que se había unido al lado tenebroso, sus enemigos...

Pero eso no era lo que mas preocupaba a la chica, lo que mas le preocupaba era que si no hubiera sido por sus remordimientos y los hechos que acababan de ocurrir no se hubiera apartado, se hubiera quedado toda la eternidad besándole... pues aunque no lo admitiera le había gustado.

Miró a Malfoy, que le daba la espalda, veía que estaba tenso. La verdad es que la situación se hizo tensa, y ella para cortar el hielo y cambiar de tema le hizo una pregunta que le comía la cabeza desde hace tiempo.

"Malfoy... con tantas oportunidades que has tenido para escaparte ¿por qué no lo has hecho?"

Draco se volvió para mirarla, comprendió que quería cambiar de tema, aunque ese tampoco le gustaba mucho... pero entendía que no quisiera hablar del incidente con su marido, aunque por dentro se alegraba de que por fin se hubiera dado cuenta.

"¿Es que todavía no te has dado cuenta de que no quiero volver?"

"¿Qué?- dijo la chica, que se quedó impresionada por la contestación del chico."

"Granger... ¿me prometes que no vas a contar nada de lo que te voy a decir?- le preguntó el chico, con una cara mas aliviada y triste acercándose a la chica.- Ni siquiera a los que forman esta estúpida orden."

"Tranquilo... te lo prometo- dijo la chica con un poco de duda."

"No quiero regresar... porque soy el sucesor al mando de los mortífagos. Aunque seguro que lo habías adivinado ya que mi padre es el señor de los mortífagos."

" Hombre, algo sospechaba...- dijo Hermione a la vez que se sentaba en la cama, el tema iba a ser interesante."

"Resulta que el día en que San Potter acabó con el Señor Tenebroso, éste en sus últimos momentos hizo un hechizo sobre mi padre..."

Hubo silencio, parecía que le costaba hablar de ello.

"Ese hechizo hizo que mi padre recibiera los poderes y la maldad del Señor Oscuro... Mi padre está ganando mas poder poco a poco, cada vez que mata a algun muggle o a un nacido de muggle... y cuando alcance la cúspide de su poder, retornará nuestro señor, con mas poder que nunca... ya que mi padre lo ha ido acumulando poco a poco...- Malfoy miró directamente a los ojos de la chica que mostraban temor.- Esta profecía se cumplirá justamente dentro de 9 meses, un día de octubre..."

"Pero... no entiendo que tiene todo esto que ver contigo..."

"Es que no me has dejado terminar- dijo el chico con un poco de enfado, y volvió a darle la espalda a la chica.- Cuando llegue ese día El Señor Tenebroso volverá a través de mi padre, a través de la vida de mi padre... y yo pasaré a ser el Señor de los Mortífagos, su comandante, y mi único objetivo en la vida será entonces obedecer las órdenes de mi señor, traer el caos y el terror junto a él."

Otra vez silencio, Hermione sintió tristeza por el peso que debería llevar sobre sus hombros Malfoy. No le extrañaba que fuera así de antipático y duro con la gente, seguramente si ella se esperara ese destino, no sería nada de agradable.

"Pero mi padre no es idiota, sabía perfectamente que no admitiría ser el nuevo Señor de los mortífagos, y entonces me hechó un hechizo, un hechizo que me uniría a él hasta la muerte..."

"¿Qué clase de hechizo?- preguntó la chica, intrigada y con miedo."

" Pues permite que dos personas estén totalmente unidas, incluso mentalmente, el puede entrar en mi mente, y yo en la suya pero la tiene muy protegida, puede saber en donde me encuentro, etc. pero este lugar debe estar protegido por el hechizo _fidelio_ por eso no logra encontrarme.- miró al techo, y cerró los ojos, como para relajarse.- Pero hará lo que sea para encontrarme, me quiere cerca."

"Dios mío... ¿qué vamos a hacer?- dijo Hermione en un susurro, para que solo lo escuchara ella."

"Pero yo no huyo de mi destino, me enfrentaré a el con valentía, y si he de afrontarlo... lo afrontaré con orgullo... cuando esté preparado."

El chico se volvió a dar la vuelta y miró directamente a Hermione, la cual se levanto ante aquella mirada. Se acercó a ella decidido...

" No se como pudiste ser una Gryffindor, se supone que sois valientes... y tu solo tratas de huir de los problemas, corres llorando a buscar a alguien que te proteja..."

"¡¡Oye ahora no me vayas a echar un sermón!- dijo la chica ofendida- ¡¡No todo el mundo afrenta los problemas igual!"

"¡¡Pero yo sé que tu puedes afrontarlo, te conozco Granger y esto no va a poder contigo, puedes superarlo!- le contestó Malfoy, con intención de animarla, no quería que fuera débil."

" ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo sola?-dijo la chica mas calmada, bajando la vista."

" No lo estás Granger...- le dijo Malfoy cogiendole la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos."

Hermione se quedó embobada mirando esos ojos grises... no podía creerse que estuviera allí tan cerca de él, sin discutir. Se sintió muy atraída hacia el chico, pero no era el momento.

Le sonrió y se apartó. La verdad es que le había dado energías para enfrentarse a Harry, le iba a dejar las cositas claras, aunque claro no quería que todo el mundo se enterara de la historia y fuera el cotilleo de la Orden, era lo que le faltaba... No sabía muy bien lo que iba a hacer. Miró otra vez al chico, que parecía estar de mejor humor.

Pasaron un rato en silencio, Hermione no paraba de pensar y Draco igual, pero aunque no lo sabían pensaban en lo mismo... Allí, los dos solos, sin nadie... el amor surgía poco a poco, pero no era el momento. Ademas la chica estaba cada vez mas confusa, no sabía que sentía por Draco, y desde luego tampoco por Harry, pero lo poco que pudiera sentir por él, ya se había acabado.

"Malfoy... ¿Te habías imaginado tu vida así?- le preguntó la chica, como la que no quiere la cosa al rato."

" Bueno, no se aleja mucho. La verdad es que ya me había hecho la idea desde chico de que mi vida no iba a ser fácil.- le respondió Malfoy."

" Pues yo no, yo me la había imaginado mas alegre, llena de risas y libre de preocupaciones.- dijo Hermione un poco disjustada.- Claro que de ilusiones también se vive."

Miró a Malfoy y para su sorpresa se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, no era la tipica malévola que siempre llevaba, no era una sonrisa comprometida, pero alegre. Le hacía lindo.

" La vida nunca es como te la esperas ¿verdad, pero aunque sea dura, hay que vivirla lo mejor que se pueda, si no nunca serás feliz."

Hermione cada vez estaba mas impresionada de la personalidad oculta de Malfoy, era todo lo contrario de lo que ella conocía. Aunque quizás el cambio que había dado sus vidas había hecho que también cambiaran ellos.

La chica miró su reloj, ¡¡eran las 7 de la mañana, como había pasado de larga la noche. Y Draco no había pegado ojo para nada, todo por estar junto a ella... se sintió culpable y a la vez agradecida.

Estaba apoyado en la pared, mirando a la nada, otra vez pensativo... estaba tan guapo y atractivo en esa postura. Ahora veía al chico con otros ojos, aunque era muy triste que se hubieran conocido de esa manera en aquella situación.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Pasó otra hora, ya seguramente había amanecido, y se empezaron a escuchar voces en la casa y movimientos.

" Será mejor que subas, ya se han despertado todos.- le dijo Malfoy apartandose de la pared."

" Si, ademas quiero dejarle una cosa clara a Harry- dijo la chica llena de energía a pesar de no haber dormido.- Que no se piense que se va a burlar de mi."

" Así se habla.- le dijo el chico sonriendole."

Hermione se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero algo le hizo retroceder y hacercarse al chico, si no lo hacía se arrepentiría.

" Malfoy... gracias- le dijo y le besó en la mejilla, cosa que le puso colorado."

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Hermione comenzó a subir las escaleras, y pasó por delante de la cocina... Harry no estaba allí, solo estaba la señora Weasley y Lupin preparando el desayuno...

Cuando pasó por delante del salón se encontró cara con Tonks, que había vuelto a cambiar su pelo a morado.

" Buenos días- la saludo felizmente."

" Buenas, oye Tonks ¿me puedes hacer un favor?"

" Claro, dime.- dijo la chica con el mismo entusiasmo."

" ¿Podrías llevarle el desayuno a Malfoy? Y de paso vigilarle. Es que tengo que hacer algo...- la chica bajó la mirada."

" No te preocupes... Oye Herms ¿estás bien?- le preguntó su amiga preocupada."

" Si, tranquila. Solo estoy un poco cansada."

Y detrás de Tonks para sorpresa, y desgracia, de Hermione apareció Ginny con su pelo rizado y rubio platino.

La chica le sonrió y la castaña notó como la sangre le ardía por sus venas, la furia que comenzaba a sentir era inexplicable. No solo le molestaba que ella fuera la amante de su marido, si no que la consideraba su amiga y ahora le daba una puñalada trapera en la espalda.

" Hola, Hermy...- le saludo la chica alegre."

" ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirme la palabra!- le gritó Hermione furiosa.- ¡¡Te consideraba mi amiga!"

Y furiosa comenzó a subir las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto, dejando a las dos chicas confusas en el rellano del salón.

" ¿Qué le ocurre?-preguntó intrigada y extrañada la chica del cabello morado."

" Ni idea..."

Y Ginny siguió con la mirada a Hermione hasta que entró en el cuarto. Hablando sobre el comportamiento de la chica hacía un segundo, se dirigieron a la cocina a desayunar.

Tonks recordó que Hermione le había pedido que fuera a llevarle el dasayuno a Malfoy, asi que la chica se dirigió a abajo, dejando a Ginny en la cocina.

" Oye Ginny, querida, ¿ me acompañas al callejón Diagon? tengo que comprar unas cuantas cosas- le preguntó la señora Weasley a su hija."

" De acuerdo.- le contestó la chica desganada, en realidad iba para no dejar sola a su madre."

" Entonces yo os acompaño, no quiero que vayais las dos solas.- dijo Lupin, que se encontraba también allí.- Iré de escolta."

" Vamos Remus no te tienes que molestar- le dijo cariñosamente la señora Weasley."

" No es por molestia, es por seguridad Molly.- le contestó mucho mas serio el hombre lobo."

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Hermione dudó cuando iba a abrir la puerta de su cuarto, pero Malfoy tenía razón, no debía de huir de los problemas debía de afrontarlos y con valentía y siempre mirando al frente. Pero cuando iba a coger el pomo de la puerta para entrar escuchó la voz de Harry con otra persona, la cual su voz le sonaba, era la de Ron.

" Harry, ¿me vas a contar que pasó a noche?- dijo la voz del pelirrojo.- Vuestra discusión despertó a todo el mundo en la casa."

" ¡Ron lo sabe! ¿entiendes?- se escuchó la voz de Harry, alterada.- Encontró la carta."

" Te lo advertí, que te sinceraras antes de que fuera demasiado tarde... "

" Pero el tiempo... se me echó encima... además en estos tiempos que corren- dijo Harry mas tranquilo."

" Harry, porque eres mi amigo, sino ya te habría pegado una paliza..."

Ante esta respuesta Hermione abrió la puerta decidia.

" Vaya Ron, yo creía que tu también eras mi amigo, pero ya veo que no- le dijo mirandole directamente a los ojos.- Sal de aquí, no quiero volverte a ver nunca,de ahora en adelante solo seremos compañeros de trabajo."

" Pero Herms..."

" He dicho que salgas del cuarto, tengo que hablar con Harry.- le cortó la chica."

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, y apareció Lupin, que se quedó un tanto confuso ante aquella imagen tan tensa.

" Esto... Ronald, acompáñame a escoltar a tu madre y a tu hermana a comprar- dijo un poco cortado."

Ron con la cabeza agachada y triste salió del cuarto sin mirar nadie, cerró la puerta. Hermione acababa de acordarse que en la carta que leyó mencionaba que Ron ya lo sabía, con los nervios se había olvidado de ese detalle.

Nunca se esperaría que Ron le ocultara algo así.

" Harry, vengo a hacer un trato.-dijo la chica, intentando llevar la calma."

"¿Un trato?-preguntó el chico."

" Si, no me da la gana ser el cotilleo de la Orden, tampoco quiero que todo el mundo se entere de lo que ha ocurrido, además por como estan las cosas... no es plan.- comenzó a hablar Hermione."

Harry se mantenía callado y sereno, aunque muy poco, sin embargo la miraba, no apartaba la vista, y esto incomodaba a Hermione, aunque lo intentara disimular.

" Por eso, vamos a seguir como estábamos, como si fueramos un matrimonio feliz, pero solo ante los ojos de los demás, y cuando acabe esta maldita guerra... todo se acabó.- continuó Hermione, y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a salir del cuarto."

" Pero Herms...- dijo Harry adelantándose y agarrándole el brazo para que no se fuera."

" No me toques- dijo entre dientes e hizo un movimiento brusco con el brazo para que Harry quitara la mano."

" ¿No crees que estás llevando las cosas muy lejos?- le preguntó Harry."

" ¡¿Muy lejos dices, ¡¿Despues de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos vas y me engañas con Ginny Weasley y dices que llevo las cosas muy lejos!- dijo Hermione comenzando a alterarse."

" ¡¡Mira Hermione no tienes ninguna prueba solo una estúpida carta que no significa nada!- le gritó ya harto el chico."

" ¡¡¿Cómo que no significa nada, ¡¡Significa mucho!- le gritaba tambien ella.- ¡¡Además no es la única prueba que tengo!"

" ¡¡Espero que sea mejor!- le dijo el chico.- ¡¡A ver cual es!"

Hermione llena de furia se dirigió a su mesilla, abrió el cajón y se puso a buscar un papel donde había guardado el cabello rubio y rizado que encontró en la cama.

" Para que lo sepas, me encontré con un cabello rubio y rizado en la cama y al rato descubrí que Ginny Weasley se había teñido de rubio y con el pelo rizado, ¿que casualidad no?- dijo a la vez que rebuscaba en el cajón.- Aquí esta."

Hermione sacó un papel, pero cuando sacó el cabello se quedó con la cara blanca, y sin poder decir palabra alguna. Pues el cabello había cambiado de forma, en vez de ser rubio platino y rizado, era liso y morado.

" No fue Ginny... - dijo Hermione en un susurro, sintiéndose culpable por como la había tratado hacía un minuto.- ¡¡ Ha sido Tonks! ¡¡Increíble!"

Hermione se quedó un momento pensativa, notaba la mirada de Harry sobre ella, pero no le importaba. Había sido cruel con Ginny sin motivos, y había tratado bien a la falsa de Tonks.

Entonces Hermione recordó que había mandado a Tonks a que vigilara a Draco. A la chica le dio un vuelco en el corazón, no iba a permitir que estuviera mas tiempo con Malfoy, no se fiaba.

Sin saber porqué se enfurecía mas por el hecho de que estuviera abajo con Malfoy se fue corriendo a abrir la puerta y como una loca comenzo a bajar las escaleras, hacia el sótano donde estaba el chico. Bajaba las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo y detrás suya iba Harry intentando pararla, diciendole que se calmara pero la chica no le hacía caso. Entró echa una furia en la habitación. Draco estaba apoyado en la pared como siempre, pensativo, y Tonks estaba preparando una poción en la derecha de la habitación, que era donde trabajaban ellas.

" ¡¡¡ERES UNA GUARRA!- le gritó la chica, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia Tonks y le pegó un puñetazo."

La poción que preparaba la chica del cabello morado se calló al suelo, y con el puñetazo la había empujado hacia atrás, así que todas las demás pociones preparadas también cayeron y la habitación se llenó de humo.

Draco se quedó anonadado, estaba tan tranquilo haciendose el ignorante, mientras la chica esa preparaba la poción del veritaserum. Aunque Draco intentaba aparentar idiferencia, rogaba que no consiguiera prepararla bien, si delatara todo lo que sabía, su padre lo descubriría, y los mataría a todos.

Y pareció que sus ruegos fueron escuchados, pues en ese momento la puerta se abrió de un golpe, e irrumpió en la habitación Granger cual tornado arrasa una ciudad, y sin darle tiempo a pestañear se había lanzado sobre la aurora y le había dado un buen derechazo (cosa que le recordó el que también recibió él en 3º en Hogwarts).

Y ahora se encontraba perdido en una inmensidad de humo, toda la habitación estaba blanca y no se podía ver nada. Olía a diversos olores y solo se escuchaban los insultos de Granger y de la otra auror.

Se estaba comenzando a marear, cuando por fin el humo comenzó a disiparse poco a poco. Se fue en busca de Granger para apartarla y dejar la pelea. Vio entre el humo a Potter intentando alcanzarlas, y Draco aprovechando la confusión le dio un cate(un golpe) en la nuca, no pudo evitarlo.

Por fin vio a Granger tirandole del pelo a la aurora, la cual no paraba de gritar. Se adelantó para agarrarla y Potter (un tanto confuso por el golpe que "alguien" le había dado) hizo lo mismo pero con la auror. Cuando el humo se desvaneció se encontraron las parejas cara a cara, aguantandose cada una.

" ¡¡¿Pero que pasa contigo Hermione!- le dijo Tonks, nerviosa, pues le sangraba el labio."

" ¡¡Yo te consideraba mi amiga!- dijo la chica, entre rabias y con ganas de llorar.- ¡¡Nunca te creí capaz de...!"

"¡¡Basta ya Hermione, te estás pasando demasiado!- esta vez fue Harry el que le gritó."

" Eso Potter tu defiende a tu amante y lia mas las cosas.-dijo de repente Draco con su sonrisa, aguantando a Hermione."

" ¡¡Tu no te metas Malfoy!- le contestó el chico."

" Oye que yo estaba muy tranquilo aquí abajo y habeís venido vosotros.- dijo el rubio mostrandose indiferente, aunque algo divertido."

" ¡¡BASTA!- gritó Hermione, que quería soltarse de Draco, que no le soltaba los brazos.- ¡¡Sueltame!"

" No pienso soltarte- le dijo muy serio el chico."

"¡¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto Tonks!... ¡mejor dicho! ¡¿Cómo habeis podido!- dijo la chica apunto de estallar- ¡¡Nunca pensé que fueras tan zorra!"

" Mira a mi no me eches las culpas si tu matrimonio no iba bien. Tu no le dabas lo que quería a Harry y yo si he podido dárselo. Claro que siendo tan sosa y siemrpe tan metida en tu trabajo, normal que el chico se aburriera y buscara en otro lado, lo que todavía no logro entender es lo que vio en ti. Nunca te he considerado como gran cosa."

Draco se quedó impresionado de la contestación, e incluso enfadado, pues no iba a permitir que alguien le hablara así a la chica mas inteligente que había conocido. Tanto que la soltó y cogió la varita que se le había caido al suelo, se la entregó y le dijo.

" Metesela por donde puedas."

Hermione cogio la varita y pensó en lanzarle un maleficio, pero no lo hizo. La miró a los ojos, no iba a rebajarse tanto como ella, pero desde luego se iba a vengar.

" Te juro que me voy a encargar personalmente de que tu vida sea un infierno, en el trabajo y fuera de el- dijo y miró a Harry, y volvió a mirar a Tonks muy seria.- Lo primero que haré será despedirte del departamento de investigación e interrogatorios, y luego ya veré se acabas tu vida siendo auror."

" No puedes hacer eso, yo llevo mucho mas tiempo que tu siendo auror."

" Pero yo en menos que tu he llegado mas alto."

Pero la guerra fría que estaban manteniendo se tuvo que interrumpir, pues se abrió la puerta y apareció Remus Lupin, parecía alterado. Se quedó un instante meditando la imagen que presenciaba, Harry Potter aguantaba a Tonks, mientras que Hermione sujetaba una varita y el mortífago se encontraba detrás de ella mirando la escena.

" ¿Que ocurre aquí?- preguntó."

" Nada, Remus, una discusión.- le respondió Harry."

" Pues no es el momento para discusiones. Nos han atacado mientras ibamos a comprar.-contestó Remus.- Ron está muy grave, se encuentra en coma en el hospital San Mungo junto con Ginny y Molly."

A Hermione se le encogió el corazón, no podía estar pasandole aquello. El descubrimiento de la infidelidad de Harry con Tonks, estaba equivocada no había sido Ginny si no Tonks, y ella la ahbái tratado fatal al igual que Ron... el beso de Malfoy (el cual no podía olvidar).

Miró directamente a Malfoy a los ojos y el le devolvió la mirada. Sus ojos grises le imploraban que no lo dejara, que se quedara con ella, que no fuera al hospital y no lo dejara solo... pero, no era el momento.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Continuará

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**FiN DeL CaPiTuLo **

**Buenoooo aqui acaba este capi. Pobre Herms debe sentirse fatal, engañada, traró mal a sus amigos y ahora para colmo les han atacado. Bueno no digomas xq si no cuento lo que ocurrirá en el prox capi. **

**Se que este capi no hay muxo romance ni por asomo, pero esque tenía que dejar claro el porqué Malfoy no quería volver, y el engaño de Harry (aunque mio tmb porque os he hecho creer que habia sido Ginny, pero es que no queria que la gente ya supiera la solución desde un principio :)) Os prometo que en los prox capis ocurrirán cosas interesantes, y mas romanticas.**

**Por cuierto si teneis ideas vengativas (jeje) me encantaría que me las mostrarais que estoy pensando en venganzas jijiji.**

**Muchas gracias por leerme y dejad vuestras opiniones en el botoncito de ahi abajo. GO GO GO**

**Publicidad--- si os gusta la pareja de Remus/Herms, o simplemente os gusta alguno de los dos y leeis historias sobre ellos (o si no quereis saber de que van) leed mi fic olvido, que ahora mismo me tengo que poner a escribir un nuevo capi xq si no me van a azotar xDD.**

**Beeesooooosss**

**Isilwen**


	9. Cap: IX Puede ser

Buenaaaaaaaaaasssssssss, ya esta aquí el capitulo 9, siento haber tardado, bueno dejo de decir lo mismo porque siempre lo digo y estareís hartos de leerlo, este capi es algo mas corto que el anterior, pero... bueno no digo nada jejeje

Lo he intentado poner romanticon, aunque no se me da muy bien esto... espero que os guste y me dejeis vuestras opiniones. :D

Por cierto este capi es un songfic o como se diga xD, el caso que hay una canción, y me gustaría que leyerais el fic escuchandola (o al menos en la parte que empieza la canción) es que queda mas bonito. La cancion se llama Puede ser, de el canto del loco, pero bajaros la que pone cantada con Amaia Montero (la oreja de Van Gogh) ;) okis?

Ah! y otra cosa quisiera dedicarle este capitulo a **becky, keyko y shira**, que estan muy locas, por sus increibles métodos de venganza xD y sobretodo por el pedazo de review que me han dejado. ;) Os kiero chicas :)

Contestación a los reviews:

**DrEaM-KaT**: Muchas graciass por tu review, me alegra saber que te gusta como encajo los personajes :D. Creo que no he tardado mucho, ya que el review me lo has dejado hoy xD, asi que para ti pareceré rapida :P No te acostumbres porque suelo tardar jejeje, pero intento publicar lo antes posible¿hay mas tardones no? jijiji, espero que sigas leyendo:)

**AlexiaRiddle** holap, respecto a tus reviews tengo que aclararte varias cosas, ya se que Draco en los fics es muy tierno y en los libros no lo es, pero es un fic aquí no importa, a mi tambien me da coraje que Draco sea muy tierno y muy dulce desde el principio, por eso en este fic en los primeros capis lo he puesto malage pero ahora se vuelve mas dulce y tierno porque se ha enamorado de Hermione, lo puse así para que se notaba que Draco cambiaba y no era distinto desde el principio :). Bueno eso y tambien me dijiste que se me había pasado el detalle de que Tonks y Draco eran primos, no se me pasó lo que ocurre es que como sabras la familia de Tonks con los Malfoy no se llevaban bien ya que Tonks padre era un muggle (creo jeje) por eso no me extrañaria que Tonks y Draco nunca se hubieran conocido y que hicieran como si sus lazos familiares no existieran. Bueno eso es lo que yo hago en mi fic :), muchas gracias por tus reviews y por preguntarme no me gustan solo que me digan que bonito es tu fic, me alegra de que me hayas preguntado, gracias! (creo que es la respuesta mas larga a un review k e dado nunca xDD) Cuidate! y sigue leyendo :D

**nimi227 :** Holaaa, gracias por dejarme review! jejeje si lees mis fics descubriras que me encanta dejar intriga, eso enganxa mas :P, tipico truco de las novelas y las series jajaja. Espero que este capi tambien te guste, no dejo mucha intriga asi q... Besooss

**yazmin **: Holaaaa, tranquii que ya se van a liar, si no mira el titulo de este capi jejeje, ya no digo mas... siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que estaba en las semanas de examenes, pero tranquila que ya me han dado las vacaciones de verano y no tardare tanto en actualizar (espero :P) Muxos besos.

**Venix14**: Holaaaaaaaaa, vaya me alegra saber que te gusta mi fic :D, la verdad es que no recuerdo si me dejaste anteriormente un review, pero de todas formas gracias. A si que no caiste en la trampa en? eres listilla :D, jejeje, es que no m gustaba que la gente supiera desde el principio quien era, queria ponerlos en duda jejej k mala soy :P. Bueno espero que sigas leyendo y dejandome reivews :D,Cuidatee.

**Flor Malfoy**: Hola nenaa! muchas gracias por tu revieww que si recuerdas fue el 100! muack muack! olee tu! jejeje, espero que no digas nada de lo que te conte en? k si no te mato! shh jajaja... Bueno espero que nunca dejes de leerme o al menos hasta que termine este fic :P Muchos besos wapisima y que te lo pases muy bien en el concierto de Tziano!

**Rocio-Lovegood**: Gracias por tu review, y me alegra que te guste la historia, espero que te siga gustando :D muxos besos

**Isabella Riddle**: Holaaaa, siento la tardanza en actualizar de verdad, espero que no me juzgues por ello xD. Ja te hice caer en la trampa de creer que habia sido Ginny jejeje, pero bueno por fin se supo la verdad, es que en verdad me daba pena Ginny porque siempre la ponen de mala, y en ese pues quise cambiar :D. Espero que te guste tambien este capitulo, besoos

**ELENA :** Holaaaaaaaaaaa, que tal estas? espero que este capi te guste tambien :D, lo he intentado hacer lo mejor posible, pero bueno... jjejeje y tranquila por las ideas vengativas, puedo esperar pero si se te ocurre una realmente impresionante hazmela saber vale:D:D:D Vengaa muxos besos wapa!

**tifanny :** Gracias por tu review! jejejeje y me alegra saber que te gusta mi fic , y no te preocupes que pasara algo entre Malfoy y Herms, tu trankila x eso, bueno no digo mas que me voy de la lengua, lee y dime k tal. Besooos

**becky, keyko y shira :** Holaaa lokaaaas, jajajajaj no os podeis creer la pexa de reir que me di leyendo vuestros metodos de venganzas, a vosotras seria como para haceros algo malo que miedo x dios! jajaja, pero creedme que las tendre en cuenta en?;) Y lo del tema de Lucius Malfoy si es verdad que sea una putada que lo tenga controlado, a todos nos controlan nuestros padres, pero eso es demasiado! el pobre que mala soy con el jejeje, pero si no no habria otra manera de que pasara mas tiempo con Herms no? Bueno chicas espero que sigan leyendo y que les guste este capi. MUuuuuuuuuuuuuxooooos besoooooooooos.

**SraMalfoy**: Holaaa gracias por tu revieww, si se que Tonks es una warra, pero tenía que pasar para unir a la parejita no? jejeje. Bueno espero que me perdones por la tardanza y te guste este capi ok? Besazosssss

**Rencor**

_Capitulo 9- Puede ser_

"Ron está muy grave, se encuentra en coma en el hospital San Mungo junto con Ginny y Molly."

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

A Hermione no le hacía gracia dejar a Malfoy sin su tutela, no sabía porque, pero le había acabado cogiendo cariño... sentía algo hacía aquel rubio que nunca jamás hubiera pensado que iba a sentir...

La chica se encontraba al pie de la cama de su amigo Ron, que estaba profundamente dormido, la señora Weasley lloraba y Ginny se encontraba callada, parecía conmocionada.

" Ginny... puedes... ¿Puedes venir un momento?- le preguntó Hermione a Ginny para que se acercara y pudiera hablar con ella en un sitio mas apartado- Mira, solo quería pedirte disculpas... siento... siento mucho, mucho lo que pasó, estaba equivocada..."

Ginny no respondió, simplemente empezaron a resbalar unas lágrimas por su cara y abrazó a Hermione, tan fuerte que Hermione le costaba respirar, pero le correspondió al abrazo.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Un lugar aterrador para muchos, un lugar muy lejano, inalcanzable... donde se hayaba un castillo, tenebroso y sombrío... en cuyo interior, en una habitación, lujosa, adornada con objetos de plata, una gran mesa de caoba, y una gran cabeza de serpiente de piedra que sobresalía de la pared al fondo, rodeada de dos grandes candelabros... se encontraban reunidos el señor de los mortífagos con sus miembros, enmascarados alineados unos al lado de otro, y el señor de todos ellos caminaba a su alrededor.

" Bien, os he hecho llamar para que me digáis las novedades que hay, ya que no he recibido información alguna durante estos días.-dijo Lucius Malfoy hablando muy tranquilamente."

Hubo un silencio en la sala, y todos los mortífagos desviaron la mirada de su señor.

" ¿Callais?"

" Mi señor... disculpenos... no hemos encontrado todavía ninguna pista sobre quien es el guardián de la Orden del Fénix.- dijo un mortífago hablando temblorosamente."

" ¿Y se puede saber que habéis estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo¿Se puede saber para qué os hice investigar?"

Hubo otro silencio, ningún mortífago se atrevía a responder. Lucius sentía como le hervía la sangre, no entendía como sus mortífagos podían ser tan incompetentes, después de todo lo que había hecho por ellos, sacrificándose él para conseguir que el señor tenebroso volviera a la vida... y así se lo pagaban.

" Señor... lo sentimos, pero no es tan facil- dijo un mortífago atrevido."

Lucius dirigió la mirada a ese mortífago, una mirada con ira... levantó su varita con rapidez...

_-¡Avada Kedavra!_

Los enmascarados temblaban de arriba a abajo, el cuerpo del que había sido su compañero cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Los ojos de Malfoy relucían y rabia reprimida había en ellos.

" ¡Aquí no hay peros que valgan!- volvió a guardarse la varita y los mortífagos se calmaron.- Quiero dentro de una semana el nombre del guardían de esa estúpida Orden, si no acabaréis peor que él."

" Si, señor-dijeron los enmascarados al unísono."

" ¡Largaos ya de aquí! y llevaros a ese-dijo señalando con la cabeza al mortífago asesinado."

Todos los mortífagos salieron de la sala, escepto uno, que se quedó en el mismo lugar. Lucius caminó hacia el fondo de la sala y se quedó parado enfrente de la gran cabeza de serpiente, mirándola fijamente... le pasó una mano blanca por aquella fría piedra y sintió un escalofrío al sentir su tacto.

" No entienden lo importante que es... la importancia que tiene saber quien es... sin saber quien es no recuperaremos al heredero... y además no me conviene no tenerlo bajo mi vigilancia, pues eso al Señor Tenebroso no le haría gracia.- decía Luicus en vez muy baja, pero lo suficiente como para que el mortífago lo escuchara."

" Señor, pero al fin y al cabo, el será el nuevo comandante de los mortífagos, no hay necesidad de tener prisa hasta el día que retorne el Señor Tenebroso...-le dijo el mortífago."

" ¡No seas estúpido, eso es lo que le he hecho creer, si le hubiera dicho la verdadera profecia hubiera huído antes incluso!- le contestó Lucius Malfoy dándose la vuelta y mirando directamente al mortífago."

El mortífago guardo silencio durante un momento, no entendía muy bien la causa de porqué Lucius Malfoy le mentía a su hijo.

" Y... mi señor¿le piensa decir la verdad?"

" Desde luego que sí, pero mas adelante, si éstos inútiles no consiguen nada... - puso cara de asco, de arrogante como siempre la solía poner cuando hablaba de algun tema que odiaba- intentaré por todos los medios entrar en su mente, y le diré la verdad, que se que le hará caer en la desesperación y en la tristeza... y volverá a mi."

Al cabo del rato el mortífago salió de la habitación y se quitó la máscara. "Habrá que tener mas cuidado con la vigilancia del señorito Malfoy, si no queremos vernos en un grave problema" Pensó Snape antes de irse por el pasillo.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Hermione estaba muy incómoda en aquella sala, la señora Weasley no paraba de sollozar a los pies de la cama de su hijo, Harry sin embargo estaba callado y Tonks se encontraba a su lado(¬¬), no había hablado para nada... y ella estaba sentada al lado de Ron, acariciándole el cabello.

Alastor Moody también hizo presencia en la habitación, mas los demás miembros del consejo de la Orden. Después de estar hablando con la señora Weasley se dirigió a los demás que estaban en la sala.

"Tengo que avisaros de algo... es de suma importancia sacar información de Malfoy lo antes posible, pues me acaban de pasar información sobre el peligro que corremos..."

"¿A qué se refiere Alastor?-preguntó Lupin."

" Me refiero a que el joven Malfoy es mas importante de lo que él cree, Lucius Malfoy lo busca con aínco no solo por ser su hijo, si no por algo mucho mas importante que nosotros desconocemos... algo que fue dictado por una profecia hace tiempo..."-contestó ojoloco.

"Y... él... Draco Malfoy digo... ¿sabe algo al respecto?-preguntó Hermione, pues recordaba lo que le había contado Malfoy la noche anterior"

"Sinceramente... creo que si... por eso, Tonks¿preparaste de terminar el veritaserum?-le preguntó Moody."

Entonces Hermione se dio cuenta de que el tarro que se le cayó a Tonks cuando estaba en el cuarto de investigaciones era la poción Veritaserum, menos mal que impidió que la terminara... recordaba las palabras exactas de Draco...

"Si cuento la verdad sobre la profecía mi padre lo sabrá por el hechizo que nos une, e intentará por todos los medios acabar con todos los que lo sepan hasta llegar a mi y también me castigará de una manera insoportable por ser un bocazas..."

"Mierda, tengo que hacer algo para impedirlo"pensó preocupada Hermione.

"No lo pude terminar porque Granger me empujó y la poción cayó al suelo"-dijo Tonks mirando de reojo a Hermione.

"Bueno no importa, Snape ya me ha proporcionado un tarro, se lo daremos mañana..."-dijo Moody.

"Yo me encargaré, soy la encargada del mortífago.- dijo Hermione, tenía que hacer algo para que aquello saliera mal"

"Muy bien, encargate de hecharle el último ingrediente esta noche-le aconsejó Moody a la vez que se sacaba de un bolsillo un tarrito con un líquido transparente y se lo daba a la castaña.- Bueno Tonks, Lupin y los que tengan guardia acompañenme"

Salieron de la habitación dejando apenas a cuatro personas junto a Ron.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"Ojoloco, no se si es seguro dejar el cargo del mortífago a Granger, ultimamente ha cogido muchas confianzas con él-le dijo Tonks a Moody nada mas salir del cuarto".

" Vamos, vamos Tonks, no seas desconfiada, ademas le encargué a Granger que cogiera confianzas con Malfoy para ver si le podía sacar algo de información"- le respondió Moody, dejando a la chica bastante cortada.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Hermione se volvió a sentar al lado de Ron, su carita pecosa estaba tan pálida...

Había sido tan mala con él, y sin ningún motivo, la culpa era solo de Harry... y le había hecho daño a dos personas que no tenían nada que ver, sabía que Ron no debería haberse callado la infidelidad de Harry, pero quizás ella hubiera hecho lo mismo...

La chica salió de aquel triste cuarto y fue a la cafetería a tomarse algo. Que de vueltas había dado la vida, la confianza entre amistades y amores se habían perdido, no podía confiar en nadie... y de repente se le vino a la mente Malfoy acercándose a ella para besarla. A pesar de todas las cosas que habían pasado, Malfoy la quería y no había puesto impedimentos para demostrarlo... incluso entendía la actitud del chico durante estos ultimos años...

Malfoy... estaría tan solo en aquellos momentos, sin nadie con quien hablar, pensando en lo amargada que es la vida, y ella podría alegrarle, le gustaría que fuera feliz... podrían empezar de nuevo.

Se levantó y se fue dispuesta a volver al numero 12 de Grimmould Place, salió del hospital y sintió como una suave brisa le daba en la cara.

**_No sé si quedan amigos  
Ni si existe el amor  
Si puedo contar contigo  
Para hablar de dolor_**

Esa canción comenzó a sonar en su cabeza, sin saber porqué, mientras caminaba, pero se asociaba extrañamente a lo que le ocurría a su vida.

**_Si existe alguien que escuche  
Cuando alzo la voz  
Y no sentirme sóla_**

Malfoy... su cabello rubio... sus ojos grises... su blanca piel... Hermione no podía creerse que en aquellos momentos en la única persona que pensaba era Malfoy...

**_Puede ser que la vida me guíe hasta el sol  
Puede ser que el mal domine tus horas  
O que toda tu risa le gane ese pulso al dolor  
Puede ser que lo malo sea hoy_**

_**Naces y vives solo **_

La vida había sido tan cruel con los dos, incluso ellos se la habían amargado mutuamente mas aún, y a pesar de todo... aunque les costara reconocerlo... se habían enamorado.

**_Voy haciendo mis planes  
Voy sabiendo quien soy  
Voy buscando mi parte  
Voy logrando el control_**

Draco daba vueltas en ese horrible cuarto. Le hubiera encantado salir, pero ni siquiera tenía ganas de eso.

**_Van jugando contigo  
Van rompiendo tu amor  
Van dejándote solo_**

Intentaba no pensar en su padre, en ese hombre que le había arruinado la vida, en ese hombre que habia impedido que tuviera su propia seguridad... que había impedido que tuviera amigos de verdad.

_**Naces y vives solo **_

Y en su mente estaba todo el dia una chica, una chica que jamás pensaría que pudiera sentir algo por ella.

**_Algo puede mejorar  
Algo que pueda encontrar  
Algo que me dé ese aliento _**

Lo que daría en ese momento por sentirla entre sus brazos, por sentir su calor...Si ella estaba junto a él, le daba igual el mundo, se sentía con fuerzas para hacer lo que fuera...

_**Que me ayude a imaginar  
Y yo lo quiero lograr  
Y sólo quiero recordar  
**_

Y como si su deseo se hubiera hecho realidad, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y ella estaba en esa puerta, con el pelo mas enmarañado que nunca, pero igual de guapa que siempre...

**_Y darle tiempo a este momento  
Que me ayude a superar  
Que me dé tu sentimiento _**

Sus miradas estaban unidas por alguna extraña conexión, y antes de que Draco pudiera reaccionar, la chica se le había acercado y se le había abalanzado para besarle apasionadamente.

**_Puede ser que la vida me guíe hasta el sol  
Puede ser que el mal domine tus horas  
O que toda tu risa le gane ese pulso al dolor  
Puede ser que lo malo sea hoy_**

Les daba igual lo que ocurriera fuera, lo que le ocurriera al mundo, en aquel momento solo existían ellos dos... y aquel beso marcaba el principio de una etapa dura pero algo mas feliz, o al menos la intentarían llevar lo mas feliz posible.

_**Puede ser que la vida me guíe hasta el sol  
Puede ser que el mal domine tus horas  
O que toda tu risa le gane ese pulso al dolor  
**_

" Malfoy... Yo...- comenzó a decirle Hermione para disculparse de su comportamiento el otro día, pero el le puso un dedo sobre sus labios."

" No digas nada...-el chico la abrazó para sentirla con él, y cerró los ojos, ni siquiera entendía porqué actuaba así de subnormal cuando estaba ella..."

" Pero..."

" No digas nada- volvió a repetir.- Si lo que vas a decir no es mas bonito que el silencio."

**_Algo puede mejorar  
Algo que pueda encontrar  
Que me ayude a imaginar  
Y yo lo quiero lograr  
_**

Y continuaron abrazados durante bastante tiempo.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"Es una sangre sucia, Draco, es una sangre sucia... No se como puedo estar abrazada a ella, con todo lo que la odio... pero es que cuando la miro se me olvida... debe de ser una excelente bruja, porque sin quererlo me ha hechizado de una forma que ni si quiera yo se" pensaba Draco mientras Hermione estaba en sus brazos abrazada.

Junto a él se sentía protegida, cuando estaba con Harry nunca había sentido nada parecido... no se sabía explicar lo que sentía... explicar aquel sentimiento con palabras sería muy dificil.

"¿Ya es el momento?"-preguntó Draco arrastrando las palabras como siempre.

"No sé si será el momento o no...-contestó la chica- Solo sé que... quiero estar contigo"

Malfoy ante aquellas palabras no sabía como raccionar, sólo se puso colorado, no le habían enseñado como responder ante aquellas situaciones, solo supo hacercar sus labios a los de la chica, sentir su dulce sensación dentro de él...

A veces una acción expresan mas sentimientos que miles de palabras, pues estas se las lleva el viento

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Continuará

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**FiN DeL CaPiTuLo **

**Bueno se que este capitulo es mas corto que el anterior, pero es que tampoco quería adelantar mucho. Quizás no me haya salido tan romantico como yo hubiera querido pero es que no se me da muy bien las escenas romanticas la verda xD, lo siento, pero aún asi espero que les guste, y que me dejen sus opiniones :D**

**Por cierto como dije antes la canción se llama -Puede ser- es de El Canto del Loco, un grupo español muy famoso, bajarosla y escuchadla es muy bonita, pero os aconsejo que os bajeis la que pone, cantada con Amaia Montero, que es la del grupo La oreja de Van Gogh, que es mas bonita cantada por el cantante y por Amaia, ademas la letra la he sacado por la canción con ella.**

**Si no la encontrais agregadme a mi dirección y os la pasaré encantada :) (selene-moon88hotm...)**

**Pues intentare no tardar mucho en el siguiente capitulo, ya se que siempre digo lo mismo, pero bueno... en fin, dejadme vuestras opiniones no seais malos :D**

**Muchísimos besooosss**

**Isilwen**


	10. Cap: X La verdad revelada

Holaaaaa! que de tiempo! Sé que me vais a matar y lo comprendo, demasiado tiempo sin publicar u.u. pero de verdad comprendanme estoy en el último curso de mi colegio y tengo selectividad, no podía distraerme ha sido estudiar estudiar y apenas descansar, pero a merecido la pena... Bueno en compensación por la espera he hecho un capítulo bastante larguito ;). No os preocupeis que los capitulos no tardaran tanto en publicarse a partir de ahora, y quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que a pesar de todo me han estado mandando reviews suplicandome que publicara, de verdad muchísimas gracias me habeis animado! OKM

Ah! y por cierto este capitulo se lo dedico a ELENA que siempre ha estado ahi leyendo y dandome sus opiniones, que sepas que te aprecio mucho y espero que no cambies nunca :P. Este pedazo de capitulo te lo dedico enterito a ti. Besos wapisima.

Contestación a los reviews:

**DrEaM-KaT**: Holaaa muchas gracias por tu review, aunq fue publicado hace mucho. Espero que a pesar de todo no me abandones y sigas leyendo mis capitulos, cuidate mucho!

**Rocio-Lovegood**: Muchas gracias por tu review guapa, jajaja siento mucho que tu impaciencia haya tenido que esperar tanto, pero en serio que merece la pena, a partir de ahora publicare mas pronto de verdad... Ya veras lo que pasa con Hermione y no te preocupes por Ron ;). Muchos Besos!

**AlexiaRiddle**: Me alegra de que te resulte lindo mi fic. Es cierto que Hermione esta casada, la verdad es que quería que fuera así, porque asi se ve que no es totalmente libre y tiene que saltarse las normas hasta ella misma, estaba un poco cansada de que siempre fuera novia de alguien, queria algo mas serio. La verdad es que me encanta como me esta quedando Draco, a mi tmb me gusta mucho la peli de Ever After, yo creo que en realidad Draco siempre ha sido como él, condenado a algo que no quiere ser y quiere huir, pero bueno eso lo hace mas interesante no:P. Gracias por tu comentario espero que sigas leyendo y dandome tus opiniones. Chao wapisima.

**MiyuLovers :** Me agrada mucho que te haya encantado, eso me sube el animo. Te pido disculpas por mi tardanza u.u espero que me perdones. La verdad es que la historia es triste por todo, quería cambiar la tipica historia donde todo es felicidad y los problemas no tienen importancia jejeje. SIgue leyendo! Gracias!

**Dazabeth**: gracias por tu graaaaaaaaaaaaan review, te pasaste en xDD. No te preocupes por que no me dejaras review en el otro capi, creo que ya me vengue tardando tanto :P (fue sin querer en) Oye lo del tostador es buena idea jajajaja, pero tienes razon en que la mejor venganza es que se lie con Malfoy, que bonito verdad:D Se que deja intriga el no saber por que es tan importante Draco, pero todo a su debido tiempo si no la historia sería muy fea no:P. espero que tengas paciencia nena. Muchos besos!

**alix-91**: grecias por dejarme un review, me alegra que te guste, espero que me dejes tus opiniones en este capi. Cuidate!

**Bunny Kou**: Siento mucho la tardanza, perdoname xfi. Me alegra muchisimo que te encante mi fic, me alegras el día, te gusto la cancion:D la verdad es que la veía perfecta para la ocasion xq la letra mas o menos tiene que ver con la ocasion, si conoces alguna que vendría tambien bien e encantaria que me lo hiceras saber. Bueno chica sigue leyendo y cuidate mucho!

**Zaira Malfoy**: Gracias por tu review, espero que no me abandones por mi tardanza de verdad que fue sin querer, pero ya me ha entrado la isnpiracion y pienso acabar el ficn como k me llamo cristina :D. Muchos besos!

**Mara Marquez Aguilera :** Gracias por tus alagos, me alegran el dia de verdad. Bueno aqui esta el capitulo 10, un poco tarde, pero mas vale tarde que nunca no? jejeje. Bueno hay una opcion en la pag que te avisa a tu correo cuando son publicadas las historias q mas t gustan te lo digo xq es una manera de avisar, esta muy bien. Besos!

**Amortentia711**: Gracias! espero que me este quedando bien la relacion entre D & H, la estoy intentando hacer mas realista posible. Bueno pues aqui esta supido ya el chap, Disfrutalo!

**tifanny : **Gracias me alegra mucho que te gustara el anterior capitulo, muchas gracias. A ver que te parece este, es mas bien larguito. ya sabes me dejas tu opinion y me dices. Cuidate!

**key:** grasias x tu review! se que hace mucho que no actualizo pero lo siento. Espero que mantengas tu palabra de mantenerte fiel, xq yo la mantengo pienso terminar el fic not preocupes :P. Besos!

**alifelton **: Hola! bueno ya viste actualice! x finn jajaja. Espero que no me tengas en cuenta la tardanza U, se que es triste el papel de Harry en este fic, pero habia que quitarle protagonismo! pero ya veras que al final tampoco es tan... cerdo, ya veras ;).

**kassidi :** perdon perdon perdon, espero que no t hayas suicidado por la tardanza, en serio perdon. espero que te guste este new cap, los prox los actualizare dentro de nada no te preocupes!. Bueno eso de matar a tonks esta x ver, la verdad es que n se me ocurre una buena venganza a ver que se me pasa x la cabeza jejeje. Muxos besos!

**Lunix : **siento la tardanzaaaaaaa :'( ayyy no m cansare de decirlo, pero d todas maneras gracias x tu review, me alegra que te guste mi fic , y tranquila que herms se vengara de harry y bien vengado jajaja.

**iceprincess14 **: bueno xica ya actualice, un tanto tarde pero actualice. Espero que te guste este capi sigue asi:D

**Fatima girl****** muchas gracias x tu review, se que hace un año que no actualizo jeje pero bueno aqui esta la actualizacion, no te preocupes que final tiene y sera publicado, aunq todavia keda para llegar a el . Sigue leyendo!

**sarah-keyko**: holaaa, no te preocupes te perdono, tmp hace mucho que me mandast el review ajajaja. El anterior capi os lo dedike k conste! Ya se que me kedo bastante corto el anterior pero este es larguito jeje. Avisa a tus amigas y ya sabeis opinen, q no se como me ha kedado xq tiene un poco de todo jejeje. Cuidarseee!

**isabela black**: gracias x tus felicitaciones wapa, ya esta actualizado asi q espero que me digas q opinas xq no se muy bien si me ha kedado como queria. Muchos besos!

Por fiiiin que de reviwes madre! jajajaja espero que no me abandonen x la tardanza sorryyyyyyyy. Bueno ahi va...

**Rencor**

_Capitulo 10- La verdad revelada_

"No sé si será el momento o no...-contestó la chica- Solo sé que... quiero estar contigo"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Al día siguiente se presentó Moody en la guarida de la Orden tal como él había dicho, para interrogar al mortífago. Entró en la cocina mientras todos almorzaban, se sirvió un plato de comida y comenzó a devorarla.

- Hermione, ¿ Está lista la poción?- preguntó al cabo de un rato mientras se limpiaba la boca manchada con una servilleta.

- Sí claro, está preparada.- mintió Hermione, se había encargado de no echar el último ingrediente en la poción así no le haría ningún efecto en Malfoy o al menos el que debería provocar.

Pero a pesar de todo se sentió muy culpable al mentir a Moody, la información que Malfoy ocultaba era demasiado valiosa, pero tampoco quería que la guerra fuera a peor, aunque si no hacían nada desde luego eso pasaría. La chica no sabía que hacer: si contaba lo que él le había confesado le fallaría a Malfoy aparte de que se llevaría una buena reprimenda por no haberlo contado antes, y si no lo contaba... sólo Dios sabría lo que podría ocurrir.

Además no podía evitar sentir que traicionaba a sus compañeros al enamorarse de Draco Malfoy.

- Bueno Granger mejor que vayas preparando al mortífago, llevalo a la sala de interrogaciones, Harry ayudala- dijo Lupin mientras recogía los platos.

A Hermione le dio un vuelo el corazón pero no cedió, se levantó decidida y salió de la cocina. Bajaba las escaleras y Harry iba tras ella, sin decir ni una palabra, llevaban un día entero sin dirigirse la palabra el uno al otro, aunque de todas maneras parecía que las palabras sobraban.

Draco estaba medio dormido en la cama de la habitación, por fin había podido coger algo de sueño, no había dormido en toda la noche a causa de esas pesadillas sobre una voz que le hablaba y sabía perfectamente que esa voz era la de su padre, lo que tenía en duda era si se trataba de una pesadilla o no.

Escuchó la puerta y abrió lentamente los ojos, se encontró con el rostro de Granger brindándole una sonrisa, él le iba a responder con lo mismo pero vio que la chica no estaba sola detras de ella estaba Potter y a Draco le cambió totalmente la cara.

- ¿Se puede saber que pasa?- dijo Draco de muy mala gana levantándose de la cama y sin quitarle la vista a Harry Potter.

- Tranquilo, solo te van a interrogar.- le dijo Hermione intentando calmarle.

- ¿Otra vez? Se ve que teneis mucho tiempo como para perderlo así.

- Deja de hablar y camina o nos harás perder aún mas tiempo.- dijo Harry agarrando a Malfoy y empujándolo hacía la puerta.

- Cuidadito con esas manos Potter.- le dijo echándole una mirada muy dura.

Draco fue muy tranquilo hacia la habitación contigua, caminando muy tranquilo, al menos ese día no estaría todo el día encerrado en aquella habitación. Harry lo hizo sentarle en aquella silla y con un movimiento de varita ható las manos del chico a la silla.

- Voy a avisar a Lupin y a Moody.- dijo mas bien para sí mismo y salió de la habitación.

- ¿Qué significa esto Granger? ¿Otra vez el juego del interrogatorio?- dijo el chico intentando desatarse.

- Estate quieto si quieres que todo vaya bien y esta vez la cosa va en serio, tienen una poción de Veritaserum.- le contestó la chica acercándose a él con los brazos cruzados.

- ¡¿Qué!

- No chilles- la chica le tapó la boca.- No te preocupes, ya me he encargado de la poción para que no surta efecto.

- ¿Va en serio?

- Confía en mi. En tus manos está que digas la verdad o no.- se quedó en silencio un momento- Pero, si quieres acabar con todo esto... ¿Por qué no les dices la verdad?

- Ya te lo dije, mi padre sabría que he confesado y entonces irá a por vosotros...- dijo a la vez que agachaba la cabeza.

-¡Pero de todas maneras van a por nosotros!...

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró Moody, Lupin y Harry. Hermione se apartó de Draco y fue a buscar la poción pues Ojoloco le había mandado ir por ella. Intentaron sacarle la información de buenas maneras al mortífago, pero él seguía callado, sin decir ni un suspiro.

"Decir la verdad...- pensaba Draco- Granger... ¿es que no entiendes que si digo la verdad mi padre estallará en furia y la saciará con todos los aurores de la Orden?Y a la primera que cogerá será a ti, por ser sangre sucia... Porque él quiere que la resurrección del Señor Oscuro sea un secreto, una "sorpresa"... Pero la verdad es que tampoco quiero que retorne el Señor Oscuro, porque si lo hace también te perderé... Dios mío... ¿qué puedo hacer para salvarte?"

- Bien señorito Malfoy se lo hemos advertido, Potter dale la poción.

Draco no pudo hacer nada, Harry cogió una inyección y se la inyectó en el brazo, a pesar de los intentos por resistirse del rubio solo empeoró las cosas, y le dolió mucho mas. Sintió como el líquido caliente recorría sus venas, rezaba para que Hermione le hubiera dicho la verdad y la poción no estuviera terminada, confiaba en ella, pero la duda siempre quedaba.

- Bien, mortífago- dijo Moody a la vez que se acercaba al chico con sus dos ojos fijos en él.- ¿Cuales son los planes de Lucius Malfoy?

Draco comenzó a sudar, entonces supo que la poción no estaba bien echa, ahora, decir la verdad estaba en su mano... elegir entre el bien o el mal, se sintió extraño pues siempre había estado ligado al mal desde su nacimiento... pero no era eso lo que él quería...

- Sólo os puedo decir una cosa, el Señor Tenebroso retornará dentro de 9 meses...- se oyó decir Draco.

- ¡¿Cómo! ¡Eso es imposible, yo lo derroté con mis propias manos!- dijo Harry asustado.

- Lo derrotaste sí, pero él dejó una parte suya en el interior del cuerpo de mi padre.- le explicaba Draco a Harry.- Cuanta mas gente mate y mas suma en la oscuridad al mundo... mas poder ganará esa parte que dejó el Señor Tenebroso en él y retornará a través de mi padre en el mes de Octubre... según la profecía...

- ¿Por qué siempre tienen que empeorar las cosas?- dijo Lupin angustiado pasándose una mano por el pelo.

- Bien, encerrarlo otra vez, reunión urgente...- dijo Moody saliendo de la habitación.- Avisad a todos los aurores.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Hermione llevó a Draco al sótano de nuevo, el chico se encontraba mal, no le extrañaba pues no estaba del todo segura como podría afectarle una poción Veritaserum mal echa. El chico se sentó en la cama, la verdad es que tenía muy mala cara, estaba mas pálido de lo normal.

- ¿Cómo se siente la gran Hermione Granger al saber que ha hecho una poción mal?- preguntó el chico con una sonrisa irónica.

- Pues bien, al saber que salió como ella quería.- le respondió la chica.- Estoy sorprendida de que dijeras la verdad.

- Creo que he hecho lo mejor, no quiero que retorne el Señor Tenebroso y mucho menos tener que ser el jefe de los mortífagos.- Draco agachó la cabeza.- Y no soportaría tener que ser tu enemigo... otra vez.

- Realmente has cambiado Draco.- se sentó a su lado.- y estoy orgullosa de ello.

Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero el se lo devolvió tiernamente en sus labios.

- Bueno, tengo que irme, hay reunión.- pero cuando se levantó Draco le cogió el brazo.

- No te vayas, quedate aquí...

- ¿Draco Malfoy tiene miedo? ¡Increíble!

- Draco Malfoy nunca tiene miedo- dijo mirandola serio y soltandole el brazo.

- Vale, retiro lo que dije sobre lo que has cambiado, sigues siendo el mismo arrogante de siempre.

Hermione salió de la habitación. "No es que tenga miedo, solo quiero estar contigo".

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- Esto no puede estar pasando... esto no puede estar pasando- decía Harry una y otra vez al enterarse de la noticia.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Lupin que estaba sentado en un rincón muy preocupado y con la cara pálida.

- Las cosas no podían irnos peor.-dijo otro auror.

- Cada vez somos menos aurores, no sé como se las apañan, pero nos cogen por sorpresa todas las veces que pueden.- dijo uno de los muchos aurores que había en la reunión.

- ¡Pero algo se podrá hacer, todo no está acabado!-dijo Hermione para levantar los ánimos.

- Lo que hay que hacer es intensificar las vigilancias, y encontrar de una vez por todas a Lucius Malfoy.-dijo Moody muy serio.

- ¡Cómo si fuera tan facil!-dijo un joven auror.

- Venga con esta actitud pesimista no conseguiremos nada- dijo Hermione.

- ¿Y Malfoy? Le podríamos sacar el paradero de su padre- dijo Harry dando una idea.

- El lugar donde se encuentra está sellado con magia antigüa.- dijo Lupin, pensativo.- No, seria meterse en la boca del lobo.

- Pero podriamos intentarlo- dijo Moody pensativo.- Hermione, ya que estas al cargo de él, sacale el paradero de su guarida. Mientras convocaré un equipo de expedición. Señores, nos vemos aquí al anochecer.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Hermione bajaba las escaleras pensando en la locura que estaban cometiendo, coincidía con la opinión de Lupin "era meterse en la boca del lobo". Entendía que la noticia de el futuro regreso de Voldemort los había pillado de sorpresa (igual que a ella hace unos días) pero el hecho de querer remedirar ese posible mal tan rápidamente podría llevarles a una gran catastrofe que pagaría la Orden. Las cosas se estaban precipitando.

Se paró en frente de la puerta del sótano, donde estaba encerrado Malfoy. Sabía que él no se lo diría, pero tenía órdenes y contaban con ella, ya se sentía bastante mal sin haberles contado antes nada de los planes de los mortífagos y por no mencionar tampoco el hecho de estar enamorandose de uno de ellos... se lo sacaría por la fuerza si era necesario.

- ¿Malfoy?- preguntó la chica al entrar en la habitación. Pero en ella no había nadie, Draco no estaba en la cama.

"¿Qué ocurre aquí?" "¿Dónde está?" A la chica la envolvió una sensación de pánico, pero apenas pudo pensar nada mas porque un ruido detrás suya le hizo reaccionar. Pero al darse la vuelta supo en seguida donde se encontraba Draco Malfoy.

Se abrió una puerta, la que daba al cuarto de baño de esa habitación del sótano (aquella que Draco una vez se negó a usar), y detrás de ella apareció Draco, muy pálido y con la mano sobre el estómago.

- ¿Malfoy que te pasa? Tienes una mala cara...- dijo Hermione acercándose a él, pues parecía que se iba a caer al suelo, y lo tumbó sobre la camilla donde Hermione curaba a los heridos.

- Pues que de alguna manera mi cuerpo tiene que echar esa porquería de poción, me he llevado vomitando un buen raro.- contestó el chico como pudo, realmente estaba muy mal.

- Te prepararé una poción curativa, mas vale que descanses.

La chica apenas tardó un momento en hacer la poción. Mientras él se la iba tomando, Hermione le dio la noticia por la que había bajado, y la respuesta del mortífago no era de extrañar.

- ¡Ni hablar! ¡¿Estáis todos locos o qué!

- Draco por favor, tenemos que impedir que eso ocurra.- le suplicó la chica.

- ¡Que no! ¡De eso nada, solo conseguireís que os maten es una locura!.- Draco se levanto de la camilla, un tanto mareado y se cruzó de brazos.- Además ya me he metido en un buen lío confesando los planes de mi padre...

Draco era bastante mas alto que Hermione, y cruzado de brazos delante de la chica la verdad es que imponía, pero ella no se echó para atrás, le plantó cara, tenía órdenes y estaba harta de no servir bien en su trabajo.

- ¡¡Mira si quieres que esto acabe y librarte de ese dichoso futuro que nos ha sido dictado colabora Draco por favor!- le gritó la chica.- ¡Tengo órdenes y si no me dices el lugar dónde se encuentra tu padre te lo sacarán por la fuerza!... Así que tu eliges o por las buenas o por las malas.

- De acuerdo... Te lo diré, pero con una condición.- dijo Malfoy a la vez que se daba la vuelta.

- ¿Cuál?- preguntó Hermione.

- Que tu no irás.- dijo Draco con voy muy decidida, y se dio la vuelta.- Es muy peligroso, no quiero que vayas.

- No sé si...

- Prometemelo Hermione.- le cortó él.- Cuando le digas a esos el paradero del castillo, bajarás de nuevo aquí.

- ... Está bien.- accedió la chica finalmente al ver que no la iba a dejar ir al menos que aceptara.

Cuando se reunió con los aurores estaban todos preparados, esperando el regreso de Hermione. Que para su desgracia le anunciaron que ella sería la que guiaría al grupo de expedición, ya que el lugar concreto lo sabía sólo ella.

Le hubiera encantado bajar para comunicárselo a Draco, pero el tiempo era oro y apenas le dieron tiempo para coger su capa pues en enero, como comprenderéis hace frío.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Draco estaba sentado en su cama al lado de la chimenea encendida, sintiéndo como la poción le reconfortaba. Una pequeña sonrisa asomó en su rostro, al pensar lo bien que siempre le salía todo a Hermione. Y en ese momento se abrió la puerta, Hermione había regresado como le prometió, pero...

- ¿Dónde está Granger?- preguntó el mortífago levantándose.

- Está en una misión de expedición.- le dijo el auror que había entrado en el cuarto.- Esta noche vigilo el cuartel yo. Cuidadito con lo que haces.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Movimientos en la oscuridad, apariciones en un claro de un bosque. Los aurores se dieron la vuelta y el inmenso castillo que había detrás suya les impresionó la vista. Se escondieron detrás de los árboles, con las varitas en lo alto.

- Vostros tres id por la izquierda para ver si hay vigilantes. - dirigía Moody.- Vosotros por la derecha.

- Si señor!

- Y vosotros... seguidme.

Moody, Hermione, Harry, Lupin y otro auror miembro del consejo siguieron al frente. Llegaron al muro, donde había una pequeña puerta, escondida entre matorrales. Debía ser la entrada de la servidumbre.

- Seguramente estará protegida bajo algún hechizo.- dijo Lupin, con la varita en lo alto.

- No hay hechizo que se me resista.- dijo Harry que avanzó sin nungun temor.

Harry iba directo a la puerta pero mucho antes de llegar a ella... un haz de luz les cegó, una extraña barrera brillante rodeó al castillo y Harry rebotó contra ella haciéndole retroceder por los aires.

- Os dije que estaba bien protegida.- aseguró Hermione que se acercó con cautela para examinar la barrera.

Pero en ese momento ocurrieron miles de cosas a una velocidad increíble. Mortífagos se aparecieron delante de ellos, y como Hermione había ido a investigar la barrera se encontró separada del grupo. Miles de hechizos resonaron en la noche, un mortífago cayo al suelo, Lupin convocó un escudo para que rebotara la magia, gritos de hechizos de desarme.

- ¡¡Es suficiente!.- sonó una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

La imagen siguiente hizo que el miedo recorriera el cuerpo de los aurores: Los mortífagos que se encontraban enfrente suya con las varitas en alto los separaban de Hermione, la cual... se hayaba agarrada por la espalda por un mortífago, al cual le habían arrebatado la varita, pero tenía una extraña daga en la mano, con la que amenazaba en clavarla en la espalda de la chica.

- ¡Marchaos!- gritó la misma voz, que venía del mortífago que tenía un brazo al rededor del cuello de Hermione. Los mortífagos dudaron, pero para sorpresa de los aurores desaparecieron, quedando delante de la cautiva Hermione.

- Vaya, vaya... cuanto tiempo.- dijo el mortífago.- Veo que mi hijo no sabe cerrar la boca.

- ¡Suéltala Malfoy!- le ordenó Lupin.- ¡Con un arma blanca no tienes posibilidades contra nosotros!

- No estás en condiciones de ordenar nada. Os recuerdo que estáis en mi territorio, creo que los que no teneis posibilidades sois vosotros.- dijo Lucius.

- Tu tampoco estás en condiciones, te recuerdo que tenemos a Draco.- le dijo Harry con desafío.

- Es cierto, pero de él ya me encargaré no os preocupeis.- dijo el hombre enmascarado.

- ¡Sueltame serpiente!- dijo Hermione intentando liberarse de su captor.

- Tranquila pequeña sangre sucia...- dijo Malfoy a la vez que le olía el pelo.- Os dejaré marchar, pero sabed que no quedará la cosa así, nadie ataca al señor de los mortífagos por sorpresa.

En ese momento desapareció el mortífago y aparecieron los demas aurores. Hermione no entendía muy bien lo que había pasado.

- Vamonos Hermione.- dijo Moody, que enseguida cambió la expresion de su cara.- Oh Dios mío.

Los aurores se volvieron hacia la chica, que al caminar sintió un gran dolor en la espalda y en el estómago. Se llevo las manos al estómago y cuando se las miró estaban cubiertas de sangre.

En la túnica de Hermione empezó a epandirse la sangre por el estómago y por la espalda, se le nubló la vista. Lo unicó que vio fue como aurores corrían hacia ella a la vez que sentía como sus piernas se debilitaban.

" ... Draco ..."

En el sótano del numero 12 de Grimmauld Place un chico de cabellos rubios se despertó sobresaltado.

-------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------

-----------CONTINUARÁ

--------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------

** FiN DeL CaPiTuLo **

Bueno se acabó, pero el proximo no tardara, solo tengo que ver si meto una cancion o no, xq no se ya que en el anterior capi habia ya una. Bueno ya vere :p

Ya saben REVIEWS REVIEWS, dejen sus opiniones porfi, que no se si les ha gustado o no!SALUDOS:

**Isilwen**


	11. Cap: XI La pasión de unos ojos grises

Holaaaaa! Bueno creo que me he superado, he actualizado despues de una semana en! que conste (lo digo x ti natalia :P) Espero que os guste este capi, y para saberlo porfis dejen reviews en:D Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen!

Contestación a los reviews:

**key :** Holaa, muchas gracias por los animos para selectividad! y muchisima suerte en los examenes, a por todas en! Me alegra que te guste mi fic, espero que este capi te guste tambien, tu lee y ya m dices. Gracias de nuevo. Besooss!  
**x-Yrena-x**: Como no me iba a acordar de ti wapisima! Da igual que haga tiempo que no leias, lo importante es que leyeras y te gustaran, me he alegrao un monton , espero que te sigan gustando... Como me iba a disgustar que me agregaras, al contrario! pero he cambiado de dirección, ahora es kristy88 (dos guiones bajos en), okis?;) agregame a esta si quieres. Cuidate mucho y beso muy muy fuerte!

**connyhp**: olaaa, muchas gracias por tu review, traquila mujer como voy a matar a la protagonistaa! loca estoy pero no tanto :P, me agrada que te guste mi historia, espero que sigas leyendo y opines, que no me importa tanto si es bueno o malo, okis? Besooss!

**Rocio-Lovegood**: Siiii por fin regrese! no puedo dejar mi historia atras no no no. Tranquila que puedes hacer todas las preguntas que se te pasen por la cabeza, sin compromisos ;). Ya verás como reaccionará Draco, pero recuerda de a pesar de ser Malfoy tiene su corazoncito... Pues mas o menos quedan unos 4 o 5 cap, haber como me las apaño :P. Muchas gracias por los alagos y los animos!. Cuidatee y besoss!

**silviota**: tranquila mujer, ves como tampoco actualicé tan tarde :D. Espero que te guste este cap porque ocurre algo muuuyy interesante que cambiará el futuro . No te preocupes porque apuñalaron a Herms, que es muy fuerte... y Draco ya veras :P. Muchisimos besos!

**Lia-Lorea Diggory **: Mujeee no te preocupes que ya actualicé, me alegras de que me escribieras un comentario para al menos saber que piensas de mi fic y me has alegrado mucho el día al decirme que es uno de los que mas te gusta, ayyy muchas gracias, y ya no te hago esperar tanto ya puedes leer. Haber que opinas de este capi, espero que te guste ;). Muxisimos Besoss!

**isabela black**: tara tarata ahora sabras que pasara!. No me culpes por dejar intriga, es que me encanta la intriga así se hace mas interesante la espera del siguiente cap :D, hasta me entran ánimos para escribir jejeje. Tranquila que todavia no puedo matar a ningun protagonista:p. Muchas gracias por tus alagos y sigue leyendo!

**Laurika**: oleeee uneteee, bienvenidaa:D:D. Me alegra un monton que te guste mi fic , k bien! Ya se que es una gran perrada lo que le ha hecho Harry a Herms, pero de alguna manera tenía que cortar la relación sin que fuera culpa de ella jejeje, y estan casados porque realmente estoy harta de los tipicos fics en los que nada mas que son novios, cortan y ya está sin problemas... no! quería que todo fuera mas complicado como la vida misma jejeje. Bueno chica para que veas que no he tardado tanto en! Disfruta el capi y ya me das tu opinion! Muxisimos besosss!

**ana** : Muchas gracias por tu review, si ya se que Herms es tonta x no kedarse con Draquito, pero tenía que pasar algo interesante no crees? . Bueno aquí está actualizado, espero que te guste este capi. Cuidateee!

**hermy-potter-hp**: olaaa, no importa que no me hayas dejado nunca review chikilla mientras te guste q mas da :D, hombre alegra el día eso de ver un review diciendo que le gustan lo que una escribe, alegra mucho en serio... perdoname por haber tardado tando u.u , pero es un honor que a pesar de todo el tiempo pasado me sigas leyendo, muchisimas gracias!. Bueno ya ves que no he tardado tanto en actualizar en! ;) Espero que te guste este capi, lo hice con especial cariño. Muchos Besos! Cuidateee!

Bueno aquí empieza ya el capitulo once, creo que el titulo dice mucho, espero que no sea muy evidente. Disfrutarlo y Opinen please!

**RENCOR**

_Capitulo XI: La pasión de unos ojos grises_

- Draco... ¿cómo has podido?- preguntaba una voz.

- mm?

- Me has traicionado Draco- decía de nuevo la voz.

Draco se dio la vuelta, ya no se encontraba en aquel asqueroso sótano de la Orden del Fénix. Se hayaba en... ¿el cuarto de su padre?

La habitación majestuosa apareció delante de él. Su padre estaba enfrente de la inmensa chimenea, con serpientes de piedra a su alrededor, mirando el incesante fuego.

"¿Qué hago aquí? Esto debe de ser un sueño" Pensó Draco, no entendía porqué pero una sensación de miedo le recorrió el cuerpo.

- No es un sueño Draco y lo sabes, al igual de porqué estás aquí.- dijo Lucius a la vez que se daba la vuelta para mirar directamente a su hijo.

- Ah, cierto se me olvidaba... ese maldito hechizo...- dijo Draco con cierta risa, para evitar que se le notara la tensión.

- Acertaste... verás, el repentino ataque de los aurores ayer a mi castillo me hace pensar que has sido un niño malo Draco.-dijo Lucius acercándose a su hijo con las manos a la espalda.- Y gracias a ese maravilloso hechizo también sé que te has ido de la lengua.

Draco bajó la mirada, no sabía que decir, si dijera que estaba bajo la poción veritaserum no le creería...

- ¡¡Levanta la mirada, eres un Malfoy!- le gritó su padre poniéndose rígido y pegándole en la cara.

- Si, padre.- obedeció Malfoy, y le miró directamente a los ojos.

- Draco...- Lucius se acercó aún mas a su hijo y se fijó en que llevaba una daga con esmeraldas talladas.- No te mato porque eres mi hijo, y mas aún porque me eres de utilidad, creeme...

- Preferiría que me mataras- le desafió Draco y pudo ver como se les encendían los ojos a su padre, pero soltó una risotada.

- No me hagas reír Draco, sabes perfectamente que no podría matarte, no por tí, sino por mí.

- ¿Y no piensas hacer nada?- preguntó el joven mortífago.

- Claro que sí. Pero todo a su tiempo, no quiero precipitarme... Los planes del Señor Tenebroso son lo primero.- Lucius levantó la daga.- Quizás tu metedura de pata me sirva para librarme de una vez por todas de esa maldita Órden. Pero la lástima es que ya no les podré dar la sorpresa, bueno si viven algunos para verla.

Lucius dio demasiado énfasis a la palabra "algunos" y se fijó en que la daga que levantaba estaba cubierta de sangre. Su padre se acercó muy deprisa lo aprisionó contra la pared, le puso la daga en la cara y le miró fijamente.

- Draco, sabes que no te mataré, pero creeme como vuelvas a fallarme haré que todo lo querido alrededor tuya desaparezca y tus últimos días sean los peores que estarás buscando la muerte solo para liberarte.- Lucius le miraba con ira.- Recuerda que ya perdiste a tu madre por tu desobediencia.

En ese momento Draco sintió rabia, recordaba perfectamente como su padre había matado a su madre cuando ésta le intentaba defender porque ya era la 5ª vez que se escapaba. Draco sintió un dolor en la mejilla, su padre le había cortado con la daga, y en la mejilla de su padre también apareció un corte...

- No me vuelvas a fallar Draco.- Lucius se apartó de su hijo.- Sólo tu me puedes ayudar a liberar este mundo de los sangre sucia.

Sangre sucia. Su padre lamió la sangre de la daga y en ese momento a Draco se le vino la imagen de Lucius Malfoy apuñalando a Hermione por la espalda silenciosamente...

" ... Draco ..."

En el sótano del numero 12 de Grimmauld Place un chico de cabellos rubios se despertó sobresaltado.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- ¿Cómo está?- preguntó la voz de Remus Lupin.

- Ya mejor, en San Mungo le han dado una poción y le han bendado con una gasa especial la herida... Han tardado mucho en cerrarla, no ha sido fácil, supongo que la han herido con algún objeto mágico.- se escuchaba decir a Moody.- Si llegamos a tardar un poco mas...

- Bueno, será mejor que la subamos a su cuarto, debe descansar.- dijo la voz de Harry.

Draco escuchaba atentamente a través de la puerta. Las voces de los aurores se escuchaban débilmente desde el rellano de donde procedían, pero Draco había escuchado suficiente como para saber lo que pasaba. Sintió algo tibio que recorría su cara, se tocó la mejilla... era la sangre que salía de la herida que le había causado su padre, aunque él pensara que había sido un sueño... en realidad había sido tan real como la vida misma.

Pasaron las horas, y Draco no aguantaba más. Quería subir y saber cómo se encontraba Hermione... "Estúpida, le dije claramente que era peligroso... Mi padre no se anda con tonterías... Granger tenía que ser"

Entonces la casa se quedó en absoluto silencio, la puerta de la calle dejó de sonar. Era el momento. El chico abrió de nuevo la puerta sin su varita y subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Hermione sin hacer ningún ruido. La puerta estaba cerrada, la abrió con cuidado y aún así sonó.

Allí estaba Hermione dormida, tumbada en la cama, y con la cara muy pálida. Se acercó con sigilo a ella, oía su respiración tranquila, le tomó el pulso... su corazón latía con normalidad.

Draco se sentó en la cama aliviado, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y las hundió en su cabello rubio. Suspiró profundamente, la sensación de temor se desvaneció... si ella hubiera... no se lo perdonaría nunca y menos aún a su padre.

- Veo que no aguantas un día sin escaparte de tu cuarto.

Draco volvió la cara y vio la sonrisa de nuevo en el rostro de la chica. Le entró un arrebato de cariño, pero ese arrebato se tornó en enfado y se levantó de la cama muy serio.

- Me mentiste Granger.- dijo con su voz mas Malfoy que pudo sacar.

- Lo... siento no tuve elección.- dijo la chica bajando la mirada y se levantó.

- Quedate en la cama tumbada.- le exigió el chico igual de serio.

- Ya me encuentro mejor. Necesito estirar las piernas.- dijo Hermione sin hacerle caso.

- Rompiste tu promesa Granger, y un Malfoy no tolera que le mientan.- dijo él alejandose de ella y dándole la espalda.

- Oye me da igual que seas un Malfoy. Es mi trabajo y si me mandaron ir no podía negarme.- dijo ella comenzando a enfadarse, aún así se acercó a el.

- Sabías perfectamente que siendo una san... una hija de muggle correrías más peligro que nadie.- dijo Draco aguantando el tipo, pero no podía aguantar mas.

- Malfoy eso no...

Pero Hermione no pudo acabar la frase, Draco se había dado la vuelta repentinamente y la había abrazado con todas sus fuerzas como si no quisiera que se marchara. A ella se le subieron las colores, sentía el calor y el apoyo que Malfoy le daba con sus brazos... se sentía protegida y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho mientras su aroma la acogía.

- Si te llega a pasar algo... yo...- dijo Draco como pudo, le costaba mucho expresar lo que sentía.

- No quiero que te preocupes por mí. ¡Conmigo no puede nadie!.- dijo la chica mirándole a los hojos y sonriendo.

A Draco le encantó verla sonreír y con aquellos ánimos... estaba tan bonita... acercó su rostro al de ella para besarla... necesitaba sentir sus labios... necesitaba decirle cuanto la quería, aunque le costara la vida.

- Granger... Te...

La puerta se abrió y para mala suerte apareció Harry detrás de ella. Los chicos supieron reaccionar y se separaron, eso sí ambos muy colorados. A Harry apenas le dio tiempo a distinguir que ocurría, solo vió un movimiento extraño entre los dos... pero lo ignoró aunque sus ojos expresaban cierto asombro.

- ¿Qué hace EL fuera del sótano?- dijo Harry desde la puerta intentando conservar la calma.

- Pues verás Potter, ya que ella cuida de mí, creo que le debo el favor... ya que nadie en esta maldita Órden la está cuidando.- dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras.

- Malfoy... ¿desde cuando te preocupas tanto por el estado de Hermione?- preguntó Harry, comenzando a sentir cierta sospecha dentro de él.

- Da igual. El caso es que Malfoy ha venido a cuidarme y punto.- cortó la conversación Hermione.

- Para cuidarte ya estoy yo Hermione.- le contestó Harry

- Ya. Pero prefiero que me cuide Draco Malfoy a que me cuides tu. Ahora... haz el favor de largarte. Gracias.- y se volvió a meter en la cama.

Harry miró furioso a ambos y se fue metiendo un portazo.

- ¿Crees que sospechará algo?- preguntó Draco al cabo de un rato.

- No lo sé, pero sinceramente me es indiferente... Ya no me importa lo que piense Harry de mi.- dijo la chica bajando la mirada.

A Draco le recorrió por el cuerpo el gusanillo de los celos. Si la chica había puesto esa expresión al referirse a Potter, eso quería decir que aún sentía algo por aquel estúpido.

Encima que él le abría su corazón... ¿significaría eso que ella solo estaba con él para librarse del embobamiento por ese Potter?... El no era ninguna excusa para olvidar a nadie, y menos a ese gafotas...

Draco se dirigió a la ventana y se quedó pensativo... a pesar de que era enero el cielo estaba despejado, caía los rayos de sol sobre la nieve blanca... Hacía tanto que no sentía el sol sobre él... ese cálido resplandor...

- ¿En que piensas?- preguntó Hermione.

- En... lo mucho que extraño sentir el aire, el sol...- dijo el chico mientras la nostalgia se apoderaba de él.

Hermione se acercó a él, ya apenas le dolía la herida, los sanadores habían hecho lo correcto. Apoyó su cabeza en el brazo de Draco, el cual al sentir el roce de la chica se le pasó el "medio enfado", no sabía porqué (o quizás si) pero no podía enfadarse con ella.

Juntos mirando por la ventana. A Hermione le hubiera encantado salir al aire libre, y dar un paseo junto a Draco... como si fueran los buenos tiempos, sin miedo a expresar su amor hacia él...

Entonces a la chica se le pasó una idea descabellada por la cabeza, un tanto alocada, pero valía la pena mientras estuvieran disfrutando juntos... pero no podría ser a menos que no hubiera nadie que los molestara. Se escucharon voces en la casa.

- Draco, será mejor que regreses al sótano.- dijo Hermione un tanto alarmada.

- Otra vez encerrado ahí abajo.- dijo el chico volviendose para salir por la puerta.

- Hombre, ¿qué esperabas? Supuestamente eres un prisionero.- le contestó la chica acompañándolo escaleras abajo, con mucho cuidado de que no les viera nadie.

Llegaron a la puerta del sótano y Draco se paró delante de ella. Se volvió hacia Hermione y se inclinó para estar a la altura de su cara, y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios le dijo.

- Sin embargo es la prisión mas dulce en la que he estado.

Hermione se puso muy muy muy colorada, y para su sorpresa Draco tambien lo estaba. Ella esperaba algún beso, pero el chico se dio la vuelta y entró en el cuarto.

- ¡Fermaportus!- dijo Hermione alzando la varita.

Iba subiendo las escaleras y pensando en Draco. Nunca había sentido lo mismo ni se había puesto tan colorada cuando estaba con Harry. Junto a Draco Malfoy la vida era distinta... la hacía un poco mejor. Era extraño que en aquella situación se hubiera enamorado de la persona que creyó mas odiar en su vida... que verdad es que del odio al amor hay solo un paso... Draco... había cambiado tanto... ya no era el chico engreído y egoísta del colegio... seguía teniendo cierta picaría, quizás eso fuera lo que mas le gustaba de él... no era como ningún chico que había conocido, era orgulloso, muy suyo, cabezota, pícaro y siempre conseguía sacar a cualquiera de sus casillas... pero esa cierta dulzura que podía demostrar en los mejores momentos le hacía mas atractivo todavía. A pesar de todo un Malfoy puede tener corazón.

- ¿Qué haces fuera de tu cuarto Hermione? Deberías estar descansando.- le dijo Lupin, el cual estaba en el salón delante de la chimenea, leyendo el periódico.

- Ya me encuentro muchísimo mejor de verdad. No necesito tanto reposo.- le contesto la chica, que se sentó al lado suya en el sofá.

- Me alegro, nos diste un buen susto.- le dijo el licántropo.- Cambiando de tema, ¿pasa algo malo entre vosotros dos?

- ¿Nosotros dos?- preguntó Hermione sin entender muy bien.

- Entre Harry y tú. Os veo bastante distanciados ultimamente. ¿Algo anda mal? Sabes que siempre has podido contar conmigo.

- No... bueno simplemente estamos pasando por una mala racha... tanto trabajo.- le mintió ella desviando la mirada, a pesar de toda la confianza con Lupin, no pensaba contarle nada.

- Espero que se arregle pronto... no viene mal un poco de amor en estos...

Remus no pudo terminar la frase, se escuchó la puerta de la entrada, caerse el paragüero gigante... e irrumpió en la sala muy alterada Tonks, la cual no miró a Hermione, mas bien se dirigió a Lupin.

- ¡¡ Estamos... estamos en problemas!- dijo la chica entrecortadamente, le faltaba el aire.- ¡¡Necesitamos refuerzos Remus!

- ¡¿Qué ocurre!- preguntó alarmado el hombre, levantándose rapidamente y tirando el periódico al suelo.

- ¡¡ Estan... Estan atacando el hospital San Mungo!

- ¡¡Oh no mierda, ¡¡ Rápido, avisa a Harry y a todos los aurores que queden en la casa!.- ordenó Lupin saliendo corriendo de la habitación.- ¡¡ Hermione, quedate vigilando la casa y descansa!

"Dios mío, Ron" pensó Hermione. Rogaba que todo saliera bien. Estaba claro que aquello significaba la venganza de los mortífagos por haber intentado entrar el día anterior en su fortaleza.

A pesar de todo a Hermione se le dibujó una sonrisa, ahora podría llevar a cabo su "plan". Esperó un rato a que se fuera todo el mundo de la casa y estuviera todo en calma. Entonces subió a su cuarto y se vistió con unos pantalones de pana fina de color beige, un jersey rosa pastel y cogió un abrigo del mismo tono que los pantalones.

En cuanto cogió todo lo necesario bajó las escaleras hasta el sótano.

- ¡Alohomora!- susurró haciendo un movimiento con la varita.

La chica entró en el cuarto y se encontró con Draco justo enfrente suya.

- Te oí bajar. ¿Tan poco aguantas sin mí?- dijo el chico con una expresión irónica.

- Toma, ponte esto hace frío.- le dijo la chica a la vez que le dijo una capa negra de invierno (por cierto de Harry).- Y tambien este jersey.- azul, de Ron.

- ¿Se puede saber a donde vamos?- dijo Draco aguantando la ropa y mirando con una expresion de "esto tiene que ser una broma".

- ¿No querías que te diera el sol? Vamos a dar una vuelta. Son apenas las 2 de la tarde. La pasaremos por ahí.- dijo la chica sonriendo.

- Ay...- suspiró Draco.- Granger ¿estás loca o qué? ¿Qué pasará si nos ven los aurores o peor aún, los mortífagos de mi padre? Por si no te lo recuerdo me están buscando.

- De eso no hay por qué preocuparse están todos en San Mungo, y digo todos porque han tenido que pedir refuerzos.- y diciendo esto Hermione comenzó a subir las escaleras.

- Granger... no es por nada pero siempre hemos superado en número a los aurores, no es por ofender, pero quedáis muy pocos.- dijo Draco que sin saber por qué se empezó a cambiar.

- No seas cabezota y deja de protestar.- Hermione bajó de nuevo, cogió a Malfoy por un brazo y tiró de el.

- Vale, vale ya voy, suelta!.- se quejó el chico. Salieron a la calle.- Hermione Granger ignorando las reglas y a su conciencia... tierra tragame.

Cuando Draco puso un pie en la acera tuvo que encoger los ojos. Hacía tanto tiempo que no le daba la luz del sol que sus ojos no se terminaban de acotumbrar a ella. La brisa le revolvió el cabello y respiró hondo... sintió algo... Hermione sonriente le había cogido de la mano y comenzaron a caminar...

Pasaron las horas, él junto a ella... ella junto a él. Caminando por miles de calles, párandose en cualquier tienda...

"Hermione, estando a mi lado no siento miedo... siento felicidad... me has dado lo que nunca nadie me ha podido dar"

" Draco... necesitaba salir, es muy cruel mantenerlo encerrado allí durante tanto tiempo... a pesar del peligro me siento tan bien junto a él"

- ¡Vamos a comprarnos un helado!

Juntos, caminando por miles de calles, de la mano... tomandose cada uno un helado, se podría decir que era la típica pareja feliz sin problemas, sin limitaciones, a pesar de que la verdad era totalmente distinta... Juntos caminando por miles de calles.

Pasaron las horas... los faroles de las calles comenzaban a encenderse... pero a ellos no les importaban nada ni nadie, ni el mismo tiempo, simplemente estar el uno junto al otro.

Draco y Hermione... Malfoy y Granger... Sangre Pura y Sangre Sucia... ¿extraño verdad? pero era cierto, hasta las personas mas difíciles de entenderse entre ellas, a pesar de sus diferentes naturalezas, a pesar de sus ... apellidos, a pesar de los momentos que vivían... el amor surge incluso en el rincón mas oscuro para darnos un brillo de luz.

"Draco Malfoy... es el que camina junto a mi... es como un sueño, un sueño del que no quiero despertar"

"Hermione Granger... una y otra vez te he pillado mirándome y cada vez que te devolvía la mirada tu sonreías... eso me hace... feliz"

- Podemos ir a un parque que hay cerca del cuartel de la Órden.- dijo Hermione guiándolo.

Hermione se sentó en el columpio y Draco comenzó a empujarla, la chica notaba como el viento le azotaba la cara, parecía que el mundo no existía solo ellos. Aunque en cierto modo era cierto, en las calles apenas había gente... todos en sus casas encerrados y apresados por el miedo... y aún así no estaban a salvo.

- ¿Que triste verdad?- comentó la chica, la cual se columpiaba ahora sola.

- ¿El qué?- preguntó Draco que estaba ahora enfrente de ella, en pie mirando como se columpiaba.

- Este paronama... las calles vacías, no hay niños en los parques corriendo...- Hermione paró de columpiarse, y se quedó sentada en el columpio.

- Mira el lado positivo, así nadie nos molesta.- Draco fue hacia ella.

Rodeó su cuello con los brazos, abrazándola cariñosamente... y le comenzó a susurrarle en el oído cantando...

- Cuentame al oido muy despacio y muy bajito... por qué tiene tanta luz este día tan sombrío...

Hermione sonrió, levantó la cabeza para mirarle directamente a sus ojos grises, esos ojos grises que tanto le gustaban, que penetraban a traves de su mirada recorriendole un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo...

- Porque estás conmigo..- le susurró la chica despacio en el oído.

Él acercó su rostro al de ella... sentía su dulce aroma y su respiración... sus labios pidiendole un beso... Hermione se acercó aún mas... y le besó tiernamente, cerró los ojos y dejó que la fantasía los consumiera...

Salían del parque, de regreso a casa, pero entonces Draco se paró en seco y alguien agarró a Hermione por el brazo (por suerte esta vez no iban cogidos de la mano)

- ¡¡Granger! ¡¿Se puede saber que hacéis fuera del cuartel!- la voz de Snape sonó, y el hizo presencia delante de la chica.

- ¡¿Qué le ha hecho a Malfoy!- preguntó ella alarmada.

- Le he petrificado para que no me vea... pero ¡¡Eres una imprudente Granger, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a salir y encima con Malfoy! ¡¡Sabiendo perfectamente que le están buscando!.- Snape estaba que estallaba, sus ojos mas saltones que nunca demostraban la rabia que sentía en su interior.

- Yo... creía que le vendría bien el aire señor... - dijo la chica agachándo la cabeza, su antiguo profesor de Hogwarts aún le imponía... Hermione se sintió impotente al no saber que decir.

- ¡¡Eres una insensata Granger, informaré al consejo para que te destituyan de tu cargo, ¡¡No tienes remedio!... hay veces que la inteligencia de poco basta...- Snape volvió a coger su compostura de siempre, serio y calculador.- ¡Ahora regresa!

Snape desapareció y Draco volvió a la normalidad, para él nada había ocurrido... Hermione regresó a la casa callada, muy pálida y preocupada. Habían regresado los aurores, asi que la chica con mucho cuidado acompañó a Malfoy al sótano.

- Granger... la tarde de hoy ha sido...

- ¡¿Hermione!- sonó la voz de Harry desde el piso de arriba, llamandola.

Los chicos no pudieron despedirse. Hermione subió corriendo las escaleras con el corazón latiendole fuertemente, ¿habría llegado ya Snape?

- ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Harry mirandola fijamente y cruzandose de brazos.- ¿En el sótano con Malfoy?

- A ti no te importa...

- Sigo siendo tu marido Hermione...- le contestó el con la mirada fija en ella.

- Corrige, un pésimo marido... por no poner una palabra mas fuerte.- le contestó la chica, sin apartar la mirada, a pesar de que estaba muerta de miedo.

- Vamos hay reunión.

Entonces fue cuando Hermione sintió que su corazón iba a estallar de un momento a otro. Pero cuando entró en la habitación vio que Snape no estaba... quizás llegara de un momento a otro. Hubo un resumen de lo sucedido en San Mungo, por suerte apenas hubo heridos y Ron se encontraba bien para el alivio de Hermione... pasó la hora y Snape no apareció, todo el mundo se extrañó... pero a Hermione le dio una gran alegría... al menos por el momento.

- Bueno mas vale que hoy haya vigilancia en San Mungo. Me da la sensación de que este ataque ha sido solo un aviso- concluyó Moody, levantándose de la mesa.- Que extraño Severus Snape... me dijo que tenía que contarme algo muy importante... en fin.

- Yo me apunto a la vigilancia de San Mungo, Molly y Ginny ya estan allí con Ron.- añadió Harry.

Casi todos los aurores estarían de vigilancia aquella noche, tanto en los puestos habituales como en San Mungo,(excepto Remus Lupin, que para colmo de males aquella noche era luna llena)... al menos Ron estaría al cuidado de varios aurores.

"Otra vez sola en la casa..." pensaba con tristeza mientras subía las escaleras, odiaba quedarse sola " No estas sola estúpida... él está abajo" dijo una voz (otra vez muy parecida a la de Malfoy) en su mente. "Draco... no creo que ya me he metido en un buen lío hoy por sacarlo de la casa"; "Pero ha sido una tarde maravillosa, ¿no me digas que te arrepientes?"(dijo de nuevo esa vocecilla), "No, no me arrepiento para nada... no lo quisiera admitir pero... creo que me he... enamorado". Y la vocecilla no volvió a hablar mas.

Hermione cogió su pijama y se fue directa a la ducha, necesitaba relajarse. Se quitó las vendas del torso, la herida ya estaba cicatrizada... aunque por lo visto a los sanadores les había costado mucho pararla, luego la cicatrización es ya un proceso rápido. Se metió en la ducha y sintió como el agua caliente le recorrá el cuerpo, reconfortándola del frío de enero.

Salió de la ducha y para su sorpresa (o quizás no tanta) se encontró a Draco Malfoy sentado en uno de los sillones del cuarto, con el pelo mojado que le goteaba y caía en su cuello, algunos mechones rubios le caían sobre la frente... vestido con sus vaqueros y su camisa negra... y para qué hablar de la colonia (que nadie sabe nunca de dónde se la saca).

- Ya no sé cómo decirte que no te escapes Malfoy.- le dijo la chica parada en la puerta del baño.

- No me he escapado por gusto, Granger. He venido a traerte de vuelta la capa y el jersey que me prestaste.- dijo Draco levantándose del sillón con toda naturalidad.

- Verdad, se me había olvidado. Gracias.- dijo la chica cogiendo la ropa, fue al armario y la metio. Draco se acercó a ella.

- Dejame ver como tienes la herida.- dijo el chico comenzando a quitarle la parte de arriba de el pijama y a continuación las nuevas vendas.- Te hirieron con una daga mágica.

- Ya la tengo casi curada.- Hermione sintió un escalofrío pues Draco había puesto su mano sobre la herida, estaba muy fría.

Aquella situación hizo que se le volvieran a subir los colores a Hermione... puso su mano sobre la de Draco, para que no la quitara. Se miraron, intercambiaron intensas miradas... Hermione guió la mano de Draco mas arriba... y él sin poder aguantarse la besó apasionadamente. El beso cogió de imprevisto a la chica, cosa que le encantó, Draco besaba con mucha pasión pero también con cariño.

Ella comenzó a quitarle los botones de la camisa negra que en pocos momentos dejó al descubierto el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy. El musculoso y a la vez pálido cuerpo de Draco Malfoy se acercaba cada vez más al de la chica, la cual comenzó a pasar sus manos por la espalda de él.

Los besos y caricias del chico se iban extendiendo por el cuello mientras ella se dejaba llevar. Sus ropas esparcidas por toda la habitación... el fuego encendido... dos cuerpos, el uno sobre el otro... entregándose con pasión sobre la cama... La respiración de Draco la sentía ella sobre su cuello, se miraron inténsamente, intercambiaron miradas apasionadas y a la vez muy enamoradas... Sus labios se acercaron y él la besó tiernamente, de nuevamente ella cerró los ojos y dejó que la fantasía los consumiera durante una noche de luna llena.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Una puerta sonó en la habitación de un castillo.

- ¿Señor?- dijo una voz

- ¿Qué quieres ahora Macnair?- dijo Lucius Malfoy un tanto molesto.- Sabes que hay reunión ahora, puedes esperar.

- Creedme señor, la información que le traigo no se hace esperar.- dijo el mortífago.

- Mmmm... adelante te escucho, pero mas vale que sea útil.- dijo Lucius sentándose en uno de sus lujosos sillones, enfrente de la chimenea.

- Pues vera señor...- comenzó el mortífago, cerrando la puerta y acercándose mas a su señor.- Le asombrará saber que he visto al joven heredero.

- ¿Cómo?- dijo Lucius manteniendo la calma.

- Si, mi señor. Estaba de vigilancia en un parque cuando me di cuenta que era él, y no estaba solo. Iba en compañía de esa aurora... la sangre sucia...mmm ¿Hermione Granger?.- mientras hablaba Lucius estaba cada vez mas sorprendido.- Y digo la palabra compañía, porque no mantenían la relación de auror y mortífago... quizás todo lo contrario.

- Draco... - susurró Malfoy, la ira de sus ojos se dejaba notar.

- Señor, pero eso no es lo más importante.

- ¿Qué puede ser mas importante que me hijo me traicione, viva la vida a su antojo y para colmo con una sangre sucia, que encima es auror?.- dijo el señor de los mortífagos intentando conservar la calma.

- Pues señor, que en ese momento apareció... Severus Snape.

- ¿Severus?

- Si, señor. Y para mi sorpresa no hizo nada para rescatar al heredero, lo paralizó y se puso a hablar tranquilamente con la aurora, y luego los dejó marchar. Parecía enfadado por haberlos encontrado fuera de la Órden. Mi señor, me parece que nuestro espía resultó ser un verdadero espía.- concluyó el mortífago poniendose recto delande de su señor.

- Increíble... increíble.- era asombroso cómo Lucius mantenía la calma, aunque el tic que se dislumbraba en su ojo derecho no indicaba lo mismo. Se levanto y se puso a mirar el fuego, pensativo... calculador.

- ¿Procedo con la eliminación, señor?

- No, ya has hecho suficiente Macnair, recuérdame que te recompense...- miró al mortífago con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Creo que tenemos una reunión con algún que otro mortífago ¿no?

Cuando Lucius se presentó en la enorme sala, la cual se encontraba en la parte mas baja del castillo, en el subterráneo, tenía al fondo como un altar de piedra y sobre él una enorme serpiente también de piedra y esmeraldas por ojos. Todos los mortífagos se encontraban en fila, uno al lado del otro, mirando al frente.

- Buenas noches señores... Contadme el resumen de lo sucedido

Déspues de un rato contando los hechos del hospital San Mungo, los mortífagos comenzaron a irse de la sala, menos...

- Severus... quédate, quiero preguntarte una cosa.

Cuando en la sala se quedaron completamente solos Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy, éste pregunto.

- ¿Severus somos amigos no?

- Por supuesto señor.- le contestó Snape.

- Entonces, dime quién es el Guardián del Cuartel de la Órden del Fénix.- le dijo directamente dandole la espalda.

- Señor, aún no lo he averiguado.

- Mientes.- dijo dándose la vuelta tranquilamente Lucius.- Lo sabes.

- ¿Mi señor?- dijo Snape, que se estaba poniendo nervioso.

- Te he cogido Snape, me has fallado... pero no te preocupes, no te mataré... me vas a ser muy útil.- comentó más para si mismo el señor de los mortífagos.

- Lucius yo...

- ¡¡IMPERIUS!

A Snape no le dio tiempo a defenderse, en ese momento todo se tornó oscuridad, sus ojos perdieron su brillo, no sentía su cuerpo... solo escuchaba la voz de Lucius Malfoy, que ahora era su controlador. Éste se acercó a Snape con la varita aún levantada, e hizo que Snape abriera la boca.

- Vas a ser mis ojos dentro de la Órden Severus...- dijo acercándo su cara a la del mortífago embrujado y vertiéndo el contenido de un frasquito en su boca.- Ahora... dime ¿Quién es el Guardián de la Órden del Fénix? ¿Quién heredó ese cargo de la mano del mismo Albus Dumbledor?

-... Harry Potter, señor.

-------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------

-----------CONTINUARÁ

--------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------

** FiN DeL CaPiTuLo **

**Seee que dejo mucha intriga lo se... pero me encanta! . Atención quedense con lo ocurrido en este cap porque influirá en el futuro. Ya queda menos para terminar el fic, bueno un poco... intentaré alargarlo lo que pueda.**

**Dejad sus opiniones porfavor que acepto cualquier comentario (hombre los malos evitarlos no querreis desmoralizarme no?...) cualquier inspiracion o lo que sea será bien recibida. **

**Muchas gracias por leer! Besos**

**Isilwen**


	12. Cap: XII Odiar para salvar

Bueno aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capitulo!. Un tanto largo, perdonen si se hace muy pensado... lo he tenido que cortar para hacerlo en 2 partes, que creo que no tardaré en subir. Gracias a todos los que me dejais reviews, me alegrais el dia :).

Dejad vuestras opiniones, xfis, si teneis alguna duda sobre algo del fic o lo que sea no preocuparse y preguntar. Espero que les guste el cap 12

Contestación a los reviews.

**connyhp** No se murió tranqui! No podía matar a la protagonista femenina como crees? Tan loca no estoy, no te preocupes que a hermione todavía le tienen que pasar muchas cosas. ;). Siii ahora lucius sabe la verdad sobre snape, y no va a esperar para hacer uso de el (e el buen sentido de la palabra en :P) Gracias . espero que te guste este cap!

**Lezia** que onda nat:D. te dije que iba a actualizar rapido el anterior cap jajaja. y no te mueras que ya esta aquí este cap, abe k te parece :P. Por dios que honor eso de ser una de tus historias favoritas de 5, no lo sabía o.o que emocion! un privilegio si señor, wooo:) pos nada wapisima espero que te guste este cap, muxisimos besos! (ya sabes 100 dias xD)

**Fatima girl**: gracias por tu review y por considerar a mi humilde fic uno de tus favoritos, me alagas :). Ahora sabras lo que pasa con Lucius y Draco, jejej tu lees y veras, xq aki esta el siguiente cap, tampoco he tardado tano no? . Muchisimos besos y cuidate!

**Rocio-Lovegood**: holaaa! ay me alegra un monton de que te encantara el cap anterior, espero que este no te decepcione a ver que tal. Ya se que tarde en unir a Draco y a Herms, pero es que lo queria hacer lo mas real posible, pues si se odian desde siempre... uno mortífago y la otra auror, no podía ser tan facil! bueno tu lee este cap y me dices que te parece (evita matarme cuando lo leas please xD) Muchas gracias x el rev! Besoosss!

**Laurika**: holaaa lindaa! Como me iba importar agregarte al msn! encantada por Dios, me alegra mucho que me agregueis y que os guste mi historia, la verdad esq Herms y Draco m encantan juntos, xq es un amor tan imposible que atrae! jajaja y lo q va a pasar con ella y con harry aahhh lo siento no lo puedo decir, pero no los dejo ahí apalancados, lo q pasa en este cap va a influir mucho en la relacion de ambos (bueno en este cap y en el siguiente porq tiene 2 partes u.u) Y tu comentario ha sido bien recibido, la verdad es que tenía pensado hacerlo pero no estaba segura de si meter una pelea entre ambos y tu comentario me dio animos para hacerlo gracias :). (pero no m mates cuando lo leas :P) Venga chica, mucha suerte con tu fic y para lo q kieras m tienes en el msn ;)!

**Miyuki Kobayakawa**: Dios... un aplauso te doy por dejarme tal review! muxisimas gracias! de latosa nada niña encantada de tu entusiasmo por mi fic, hay eres la primera persona que veo que lo vive a 100, siento que harry sea tan... gilipollas ( :P jejeje) pero alguien tenia que ocupar ese puesto y ya va siendo hora de que el niño que vivio se pase un ratillo al lado oscuro :P (en el buen sentido x sup, nada de mortífagos) Pero porfavor no vayas a interrumpir tus trabajos ni nada por leer mi fic (me alaga muxo de verdad) pero no quiero que eches a perder cosas mas importantes en! y tranquila que ya está aqui la actualizacion que tanto pedias jejeje! Bienvenida a rencor y espero que no te decepcione! De nuevo un aplauso por tu fanatismo y por tu gran review, te has ganado un huequecito en el corazon de esta humilde escritora . Muxisimos besos y cuidatee!

**oORianneOo**: ayyy gracias por decirme que cuento con tu apoyo y q soy una gran escritora... k bonito :) muxas gracias, ay que feliz me hace que opines eso de mi, espero a cambio no decepcionarte ni que pierdas interes por el fic, me voy a esforzar para que se mantenga interesante. Muxas gracias por tu review y muxos besos!

**LulaBlack**: holaaa gracias por tus elogios! me alegra un monton q te haya gustado muxo :), q bien, espero por supuesto q t siga gustando porq todavía queda jejeje. Si pobre Snape, pero algo tenía que pasar en la trama :D... y Narcisa Malfoy tambien me da mucha pena en las historias, le pasa mas o menos como a Draco que esta atada a una persona que la obliga a hacer algo que no quiere, pero me dijiste que te parecía raro que se uniera a Dumbledor, no no ella no se unió, murió por defender a Draco xq no quería que fuera el futuro General de los Mortífagos cuando Voldemort volviera, y al defenderle pues... u.u un poco triste no? Y respecto a lo de Harry, pues si en mi fic lo he puesto un poco capullo, pero eso no kiere decir que no lo adore, ya verás q tamp es tan malo, pero no digo nada :D. Bueno chica, me alegra mucho que te guste como caracterizo a Draco Malfoy espero poder mantenerlo así y no variar. Sigue leyendo y me dices que tal ok? Muxas gracias x tu rev me alegró muxo recivirlo con un contenido tan entretenido sobre tus opiniones. Gracias y Muxos besooosss!

**x-Yrena-x**: hola wapisimaaa:D q bien q podams hablar otra vez x el msn, si supieras la k lie para buscar la contraseña del anterior msn para volver a agregarte en el nuevo jajaja. Nena mi imaginacion no tiene limites Já! xDD ya se me va el boli... Bueno nena espero q te guste este cap, y ya sabes para lo q kieras m tienes en el msn linda. Muxisimos besos y cuidate!

**Terry Moon**: muxas gracias por tu reviw k alegria q t gustara el anterior cap, a ver q t parece este, m da la sensacion d q se va a hacer un poco pesado pero no lo puedo cambiar tenía que ser asi! Con todo lo q ha pasado tu misma lo has dixo las cosas solo pueden empeorar, la verdad es que todo el mundo esta entre la espada y la pared... y te kedas pensando con todo tan oscuro como puede la historia acabar bien? pero la tipica frase hasta en la mas profunda oscuridad siempre habra una pequeña luz que brillara :) y no digo más! pero eso si ya estas avisada del genero del fic! . Espero q t guste el cap, muxos besos!

**Bueno como siempre quiero darle las gracias a mi crítica personal de fics, Rocio... que sin ella mis historias no serían tan bien aceptadas como lo son. Si quieren contactar con ella para que ejerza sus opiniones sobre vuestros fics hacedmelo saber y haré que podaís entrar en contacto, todo x ti Ro ;). la mejor critica de fics del mundo. Este capitulo enterito dedicado a ti wapa! **

**RENCOR**

_Capitulo XII: Odiar para salvar_

- Ahora... dime ¿Quién es el Guardián de la Órden del Fénix? ¿Quién heredó ese cargo de la mano del mismo Albus Dumbledore?

-... Harry Potter, señor.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Hermione se había despertado temprano en la mañana, miró a su lado y vio a Draco Malfoy durmiendo boca abajo tranquilamente a su vera... nada en el mundo podría alterar la felicidad que la chica sentía en ese instante.

Comenzó a sentir frío, se levantó de la cama y se puso un camison de seda color rosa pastel, era de tirantes y le quedaba por encima de las rodillas... no era que abrigara mucho, pero por lo general la casa no solía ser fría, a pesar de que el paisaje nevado cubriera las calles de Londres. El fuego de la chimenea, la cual se encontraba a los pies de la hermosa cama tallada en madera de caoba, se iba a apagar en breves segundos. La chica se agachó delante de la chimenea y echó un poco mas de madera, y con un ágil movimiento de varita salió del extremo una llama de fuego que volvió a prender en la madera.

Sentía como el fuego la calentaba y la reconfortaba, y escuchó a su espalda como Draco se movía en la cama, pensó que se había despertado, pero cuando lo miró el chico solo había cambiado de postura: ahora se encontraba boca arriba, con un brazo apoyado detrás de su cabeza. La sábana de color marfil se le había resbalado y dejaba ver el torso del chico al descubierto, pero seguía profundamente dormido.

La chica volvió a la cama y se tumbó de lado junto a Draco. Unos lacios mechones rubios (tan claros como la misma mañana) le caían por la frente al chico, su relajada respiración sin nunguna alteración, tan tranquilo soñando algo con lo que se podía evadir de esa dura realidad en la que vivían, pues en aquella época uno solo podía ser libre en los sueños, aunque a pesar de todo, los sueños... sueños son.

Y sin embargo, así es como se sentía ella, como en un sueño tan real como la vida misma. Sin darse cuenta se había quedado embobada mirando al chico... Draco Malfoy... una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Hermione, se le había venido a la mente aquellos años de Hogwarts, en los que aquel rubio resultaba una pesadilla para ella y para sus amigos... aquel chico que disfrutaba viendólos sufrir, que siempre empeoraba las cosas cuando iban mal... que siempre la llamaba sangre sucia. Era dificil entender como podía haber llegado a enamorarse de él. Pero tampoco estaba tan lejos la respuesta, ese chico que tenía a su lado había cambiado mucho, no era tan arrogante, ni tan prepotente, era un Malfoy con sentimientos, ¿el motivo, nadie lo sabe... aunque quizas cierta chica de cabellos castaños sería un buen motivo.

Draco Malfoy... su pesadilla y a la vez su sueño... siempre le había resultado atractivo, quizás fuera su manera de ser, pero el hecho de que la hubiera tratado tan mal había impedido que sus sentimientos afloraran, y a pesar de los malos del tiempos, de los peores momentos, él aparecía de nuevo, deseándo sentir lo que solo el amor puede dar. Se fijó en su brazo izquierdo y allí estaba, la marca tenbrosa tatuada en su piel... esa marca que tanto odiaba... la misma marca que se había encontrado en su casa, donde se hayaban sus padres muertos... y muchos seres queridos siempre bajo esa misma marca... ¿Por qué tenía que llevarla él? ¿Por qué tenía que haberse enamorado de alguien que la llevara?. Resulta muchas veces extraño ver lo cruel que puede llegar a ser el destino debido a su manera de jugar con las personas, pero a pesar de todo Draco guardaba cierto misterio, cierta atracción que la intrigaba. Draco Malfoy se podría definir como una mezcla de dulce y picante.

¡Qué importaba las marcas que llevara él!... mientras expresara con toda su sinceridad que mientras estaba con ella ninguna marca en el brazo podría robarle su amor hacia la chica.

Hermione le acarició la cara y le apartó los mechones de los ojos, entonces sintió algo. El chico al principio tenía el rostro caliente, y las mejillas sonrosadas (por el calor de la habitación quizás) pero de repente se tornó frío como el hielo, y pequeñas gotas de sudor asomaron por su frente, ella asustada apartó la mano.

El rubio slytherin que antes presentaba síntomas de dormir plácidamente cambió totalmente, ahora los gestos que mostraban su cara expresaban que no estaba teniendo un sueño agradable, arrugaba la frente como si expresara incomodidad...

- ¿Draco?

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- Draco... - decía una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

"Otra vez no, por favor, otra vez no" pensaba el chico, veía todo oscuro. Sus sueños habían cambiado de repente.

- Si, Draco... una y otra vez...

De repente pareció como si todo se tornara blanco, y apareció de nuevo en aquella habitación que tanto odiaba... la habitación de su padre. Pero esta vez no estaba como la otra vez, la chimenea se encontraba apagada, su padre le miraba muy serio desde el fondo de la sala... aquella habitación parecía mas fría que nunca.

¿Qué querría ahora su padre? No podía articular ninguna palabra, era como si la gélida imagen de su padre con los brazos en la espalda le congelara también a él.

- Draco... sinceramente nunca creí que fueras capaz... tus desobediencias han alcanzado su límite.- su padre hablaba como si hiciera un gran esfuerzo para contener su rabia a la vez que se iba acercando al chico.

El jóven mortífago sin embargo no era capaz de moverse, no podía hablar... su padre debía de estar haciendo un uso de su poder mental excepcionalmete alto, pues a la vez que había entrado en la mente de él le estaba controlando... era cierta la profecía, a medida que se acercaba la fecha su padre se estaba volviendo cada vez mas poderoso. Aunque aún faltaban meses y ya tenía ese nivel mágico, no quería ni imaginarse cuan grande sería su poder una vez llegada la fecha.

- Que te dejaras capturar ya fue una gran desobediencia, tenerte cerca es esencial.- su padre continuaba hablando con aquellas palabras llenas de ira retenida.- Que estés en manos de los aurores, retenido en el mismísimo Cuartel General de la Órden del dichoso Fénix es una debilidad que no me puedo permitir por mi parte.

Draco no aguantaba esa situación, estaba cansado de su padre, tantos años bajo su mandato y sin poder responderle como se lo merecía... estaba acabándo con su paciencia. A pesar de que era un chico que no se cayaba ni una sola réplica, ni una sola verdad de alguna persona... su padre era el único capaz de seguir intimidando a aquel adulto, pues cuando se encontraba con la mirada furiosa de su padre, el niño traumatizado de su interior volvía a salir.

- Pero, quizás lo que mas me fastidia, mi querido hijo- Lucius ahora había optado por pasearse de un lado a otro de la habitación.- Es tu nulo intento por escaparte de tu prisión, pues sé perfectamente que tus oportunidades has tenido.

El chico rubio sintió un escalofrío en la frente. Estaba sudando, pues en ese momento la idea de que su padre supiera su salida con Granger le pasó por la mente... y más aun... Granger... por desgracia, los temores del chico fueron los acertados.

- Granger... sangre-sucia-Granger, como tu la solías llamar. Draco no sabes el enorme esfuerzo que estoy haciendo para no matarte ahora mismo.- y la mirada furiosa del Señor de los Mortífagos se fijó en los ojos grises de su hijo.

Éste creyó ver un destello rojo en los ojos de su padre, no lo veía tan furioso desde esa discusión con su madre... Sintió como la presión que lo abordaba desaparecía, su padre le estaba dando la oportunidad de explicarse, lo dificil ahora era encontrar las palabras adecuadas

- Yo no...

-¡¡No te atrevas a mentirme Draco!- le gritó su padre que se acercaba de nuevo hacia él.

- Deja de hacer eso...- susurró el chico, aunque sabía perfectamente que lo oiría su padre, evitando el contacto con los ojos de éste.

-¡¿Qué!- preguntó este intentando no parecer alterado, se acercó mucho a él, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza como que no había oído bien.

- Deja de intentar utilizar la oclumancia...- Draco apretó los nudillos, sentía la respiración de su padre en su cara. Ahora era él el que se alteraba, ¿por qué no podía simplemente dejarlo en paz? estaba cansado de que su padre le gritara siempre, de tener que seguir sus órdenes, de tener que seguir sus reglas y sus opiniones.

- ¿ Me estás dando una orden ?- dijo Lucius muy calmado, y a esa distancia Draco pudo ver de nuevo un destello rojo en su ojos.- Recuerda que las órdenes las doy...

-¡¡ESTOY HARTO DE TUS ÓRDENES!- le gritó Draco "explotando", le estaba gritando a su padre en toda la cara, pues no se había movido ni un centímetro y ambos estaban muy cerca. El niño cobarde de su interior había dado paso a uno furioso y rencoroso por todo lo sufrido en la vida por aquella persona a la que debía de llamar "padre".- ¡¡NUNCA LAS HE ACEPTADO Y ESTOY HARTO DE SEGUIR TUS REGLAS, ¡¡QUIERO VIVIR MI VIDA Y NO ESTAR REGIDO POR LA TUYA! ¡¡ SIEMPRE ESTÁS DICIENDOME LO QUE TENGO Y LO QUE NO TENGO QUE HACER, ¡¡ NO QUIERO SER LO QUE PRETENDES, NO QUIERO SER UN MORTÍFAGO, ¡¡NO QUIERO SER UN... MALFOY! ¡¡ ¡¡TE OD...

Pero Draco no pudo terminar la frase, su padre no aguantó mas y le dio una bofetada, se podría decir que le cruzó la cara. La rabia acumulada por el jóven había explotado, estaba cansado de que su padre entrara en su mente cuando le diera la gana, estaba cansado de ser la marioneta de su padre, no quería el destino que le habían impuesto, no quería ser el próximo general de los mortífagos...

El chico no se esperaba aquel golpe tan repentinamente, fue tan fuerte que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Sintió como la sangre caliente le resbalaba por el labio... su padre tenía un anillo en forma de serpiente en la mano con la que le había golpeado que al impacto le había roto el labio inferior a Draco. Se tocó la herida y miró con rabia a su padre, que se agachó para volver a acercarse a su hijo tumbado en el suelo. Le agarró por los cabellos rubios al chico y tiró de ellos de modo que Draco no podía evitar tener la cabeza echada para atrás, y le puso la varita en la garganta, sentía como la punta de ésta se le clavaba en la piel.

-¡ No te atrevas a volver a gritarme desagradecido!.- le contestó al oído.- ¡Todo lo hago por tu bien y me lo agradeces así! ¡No eres digno de la familia Malfoy!

- ¡Tampoco quiero... pertenecer... a ella!- dijo Draco como pudo ya que entre el dolor de la herida, de la cabeza y la postura de su cuello no podía articular bien las palabras ,pero no pensaba callarse, sabía que su padre no le mataría... pues aparte de ser el próximo Señor de los Mortífagos era el último de los Malfoys junto a su padre.

- Pero perteneces... y pertenecerás, quieras o no, al igual que obedecerás mis órdenes.- su padre le hablaba ahora mas calmado, pero la rabia seguía presente en su voz.

- Solo eres... un... un asesino sin... sentimientos.- le respondió entrecortadamente el chico, enfrentándose de nuevo a su padre.

- ¿Acaso tu los tienes, solo finges tenerlos... y no soy el único asesino aquí.- al decir esto sintió como su padre aflojaba la presión sobre su cuello. Los labios de Lucius comenzaron a acariciar el rostro de su hijo, dulce pero a la vez furiosamente.

Draco no contestó ante aquella respuesta, su padre sólo quería asustarlo, quería que volviera junto a él, pero no iba a conseguirlo... sin embargo, no sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

- Draco, te he echo venir solo para advertirte... -su padre hablaba mas relajado.- Cíñete a comportarte como un verdadero mortífago, como un verdadero Malfoy, y deja de jugar.

- ¿Qué... quieres decir?- preguntó el chico, a pesar de todo su padre le mantenía cogido por los cabellos.

- Sé que te tienen retenido en el Cuartel General y vigilado constantemente por aurores, pero iré a por tí... es estúpida Órden tiene los días contados, ya no se podrán esconder mas bajo el hechizo Fidelio.- su padre le dijo al oído.- Ahora que se la identidad del Guardián de los secretos.

Otro escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del chico, desconocía cómo había averiguado quién era el Guardián, aunque pensando con lógica tampoco era tan dificil averiguarlo... pero no era eso lo que temía él.

- No me... importa esa estúpida Órden, solo... solo quiero alejarme de tí, librarme de este ... hechizo...- dijo entrecortadamente Draco.

- Sabes que no te dejaré, y la única manera de cortar el hechizo lo sabes perfectamente y no lo harás por tu bien.- dijo Lucius arrastrando las palabras de la única manera que solo un Malfoy puede hacer.- Eres mas importante de lo que crees.

Draco no dijo nada, no quería volver a provocar a su padre.

- Quizás no te importe la Órden del Fénix en general, pero si cierta sangre sucia ¿me equivoco?.- diciendo esto se le dibujó una sonrisa irónica en la cara.

- No te... atrevas...

- Draco, Draco. . . olvidas con facilidad.- las palabras pronunciadas por su padre parecían indicar cierta impaciencia como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.- Recuerda que en tu día te dije que las mujeres no sirven para nada, solo para engendrar hijos... y menos esa sangre sucia, no querrás mezclar tu sangre pura con la de ella.

- Ella no...

- ¡Ella te ha hechizado de manera que has perdido tus principios!.- su padre volvió a tirarle mas fuerte del cabello.- ¡Es una bruja y como tal puede hacerlo! Solo te advierto Draco, deja de jugar... o como bien te dije todos tus seres queridos desaparecerán, al igual que pasó con tu madre, hasta que solo te quede yo... Si sigues dejándote vencer por esa sangre sucia...- Lucius se volvió a hacercar a él y le susurró al oido.- me encargaré de ella...quizás no personalemente, pero sí directamente... sabes que ningun auror puede vencerme.

De repente a Draco le vino a la mente la imagen de Hermione tumbada en el suelo, pálida con los ojos fijos en el cielo... y al lado de su cuerpo inerte su padre con la varita en la mano.

- ¡¡NO!

Pero la oscuridad ya había vuelto a acoger al chico, la voz de su padre se escuchaba débil en aquel mar en la que la protagonista era la luz debido a su ausencia.

_Deja de jugar Draco_

_Te está poseyendo y tú no te das cuenta_

_Compórtate como un mortífago, compórtate como un Malfoy._

_No te vas a alejar de mi, nunca podrás._

_Sabes la manera de acabar con el hechizo, pero no lo harás._

_Deja de jugar Draco._

_Me encargaré de ella directamente._

_Eres mas importante de lo que crees, Draco Malfoy._

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-¡Draco!... ¡Draco despierta!

Hermione comenzaba a preocuparse, llevaba un rato intentando despertar al chico el cual, aparte de no parar de sudar, comenzó a moverse y hacer movimientos extraños. La chica cada vez se inquietaba mas.

-¡Draco, ¡ Vamos por favor!- Hermione para intentar despertarlo, le agarró del brazo izquierdo...

Pero cuando la mano de la chica hizo contacto con la marca tenebrosa algo extraño sucedió. Todo se tornó blanco, como aquellas extrañas premoniciones que aparecían en los momentos mas inoportunos.

Se encontraba en el mismo cuarto, aunque todas las paredes estaban blancas, la cama era entera blanca, ella iba vestida con un camisón blanco, y al lado suya se encontraba Draco, pero en vez de encontrarse desnudo como de verdad estaba, se hayaba totalmente en vuelto en prendas negras y ahora se encontraba inmóvil. La chica volvió a tocarle la marca tenebrosa de su brazo y todo se tornó oscuro... a pesar de que ella seguía vistiendo de blanco. Entonces llamaron a la puerta, la cual también estaba negra...

-¿ Quién es?- preguntó la chica, y su voz sonó con eco.

Nadie respondió, ella se levantó de la cama dejando a Draco tumbado en ella entre aquellas sábanas negras. Mientras andaba hacia la puerta se notaba pesada al caminar al igual que como si volara, era una situación muy extraña. Agarró el pomo de la puerta con la mano y cuando abrió la puerta la chica no se esperaba lo que encontró...

De repente el rostro de Lucius Malfoy se avalanzó hacia ella junto a una fuerte bocanada de viento y pronunciando palabras en un idioma que ella no conocía... y entonces, Hermione volvió a la realidad, aquella fuerza extraña la había empujado hacia atrás, pero por suerte la cama era lo suficientemente grande como para que la chica no cayera al suelo y golpeara contra el colchón, aunque se quedó a escasos milimetros de caerse.

Draco por su parte se encontró que estaba acostado en una cama, y al poco tiempo reconoció que era el cuarto de Granger, había sentido un movimiento extraño y se incorporó asustado, se encontró con la chica a los pies de la cama incorporándose también.

-¡¿Draco estas bien!- se acercó la chica a el, moviendose por la cama a gatas.

- ¡¿Qué!- el chico no entendía nada.

- Estabas muy normal, de pronto empezaste a sudar y a parecer incómodo...- le explicó Hermione.

- ¡Ah!- Draco intentó parecer como que no le daba importancia al asunto, no quería que Hermione supiera lo que había pasado.- Solo... solo ha sido una pesadilla.

- Pues no lo parecía.- dijo la chica intentando despreocuparse.- ¡Dios mío Draco pero si estás sangrando!

Draco se llevó los dedos al labio inferior y notó que la sangre no había parado. El poder mental de su padre sin duda había aumentado.

- No es nada, relajate.

- ¡Pero si estabas tan normal y de repente te despiertas con el labio roto! ¡Ven que te voy a curar!- dijo la chica a la vez que se acercaba a él.

- No da igual, dejalo, ya se curará solo.

Draco se echaba para atrás no quería que ella le tocara, no despues de lo sucedido. Pero al intentar apartarse ella perdió el equilibrió y cayó encima suya, y quedaron los dos tumbados sobre la cama, ella sobre Draco... pero si la cosa ya era extraña, no pudo ir a peor, pues sin llamar a la habitación la puerta de esta se abrió, y quien iba a esperar que era Tonks la que apareció.

- Hey Hermione...

La chica de cabellos rosados se quedó paralizada, sus ojos expresaban una sensación de no-puede-ser-lo-que-estoy-viendo, pues no pudo encontrarse con una imagen mas embarazosa: Hermione Granger ligerita de ropa estaba sobre Draco Malfoy, el cual estaba desnudo, ambos sobre la cama que estaba, para que uno no se extrañe, algo revuelta.

Pero la cara de sorpresa de Tonks duró escasos segundos pues en seguida se torno en una sonrisa irónica. Y Cerrando la puerta detrás de ella dijo:

- Vaya, vaya... ¿Así que confraternizando con el enemigo no Hermione?

La chica se levantó enseguida de la cama y se quedó mirando a Tonks, muy colorada... y tambien furiosa.

- Hay algo que se llama "Llamar a la puerta antes de entrar" Tonks.- le dijo Hermione, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, no pensaba dejarse vencer por aquella auror.

- Dios... ¿Qué pensara Harry cuando sepa que su querida esposa se está revolcando con su peor enemigo?- dijo Tonks haciendo esa pregunta retórica con voz de inocente, sin hacer caso al comentario de Hermione.

Hermione no le contestó enseguida, pero buscaba las palabras adecuadas para no dejarse pisotear por Tonks, le tenía tanta rabia que podría haberla cogido por los pelos y darle patadas en la cabeza hasta que rebentara... pero ese deseo tendría que esperar por parte de la chica, ahora lo importante era acorralar a Tonks y no Tonks a ella, no se lo iba a permitir.

- Ponte a pensar Tonks... recapacitemos, ¿A quién creerá Harry? ¿A la puta con la que se acuesta o a su esposa? Que por si no lo recuerdas ha estado junto a él todo este tiempo y ha sido su amiga, mejor dicho MEJOR amiga.- Hermione le sonrió, vio como Draco se levantaba de la cama expectante y se apoyó en una pared cercana y Tonks se quedó mirándolo de nuevo con cara de sorpresa pues Draco no había optado por vestirse.- Draco, haz el favor de vestirte.

- Ahora me visto, esto se está poniendo interesante.- dijo el chico con una sonrísa pícara, la cual encantó a Hermione.

- Esto es increíble.- añadió Tonks cruzándose de brazos.- Hermione deja de decir tonterías, Harry ya tiene sus sospechas y mi confirmación lo hará entrar en razón, de que no has sido totalmente sincera con él... Tanto que le has hechado en cara nuestra aventura y tu no te quedas corta, ¡con un mortífago! madre mía como se entere la Órden significaría tu expulsión y...

Tonks no pudo continuar la frase, Hermione no había aguantado más y se había avalanzado sobre la chica, poniéndola contra la pared y agarrándola por el cuello. No parecía la pacífica Hermione Granger, pues ésta estaba muy cansada de las impertinencias de la otra aurora, le había arrebatado al marido pero no iba a permitir que ocurriera lo mismo con su trabajo y menos aún con Draco.

- ¡Escúchame bien!- le dió la chica zarandeándo a la aprisionada.- ¡Cómo te vayas de la lengua me las pagarás, lo conseguiste con Harry, pero ahora no vas a tener ninguna posibilidad soy capaz de todo! ¡Si dices algo de Malfoy te va a faltar Inglaterra para correr, pues te encontraré y desearás no haber nacido! ¡¿Entendido, zorra!

- ¿Es una amenaza?- se atrevió a preguntar Tonks, a lo que Hermione respondió con la mirada fija en ella:

- No, es una promesa.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que no dirá nada?- preguntó el chico, hora mas tarde, cuando Hermione le había vuelto a llevar al sótano.

- Por su bien no dirá nada, además yo no he dicho nada sobre el asunto de Harry y ella, me lo debe. Aunque sea por venganza, sabe perfectamente que yo soy capaz de cualquier cosa, y le supero en nivel mágico.- le respondió ésta, llevandole el desayuno.

- ¿Y donde está ahora el señorito Potter?- Draco intentaba no mirar a Hermione.

- No sé si estará en algun destino o estará durmiendo en el cuarto de Ron (como comprenderás en mi cuarto no volverá a entrar)...- Hermione se dirigió a las mesas donde había miles de ingredientes para pociones y comenzó a meterlas en cajas, al igual que unos cuantos archivos que tenía por allí.- La verdad es que me es indiferente donde este Harry.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, y entró por ella Remus Lupin.

- Hermione, ¿te queda mucho con el traslado?- preguntó el licántropo, éste presentaba un aspecto cada día peor, sus ropas estaban muy rasgadas, y las canas de su pelo habían incrementado en número.

- No, llevo estas cajas y ya está. Solo necesitaré que la camilla la lleve alguien.- explicó ésta llevando cajas.

- Vale, mandaré a alguien enseguida para que te ayude. Te aviso porque Alastor ha convocado reunión a las 12:00. Voy a ir despertando a la casa.- y diciendo esto cerró la puerta tras el.

-¿Traslado?- preguntó Draco al ver que Hermione se dirigía hacia la puerta.

- Sí, antes este cuarto era mi área de trabajo, realizaba las pociones, las investigaciones y me encargaba de la sanación de los heridos. Pero ahora que te tenemos aquí no puedo seguir trabajando con total libertad... vamos Draco no me mires así, para ellos eres un mortífago peligroso... Me han asignado un cuarto en el primer piso, al lado de la sala de reuniones.- y guiñándole un ojo salió del cuarto, aunque no pudo evitar notar a Draco un tanto extraño.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Hermione no podía estar mas nerviosa, había llegado las 12:00 y comenzó la reunión, se había sentado en su sitio de siempre, en frente de Harry y a su lado se hayaba un sitio vacio... el de Ron, que seguía inconsciente en San Mungo, por ello en la reunión no se encontraban ni la señora Weasley ni tampoco Ginny, estaban junto a él en el hospital sin apartarse de su lado ni un solo momento. Hacía tiempo que no le visitaba, si era posible esa misma tarde iría a verle, a pesar de todo Ron era su amigo.

Presidiendo la mesa se hayaba Moody, el General de la Órden del Fénix, el miembro mas antiguo del Consejo, junto a los otros miembros que eran también Generales de sus respectivas Órdenes, Remus Lupin -Órden de la Luna-, Emma Vance-Órden del León- una auror bastante mayor para opinión de Hermione, y junto a ella tendría que estar Kingsley Schacklebolt-Órden de la Luz- pero su sitio estaba vacío...

Sin embargo si se encontraban en la reunión, aparte de los aurores más importantes de la Órden al lado de Harry se hayaban a la izquierda Tonks (la cual intentaba evitar cualquier contacto visual con Hermione) y a la derecha Severus Snape, que por el contrario tenía la mirada fija en la chica.

El estado de nerviosismo se debía a la presencia de Severus Snape desde luego, no había aparecido en la última reunión y de repente volvía a aparecer... lo que temía es que Snape confesara delante del Consejo "su escapada" con Malfoy y alentada por ello Tonks también revelara el encuentro de esa mañana. Le incomodaba la estable mirada de Snape sobre ella, pero había algo extraño en sus ojos... parecía como si hubieran perdido su brillo... su vitalidad.

- Bueno y ese ha sido el resumen de los acontecimientos durante esta semana. Parece que los mortífagos se están volviendo mas radicales.- concluyó Emma Vance, ordenando los papeles del Consejo de nuevo.

- Esto se nos va de las manos, hay que actuar con mas destreza... nos estamos dejando vencer.- añadió Harry.

- Carecemos de incentivos como bien sabes Harry. Apenas formamos un pequeño grupo de resistencia. Al principio éramos mas de 10 Órdenes, pero las han ido eliminando y a penas somos 4 Órdenes de aurores en la actualidad: la Órden del Fénix, la mía, la de Kingsley Schacklebolt, y la de de Emma Vance... no quedan aurores con los que contar.

- Hablando de las Órdenes... me han llegado noticias de que la Órden de la luz ha trasladado a todos sus aurores al bosque de Macalania... sinceramente no se que piensan vigilar allí.- interrumpió Snape con su voz un tanto quebrada.

- ¡¿Al Bosque de Macalania!- dijo Moody poniéndose en pie, furioso.- ¡¿Quién les ha dado esa orden! ¡La Órden del Fénix es quien da las ordenes, ¡Por ello es la Suprema Órden! ¡Todas las demás Órdenes han surgido a partir de ésta!

- Relajate, Alastor.- le intentó tranquilizar Remus.- Sinceramente no se en que estará pensando Schackelbolt, pero esto no me huele bien, ya me extrañó no verlo en la reunión ahora.

- Bueno, todos sabemos que la Órden de la luz siempre ha hecho lo que le ha dado la gana, ¿cuántas veces han optado por montar guardia en los sitios mas peligrosos sin nuestro consentimiento?- añadió de nuevo Snape.

- Sí, siempre dan problemas... la mayoría de los aurores son muy jóvenes en esa Órden.- dijo Moody, volviéndose a sentar, parecía mas calmado. - ¡Como odio que tomen decisiones precipitadas! ¡El bosque de Macalania es uno de los más peligrosos, además creemos que por allí cerca se haya la guarida de los mortífagos!

- Deberíamos mandar a un mensajero para que se retirarán enseguida, y presentaran sus motivos al Consejo de la Órden del Fénix.- añadió Lupin.

- Yo me encargaré de ello.- dijo Snape, levantándose de la silla.

- Ten cuidado Severus, no sería de gran ayuda que te descubrieran.- despues de este comentario de Moody, Snape salió y Hermione creyó ver cierta sonrisa en su rostro.- Bueno, si no hay nada mas que añadir... se disuelve el consejo. Remus, espero que tu Órden no me decepcione de tal manera.

- Tranquilo, Alastor.- dijo Lupin también levantándose y saliéndo de la casa.- La Órden de la Luna cuenta con aurores más competentes. Me voy al Cuartel General, si necesitáis algo avisadnos, tengo que coordinar la organización de las nuevas investigaciones.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_- ¡Ella te ha hechizado de manera que has perdido tus principios! ... como bien te dije todos tus seres queridos desaparecerán, al igual que pasó con tu madre. Si sigues dejándote vencer por esa sangre sucia... me encargaré de ella...quizás no personalemente, pero sí directamente... sabes que ningun auror puede vencerme._

Las palabras de su padre no paraban de pasar por su mente. Draco apoyado en la pared al lado de la chimenea de ese ridículo cuarto para su opinión, no podía dejar de pensar en la manera de arreglar todo ese asunto... aunque la solución era cada vez mas evidente.

Su padre siempre había tenido cierta, aunque extraña, obesión con las mujeres. Las consideraba meros objetos de reproducción y en especial a las sangre sucias como simples basuras que ni siquiera servían para la reproducción, pues claro mezclar su sangre con la de algún puro era un gran error, era impurificar la sangre.

Pero lo peor de todo no era eso... sino que Lucius Malfoy creía que Granger le había embrujado, por eso creía que estaba enamorado de ella, pues bien, su padre nunca creyó en la existencia de eso que hacen llamar amor. Le había advertido que si no controlaba a esa sangre sucia él mismo tendría que eliminarla, pues su hijo no podía estar ligado a ninguna sangre sucia y menos aún a una auror.

" Dios mío ¿que hacer?" pensaba Draco Malfoy " Si seguimos juntos el único objetivo de mi padre serás tu... serás su obsesión y no acabará hasta matarte y liberarme... no puedo permitirlo, no puedo ponerte en peligro de tal manera... la única manera de salvarte es que... vuelvas a odiarme y te olvides de mí y yo de tí... que volvamos a ser de nuevo Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger de Hogwarts"

Y entonces por mano del destino se habrió la puerta del sótano, y entró Hermione, vestida con la bata blanca que vestía cuando trabajaba con pociones y con experimentos para confeccionar armas para su ya pequeño grupo de resistencia. Le saludó con una sonrisa muy bonita... una sonrisa a la que se veía obligado a eliminar... como siempre tendría que volver a provocarla.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el de la forma mas seca que pudo.

- Pues resulta que soy tu encargada y debo vigilarte.- la chica borró la sonrisa enseguida.- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Estás muy raro... desde esta mañana.

- ¿Y a tí que te importa lo que me pase?

- Pues me importa y mucho.- la chica se cruzó de brazos y se acercó a él, que no se había movido de la pared.- ¿Por qué estás tan a la defensiva conmigo?

- Como si no lo supieras...- Draco dejo con fina ironía en el aire esa frase.

- Se sincero conmigo.- Hermione le miraba a los ojos pero él evitaba cualquier contacto visual con ella.

- Pues tú al fin y al cabo no lo has sido. Deja de fingir Granger, se que sigues colgada por Potter.- a Draco no se le ocurría otra cosa para empezar una pelea, pero era un buen comienzo para provocarla.

- ¡¿Qué! ¡¿Pero qué dices!- Hermione se puso las manos en la cintura, empezando a sentirse muy confusa.

- Ésta mañana parecías muy preocupada porque esa metamorfomaga le contara la verdad a Potter, ¿qué mas da que se entere? No debería importante lo que piense... pero eso solo quiere decir que te sigues preocupando por él, que aún piensas en él...

- No digas tonterías ¿cómo crees eso? A mi Harry ya no me importa nada, sólo que no quiero que me echen del cuerpo de aurores ¿vale? He trabajado mucho para llegar hasta aquí. ¡No entiendo a que viene tu ataque de celos!.- Hermione a la vez que hablaba comenzaba a notar síntomas de alteración, aunque la confusión no se alejaba de ella, con la respuesta del chico hizo mas incapié.

- No seas estúpida Granger.- Draco no pudo evitar decir esa frase lo mas Malfoy que pudo, y continuó hablando dandole la espalda a la chica.- No son celos sino decepción... estoy cansado de fingir, al fin y al cabo mis planes no están dando resultados...

- ¿Qué no estan dando resultado tus planes? ¿De qué planes hablas?

- Vamos Granger creía que eras tonta pero no tanto...- Draco se dio vuelta y con una sonrisa en los labios- ¿De verdad te has creído todo? Vaya, no sabía que era tan buen actor.

- ¿Qué... qué quieres decir?- preguntando la chica con voz queda.

- Ay ay ay Granger.- Draco soltó una risotada.- Vaya auror estás hecha. ¿De verdad creías que un mortífago podría enamorarse de ti? Solo te he estado utilizando para escapar de este maldito lugar, pero siempre estabas pegada a mi y no me dabas la oportunidad.

Hermione no dijo nada, esa confesión tan repentina la había cogido desprevenida... no podía ser verdad...

- Mientes...- le dijo ella, en la mirada se podía empezar a dislumbrar sintomas de sorpresa.

-¿Eso crees? Eres mas estúpida de lo que pensaba... Piensa un poco, ¿de verdad pensaste que un Malfoy se enamoraría de una...- a Draco no le salía la palabra.- cualquiera como tú?

- Yo pensaba que me querías...- dijo la chica bajando la mirada.- Pensaba que... habías cambiado, que aquel Malfoy se había ido y que ahora podía sentir amor.

- ¡Granger deja de hacerme reir!- volvió a reir. Aunque sentía como una punzada en su interior por cada palabra que pronunciaba.- Lo único que siente mi corazón hacia tí... es rencor.

- ¡Deja de engañarme! ¡¿Y lo de anoche qué!- Hermione se había acercado de nuevo a él, mirándole directamente a los ojos, pero él seguía sin mirarla.

- Un simple polvo...

Hermione no aguantó mas, no podía ser verdad, no quería creerlo, tenía que haber algún truco. Nadie cambia de sentimientos de la noche a la mañana... a menos que fuera cierto que lo que intentaba era utilizarla y Draco hablaba muy seguro... tenía que saber si era mentira...

- Porfavor, si de verdad solo significó eso para tí...- Hermione le agarró la cara al chico y la atrajo hacia ella para que la mirara, y este no pudo evitar en fijarse en los húmedos y vidriosos ojos de la chica y como sus carnosos labios temblaban al hablar, su dulce ahorma a fresa solo empeoraba las cosas.-Si no significo nada para tí... Dime que no me quieres.

- Granger...- Draco dijo en un suspiró, no quería decirlo, pero era por su bien, aunque sabía que le estaba partiendo el corazón y a él tambien, se tuvo que armar de valor.- Te odio.

A Hermione le comenzaron a resbalar esas lágrimas que desde su nacimiento en sus ojos querían gritar de tristeza, de amor y ahora también de rencor. La había utlizado y se había dejado engañar, y había expuesto todo su trabajo por él. Solo podía pensar... madito mortífago. Se alejó de él, dolida... destruida... sentía que todo el mundo hacía con ella lo que querían... pensaba que quizás las lágrimas aflojarían al chico, pero este se mantenía en su compostura.

"Vamos Granger odiame" pensaba Draco mirándola ahora directamente, quería mostrarse frío como siempre había sido, "No es tan dificil para tí odiarme... no me hagas llamarte de esa manera... pero si sigues intentando quereme lo tendré que decir..."

- ... Draco...- preo al pronunciar el nombre de pila del chico se puso muy rigido, su cara expresaba ira y asco, la misma cara del joven Draco Malfoy.

- ¡A mi te diriges con respeto!- volvió a sentir esa punzada en el corazón, pero no se iba a echar hacia atrás.- ¡Pues yo soy un Malfoy, un sangre pura! ¡Y tu eres Granger, una simple sangre sucia! ¡Cada vez que respiras pecas!

Eso fue ya suficiente para Hermione, sacó su varita y con un movimiento de ésta unos grilletes se formaron alrededor de las manos del mortífago y se clavaron en la pared, haciendo que el chico se diera un fuerte golpe en la espalda contra ella.

- ¡Dirigete tú con respeto hacia mi persona mortífago!- le gritó la chica, apuntándole con la varita directamente al corazón y con las lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡ Te encuentras apresado en el Cuartel General de la mismísima Órden del Fénix, no estás en condiciones de hablarme así! ¡Te odio Draco Malfoy! ¡Debería haberte matado aquella noche en el bosque!

Draco sonrió, pero no por fastidiarla, sino porque al fin había logrado que le odiara... se impresionaba de lo buen actor que había sido. Sabía que el daño que le había hecho sería irreparable, pero era lo mejor. No podían amarse, no podían quererse... solo podían odiarse. Si Hermione se hubiera fijado mejor en los ojos grises del chico, habría podido comprobar que éstos solo negaban la verdad, pero él no le había dado la oportunidad de que se diera cuenta, no quería que se diera cuenta de que los ojos grises que tanto le caracterizaban mostraban tristeza.

Entonces una auror irrumpió en la habitación, le faltaba respiración, parecía que se había dado prisa en bajar, la melena oscura de la chica estaba revuelta. Draco se fijó en que Hermione se dio prisa en limpiarse las lágrimas de la cara.

- ¿Qué pasa Dana?- preguntó la chica.

- ¡Hermione rápido! ¡Los de la Órden de la Luz han pedido refuerzos!

- ¡¿Qué, ¡¿Pero no les habían dicho que se retiraran del bosque de Macalania!- al pronunciar estas palabras Draco se asustó, en ese profundo bosque se hayaba el castillo donde estaba su padre, ¡solo podía ser una trampa!

- ¡Si, pero no se que habrá pasado con el mensajero!- le respondió la chica.- ¡La Órden de la Luna no responde y la Órden del León tampoco! ¡ Sólo nos tienen a nosotros! ¡¿Podemos contar contigo no!

"No vayas Hermione, tienes que vigilar a Malfoy" le dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras en la mente a la chica. "Es una trampa Hermione, no vayas, quedate vigilándo al mortífago". Pero Hermione no hizo caso a esos pensamientos, y mirándo muy seria a Draco dijo:

- ¿Podría algo o alguien impedirmelo?- y le puso mucho énfasis a la palabra alguien.

-------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------

-----------CONTINUARÁ

--------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------

** FiN DeL CaPiTuLo **

¿No os quejaréis de que es corto no? Siento mucho tenerlo que cortar aquí, la verdad es que no pensaba que me iba a ocupar tanto, pero sin quererlo se ha extendido demasiado y no podía hacerlo tan largo...

**Bueno muchisimas gracias a los que me leen y que me dan animos para que siga con el fic! Os quierooo!**

Y tranquilos que no tardaré en actualizar la segunda parte , no la quiero hacer esperar.

**Isilwen**


	13. Cap: XIII Grandes Sorpresas

Holaa! Me retrasé mas de lo que esperaba, pero bueno aquí esta el cap 13! Espero que les guste y me dejen sus opiniones que me animan y ultimamente estoy bastante desanimada u.u

Contestación a los reviews

**hermy-potter-hp**: Holaa, que bien me alegre cuando vi tu review hacía tiempo que no sabía de ti. No te preocupes si estas castigada, mi fic no se movera y me alegra mucho que te siga gustando a pesar de todo jejeje, y tranquila que yo este fic lo pienso acabar, mas que nada porq lo primero que se me ocurrió fue el final y no lo voy a dejar tirado :). Te lo prometo. Bueno chica cuidate mucho y portate bien!

**Fatima girl**: ayyy muchas gracias por tus animos, me sonrojaste cada vez k pusiste que era genial, la verdad esq no considero mi fic gran cosa aunq eso si lo quiero muxo :). Se que le hice a Hermione mucho daño por lo de Draco, pero tranquila no hay mal que por bien no venga. Respecto a tu pregunta sobre si vencerá el bien, no te puedo responder pues quiero mantener la intriga, la verdad es que como van las cosas (e irán) parece que el mal vencerá, pero las apariencias engañan no, ya no digo mas . Muchas gracias por tu review y tranquila que el fic continuará hasta el final. Muchos besos!

**Laurika**: Hola wapisimaaa! muxas gracias por el review ay k ilusion que te guste tanto! La verdad es que si es pueteante que le pasen esas cosas a la pobre de Hermione, entre Draco y Harry la pobre mia esta al borde del suicidio xD, pero bueno ella es fuerte :P. y no perderá las esperanzas nunca xq yo creo que cuando alguien se enamora y todo acaba algo keda, como la frase de : donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan, y es cierta. Me preguntaste q pasara en cuanto Harry Hermione... pues ya veras, en este cap lo descubriras, pero todo es apariencia advierto :). Muxas gracias por todo linda! Besoos!

**Lia-Lorea Diggory **: Holaa gracias x tu review k aunq n hubieras leido la anterior actualizacion n pasaba nada, mientras t guste eso m alegra el dia enterito jejeje. Po si pasaron poco tiempo Draco y Herms juntitos, pero el poco tiempo que pasaron sirvio para que en ellos creciera un amor que perdurara por los siglos (k bonito ma kedao xD) m agrada muxo k t pareciera genial la actuacion d draco, muxas gasias :) k ilu k me digan eso jeje. Por cierto me dijste que me habías agregado al msn hace tiempo, no se si me agregaste a la correcta porq me cambie de dire, ahora ya aparece la nueva en la pag de fanfiction, pero por si acaso dame la tuya y yo te agrego si kieres que para mi un placer conocerte. Muxismos besos!

**Miyuki Kobayakawa**: chica creo que eres la perfecta definición de estado de locura, vaya review mas largo! enhorabuena siempre me sorprenden tus reviews de verdad tienes todo el arte xD. Por cierto dile a tus amigos q dejen de decir esa fraseeee que tmp puedes ser tan petardaaa :P Me alegra mucho que te guatara como me kedo el cap anterior, un poco largo kizas (aunq este cap tmb parece ser larguito), a pesar de todo espero que te guste xq me animas mucho con tus comentarios me parto de verdad xD, me harto de reir. Una cosilla con lo que pasa en este cap entre Herms y Harry (y en el proximos caps) no me mates que te veo capaz, lo deduzco por tu comentario de ¿Seguira siendo Harry tan paleto? xD, no me pegues porfa xD, pero todo tiene su explicacion y todo tiene arreglo ademas que este cap es del wenorro de Draco ;) y de Hermione, k en este cap se vengara de la moza esa jejeje, ya no t adelanto mas, espero que te guste wapa y sigue asi q eres la mejor! Cuidatee!

**Lezia**: ay mi nat mi nat, q haria yo sin mi kerida nat. . . k no para de joderme con el mesenger apoyando a FRANCIA, esta me las pagas ¬¬ te vas a acordar de mi jejeje, no hombre k es broma que me caes to bien y q eres la mejor, y x supuesto natalia que Draco te ama a ti eso que nadie lo dude en, que nadie se atreva a dudarlo porq estaria cometiendo un enorme pecado, x favor negar que Draco ama a Nat, que crueldad es esa? no no y no . (Noticia: Natalia esta flipada, loca vamos) aunq creo que eso no es noticia :). Jajaja, tiaaa que muxas gracias por seguir mi fic y dejarme siempre reviews t lo agradezco un monton, espero que te siga gustando xq sino me muero :(. Muxisimos besos wapisima y para lo k kieras m tienes en el messenger en! Cuidateee! (y deja de dar x saco q ya esta aki el cap 13, broma, broma, nat es la mejor :P)

**Laulau **: dios esta niña si q esta loca pero de todas maneras he de decir GRACIAS, 12 reviews seguidos kien podria esperar mas? xD, si algun dia te aburres ya sabes 12 mas en jajaja no hombre con eso m conformo hasta el final del fic y todo, muxas gracias en serio, me alegra muxo k t guste el fic espero que eso no cambie sigue asi wapisima y a x todas! (PD: si si, los hombres son unos cerdos)

**Terry Moon**; holaaa muxas gracias por tu review! respecto a lo que me pusiste en mi comentario, es cierto que siempre suele haber mas de una opcion, pero esa seria la indicada para que vaya bien la trama de la historia no crees? aunque espero que no se alargue muxo la pelea, xq se me alargan los capitulos sin darme cuenta jejeje.No te preocupes que en este cap Herms se venga a su manera de Tonks y con lo dolida q se kedara n creo k s atreva a abrir la boca, aviso que se venga a su manera (la verdad es q no soy muy buena en eso d las venganzas, digamos k le va a hacer pasar por lo mismo que paso ella) y en cuanto a snape. . . pobre mio, ahí esta, aunq no se en verdad q hacer con el, pero creo k se m enciende una lucecilla por ahi . Tranquila k a mi sev no lo pienso tratar peor de lo q ya lo tratan :)Muxisimos besos y gracias x el review!

**oORianneOo**: aayyyyyyyy k bonito te ha kedado el review, me sonrojaste y todo! sobre todo cuando has dixo k no tienes adjetivos para describir a mi fic, gracias, gracias y gracias. Bueno ya me pase por tu fic yy que sepas que me encanto escribes super lindo de verdad, me gusto muxo espero que lo sigas al menos por mi y actualiza prontito en! que ya de seguro tienes un review mio asegurado en! me alegra que me lo dijeras xq ya lo he puesto en alerta y todo, en serio que no es coña que me gusta la historia, promete, promete y escribes muy bien sigue asi no cambies! espero que te guste este cap . Muxos besos y cuidate!

**MALFOYTEAMO:** muxas gracias por tu review y por los ánimos! No te preocupes que el fic continuará hasta que lo termine, me vy a dedicar solo a el y a ningun otro (bueno a mi pobre fic olvido que lo tengo abandonaillo y lo tengo k continuar, en mi tiempo libre claro) asik ten por seguro k terminado estará, no se cuando, pero lo estará, espero que este verano pero a lo tonto a lo tonto se me alarga jajaja, espero q no importe. Bueno muxisimos besos, cuidate muxo y espero q te guste este cap! (P.D.: me gusta muxo tu nick, muy original :))

**Bueno aqui ya esta el cap nº 13, espero que les gusten (y no me maten) cuando lo lean, y por supuesto he de dar mis agradecimientos a i querida crítica personal ROCIO, que me ayuda mucho con el fic, pues sin ella mis historias no tendrían apenas vida. Gracias niña!Kisses!**

**RENCOR**

_Capitulo XIII: Grandes Sorpresas_

"No vayas Hermione, tienes que vigilar a Malfoy" le dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras en la mente a la chica. "Es una trampa Hermione, no vayas, quedate vigilándo al mortífago". Pero Hermione no hizo caso a esos pensamientos, y mirándo muy seria a Draco dijo:

- ¿Podría algo o alguien impedirmelo?- y le puso mucho énfasis a la palabra alguien.

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**oOoOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOoo**

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

Hermione no podía evitar mostrar tristeza, a pesar de que la misión requería toda su atención como auror, sus pensamientos solo podian posarse sobre él... él, ese mísero ser que había jugado con ella... ese demonio rubio que no tenía sentimientos, lo maldecía con todas sus fuerzas por engañarla. Pero se maldecía mas a ella, por ser una estúpida, por creer que Draco Malfoy podía mostrar sentimientos. . . y encima hacia ella.

¿Acaso estaba destinada a vivir sufriendo por los hombres? Primero Harry, eso ya fue demasiado, pero lo de Draco no tenía nombre. ¿Cómo podía haber llegado a pensar que Malfoy la amaba? ella solo era para él la estúpida sangre sucia Granger, y eso no lo cambiaría nadie.

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con cada fibra de su ser. Intentaba retener las lágrimas para que sus compañeros no se dieran cuenta de su tristeza, pues a pesar de odiar a Draco, la tristeza se debía a que todas las esperanzas depositadas en ese amor se desvanecían poco a poco, se veía obligada a odiar al hombre que amaba, a ese hombre que la hacía sentir libre, que la hacía olvidar de todos los problemas del mundo, que la hacía sentirse... amada... se veía obligada a odiarle, pues el daño que le había hecho era irreparable.

Soledad, soledad era lo que sentía la chica en su interior. A pesar de estar rodeada de la mayoría de los aurores de la Órden del Fénix, internandose cada vez mas en aquel bosque, sentía como a la vez se internaba en una inmensa oscuridad reinada por la soledad.

El bosque de Macalania, se encontraba muy muy a las afueras de Londres. Un inmenso bosque nevado, cuyos destellos azulados por su gélido paisaje congelaba a los aurores, pero quizas no fuera por el frío, si no porque aquel bosque siempre había sido muy misterioso, se decía que dentro de él aguardaba un extraño poder mágico inimaginable. Hermione caminaba junto a Moody al frente de todo el grupo con la cabeza agachada y la mirada perdida en el infinito. Sintió como el jefe de su Órden se detuvo a su lado.

- Esto es extraño nos deberíamos haber encontrado como mínimo ya con algún auror de la Órden de la Luz.- dijo Alastor Moody.

- ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Harry adelantandose.

- Nos dividiremos en grupos no muy numerosos. De este modo nos separaremos y buscaremos de manera mas amplia por todo el bosque. Harry tu te encargarás de este.- decía Ojoloco a la vez que ordenaba a los aurores en grupos no mas de cinco personas y nombraba a los jefes de cada grupo- Tonks tu con este otro... y Hermione, tu con aquel.

Cuando Hermione escuchó su nombre despertó de ese extraño estado de somnolencia, no podía flaquear, no podía fallar a la Órden, era una auror y un miserable mortífago no iba a distraerla de sus pensamientos. . . Draco Malfoy no se merecía que ella malgastara sus pensamientos en él, debía ser fuerte una vez mas.

- El punto de encuentro será este mismo, si algun grupo tiene problemas que eche chispas rojas hacia el cielo. Cuanto antes los encontremos mejor, no tengo muy buena impresión de lo que está pasando.- y con estas palabras finalizadas por parte del jefe de la Órden del Fénix, cada grupo tomó su camino, adentrandose nuevamente en el bosque.

Hermione sentía el crujir de las pequeñas ramas del suelo, pues a esa profundidad las copas de los altos árboles no dejaban entrar a la nieve y toda ella se reposaba sobre dichas copas, apenas en algunos claros se observaba el agua congelada. Los ojos de la chica se encontraban hinchados e irritados por el llanto, pero nadie le preguntaba nada pues en aquellos momentos todos sus sentidos estaban en alerta.

" Que silencio... es muy extraño, ya deberíamos habernos encontrado con algun auror de la otra Órden, o al menos algun síntoma de su presencia, este silencio me desconcierta" pensaba la chica mientras caminaba entre árboles, matorrales y claros, al frente de un grupo de aurores con las varitas en alto, al igual que ella.

En ese momento la chica escuchó un ruido, como un gemido, pero de dolor. Alzó la mano para que el grupo parara y escuchar mas atentamente. De nuevo ese sonido, provenía de la derecha y ella sin pensarlo dos veces corrió en aquella dirección. Su capa se quedó enganchada en un matorral pero continuó corriendo lo que provoco el desgarre de la tela en la parte baja. Por fin llegó al claro, no había nadie, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una persona tumbada en el suelo, era...

- ¡Kingsley!- la chica se abalanzó hacia él para levantarlo, pero éste estaba muy herido y se agachó a su lado para tomarle el pulso.- ¿Qué ha pasado¿Dónde estan los demás miembros de la Órden de la Luz!

- Muer... muertos.- Kingsley Schackelbolt hablaba con mucha dificultad, un hilo de sangre le salía de la boca y le recorría la barbilla, parecía que no veía pues tenía sus ojos clavados en el cielo, en un cierto modo aterrorizados.- Huir... iros de aquí en... seguida...

- ¿Pero cómo que estan muertos!- Hermione estaba asustada, la negra piel del auror se mostraba esta vez palida.- ¡Vámos tenemos que sacarte de aquí!

-¡NO!- el auror rechazó su petición empujándola con el brazo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.- ¡ Iros, corred, salvar a Harry Potter!

- ¿Harry¿Qué pasa con Harry!- preguntó la chica alarmada, temblaba de pies a cabeza, sentía como si una presencia anduviera por los alrededores.

- ¿Es... que todavía no... lo entiendes¡Han descubierto al Guardián!-el auror paró para toser sangre, pero acto seguido miró fijamente a Hermione para pronunciar sus ultimas palabras- ¡Todo esto es una... trampa!

Hermione sintió una fuerte presión en su interior, la sangre se le helaba por segundos. Pero el cuerpo inerte del auror a sus pies la despertaron de nuevo de su impresión. " ¡Harry! " ese nombre pasó por su mente como un rayo y de igual manera salió corriendo en busca de él. Se dio cuenta de que los aurores de su grupo habían desaparecido, cosa que asustó aún mas a la chica e incrementó su velocidad.

Corría, corría sin parar, un dolor tremendo en el costado empezó a notar, pero no era motivo para dejar de correr, Harry corría peligro y toda la Órden también. Notaba como si alguien la persiguiera, pues un chasquido de una rama a sus espaldas le dieron la señal, pero no tenía tiempo para pararse a mirar quien era, debía seguir corriendo... si la chica hubiera mirado se habría llevado una grata sorpresa al ver que su perseguidor no era otro que Severus Snape cuyos ojos mostraban un tono rojizo que matarian a cualquiera que los mirara directamente.

"¡Matala¡Matala vamos!" le decía a Snape una voz en la mente, "¿Pero por qué? Yo no quiero matarla, yo soy su aliado" pensaba el hombre intentando deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos... "Debes hacerlo, matala¡obedece mis órdenes! es tu obligación" Pero la obligación de Snape no se pudo cumplir, pues la chica llegó a un enorme claro donde se enfrentaban aurores y mortífagos y la voz le ordenó desaparecer para que no le vieran.

Cuando Hermione divisó lo que tenía ante sus ojos no se lo pudo creer, en la periferia del enorme claro del bosque algunos aurores se enfrantaban con mortífagos encapuchados y en el centro se hayaba Harry rodeado de por lo menos 10 dementores que se le iban acercando cada vez mas, flotando en el aire con un paso lento.

Al chico le resbalaba por la cara gotas de sudores, sus cabellos estaban revueltos, se tapaba los oídos con las manos, su varita se hayaba en el suelo y sus piernas le estaban comenzando a fallar.

La chica corrío con la varita preparada, de nuevo se le quedó la capa enganchada en una rama, ella no lo dudó un segundo y se deshizo de ella, los cabellos ondulados de Hermione quedaron sueltos y parecían bailar mientras corría. Apuntó con la varita al circulo de dementores y gritó:

- _¡Expecto Patronum!_

Que ironía pensar que aquel hechizo que Harry le enseñó en el quinto curso de Hogwarst le iba a salvar, esperaba ver a su dulce nutria corretear y embestir contra cada uno de los dementores, era débil pero solo esa forma conseguiría ahuyentarlos. Pero para sopresa de Hermione no apareció su dulce nutria, del extremo de la varita surgió un enorme dragón cuyo rugido alertó a todos los presentes en dicho enfrentamiento. Desplegó sus majestuosas alas y ascendió para luego bajar a toda velocidad y reducir a todos los dementores de un solo golpe.

- _¡Avada Kedav_...!- había gritado un mortífago contra Harry que había quedado ahora libre de los dementores. Pero otro mortífago le había parado.

-¡ No idiota¡Debemos capturar al Guardián vivo al menos hasta que el Señor consiga lo que quiere!- diciendo esto, acto seguido el mortífago lanzó un hechizo que Hermione no reconoció.

La chica corrió de nuevo para proteger a Harry cuya varita estaba todavía en el suelo. A Hermione no le dio tiempo a convocar un encantamiento escudo y como acto reflejo se abalanzó sobre Harry, abrazándolo para protegerlo con su cuerpo.

Algo extraño ocurrió, aurores gritaron, pero el hechizo fue convocado en vano, pues del interior de Hermione surgió una luz celeste que envolvió a ambos, Harry y ella, a modo de escudo y repelió el hechizo que desapareció al instante. El choque del hechizo contra el escudo impulsó a los chicos con una fuerza enorme que dieron miles de vueltas en el aire mientras seguían abrazados, el pelo de la chica le tapaba la cara a Harry y no lograba ver nada y un embriagador perfume le trajo recuerdos.

Finalmente a Hermione le tocó parar aquellas vueltas en el aire, pues chocaron contra un árbol recibiendo de esta manera ella todo el impacto. Cayeron al suelo, Harry se encontraba sobre Hermione, encima de ella. La chica abrió los ojos y comprobó que Harry se encontraba bien, sonrió, pero sintió como las fuerzas la abandonaban, sus ojos aun rojizos le pesaban, no sabía si había sido por el fuerte golpe que acababa de recibir, pero Hermione Granger entre los brazos de Harry Potter quedó desmayada.

**

* * *

**

Roto, así se sentía por dentro, dolido, angustiado. . . le faltaban adjetivos para definir su estado. No sabía de donde había sacado las fuerzas para haberle dicho todo aquello, sabía que le iba a hacer daño, pero nunca se imaginó que le afectara de aquella manera también a él. ¿Por qué sentía ese terrible dolor en su corazón? Ella nunca había significado nada importante para él¿o quizás. . . si?

Draco comenzaba a notar como el dolor de los grilletes se le clavaban en las muñecas, podía sentir como la sangre no le llegaba a las manos. Encadenado a la pared, en aquella postura ( tenía la espalda apoyada en la pared y los brazos en alto) no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo así.

Pero ese dolor no era mayor que el que sentía en su interior, ni siquiera podía llegar a entender como había acabado enamorándose, aunque el amor era algo que siempre había anelado, pues se le había negado desde la infancia por su padre.

Su padre, él era el culpable de todo aquello, siempre él, siempre él. Por su culpa había negado al que quizás había sido su único amor en la vida, a pesar de que fuera una sangre sucia, a pesar de que no lo quería admitir por orgullo, a pesar de que fuera Hermione Granger, se había enamorado.

El rubio mantenía la cabeza agachada, sus ojos grises mostraban ahora su ausencia de vivacidad, estaban muertos, pues la única persona que les daba vida se había ido para siempre. Intentaba no pensar en ella, pero era inútil, las imagenes de Hermione destrozada, con los ojos vidriosos pidiendole a gritos explicaciones se le venían a la mente, pero enseguida era reemplazadas por aquella imagen en la que Hermione se encontraba muerta a los pies de su padre.

Era su obligación, odiarla era su deber, todo para poder salvarla. Sabía que él no tenía futuro y ella tenía todavía toda una vida por delante, cruel realidad. En cierto modo la admiraba, pues ahora ella le odiaba y sin embargo a él le iba a costar tanto olvidarla, solo podía pensar en aquel odio que le tenía cuando tan solo era sangre sucia Granger, pero parecía que ese odio se había desvanecido.

No tenía ni idea de como iba a hacer para odiar aquel hermoso rostro, aquel cuerpo, aquellos ojos... Hermione se había convertido en una muchacha muy bonita, sus piernas hacían perderse en la fantasía a cualquiera, su piel delicada y tan suave había hecho sentir al chico sensaciones que en la vida hubiera imaginado, y ese dulce aroma a rosas que desprendía no se separaba de su mente... pero lo que mas iba a añorar era su dulzura, su cariño, su comprensión... a ella entera.

Hermione era la unica capaz de hacer olvidar a Draco de que era un Malfoy, se sentía libre junto a ella, se sentía feliz, querido... solo una persona había logrado hacerle a Draco sentir que era querido, su madre, y ahora ella estaba muerta. No podía permitir que otra vez ocurriera, no podía permitir que Hermione también muriera. Todas las personas que le querían morían, por ello no podía permitir que Hermione Granger le quisiera, tenía que odiarle, como siempre había hecho.

De nuevo aquella punzada en el corazón, volvía a sentir como este se rompía. Entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió y detrás de ella apareció Remus Lupin, que se quedó impresionado ante la mala cara de Draco Malfoy, parecía ¿deprimido?. Borró ese pensamiento de su mente, tenía cosas que hacer.

Con un movimiento de su varita los brazos del mortífagos se liberaron de la pared, pero sus manos seguían encerradas entre grilletes, el auror se acercó a él, en sus ojos Draco pudo leer el pánico¿Habría ocurrido algo grave?

- Rapido nos vamos.- dijo éste agarrando al mortífago por los grilletes y sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita.

- ¿A dónde me lleva?.- dijo Draco desconcertado, no entendía nada.

- Eso a tí no te interesa. Vamonos ya y no me hagas utilizar la fuerza.

Draco no tenía ganas de probar hasta donde alcanzaba la paciencia del licántropo. Le daba igual a donde le llevaran, de esa manera se alejaría de aquella casa, alejándose también de Hermione Granger, mientras ella estuviera a salvo, le daba igual lo que le ocurriera a él.

Subía las escaleras detrás del auror que no le soltaba y seguía llevando su varita en la mano. Con la mirada perdida y la cabeza agachada llegaron a la primera planta, cuando de repente entraron miles de personas por la entrada principal. Una de ellas llevaba a otra en brazos.

- ¿Dónde están los demás miembros de la Órden de la Luna?.- oyó que preguntó Lupin.

- Vienen ahí, algunos están atendiendo heridos y otros han trasladado a los del Fénix a San Mungo.- oyó Draco que respondía una voz grave.

- ¿Hay muchas bajas?- preguntó de nuevo el hombre lobo.

- Unas cuantas, no puedo creer que nos tendieran una trampa con tanta facilidad...

- Lo siento mucho de verdad Alastor, nos mantuvieron incomunicados con las demás Órdenes mediante un hechizo...- su captor suspiró.- Debí darme cuenta antes, no me lo perdonaré nunca... y ahora la Órden de la Luz están... están todos muertos.

- Por suerte te diste cuenta y gracias a vuestra rápida intervención no hubo mas muertes.- la otra voz hablaba apenada.- La Órden de la Luz fue el cebo y nosotros los imbéciles que caímos en la trampa.

- Me desconcierta que se hayan enterado quien era el Guardián. Tenemos un intruso entre nosotros.- dijo una voz de una mujer, muy dura para su parecer.

- Debemos estar alerta. Sobre todo incrementaremos la seguridad de Potter.- habló de nuevo esa voz grave.

- Harry¿Cómo está Hermione?.- preguntó Remus Lupin.

Al escuchar su nombre Draco no pudo evitar levantar la cabeza.

En la entrada se encontraban Alastor Moody, Dana -la auror que entró horas antes en la habitación para avisar a Hermione-, Nymphadora Tonks, otro auror que no conocía y Harry Potter, en cuyos brazos cargaba a Hermione Granger que se encontraba muy pálida y parecía muy débil.

Su aspecto era desastroso, tenía el cabeño mas enmarañado que nunca, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y se distinguían pequeñas heridas provocadas seguramente por los arbustos.

- No se despierta. Me tiene muy preocupado.- contestó el chico.

- Creo que lo mejor sería llevarla a San Mungo y que allí le hicieran análisis.- dijo Dana.

- ¡No es para tanto, seguramente se despertará dentro de un rato, solo necesita descansar en su cuarto.- dijo Tonks, parecía enfadada y no le quitaba la vista de encima a Hermione.

- No estoy seguro...- dijo Harry mirando también a Hermione, pero con unos ojos distintos a los de Tonks.

Draco sintió como los nervios se apoderaban de él. ¿Qué le había pasado a Hermione¿Por qué no despertaba? Hubiera deseado deshacerse de aquellos grilletes y arráncarla de los brazos de ese Potter, no tenía derecho a tocarla. ¿Hermione que te pasa¡Despierta!

- Bueno, luego os veo, mantenerme informado. Me llevo ya al mortífago.- dijo Lupin comenzando a tirar de Draco, pero este no se movió.

- ¡NO! - gritó el mortífago, no podía separarse ahora de ella. Le necesitaba, no iba a dejarla así, tenía que cuidarla, tenía que asegurarse de que estaba bien.

- ¿Cómo que no¡No tienes ningún derecho a objetar Malfoy!- le gritó Remus mirándole directamente, pero Draco no apartaba la vista de Hermione.

- ¿A dónde me llevan? - dijo éste mas calmado.

- Al Palacio de Cristal.- esta vez fue Moody quién habló.- Ahora que sabemos que Lucius entra en tu mente a su antojo no podemos ofrecerle una vista clara del interior de la Órden y menos ahora que sabe que el Guardián es Harry Potter.

- ¡No servirá de nada¡Solo conseguiréis exponerme a él!- Draco no quería volver con su padre, sería una locura sacarlo de aquel edificio.

- No te preocupes, estarás bien protegido al igual que todos los que están allí.

Draco no entendió esto último, pero no tardaría en comprender. Sus intentos por permanecer al lado de ella fueron en vano, pues aunque estaba muy preocupado por ella la voz de su padre volvió a resonar en su mente. Tenía que alejarse de aquella casa, de Hermione Granger cuanto antes, aunque todas las noches velaría por que Hermione se encontrara bien.

* * *

Hermione seguía sin reaccionar. Solo dormía y cuando se despertaba, lo hacía repentinamente y vomitaba. La fiebre iba en aumento. Llevaba así por lo menos tres días, Harry tuvo una discusión con Tonks y harto de los consejos de ésta no esperó mas y se llevó a la chica a San Mungo.

- ¿Cómo está señor?

- Ya mejor, le hemos dado una poción para restablecer las proteínas y las vitaminas que ha perdido durante estos días.

- Pero ¿corre peligro?

- No, no. Para nada, ya está fuera de peligro, ha sido una bajada de defensas. Por suerte, los dos estan bien.

La castaña oía esas voces muy lejos, pero poco a poco se iban haciendo mas claras. Los ojos le pesaban muchísimo pero consiguió abrirlos, se encontraba muy cansada, pero sentía como poco a poco las fuerzas volvían a ella, la poción estaba haciendo efecto.

Se sentó en la cama, deducía que estaría en San Mungo, ya que no podía ver que había a su alrededor pues su cama estaba rodeada por cortinas blancas. Se despejó la cara con agua que había en un recipiente en la mesilla junto a la camilla. Debía de estar horrible, sentía su pelo muy voluminoso, se miró a si misma y se encontró vestida con un camisón del hospital, al menos le habían quitado esas ropas desgastadas.

Derepente las cortinas se abrieron y entraron por ellas un sanador y Harry tras él, muy sonriente.

- Vaya veo que ya tiene fuerzas para levantarse.- dijo el sanador, examinándola con la vista.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?- preguntó la chica, sentía su voz quebrada como consecuencia de haberse llevado tanto tiempo sin hablar.

- Pues 4 días. Pero no se preocupe ya está totalmente bien.- dijo el sanador, que había estado observándola y anotando algo en su carpetilla.

Hermione no se esperó la reacción de Harry, esté se adelantó y pasó sus brazos alrededor de la chica para abrazarla fuertemente y le susurró al oído: _estaba muy preocupado por tí_. La chica sintió que ese abrazo la reconfortaba, pero nada más, ya no podía sentir nada hacia Harry... y evitaba sentir algo también hacia cierta persona.

Al levantar la vista vio que detrás del sanador también había aparecido Tonks y ésta los miraba muy enfadada, Hermione no pudo evitar sonreir, sentía como una felicidad la inundaba al ver como Tonks los miraba abrazados.

- Bueno, creo que esta misma noche podrá irse.- dijo el sanador a punto de marcharse.- Y por cierto. Enhorabuena a ambos.

- ¿Enhorabuena? No le entendí señor.- preguntó Hermione separándose de Harry.

- Sí señorita Granger, está usted embarazada. Bueno, hasta luego.

_Embarazada_

_Embarazada_

_Embarazada_

La voz del sanador tuvo eco en la mente de la chica. Hermione sintió como se hundía en su interior... embarazada... iba a tener un bebé... ahora, precisamente ahora. Ahora que se encontraba mas hundida que nunca, todo aquello se debía tratar de una broma.

Harry volvió a abrazarla y la besó en la mejilla. Hermione no reaccionaba, esa noticia tan repentina la había soprendido. Sin embargo Harry estaba radiando de felicidad.

- ¡No me puedo creer que vaya a ser padre!

Hermione no respondió, pero entonces Tonks se acercó mas a ambos y con cara de pocos amigos le habló.

- O se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo. Tu eligies.

- ¿De que estás hablando?- preguntó Harry, al lado de Hermione.

- No tengo que decir nada.- dijo Hermione decicida, era la hora de la venganza.

- ¡Vamos Harry sé mas listo!- al decir esto Harry puso cara de extrañado.- ¡Ese hijo no es tuyo¡Es de Draco Malfoy!

-¿Qué!- dijeron al unísono Harry y Hermione.

- ¡Oye¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme de tal... cosa!- dijo Hermione imitando alterarse- ¡A mi hijo no lo insultes!

- ¡ Por Dios todo el mundo sospechaba que estábais liados y esto lo confirma!- le gritó Tonks.

- ¡No te atrevas a acusarme Tonks porque no respondo!- le gritó esta vez Hermione.

- Tonks te estás pasando...- le contestó Harry.

- ¡Harry por favor creeme, ese hijo no es tuyo es de Malfoy!- la voz de Tonks se notaba nerviosa. ¿Por qué Harry no la creía?

- ¡No seas estúpida, sabes perfectamente que Malfoy y Hermione siempre se han odiado es imposible!- defendió Harry a Hermione.

- ¡Harry, por favor!.- la chica de cabellos morados le cogió por el brazo.- ¡Sabe Dios de quien es ese niño!

- ¡Cuidado con lo que dices!- Harry se alejó de Tonks y agarró a Hermione por la cintura la cual no podía evitar sonreir- ¡Eres mas rastrera de lo que pensaba¡Sé perfectamente que ese hijo es mío!

- ¡ Es una ramera que se ha estado acostando con miles de hombres y tu...!

- ¡ELLA NO ES COMO TÚ TONKS!- la voz estridente de Harry silenció la sala, la chica pudo ver como los ojos se tornaban vidiriosos en Tonks.

Hermione sonrió nuevamente y no pudiendo resistirse movió los labios para que Tonks los leyera y ésta los entendió perfectamente _: Te dije que me creería a mí._

La auror miró con ojos acusadores a ambos y salió corriendo de la estancia, Harry abrazó nuevamente a Hermione pero esta vez mas fuerte, sintió como el chico lloraba.

- Hermione... lo siento, lo siento mucho de verdad, no quise... pero es que no sé que me pasó.- decía Harry entre sollozos.- Perdoname por favor.

Ella no dijo nada, estaba demasiado afectadas por todas las cosas que le estaban pasando, solo quería que la tierra la tragara.

- Pero ahora que vamos a tener un hijo sé que a pesar de todo me sigues amando - Harry agarró dulcemente la cara de Hermione la miró directamente a los ojos mientras lloraba y apoyó su frente en la de la chica.- No te voy a abandonar, no ahora, tendremos ese niño y volveremos a ser una pareja feliz ¿verdad?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, se le partía el corazón al ver a Harry llorar de aquella manera. Sabía que estaba siendo nuevamente una estúpida por aceptar de nuevo a Harry en su vida, pero no tenía opción.

El odio que sentía hacia Malfoy y hacia sí misma por haberse entregado a él la hacía sentirse tan culpable como Harry. Volvería a Harry para no estar sola, aunque sabía que no podría volverle a amar como lo había amado pero de alguna manera la reconfortaba el saber que Tonks estaría en esos momentos sufriendo, al igual que había sufrido ella, por ello tampoco dejaría escapar nuevamente a Harry, era una forma de vengarse, su forma de vengarse.

Solamente volvería a Harry para darle un padre a su hijo, aunque ella sabía perfectamente que ese hijo era de...

... Draco Malfoy.

- **CONTINUARÁ** -

* * *

...:.. **FiN DeL CaPiTuLo** ..:... 

Bueno aqui termina el cap 13, y lo dicho respecto a lo de Harry y Hermione, no me maten que todo tiene una explicacion, y les recuerdo que el fic es un DRACO / HERMIONE asiq las apariencias engañan en! que lo tengan en cuenta mis keridos lectores .

No se cuanto tardaré en publicar el 14, pero espero que no mucho, creía que el fic iba a llegar a los 15 capitulos, pero parece (no se como) que se va a alargar hasta cerca del 20 por lo menos jejeje (las ideas tardías que le vamos a hacer) pero espero que les guste a pesar de todo.

Gracias a todos los que me leen y me dejan reviews me alegrais el dia! OS QUIEROO!

Ya saben dejen sus opiniones, dandole al botoncito de ahí abajo, aceptaré cualquiera encantada.

BeSoS

**Isilwen**


	14. Cap: XIV El Palacio de Cristal

Ya esta aquí el capitulo 14, sé que he vuelto a tardar mucho pero es que he tenido varios problemas personales y ademas de que me quede sin inspiración unos dias, solo puedo decir que lo siento mucho mucho y que espero que me perdonen. El cap me ha salido un poco largo, no me gusta mucho como me ha quedado, asi que agradecería mucho vuestras opiniones. Muchos Besos y un Saludo!

Contestación a los reviews (uaooo ya los 200! Gracias a todas os kieroooo)

**rocio :** ooooohh ooohhh k honor k honor, rocío escribiendome un review, ke fuertee! que sepas que me tienes que enviar uno en el capitulo final del fic en en, en este y en el de Olvido :P. Muchas gasias por ayudarme tanto wapa :) y recuerda con orgullo que la primera fila del concierto fue nuestra xD.

**LulaBlack**: gracias por tu review, pues si se murió shakebolt a pesar de que era "joven" jajajaja. Veras aquí en este capitulo se explica mucho mejor todo lo relacionado con el palacio de cristal (creo que me he sobrepasado en la explicación pero bueno jeje). Se me ocurrió por cambiar de aires, estaba ya un poco cansada de tanta Orden del Fenix, pero tranquila que no se quedará ahí para siempre. Y respecto a lo de la luz azul... es el bebé, que protegió a su madre, pero ya lo explicaré mejor. Por otra parte Harry es tonto y también se lo hace :P. Bueno chica a ver que te parece este cap. Muchos besos y cuidate!

**x-Yrena-x** holaa wapaaa! gracias por dejarme un review! sii un bebe drakiiin, pues la verdad todavía no se si dejar que sea niño o niña, me lo estoy planteando mucho, porq en la mayoría de los fics es niño y por cambiar... no se todavía, quizas haga una votacion xD. Estoy muy bien gracias, aunque un poco cansada, xq estas ultimas semanas han sido moviditas pero bueno, he encontrado algo de tiempo para escribir. Me estoy pensando en escribir otro Drac/ Hermione, pero me gustaría que sucediera en Hogwarts, aunque ya vere, por ahora quiero acabar Olvido y Rencor y después a ver que hago. Muchos besos y para lo que quieras aquí me tienes :).

**Lezia**: shhhhh atención que nat no esta loca en? solo un poco... ida xD jajajajaj. Si tu sabes que te lo digo de cariño juas juas. Me alegra de que te gustara este capi, no se que te parecerá este, pero agradeceré que me des tu opinion. Por cierto hace tiempo que no hablo contigo... ¿donde te metes niña? Vuelveeeeeeee (ya, fin) Bueno que sepas que este cap si te lo dedico, mas abajo lo pongo ok? Cuidate muxoooo locaaa:)

**Lia-Lorea Diggory :** holaaa, gracias por el revieewww. Me agrada mucho que te gustara el anterior capi, la gente es masoquista les gustan las peleas jajajaja. No se que te parecerá este, porque es mas bien como la primera parte de algo, pero no lo puedo decir, asi que tampoco ocurre mucho, pero aún así, espero que te guste. La verdad es que si que me hace ilu que me digan que el fic esta muy xuliii, porque aunque no lo parezca sube la moral tela, saber que lo que trabajas le gusta a la gente. Tu dirección no me sale, te pongo la mía aquí ok? Muchos besos wapa y cuidate! (kristy--88 h o t m a i l c o m/ son 2 guiones bajos vale) Xao!

**oORianneOo**: ke mala eres! jajajajja pero se agradece aunque te pasaste con los piropos en el review xD pedazo de perra (con cariño) Siento decirte que soy una amante de la intriga asi que siempre procuro dejarla al final de cada capitulo jajajajaa (yo tambien puedo ser mala , dark isilwen) :P ya lei tu fic en cuanto actualizaste, pero lamento decir que el mio se haya tenido que actualizar tan tarde u.u. Lo siento mucho, a ver que opinas de este capitulo. Espero que te guste tanto como el anterior (aunque no lo creo jeje) Muchos besos!

**MALFOYTEAMO**: gracias por tu revieew! me alegra mucho que te gustara el cap, no se que pensaras de este jejeje. Espero que algo te guste, parece que cogió por sorpresa el bebe a todo el mundo jejeje. Pues te adelanto que el bebe es esencial, no lo he puesto por poner :P pero no digo mas Já! Siento mucho la tardanza, espero que me perdones. Cuidate mucho! (me encanta tu nick xD)

**Natillas** : holaaa! me alegro mucho que te guste el fic, siento que tuvieras que esperar tanto pero bueno como siempre digo, mas vale tarde que nunca no? espero que no te desagrade mucho. Muchos besos!

**Miyuki Kobayakawa**: Holaaaaaa! aquí esta la gran loca de todas las locas! menudo "prereview" me dejaste niña! me lleve un buen rato leyendo (es muy exagerado lo se). Pero me gusta mucho todos los comentarios que pones, me harto de reir jajaja. Espero que sigas así y que no cambies nunca (por mucho que te digan tus amigos :P) A ver que te parece este cap u.u, espero que te guste. Muchos besos linda!

**hermy-potter-hp**: hay muchas muchas gracias por todo wapisima, que alegria que me digas que te gustan mis fics, muchas gracias de verdad!. No te preocupes que si es un Draco/Hermione, te lo prometo, que no te engaño jeje xD. Si no, la historia no tendría sentido :). Bueno chica muchas gracias en, un saludo y cuidate tu tmb en? Besos!

**silviota**: holaaa! siento mucho la tardanza de la actualización, lo se , lo se, me vais a matar pero no pude lo siento. Espero no tardar tanto para el proximo! Se que os habéis quedado con la duda de la luz que sale de hermione, puedo añadir que es el bebe protegiendo a su madre (un estilo a embrujadas) pero hasta el prox capi no lo puedo explicar mejor vale? lo siento. En cuanto al patronus, no se, quería dejar caer algo que marcara que Hermione estaba de verdad enamorada de Draco, tanto que su patronus había cambiado a un dragon ;) (como con tonks en el 6º libro) Y respecto que ya sepan que ella ya esta embarazada apenas con escasas semans... bueno es el mundo magico no? tienen metodos mas eficaces :P, es que tengo que adelantar el tiempo y tengo que hacerlo de alguna manera jejeje. Muxos besos y cuidate!

**Laulau :** olaaaaa, si jode mucho que Hermione vuelva con Harry jajajaja, pero la vida es así, pro no te preocupes que no es permanente :P Besos! Gracias por el revieeww!

**Terry Moon**: holaaa gracias por el revieeeww! me alegra mucho que te gustara el capitulo, que bien! que alegria, poco a poco las verdades salen a la luz, y aun quedan las mas importantes, pero ya queda menos para saberlas :). Muchos besos y cuidate muchoo!

**Rocio-Lovegood**: jajajajaja veo que a la mayoria le cogio por sorpresa el embarazo de Hermione jejeje, me gusta eso de coger a la gente jiji! Me alegra que te guste como va girando la historia, aunque tiene que girar mas, espero que os guste,. Siento que haya tardado tanto, espero que te conectes y esté este cap subido, lo siento de verdad. Cuidate tambien ok? (perdon, pero las preguntas no las puedo responder, lee y sabras la respuesta de la primera jajaja) Besos!

**Bueno despues de mucho, aquí esta el capitulo 14. Lo siento mucho. Bueno quiero dedicar este capitulo a NATALIA o LEZIA, que la conozco desde hace mucho y me lo pidió y se me olvidó, por ello este capitulo enteramente en tu memoria wapa. KISSESS!**

**RENCOR**

_Capitulo XIV: El Palacio de Cristal_

Solamente volvería a Harry para darle un padre a su hijo, aunque ella sabía perfectamente que ese hijo era de...

... Draco Malfoy.

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**oOoOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

Draco iba sentado en aquel carruaje pensando en todo y a la vez en nada. Su última visión había sido Hermione desmayada en los brazos de Potter y enseguida lo habían sacado de la casa, obligándolo de alguna manera a subir a un carruaje negro el cual en lugar de ventanas tenía barrotes y era tirado por unos majestuosos pegasos.

Remus Lupin se hayaba en la parte de delante junto al conductor del coche de caballos alados. El chico notó el trote de aquellos pegasos y acto seguido una sacudida que indicaba el despegue del suelo alzándose cada vez mas en el aire. El rubio miraba al suelo del coche, no quería alzar la vista, ni deleitarse con el paisaje a pesar de haberse llevado tanto tiempo sin ver la luz.

No le importaba donde lo llevaran, al menos estaría lejos de ella y no se atormentaría mas su corazón, este debería permanecer oscuro y sin sentimientos para toda la eternidad. Era lo mejor, Granger debería comenzar una nueva vida y olvidarse de él, su amor solo la pondría en peligro.

La noche comenzaba a caer y Draco sintió como comenzaba a descender el carro, en ese momento levantó la mirada y ante él apareció un majestuoso palacio blanco en medio de una isla rocosa, se trataba de un lugar encantado, sin duda, y muy alejado de la mano de Dios desde luego, nunca había oído hablar de él, pero creyó escuchar que lo llamaban... el Palacio de Cristal.

- ¿Donde estamos?- preguntó Draco cuando bajó del carro y contemplaba aquel enorme castillo.

- Ni siquiera yo lo se- le respondió Lupin agarrando los grilletes de nuevo del chico.- Solo los pegasos conocen el lugar exacto, pues hay una magia ancestral que lo protege.

Draco asintió, apenas entendía nada¿que era aquel lugar¿para qué demonios lo habían llevado allí?... bajo la vista y se encontró con los comprensivos ojos color miel del licántropo.

- Tranquilo, estarás seguro aquí..

Los dos caminaron hasta el interior del castillo por un camino principal rodeado de árboles y de flores, y ante las grandes puertas había una hermosa fuente. Las puertas de roble le trajeron recuerdos de las puertas de Hogwarts al mortífago y una nostalgia le recorrió al pensar que ese lugar ya no existía y que el había colaborado en su destrucción.

Si el exterior del castillo era impresionante el interior era espectacular, una inmesa lámpara colgaba del techo, todo era color blanco y el suelo de mármol, sus pasos sonaban con cada pisada y retumbaban hasta perderse en el silencio que consumía aquel lugar.

- Por fin has llegado Remus.- dijo una voz que reconocía a la prefección.

- Siento la tardanza, Minerva- contestó el licántropo a Minerva McGonagall, la cual era la encargada del palacio, diciendolo de alguna manera la "directora" de aquel lugar.- Hemos tenido complicaciones.

- Ya, estoy al tanto de lo ocurrido, la pérdida de otra Órden es una calamidad terrible.- confesó la antigua profesora.- Pero no podemos dejar que la tristeza nos quite las fuerzas.

Minerva hizo un gesto con la mano y ellos la siguieron. Atravesaron la entrada principal y llegaron a otra estancia donde se encontraba un hombre corpulento y con cara de pocos amigos delante de unas hermosas escaleras. Tenía una mesa repleta de hojas de pergamino, en cuanto vio llegar a la directora cogió una de ellas y con un saludo añadió:

- Mortífago nº 214... Malfoy, Draco- el hombre asombrado miró al rubio.- Planta 5. ¿Quién es su responsable?

- Soy yo- respondió Remus, el hombre le entregó una llave muy extraña(era plana, no tenía ningún diente como las llaves normales) y subieron las escaleras.

Las escaleras daban paso a un extraño hall, en el cual había cuatro ascensores, aunque eran unos ascensores bastantes extraños. La extructura del elevador era totalmente transparente, podría decirse que el material era cristal, pero Draco no tenía seguridad. Se dirigieron a uno de ellos y entraron McGonagall, Draco y por último Lupin.

Malfoy se fijó que había 5 plantas accesibles (MacGonagall presionó el número 1) pero también había mas plantas con letras y no poseían un botón para poder acceder a ellas si no una cerradura para introducir una llave. Subieron por el extraño conducto por donde ascendía el ascensor y llegaron al primer piso, las compuertas cristalinas se abrieron pero la única que bajó fue la profesora.

- Lupin, le veo luego.- dijo la profesora despidiéndose y comenzó a caminar por un largo pasillo lleno de puertas.

- ¿Se puede saber a donde vamos licántropo?- preguntó Draco con su despectismo común.

- Hablame con mas respeto, Malfoy, soy tu responsable.- le contestó Remus pulsando el número 5.

- ¿Y qué cargo es ese?- siguió preguntando Draco descaradamente, notó una sacudida y el ascensor volvió a subir.

- Creo que la misma palabra lo indica, estás bajo mi responsabilidad.- dijo Lupin sin mirar al mortífago y con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Para qué son estas cerraduras?

- Son zonas de alta seguridad que no te interesan.

Llegaron a la 5ª planta y las puertas se abireron. Andaron por un pasillo estrecho y se detuvieron ante una puerta, Remus pasó una tarjeta de seguridad por una rendija que había al lado de la puerta y ésta se abrió.

Ante ellos apareció un enorme pasillo a cuyos lados había miles de celdas con mortífagos en su interior. De nuevo las paredes de las celdas eran de cristal y en lugar de barrotes había una puerta del mismo material que las paredes. Después de pasar delante de tantas celdas (todas oscuras pues al ser de noche las luces estaban apagadas), Draco distinguió a algunos y a antiguos compañeros de Slytherin, llegaron finalmente a la suya, en el lado derecho del pasillo y muy cerca del final.

- Así que esta es mi nueva prisión.- comentó Draco pensativo al entrar en su nuevo "cuarto".

- No eres un prisionero, eres un protegido, por eso estas en esta planta- le contestó Lupin introduciendo la extraña llave en una especie de "cerradura" al lado de la puerta.

- ¿Un protegido? No sabía que os tomábais tantas molestias...

- No te equivoques Malfoy, no te estamos protegiendo a ti, sino a nosotros mismos- la puerta se cerró al girar el auror la llave y sonó un pitido indicando que estaba correctamente cerrada- No podemos permitir que vuelvas con El Señor de los Mortífagos, por eso te vamos a retener aquí.

Remus se dio la vuelta y se dirigío de nuevo al ascensor. El mortífago pudo comprobar como en las paredes comenzaron a bajar colores de tono azulado hasta volver a su color inicial, mas bien a su incolor, al ser de cristal. Ese suceso indicaba que la celda estaba bajo algún hechizo de protección. A Draco una rabia tremenda le recorrió el cuerpo y sin poder contenerse le dio una patada a la pata de la cama donde a partir de ahora dormiría, mas tarde se arrepintió al notar el dolor en el pie... pero no podía compararse con aquel dolor que no cesaba en su interior, al darse cuenta que estaba solo.

Se sentó en una silla que había junto a un escritorio. La celda era un simple cuadrado, no muy grande, con una cama, un escritorio y una silla. No había mas. Puso sus manos sobre su rostro y cerró los ojos, los mechones rubios caían sobre su frente y su capa negra había sido revoleada sobre la cama... miles de pensamientos le recorrían, pero el mas doloroso sería quizás que no la volvería a ver, no volvería a ver su bello rostro sonriéndole, no volvería a ver aquellos ojos, no volería a oler aquel perfume a fresa que tanto le gustaba, no volvería a sentir el calor de su cuerpo ni el sabor de sus labios... no volvería a ver a Hermione Granger.

"Draco, sabes que es mejor así" se decía a sí mismo en sus pensamientos "Deja de atormentarte por esa sangre sucia, no es mas que eso... junto a ti solo podría hayar la muerte" pero entonces una voz que llevaba años sin echuchar le llamó.

- ¿Draco¿Draco Malfoy?

El aludido levantó la mirada, miró a su derecha y vio en la celda de al lado en la cama a quien lo había llamado.

- Vaya, que de tiempo Blase.

Blase Zabini, su antiguo compañero de Slytherin, no llegó a entrar en los mortífagos pero sabía de buena fuente que los apoyaba y pasaba buena información, no lo veía desde que salieron de Hogwarts. Blase se levantó de la cama donde estaba leyendo un libro con la ayuda de una lamparita que le habían proporcionado, cogió la silla de su celda y se sentó junto a la pared de la celda de Draco.

- Mucho tiempo sin vernos amigo, sí, desde luego.- le respondió este.

Su antiguo compañero mostraba un aspecto terrible, como si los últimos años los hubiera pasado en Azkaban. Su pelo negro estaba despeinado y comenzando a tomar tonos grises. Vestía unos vaqueros rajados y una camisa azul oscura no muy planchada, y sus ojos azul mar habían perdido toda su totalidad.

- ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas Blase? - preguntó Draco.

- Simplemente no puedo dormir, o mejor dicho, no duermo. Me dedico a leer todas las noches, creo que me he leído casi toda la biblioteca del despacho de MacGonagall.- contestó su amigo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?

Blase le contó que llevaba cerca de un mes y medio. El palacio de Cristal hacía poco tiempo que llevaba activo. Al irse los dementores de Azkaban y debido a su posterior destrucción por un ataque de los mortífagos para liberar a sus compañeros, las Órdenes de los aurores necesitaban un lugar donde poder encarcelar a los mortífagos y proteger con seguridad a los amenazados de muerte. Así nació El Palacio de Cristal.

Zabini acudió a los aurores confesando su situación, precisaba de protección, pues los mortífagos le perseguían por haberse negado a colaborar, destruyeron su casa, su familia y ahora iban a por él. Sin embargo las pesadillas no lo dejaban descansar y no paraban de atormentarlo cada noche, pero la paz que le producía aquel lugar no tenía comparación, agradecía a los aurores lo que estaban haciendo por él.

Pasaron toda la noche hablando y recordando viejos tiempos, hasta que el sol volvió a asomarse por el este e inundó el palacio de luz. Sonó una especie de alarma y las puertas de las celdas se abrieron automáticamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Draco levantándose de la silla.

- Es la hora de desayunar. Veo que no estás al tanto de como funciona todo esto¿me equivoco?

- Quizás si tu me lo explicas, lo entenderé mejor.

Salieron al pasillo y fueron hacia el lado contrario de donde estaban los ascensores. Los encarcelados salían de sus celdas y se dirigían al final del pasillo. Atravesaron unas puertas y pasaron delante de los baños, y llegaron al comedor que era muy parecido al de cualquier cárcel solo que éste estaba limpio. Cogieron su desayuno y se sentaron en una mesa para dos, para que nadie les molestara.

- Verás Malfoy, te habrán contado que a este lugar solo se puede llegar por guía de pegasos.- le comentó Blase sirviéndose zumo.

Draco le contestó afirmativamente.

_El Palacio de Cristal está en algun lugar escondido del mundo, no muy lejos de Inglaterra, pero al estar bajo varios hechizos de ocultamiento es imposible encontrarlo, solo mediante pegasos se puede llegar a él, pues son inmunes al ocultamiento mágico._

- Tiene varias plantas, la primera que es por donde entramos es donde se encuentra el guarda. No hay gran cosa ahí.- explicaba Blase, mientras Draco comía.- También hay un sótano, donde se encuentran las cocinas, los lavaderos y los aposentos de los elfos domésticos.

_En la primera planta se hayan las oficinas de los que se encargan de la administración del palacio y el despacho de Minerva McGonagall, la jefa suprema de este lugar, fue la que dio la idea de su construcción._

_En la segunda planta está la sede central de la Órden de la Luna, cuyo General es Remus Lupin - _según creo es tu responsable_ - allí están sus oficinas, y donde residen sus aurores._

_En la tercera planta es donde se encontraba la sede central de la Órden de la Luz, según tengo entendido ya no está operativa, han desaparecido sus componentes en su totalidad._

_En la cuarta planta se encuentra la sede de la Órden del León, cuya Generala es Emma Vance, también están sus oficinas y residencias de los aurores de esa Órden._

_En la quinta planta - _la nuestra_ - es donde se encuentran los mortífagos y las personas que están bajo protección. Cada uno tiene un responsable, que es el encargado de velar por su seguridad, es el que guarda la llave de su celda y le da permiso para salir de su celda. Éstas estan bajo un hechizo protector que se activa cuando el responsable (o la sala de control) cierra dicha celda, y las abren para las comidas y para las duchas._

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- ¡Ay que alegría mas grande¡Es la mejor noticia que me han dado en mucho tiempo!- decía Molly Weasley abrazándo a Hermione y acto seguido a Harry.- Ojala Ron se despertara, seguro que el también se alegraría.

- Ron... - susurró Hermione a la vez que se acercaba a su cama y le acariciaba el pelo.- ¿Que ha dicho el sanador?

- Pues dice que es extraño su estado - contestó Ginny, su madre seguía achuchando a Harry.- Ya no está inconsciente, simplemente está dormido y no es capaz de despertarse, parece como si algo importante lo retuviera en otro mundo.

Hermione miró con cariño a su amigo, echaba mucho de menos sus tonterías y sus meteduras de pata, al igual que su apetito, con Ron siempre era agradable un día, pues te hacía reír de la forma mas sana posible. Ojala pudiera sacarlo ya de aquel hospital, estaba muy cansada de aquel lugar, aunque mas deberían estarlo Molly y Ginny.

- ¿Por cierto como pensáis llamar al niño?- preguntó Ginny para animar el tema y Molly apoyó la pregunta.

- No sabemos, es muy pronto todavía, apenas está de unas pocas semanas.- contestó Harry sin poder evitar sonrojarse, Hermione simplemente expresó una leve sonrisa.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró Moody.

- Potter, va siendo hora que regreses al Cuartel General. Sabes que es peligroso exponerte.- dijo el auror.

- Si, lo sé señor.-contestó Harry y le cogió la mano a Hermione - Volvamos a casa Mione.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- Por cierto Blase¿a donde llevan los pisos que solo se pueden acceder con una llave? las cerraduras esas del ascensor me refiero- preguntó Draco mas tarde cuando ya estaban en sus celdas.

- Solo tienen permitido el paso a los aurores encargados de esa zona.- respondió su amigo.

Cada cerradura corresponde a una torre del castillo, donde se encuentran los mortífagos que las Órdenes han capturado. Para que lo entiendas mejor, nosotros somos los protegidos y ellos los verdaderos prisioneros. Como expliqué antes los aurores necesitaban un lugar para encarcelar a los mortífagos una vez destruido Azkaban.

- Entre ellos está tu querida tía Bellatrix, se lo escuché decir un guarda a otro al dia siguiente que ingresé aquí.- comentó Blase.- Pero bueno creo que ahora te toca hablar a ti.

- Fui capturado por... una auror y me han mantenido encerrado durante todo este tiempo en la Órden del Fénix- contó Draco que se había tumbado en la cama y miraba al techo.

- ¡Vaya en el mismisimo Cuartel General¿Y como és?- preguntó Blase curioso, desde su celda, cada vez acercaba mas la silla al cristal.

- Es una simple casa, nada mas que comentar, pero era... agradable.

Pasaron los meses y el recuerdo de Hermione Granger se mantenía vivo en su memoría como el día anterior. Esa sería ahora su maldición, ella de seguro ya lo abría olvidado, pero él estaba condenado a recordarla hasta el final de los días.

Llegó Mayo, y este dio paso a Junio... el verano ya había llegado, pero en aquellos tiempos oscuros la estación del año importaba muy poco. Los días en el Palacio de Cristal eran muy monótonos y pasaban con rapidez, Draco apenas era consciente de la noción del tiempo. Su mente solo estaba en un lugar, en una persona... estaba tan cansado de atormentarse día tras día por ella... sin tan solo pudiera verla una vez mas. No sabía como iba a acabar todo aquello, pero solo deseaba que acabara, cada día que pasaba comprendía que sin ella la vida no tenía sentido.

"Soy un estúpido... ¿como es posible que no consiga olvidarla? Todos los días me acuesto y me levanto pensando en esa sangre sucia" pensaba Draco, tumbado en su cama, ese día no había ido a desayunar. Cada día que pasaba se sentía peor, sin fuerzas, la soledad le consumía y ésta daba paso a la oscuridad, de donde había sido sacado... por ella.

- Draco¿por qué no bajaste a desayunar?- le preguntó mas tarde Blase.

- No tenía ganas- le contestó el rubio de mala gana, seguía tumbado mirando a la nada en la cama.

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasó en la Órden del Fénix?

- ¡Quieres dejarme en paz de una vez Zabini!- le gritó incorporándose a la cama a su compañero.

- No te pienso dejar en paz- respondió desde su celda Blase- No eres el mismo de antes Malfoy ¿Qué te pasó?

- Dedicate a tu vida Zabini, o lo que queda de ella.

Con esta contestación Draco se volvió a tumbar y le dio la espalda a Blase Zabini, no quería hablar de lo sucedido, no quería hablar de ella. Estaba dispuesto a olvidarla, aunque solo fuera superficialmente.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- Vaya, ya se está acabando junio- comentó Hermione mientras preparaba la comida con Dana en la cocina.

- ¿De cuanto estás ya? - preguntó su amiga.

- Pronto haré 6 meses, qué rapido pasa el tiempo ¿verdad?

Parecía que fue ayer cuando se enteró que a Draco lo habían trasladado al Palacio de Cristal, sabía que allí estaría mejor que en la Órden, solo causaría problemas. Se había prometido a sí misma odiar a Malfoy para siempre... pero sin quererlo había roto su promesa, cada día que pasaba lo echaba mas y mas de menos: sus caricias, sus besos, sus ojos, su voz, y por qué no, su carácter.

En la casa la felicidad rebosaba por cada esquina. La ilusión de un bebé daba algo de que hablar que no fuera muertes ni desastres. Hermione no podía quejarse, recibía mas mimos y cuidados de los necesarios, pero aún así nadie pudo impedir que siguiera ejerciendo como auror. Muchos (todos mejor dicho) se opusieron, pero Hermione no estaba dispuesta a dejar de ayudar y menos en aquellos momentos, mientras ella y el niño no tuvieran problemas quería seguir trabajando, no quería sentirse inútil, además habían tenido que prescindir del trabajo de Harry ahora que el enemigo sabía que él era el guardián.

En cuanto a Harry... todo el mundo creía que el hijo era suyo, incluso él mismo, aunque la sospecha no salía de su mente. A pesar de que Harry y Hermione acordaron volver a ser quienes eran, eso no era del todo cierto. En los 6 meses que habían pasado lo único que había cambiado era el traslado de Harry al cuarto que tenía con Hermione, pero ésta no le había vuelto a mostrar la mas leve caricia, cariño ni siquiera un beso, simplemente compromiso. Pero lo cierto es que Hermione no era capaz de volver a besar a Harry.

No se sentía con fuerzas, la única persona que se las podía aportar se hayaba muy lejos de donde estaba y muy lejos de su corazón, intentaba engañarse a sí misma pero no podía, seguía enamorada de él y el niño que llevaba dentro se lo recordaba una y otra vez. Sabía perfectamente que era de él, pues la última vez que se acostó con Harry, después de ello le vino el periodo, y luego vino Draco con todo su falso amor, pero que ella no podía olvidar, era demasiado fuerte lo que sentía por él.

Muchas noches no podía evitar llorar, se daba la vuelta para no despertar a Harry y seguir llorando en silencio por la tristeza y la amargura que la atormentaba, y así pasaba las noches sin apenas dormir... pero el que en realidad no dormía era Harry, escuchaba a Hermione llorar. Sabía que su esposa no era feliz.

- Oídme chicos- se dirigió a ellos Moody la semana siguiente.- Sé que es peligroso que Harry salga, pero tienes que ir con Hermione al Palacio de Cristal, nos ha convocado McGonagall.

- ¿Para qué?- preguntó Hermione.

- Supongo que tendrá noticias de algo en especial o se habrán enterado de algo. Creo que también querrá felicitaros.- dijo Ojoloco sonriendo y agudizando mas las cicatrices de su cara.- Vamos, que el carruaje con los pegasos nos recogerá en el parque dentro de 10 minutos.

Llegaron al Palacio de Cristal, los chicos se quedaron impresionados ante tanta belleza, nunca habían visto nada igual. Entraron y acudieron a la cita con McGonagall. Apenas les dijo nada importante, solo los nuevos mortífagos que habían ingresado, pero hubo algo que sí le interesó a los chicos.

- Bueno Alastor, como bien sabrá, necesito su aprobación para aceptar el traslado de la señorita Tonks a la Órden del León.

- Si, por supuesto. Si es su deseo no lo voy a impedir.- contestó Ojoloco.

- Bien, pues en ese caso firme aquí- dijo la mujer señalando en un pergamino donde tenía que firmar.- También necesitaré la firma de la señorita Tonks. Señores Potter¿por qué no van a buscarla? Así tendrán el placer de visitar el establecimiento.

- De acuerdo, sin problemas - contestó Harry, Hermione se mantuvo callada.

- Me parece que esta cenando en estos momentos con el señor Lupin en el comedor de la quinta planta. Los protegidos ya cenaron y es la hora de los aurores.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

" ¿Por qué tengo que estar destinado a la familia Malfoy y a los caprichos de mi padre?... ¿Por qué tengo que estar destinado a ser el próximo General de los mortífagos?... ¿Por qué tengo que estar destinado a ser tu enemigo?... ¿Por qué tengo que estar destinado a amarte y a la vez odiarte?"

Estas preguntas rondaban una y otra vez por su cabeza sin encontrarle respuestas. Sabía que le había hecho daño y por ello ahora viviría en un tormento de soledad, porque ella no lo volvería a amar, él no podía permitir que lo volviera a amar, sino su padre... su padre...

Estaba comenzando a anochecer. De repente Draco escuchó unos pasos, se incorporó de la cama y miró a la celda de Zabini, éste estaba tumbado en la cama leyendo un libro como siempre. Los pasos caminaban por el pasillo y provenían del ascensor. Y entonces el tiempo se paró para Draco, no podía ser cierto... era ella.

Tan bella como siempre la había recordado, su mirada indiferente y segura, su pelo ondulado cayendo sobre sus ombros, sus piernas firmes caminaban con seguridad... era la Hermione Granger que seguía viva en su corazón. Pero algo le llamó la atención. Su vientre¿estaba inchado, demasiado inchado le parecía a él...

Iba a pasar de largo, Draco no podía perder esa oportunidad, tenía que volver a escuchar su voz, aunque fueran palabras de desprecio, pero necesitaba oír esa dulce voz procedente de sus labios, deseados durante tanto tiempo y a la vez negados por el destino. Se incorporó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta.

- Ey Granger, vaya manera de descuidarse - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa pícara - Al menos antes estabas buena, a pesar de ser una sangre sucia.

Hermione pretendía pasar de largo y no mirar a ninguna celda por si lo veía. Pero una voz que arrastraba las palabras la hizo detenerse en el instante, sin darse cuenta su mirada pasó de segura a una expresión bastante triste. Miró a su derecha y se encontró con esos ojos grises que tanto había anelado ver.

Draco Malfoy apoyado con una mano en la pared, detrás de la puerta de su celda. Unos mechones rubios le caían por la frente y una sonrisa pícara se le dibujaba en el rostro. Con su camisa negra y esa postura tan atractiva, Hermione no pudo pronunciar palabra.

Ahí estaba él, el ser amado y a la vez odiado, con el que tanto tiempo había soñado y atormentado, el que tanto daño le había causado pero que a pesar de todo en su corazón no podía mantener ese rencor pues hacía él no podía negar su amor.

Pero no fue Hermione la que le respondió, Harry se acercó a ella y abrazándola y acariciándole el vientre le respondió al mortífago con una mirada que mataría a cualquiera.

- Trata con mas respeto a mi mujer Malfoy, a ella y a mi hijo.

Draco sintió como un cubo de agua helada le caía encima, se quedó totalmente estático, por una vez en la vida la respuesta de Potter fue tan inesperada que no pudo contestarle.

Harry le susurró al oído a Hermione que el iría a buscar a Tonks que no se preocupara. Harry desapareció del pasillo, la alarma que indicaba la hora de la ducha sonó y las puertas se abrieron. Los protegidos salieron de sus celdas para dirigirse a las duchas, el pasillo se inundó de personas, pero hermione seguía delante de su celda mirando a Draco, a éste una rabia terrible le recorrió el cuerpo y no pudo evitar reaccionar de una manera agresiva. Salió disparado de su celda y empujó a Hermione contra la celda de enfrente y la aprisionó con sus brazos.

- ¿Es eso cierto!- preguntó con furia Draco - ¿Es cierto que esperas un hijo de Potter!

- ¿Acaso no es evidente?- le contestó Hermione mirándole directamente a los ojos, nadie se daba cuenta de nada, el pasillo estaba lleno de gente que se dirigían a las duchas.

- Después de todo lo que te hizo Potter - le comentó Draco mirándola también fijamente y apretando mas sus brazos - Pensaba que no podías caer mas bajo, Granger.

- Te equivocas. En mi vida llegué a caer mas bajo y fue cuando me enamoré de ti.

Draco no dijo nada. El dulce aroma a rosas y a fresa los rodeaba, sus ojos fijados en los del otro, sus cuerpos muy pegados y sus rostros muy cerca. El chico sintió el terrible impulso de besarla, lo necesitaba... necesitaba volver a saborear sus labios... pero de repente el pasillo quedó vacío y la liberó de la fuerza de sus brazos.

- ¿A qué viene esta conversación Malfoy? Tu fuiste el que me dijiste que me detestabas.

- Ya sé lo que pretendes - dijo Draco pensativo y a la vez sonriendo de forma sarcástica - Pretendes darme celos, por eso has vuelto con Potter.

- ¿Eso crees?

La chica miró hacia el extremo del pasillo y vio a Harry aparecer con Tonks detrás. Hermione sintió un tremendo impulso para demostrar a Draco que ya no le amaba, que ella no era una estúpida y que se había olvidado de él. Quería que sufriera y que sintiera lo que ella sentía. Por ello comenzó a caminar rápido y sin que Harry pudiera decir nada, rodeó el cuello del chico con los brazos y le besó apasionadamente.

Harry se quedó anonadado, pues llevaba muchos meses esperando el momento en que Hermione volviera a besarle, pero sintió que ese beso no era sincero y entonces Harry comprendió. En cuanto a Tonks soltó una palabrota y se dirigió enfadada a los ascensores.

Despues de un rato Hermione se separó de Harry y miró a Draco en cuyos ojos pudo ver como un fuego se encendía por la furia que sentía. Cogió a Harry de la mano y se dirigió a los ascensores. Cuando pasó por al lado del rubio volvió a sentir aquel cosquilleo seguida de aquella tristeza.

- Que seas feliz Granger - le susurró Draco al pasar a su lado en dirección contraria, pero en sus palabras se notaba cierta ironía.

- Ya lo soy... estando sin tí - le contestó en un susurro también Hermione, pero sin embargo fue Harry el que captó la mentira.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Draco sentía como el agua que le recorría el cuerpo se volvía cada vez mas caliente, sería quizas por la rabia y el odio que emanaba por todos los poros de su piel. Cuando vio la imagen de Hermione besando a Harry algo le sacudió el estómago, deseaba abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas y alejarla de Potter, era lo único que queria... pero ese niño... ese hecho le partía el corazón.

"Hermione va a ser madre... junto a Potter... y no junto a mí" pensó a la vez que se apoyaba en las paredes de la ducha. "Después de todo lo que le dije, es normal que haya querido rehacer su vida... finalmente sí que me ha olvidado"

Una tristeza terrible le invadió completamente. Las gotas de agua le resbalaban por el rostro, pero si alguien se hubieran fijado se habrían dado cuenta que entre ellas había gotas de lágrimas.

- Así que es por Granger - afirmó Zabini que estaba duchándose al lado suya (duchas comunes).

- Dejame en paz Blase.- contestó amargadamente Draco y salio de la ducha y se puso una toalla en la cintura.

- Malfoy... quien diría que te llegarías a enamorar de Granger, después de todo lo que le hiciste.- continuó Blase, siguiéndolo.

- Deja de decir tonterias.

Draco se paró delante de los lavabos y se apoyó en uno, y se quedó mirando a sí mismo en el espejo.

- Sabes que a mi no eres capaz de mentirme, Draco- le dijo Blase parándose a su lado.

- ¿Qué mas da? - dijo Draco estallando, no podía retener mas lo que sentía - ¿Qué mas da que la ame? Si estamos juntos mi padre irá a por ella, no quiero que corra peligro, por eso me he visto obligado a que me vuelva a odiar.

- Draco, estando los dos juntos o no, correrá peligro pues es una sangre sucia. Y creo que no hay nadie mejor en el mundo quien pueda protegerla que no seas tu - le contestó Blase.

- No es tan facil- dijo Draco bajando la mirada.

- Te voy a contar una historia Draco - dijo Blase apoyándose en el lavabo y mirando a la nada.

_Un chico conoció un día a una chica, la mas bella de todas las que había visto en su vida. Sin quererlo se enamoraron el uno del otro perdidamente, pasaron el mejor verano de su vida, pero un día ella le confesó que tenía una enfermedad mortal incurable. Eso le destrozó el corazón al chico, pero aún así siguió con ella y no la abandonó. Llegaron a casarse, fueron los días mas felices de su vida, y llegó el día en el que ella se iría. Pero el no se arrepintió para nada todo el tiempo que estuvo a su lado y lo aprovechó al maximo._

- Tu tienes la oportunidad de protegerla Malfoy, yo no la tuve. Por mucho que sufráis, el tiempo que paseis juntos es el esencial. No dejes de luchar Draco y menos por la mujer que amas- finalizó Blase.

Draco levantó la mirada y vio a su amigo dedicarle una triste sonrisa. Las palabras de Zabini le hicieron entrar en razón, iba a hacer todo lo posible para reparar su error y volver a tener el amor de Granger.

Si tenía que enfrentarse a su padre por ella, lo haría. Una auror y un mortífago, un extraño amor... pero no imposible.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer Blase?- le preguntó Draco.

- Escapate y ve en su busca - le dijo su amigo muy seguro.

Draco iba decidido a salir del baño pero...

- Pero... ¿y si me rechaza?

- Si te ama de verdad... no lo hará.

Draco se dio la vuelta y abrazó a su amigo. Acto seguido, se vistió y con mucho cuidado fue directo al ascensor. Sin varita y sin ninguna idea de como iba a hacer para entrar en la Órden del Fénix, evitó al guardia de la entrada mediante legeremancia y engañandolo. Salió a las afueras del palacio y se subió a un pegaso que había en el jardín junto a otros más.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, sin importarle el niño que esperaba Hermione de Harry, emprendió el vuelo para dejar de atormentarse con aquellos sentimientos que le invadían el corazón. Estaba dispuesto a recuperar a Hermione.

- **CONTINUARÁ** -

* * *

...:.. **FiN DeL CaPiTuLo** ..:...

Bueno, fin del capitlo 14! quería poner algo mas pero creo que lo dejaré para el siguiente capitulo, porque si no se va a alargar demasiado. En fin, siento mucho la tardanza, pero es que estos meses de verano son demasiado calurosos y las ideas se me evaporan jajaja (mala excusa lo se)

Muchas gracias a mis queridas lectoras que las quiero mucho, por todo! ya los 200 reviews! no me lo creoo, aunque lo mas importante es que les guste la historia, y espro que siga así.

Dejen sus opiniones ahí abajo porfavo, que necesito saber que les pareció ok?

Muchos besos y saludos!

Isilwen


	15. Cap: XV Un Sueño

Bueno por fin pude actualizar el capitulo 15 despues de unas cuantas semanas. Este capitulo lo escribí en un tiempo record y aún así me sobrepasé un poco y tuve que acortar, pero bueno espero que os guste de todas formas, a mi me gustó como quedó. Siento mucho la tardanza, por eso os agradezco la paciencia que me teneis. En fin, ya no entretengo mas .

Contestación a los reviews

**Terry Moon**: Hola, muchas gracias por el review. El anterior capi la verdad es que sirve para explicar mas bien el funcionamiento del palacio de Cristal, pero quería un reencuentro de la pareja y que se dieran cuenta de a pesar de llevarse tanto tiempo sin verse aún se echan de menos. Me alegra mucho que te gustase, la verdad es que a mi no me gustó como quedo, creo que se hizo pesado, pero aún así agradezco mucho tu opinión y que sigas leyendo a pesar de todo jejeje. Muchos besos y gracias!

**adriana:** olaaaaa! me alegra que me hayas dejado un review y que te esté gustando mucho, estas palabras alegran el día en serio . Se que en los primeros capis la historia apenas interesa pero tampoco podía poner lo esencial desde el principio! pero bueno, ahora lo que importa es que te siga gustando y que me perdones por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, ya le queda menos a la historia así que tendré que ponerme las pilas jeje. Muxs besos y cuidate!

**Miyuki Kobayakawa**: hola lindaaa! jajajajaj cada día estas peor de verdad jajaja, pero no cambies que me haces reir :). La verdad es que Harry es un poquito tonto, pero bueno de ilusiones se vive xD y en cuanto a la moza, que se pudra en ese destino, (todavía estoy pensando en que hacer con ella). Gracias por tu review lokilla, sigue asi! espero que no te exaltes mucho con este capitulo que a ver si te va a dar algo malo! Bueno chica muxos besos! (me plantearé lo de la rifa t lo prometo)

**ely:** hola, gracias por el review, jejeje que cosa esa de que algo te no te dejara no seguir leyendo, curioso xD. Se que el principio de la historia me quedó fatal, pero es que la verdad nunca había escrito un fic y tampoco quería darle mucha acción a la historia tan pronto, pero me alegra que al final te gustara la historia, creo que ha dado totalmente la vuelta, y no es lo que parecía. Respecto a tu pregunta sobre Blase, la verdad es que no pensé en nadie especial para él, simplemente introducí esa historia para que Draco se diera cuenta que debía luchar por lo que quería, y sip llegaron a casarse. En fin, gracias de nuevo por el review y siento la tardanza! Muxisimos besos y cuidate!

**Fatima girl**: hellooooo! (me estoy cansando de tanto hola xD) que bien que te gustara el encuentro entre los dos, la verdad es que pensé que me quedo algo soso pero bueno ajajaja. Espero que te guste mas el de este capitulo, que por fin Draco va a luchar por lo que quiere :). Siento mucho mucho mucho la tardanza (no me maten) pero es que hay veces que cuando me doy cuenta ya ha pasado mas de una semana, pero espero que el capitulo lo compense. Muxos bezotes!

**Isabela Black**: jajajaja, espero que no le cojas odio a Harry de forma permanente! Estoy pensando en que hacer con el al final, a ver que se me ocurree xD (en el fondo me da pena, ha sido un desgraciado toda su vida u.u) pero nada que ver con el verdadero harry en! que se tenga en cuenta xD. Perdon por la espera xata, ojala te guste este capi. Besos!

**silviota**: hola! gracias por tu review! me alegra que te gustara el anterior capi xD, xq a mi no m gusto como me quedo pero bueno. Paciencia xica que ya sabrás la reacción de ambos! Tu solo lees y ya veras, espero que te guste el capitulo y así me perdones por la tardanza jejeje. Cuidate wapa!

**LulaBlack**: otra locaaa! ajajaja pero la vida esmas feliz siendo loca verdad? ay k bien que te gustara el anterior capitlo! me sorprende la gente, xq a mi no me gustó como me quedo me pareció demasiado pesado, en fin la vida te da sorpresas! A ver si te gusta este capi, xq si te gustó el anterior encuentro espero que este capi te guste mas, no se, ya me diras :) En cuanto a Blase, si la historia que contó era la suya, este xico me pareció siempre muy misterioso, pero es lo que tu dices Draco es Draco, já! Bueno siento la tardanza de nuevo (me voy a cansar de esta frase tambien) Muxos besos!

**x-Yrena-x**: Hola wapisimaaa! que de tiempo no? jejeje. Gracias por el review, me hace mucha ilusion que me dejes reviews de verdad. Ojala te guste mucho este capitulo, a mi me gustó como quedó, pero el final lo he tenido que cortar porque si no el proximo capitulo tendría muy poco, espero que no cojas depresión cuando leas xD. Todavía estoy planteandome si va a ser niño o niña, quizas haga una votación mmmm. Pero creo que me voy a decidir por niña , no irena es un nombre muy feo :P (es broma es broma!) la verdad es que me gusta mucho ese nombre, pero las demas lectoras me van a matar si pongo tu nombre y no el de ellas xD jajaja. Bueno ya veré que hago. Muxos besos wapisima y cuidate!

Si me he saltado a alguien en los reviews lo siento muxo pero es que tengo prisa, aun así gracias a todas os kiero muxo y espero q disfruteis con este capitulo.

**RENCOR**

_Capitulo XV: Un Sueño_

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, sin importarle el niño que esperaba Hermione de Harry, emprendió el vuelo para dejar de atormentarse con aquellos sentimientos que le invadían el corazón. Estaba dispuesto a recuperar a Hermione.

_Una mentira puede cambiar radicalmente la vida de una forma increíble... aunque fuera dicha con buena intención, una mentira, es una mentira... No permitas que esas palabras dichas sin corazón te condenen la vida, Draco Malfoy..._

El viento rebolvía los cabellos del rubio, la noche nublada lo envolvía, y las palabras de su amigo resonaban con eco en su interior.

"Gracias, Blase"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Hermione subía las escaleras que conducían a su habitación en Gimmould Place y se sentía extrañamente pesada. El niño que llevaba en su interior iba creciendo y creciendo... ya le quedaba poco para dejar de ver sus pies. Harry la seguía y sentía como la observaba en silencio, su mirada triste y su alma también.

Cuando entró en su cuarto sintió una punzada y un leve mareo, por ello se acercó a la ventana para relajarse con la vista. La noche cubría las calles con su oscuridad acompañada de tristes nubes. Era extraño, todo lo que miraba la entristecía ¿por qué?

_Que seas feliz Granger_

_Ya lo soy, estando sin tí._

Esas palabras se le clavaban en el corazón como si de cuchillos se tratase. Esa mirada... ver de nuevo esa mirada, esos ojos... le habían traido recuerdos. No sabría explicar bien lo que sentía en su interior, pero podría explicar como cada vez que los recuerdos de aquel encuentro: sus ojos grises, su perfume, sus palabras... notaba como se rasgaba su corazón. Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el marco de la ventana, miraba todo y a la vez nada, quería gritar, solo gritar, y poder expresar todo su dolor. La vida solo había sido capaz de hacerle daño, sus padres, amigos, Harry... todos les habían echo daño con su ausencia y también con su presencia, y ahora se añadía Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo...

"Te echo de menos"

Echaba de menos sus ironías, sus ataques de celo, su despectivismo, sus caricias, sus besos y el sentirse protegida.

Harry se movía por el cuarto y derepente notó su presencia muy cerca de la suya y éste apoyó su cabeza en el ombro de la chica. El aliento de Harry en su oreja la sacó de su pensamiento. No podía mentirle a Harry, ya estaba cansada de tantas mentiras. Aunque Draco no volviera a su lado, sacaría a su hijo ella sola. Sabía que no podría ser feliz al lado de Harry, solo Draco podría traerle esa felicidad, no quería atormentarle la vida a Harry y menos a su hijo.

— Hermione... — dijo Harry en su oído — Llevas días sin dormir, lo veo cada noche. Y hace mucho tiempo que la sonrisa se borró de tu cara.

La castaña se dio la vuelta y fijó su mirada triste en los verdes ojos de Harry.

— Lo siento mucho Harry.

— No, no tienes que disculparte.— le contestó su marido.— En todo caso debería yo disculparme, he sido un pésimo marido y no he podido cuidarte como hubiera querido... por ello no puedo culparte si ahora tu corazón le pertenece a él.

La chica se sorprendió ante las palabras de Harry. Al fin y al cabo el chico se había dado cuenta, suponía que había aceptado volver con ella para reparar su error, sin embargo a esas alturas de la historia, el error era irreparable. Hermione se separó de él y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación.

— De todas formas — dijo la chica acariciando el pomo de la puerta.— Te agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho por mí durante estos meses.

— Y lo seguiré haciendo, solo deseo tu bienestar.— le contestó Harry, ahora miraba él por la ventana y ambos de daban la espalda.— Eres y seguirás siendo mi mejor amiga y para lo que quieras aquí siempre me tendrás.

Las palabras de Harry sonaban a despedida y lo confirmaba el acto de salir de la habitación que iba a hacer Hermione. Los lazos de amistad que los unían jamás se rompería, pero entre ellos solamente eso existiría, amistad. Abrió la puerta dispuesta a salir por ella y a dejar en el pasado todo lo ocurrido con Harry Potter.

— Hermione — La llamó el chico antes de irse, aún miraba por la ventana, pero se volvió para mirarla.— Ese niño que esperas... es de él ¿verdad?

Hermione asintió y Harry le dedicó una sonrisa cumplida. Se cerró la puerta, y en el interior de esa habitación quedarían encerrados para siempre Harry y su antiguo amor, cerrando de esa manera una historia en su corazón.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Caminaba por la calle, había salido para que le diera el aire sin que la hubiera visto nadie, los mareos no cesaban. No se acostumbraba todavía a la ropa de premamá, aunque debía de admitir que esos trajes anchos eran bastante refrescantes en esa época del año. Las calles iluminadas con las farolas, no había ni un alma caminando por ellas. Llegó al parque que se encontraba en aquella manzana y se sentó en el columpio, donde una vez había pasado la mejor tarde de su vida junto a él.

Sabía que Harry estaría a su lado si necesitaba ayuda, y su hijo también la tendría. Pero no paraba de atormentarse pues sabía que la mejor ayuda solo se la podría brindar su padre.

Apoyó su cabeza en una de las cadenas del columpio y con los pies se balanceaba suavemente. No entendía como podía ser tan tonta, después de todo el daño causado por Malfoy y aún seguía queriendo estar a su lado... "¿Por qué? Demonios ¿Por qué, ¿Por qué no puede volver a mi ese rencor y desvanecerse este estraño amor?" Pero Hermione sabía la respuesta, no volvería ese rencor, porque en su corazón deseaba amarle, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Aunque todo hubiera sido una farsa y un engaño, había pasado los días con mas luz en aquellos días oscuros, y arrepentirse del hijo que guardaba en su vientre, sería como arrepentirse de esos días, y eso nunca lo diría.

Draco Malfoy nunca volvería, pero ella lo seguiría amando en silencio y a través de su hijo. Notó movimiento en su interior y una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la chica. El viento le acarició los cabellos, miró al cielo, parecía que iba a llover. Entonces escuchó un sonido a sus espaldas.

Se levantó del columpio y se internó mas en el pequeño parque, donde los árboles que lo cubrían, a la luz de la calle se le denegaba la entrada. Extrañada sacó del interior de su traje su varita... una sombra salió de los matorrales del fondo y un vuelco en el corazón azotó a Hermione, cuyos ojos se abrieron asustados.

— ¿Qué...? — apenas podía articular palabra alguna.— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Draco Malfoy se hayaba delante suya. Sus cabellos rubios platinos revueltos, le caían mechones por la frente. Vestido de negro con su capa particular y su camisa con su olor especial. La miraba desesperado, y con el aliento cansado.

— Tenía que verte

— ¿A mí? — preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido, se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos.— ¿Pará que querrías tu ver a una sangre sucia?

Los cabellos de Hermione bailaban con el viento y le traían el dulce aroma hasta Malfoy, el cual cerró los ojos para sentirlo mas profundamente como cuando ella era suya. Los volvió a abrir, y ella seguía allí, dándole la espalda.

— Para decirte que...— Draco se humedeció los labios con la lengua.— Te mentí.

Hermione bajó los brazos, y sintió como las pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer. Mientras Draco proseguía, su voz seguía con su peculiaridad de arrastrar las palabras, pero esta vez sonaban diferentes, parecían... dulces.

— Aquel día, cuando te dije todo aquello... te mentí.

— ¿Es otro truco para volver a engañarme, Malfoy?

La lluvia apretaba más y mojaba las figuras presentes en el parque. Draco notaba como las gotas le resbalaban por la nariz y como le goteaba el flequillo.

— Por favor, Granger, creeme.

— ¡¿Qué te crea! — al mismo tiempo que Hermione pronunciaba estas palabras un rayo tronó sobre sus cabezas. La chica no aguantaba y se decidió desahogarse mientras la lluvia la enfurecía aún mas con sus ropas totalmente mojadas — ¡¿Despues de todo lo que me dijiste pretendes que vuelva a ti! ¡Me hiciste mucho daño Malfoy!

— Lo sé... Por ello vengo a decirte que... lo siento.

Draco pronunció con dificultad aquellas ultimas palabras que sorpendieron tanto a la chica. Hermione se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un Draco Malfoy muy distinto al que conocía. Estaba empapado de agua y tenía la mirada caída y triste, sus cabellos mojados y sus ropas también, hacían parecer que el Malfoy fuerte y orgulloso que conoció una vez nunca había existido.

Otro rayó rompió el sonido de la lluvia.

— ¡¿Qué lo sientes! ¡Despues de seis meses lo sientes! ¡Qué considerado es Draco Malfoy! — Hermione pronunciaba aquellas palabras con ironía y con agua que se le introducía por los labios cuando abría la boca, no sabía por qué actuaba así, pero necesitaba decirle las cosas a la cara.— ¡No pretendas disculparte despues haberlo acabado todo! ¡Porque tú fuiste el que lo acabaste!

— ¡Eso no es cierto! — contestó Draco rabioso, acercándose a ella.

— ¡¿Por qué!— preguntó la chica poniéndose a su altura y otro rayo iluminó el parque.

— ¡Porque lo nuestro nunca acabó!

Y pronunciando estas palabras Draco agarró a Hermione y la besó. Su varita cayó al suelo pues la chica se sorprendió por la reacción del rubio, primero luchó contra aquel beso que al final la obligó a rendirse y lo abrazó lo mas fuerte que pudo sin despegar los labios de los suyos. La lluvia los envolvía y sus ropas estaban pegadas a sus cuerpos por la cantidad de agua que soportaban, pero la lluvia no les importaba. Draco la besaba con desesperación, con pasión y tenía que admitirlo, con amor. Tantos meses había soñado con aquellos labios que ahora volvía a sentir entre los suyos mientras el agua jugaba entre ellos, sintiendo aquel beso como uno de los más húmedos que sintieron y uno de los mas apasionados.

Aunque hubiera habido un terremoto, los chicos no se habrían movido, querían quedarse allí uno junto al otro unidos por aquel beso interminable que no quisieran acabar. Sus arrebatos mostraban los días y horas que habían suspirado por volverse a encontrar y el fuerte abrazo que lo siguió demostraba que nunca más se volverían a separar, y la sonrisa volvió de nuevo a la vida de Hermione.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste Draco? — preguntó ella, abrazada a él y con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

— Temía perderte...

La chica no comprendió bien esas palabras del mortífago, tan inusuales en él. Pero un dulce golpe en el vientre los apartó de aquel abrazo.

— ¡Mira toca! — Hermione agarró la mano de Draco y la puso sobre la ropa mojada que cubría su barriga.— ¡Está dando patadas!

Draco se limitó a una simple sonrisa, mientras que ella radiaba de felicidad. Luego lo miró directamente a los ojos, sonriente.

— Tiene el mismo temperamento que su padre.— comentó ella.

Ahora fue Malfoy el que no entendió bien las palabras de la auror. Pero le daba igual ahora todo lo que existía en el mundo. Quería estar junto a ella, le daba igual el niño que esperaba, lo querría igual que fuera suyo.

— Quisiera que fuera niño — dijo la chica acariciándose el vientre.— Para poderle poner el nombre de su padre, Draco.

Ante la extraña mirada del rubio, Hermione volvió a sonreir. Tenía que decirselo, y no había mejor momento, aunque estuvieran empapados y calados hasta los huesos.

— Malfoy, este hijo no es de Harry.— Hermione le miró a sus ojos que a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche su tono gris destacaba para pronunciar las siguientes palabras.— Este niño... es tuyo.

El ceño fruncido de Malfoy se acentuó aún mas, pero como si de un acto reflejo se tratase la expresión de su cara cambió a sorpresa y por primera vez en todos los años que Hermione conocía al mortífago lo vio sonreir de corazón.

Sin poder evitarlo, cogió a Hermione en brazos (la cual llevaba en cima los kilitos de mas del bebé) y abrazándola fuertemente y riendo como nunca nadie volvería a escuchar esa risa. ¡Iba a ser padre! Daban vueltas bajo la lluvia, en medio de un parque y bajo la mirada indiscreta de las nubes. Se sentía el hombre mas feliz de la tierra, nadie podría arrebatarle la felicidad del momento. Pero se equivocaba.

La lluvia cesó con una repentina rapidez.

Se escucharon los golpes de unas manos solitarias aplaudiento.

Un sonido sordo, causado por unos guantes de cuero negro empapados en agua.

— Que bonita escena de amor — pronunció.

Hermione ahogó un grito, y Draco se puso delante suya para protegerla, mirando con ojos de furia a las tres personas que acababan de aparecerse en medio del parque delante suya, y que habían observado la anterior escena.

— Cuanto tiempo sin vernos en cuerpo presente, hijo mío.— sonó la voz de Lucius Malfoy, entre los tres encapuchados.

La voz que habló se adelantó, era la figura del centro, y dando dos pasos para distanciarse de sus compañeros mortífagos se bajó la capucha y ante ellos apareció el rostro de Lucius. Con su pelo rubio platino, lacio cual hilo de seda, recogido en una discreta coleta, y con la mirada gris clavada en su hijo, sonreía con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Draco entre dientes, con odio.

— Creo recordar Draco, que te dije que te alejaras de esa sangre sucia — señaló con un dedo a Hermione — Porque si no yo me encargaría de ella.

Un cosquilleo recorrió el estómago de Hermione. "Así que fue por eso por lo que me mentiste Draco"... el orgullo inundó su corazón, transormándolo en una sonrisa en los labios de la chica, ahora estaba segura de que la quería. No le importaba morir, porque él estaría a su lado, y sabía que la había intentado proteger rechazándo su amor y eso la hacía feliz. Pero el problema era su hijo, no estaba dispuesta a dejar morir a su hijo. Miro a su varita y debido a las vueltas que había dado con Draco se hayaba ahora muy lejos, no sabía como iban a escapar de aquella situación.

— Padre, tu y yo sabemos que ese no es motivo para matarla, con el simple hecho de ser una sangre sucia te bastaba — le contestó desafiante Malfoy, hijo.

— ¡Pero esa sangre sucia tiene más meritos por hechizarte!— le gritó su padre.

— ¡Ella no me ha hechizado padre! — su hijo le respondió en el mismo tono.— Yo me he enamorado.

Esta vez el rayo se detecto en la mirada de Lucius Malfoy, que esbozó una sonrisa y sacó su varita. Draco se acomodó delante de Hermione, tapándola por completo de la vista de su padre, al ser mas alto que ella la cubría por completo con su cuerpo.

— Enamorado ­— repitió Lucius.— Me hace mucha gracia que emplees esa palabra.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó Draco, seguía en su tono desafiante.

— Todo a su tiempo Draco.- contestó su padre.— Pero veo que el único modo de volver a mi, es sabiendo la auténtica verdad de tu cometido en esta historia.

­— ¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó bajando la voz esta vez y separándose un poco de Hermione.

­— Tu y yo vamos a tener una charla muy interestante.— dijo Lucius evitando la pregunta de su hijo.— Pero antes debo librarme de esa molestia.

Y sin apenas poder reaccionar, Lucius Malfoy alzó la varita y lanzó un hechizo contra Hermione. El acto reflejo de Draco fue protegerla de la manera mas rápida posible, por ello la protegió con su propio cuerpo abrázandola y cubriéndola por completo. Hermione se apretó contra el pecho de Malfoy y cerró los ojos fuertemente muerta de miedo, al igual que hizo Draco esperando impaciente el contacto del hechizo contra su espalda. Pero ese contacto nunca surgió.

— ¡¿Qué ocurre!.— sonó la voz de Lucius.

— ¡¿Qué significa esto señor!— preguntó la voz de otro mortífago.

Alrededor de la pareja había surgido un escudo, que los envolvía con una luz azulada y con destellos de tono rosado, que había repelido el hechizo del Señor de los Mortífagos. Hermione notó esta vez el escudo más fuerte, pues la última vez salió disparada al entrar en contacto con el hechizo que lanzó aquel mortífago, pero esta vez lo anuló por completo.

— ¡¡Señor, noto la presencia cercana de un auror! — gritó uno de los mortífagos.

— ¡¡Lárguemonos de aquí! — gritó el compañero.— ¡¡No deben verlo señor!

Los mortífagos agarraron por un brazo al perplejo Lucius Malfoy y acto seguido desaparecieron, no sin antes dejar un mensaje a Draco, el cual fue el único que pudo oír, en su propia mente.

_Tu y yo vamos a tener una charla muy interesante Draco._

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

— Oye... ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió antes?— preguntó minutos mas tarde Draco a Hermione mientras caminaban por la calle.

— No estoy... segura. Pero me atrevo a admitir que se trata del pequeño.— explicó la chica sonriente.— Ya pasó una vez cuando intenté proteger a una persona.

— Es una magia muy poderosa... nunca ví nada parecido.

— Cambiando de tema. No debiste escaparte del Palacio de Cristal Draco.—comentaba Hermione de vuelta a la Órden del Fénix.- Vas a meter en un lío a Lupin porque estás bajo su responsabilidad.

—¿Y que quieres que haga Granger? — dijo algo molesto Malfoy. Caminaba junto a la chica.— Ese maldito pegaso desapareció en cuanto me dejó bajar a tierra.

— Voy a intentar meterte en la el Cuartel General sin que te vean y enviaré una lechuza a Lupin. Espero que no se enfade.

— ¡Claro! — dijo sarcástico Draco, parandose junto a ella delante de la puerta del numero 12.— ¡Es lo mejor que puedes hacer!¡Deltatarme! Me impresiono ante tu inteligencia Granger.

— ¡Oye estoy intentando sacarte de esta de la manera mas discreta posible!— le reprochó la chica.— Estarás en peligro si no te refugias allí. ¡Mira lo que acaba de pasar! Además, recuerda que ante Las Órdenes eres un peligroso mortífago, por Dios, ¡eres el hijo del Señor de los Mortífagos!

— ¡Deja de recordarmelo!

— Draco, ¿Qué te pasa, Estas muy nervioso.

— ¡No me pasa nada!-contestó el rubio de mala manera.— Tú limítate a sacarme de esta.

Sin embargo Draco sabía perfectamente el motivo de su nerviosismo... tu y yo vamos a tener una charla muy interesante Draco... ¿Qué querría esta vez? De seguro nada bueno, las conversaciones con su padre no solían ser sobre nada bueno. Pero Hermione ignoraba el hecho, ahora solo podía pensar en lo ocurrido en su vida, volviéndose a sentir viva otra vez, querida y feliz. No le importaba las contestaciones del chico, pues de alguna manera esa actitud tan rebelde que siempre había demostrado era lo que mas le gustaba de él.

Llegaron finalmente al Cuartel General de la Órden del Fénix. Se cerró la puerta principal a sus espaldas y se adentraron en el hall muy silenciosamente para no hacer ruido, pero para desgracia de ambos apareció ante ellos quien menos debía verlos aquella noche, Alastor Moody.

— Sr. Granger sabe que no me agrada que salga sola, sé que es una gran auror.— decía el General mientras caminaba leyendo un periódico y se paró delante de ella, que al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta de que estaba acompañada.— Pero no quiero que le pase al... ¿Qué hace EL aquí?

El ojo (verdadero) de Moody echaban chispas de la sorpresa que se le presentaba ante él y Hermione con los suyos solo expresaba impotencia. Draco simplemente pasaba y se cargó en la pared con el ombro y los brazos cruzados.

— Señor... pue... puedo explicarlo...— intentaba decir Hermione, pero no sabía que excusa dar. Pero una vez mas pareció que la estrella de la suerte de su interior brillaba esta noche únicamente por su bien.

— Viene conmigo por supuesto.— dijo una voz gastada.

Los chicos se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron en la puerta a Remus Lupin, muy agitado, con sus andrajosas ropas correspondientes, el pelo le goteaba sobre la cara y con el aliento falto en sus pulmones.

— Me encontré a la sr. Granger y le pedí que lo escoltara hasta aquí mientras dejaba al pegaso.— ante estas palabras Moody lo miró incrédulo.

— Venga conmigo a mi despacho, Remus. Me va a explicar mejor lo sucedido. Granger, lleve al mortífago al sótano.— diciendo esto Ojoloco se metió por un pasillo en dirección a su despacho, su pierna en forma de garra crujía bajo la madera mientras se perdía en la oscuridad.

Remus les dedicó una mirada de confianza con aquellos dulces ojos miel que expresaba claramente un "no os preocupeis". Hermione obedeció y llevó a Draco escaleras abajo, al famoso cuarto de trabajo de la auror que ahora volvía a ejercer de habitación para el mortífago.

Hermione echó el conjuro con su varita en la puerta y subió lo mas rápido que pudo las escaleras, no podía moverse como antes, lógicamente. Estaba muy preocupada por Remus Lupin.

Despues de un rato esperando sentada en los escalones de la escalera principal apareció Remus, el cual se acercó a ella sonriente. Le explicó que por poco no acaba fuera del cuerpo de aurores por su insensatez, pero al ser un General de las Órdenes no podían prescindir de él (y menos en aquellos momentos que los incentivos escaseaban) además era el responsable del mortífago, lo cual le daba derecho sobre él.

— Podrá quedarse esta noche, pero mañana al alba debe volver al Palacio de Cristal.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?.— preguntó Hermione avergonzada, aún sentada en las escaleras.

— Hermione en estos tiempos que corren, nos viene bien algo de amor a todos.— Remus suspiró.— Lo mínimo que podría hacer por vosotros es ayudaros.

— Pero nadie lo aprobará...

— ¡Qué importa lo que digan los demás!.— el licántropo se arrodilló a su lado para mirarla a los ojos.— Mientras os tengáis el uno al otro, lo demás no importa. Si el amor es sincero, nada puede entrometerse.

— Todo el mundo se está dando cuenta... Harry, tú... Tengo miedo que se enteren los demás miembros del consejo y me expulsen del cuerpo.

— Yo no diré nada, te lo prometo. Tampoco creo que Harry diga nada, te aprecia mucho.- Lupin le acarició las manos.- Simplemente, ten cuidado sobre todo con Ojoloco.

— Pero un mortífago... y yo una auror.— la chica se llevó las manos a la cabeza.— Pero cuando estoy con él, ese mundo no existe, todo cambia.

El auror sonrió.

— Un mortífago y una auror.— repitió ella.— Es... extraño.

— Pero no imposible.— contestó sonriente, Remus Lupin.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Draco observaba el cuarto, no había cambiado lo más mínimo. La cama se encontraba allí, intacta. La chimenea con restos de fuego de hace muchísimo tiempo. El pilar central en la habitación, separándola de alguna manera, donde una vez fue atado. A la derecha estaban las mesas donde trabajaba Hermione con su ayudante, pero ahora no había nada sobre ellas, al igual que la camilla donde despertó por primera vez, también había desaparecido.

El rubio caminó despacio por el cuarto, inseguro, notaba una presencia extraña en aquel cuarto... silencio absoluto... se acercó a la chimenea y se apoyó con los brazos en ella, observando las cenizas muertas de algun fuego viviente tiempo atrás... y una brisa extraña lo envolvió, trayéndole recuerdos... Draco suspiró.

— Sabía que no tardarías.— con la voz alterada se dio la vuelta.— Padre.

El cuarto había desaparecido y se encontraba en "nada", todo era oscuro... oscuridad infitinita, de donde su familia provenía. Oscuridad fría e insensible, a la que todos los mortífagos querían volver y a la vez controlar. Y allí delante de él se encontraba Lucius Malfoy, con mirada seria y penetrante.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres esta vez?

— Cuida tus modales Draco.— Lucius chasqueó los dedos y la oscuridad desapareció y apareció de nuevo el despacho de su padre.

Transportados por el poder de la mente del Señor de los Mortífagos a aquel castillo, en base de pesadilla. Lucius Malfoy se dirigió a su escritorio y se sentó tras el, observando a su hijo de manera curiosa.

— Siempre has sido un desobediente.— dijo, su voz que arrastraba las palabras resonaban con un extraño eco.— Desde que eras niño, nunca caíste en la cuenta del respeto que merecen las cosas importantes.

— Padre yo...

— Estoy hablando Draco.— le cortó Lucius con su mirada severa, el chico se mantuvo rígido ante la mesa.— He llegado a la conclusión de que la única manera que regreses al lugar que te corresponde es sabiendo la carga y el honor que debes llevar sobre los ombros.

— ¿A qué te...

— A la verdad, hijo mío. A la única verdad.

El eco de las palabras quedaban grabadas en las paredes. Draco sabía que no estaba en el auténtico despacho de su padre, todo era una ilusión creada por el poder mental de su padre, que había aumentado considerablemente estos meses, conectado con su mente por el hechizo que los unía. Pero aún así una extraña sensación le recorría el cuerpo, ¿miedo quizás?

— Si te refieres a esa dichosa profecía que decía que yo ocuparía el lugar del Señor de los mortífagos y tú retornarías como el Señor Tenebroso ya...— Draco habló muy rápido, pero su padre lo volvió a cortar.

— De nuevo, Draco, eres tan inocente como cuando eras niño.— dijo su padre con una sonrisa malévola. Se levantó y abrió una vitrina a sus espaldas.— Esa profecía nunca existió.

Draco no comprendió. Detrás de su padre salió un pensadero y con un gesto con la mano le indicó que se acercara a él. Intentó resistirse, pero era la ilusión de su padre y debía obedecer, al igual que en la realidad.

En cuanto se acercó su padre le agarró por la nuca. El chico observó, y vio desde arriba una enorme sala de piedra, y en ella había dos figuras, pero debido a las ondas causadas por el extraño líquido humeante no los distinguía bien.

Su padre lo empujó y derepente se encontró cayendo hacia esa sala, donde hizo contacto con el suelo al segundo, pero a pesar del golpe nada sonó en aquella sala.

Era grande y cuadrada. Miles de candelabros de pie en fila se hayaban paralelos a las paredes principales pero estaban apagados. Al fondo de la sala había dos escalones que conducían a un pilar con el símbolo de Slytherin grabado en su centro, y sobre este pilar, salía de la pared una enorme cabeza de serpiente, de piedra, con la boca abierta dejándo ver sus grandiosos colmillos, cuya mirada estaba fija en el pilar con sus ojos marcados por dos brillantes rubíes. Dos figuras estaban en medio de la sala, cuando Draco las observó supo enseguida reconocerlas. Una era su padre que se hayaba arrodillado ante la otra figura, vestida con una túnica negra cuya capucha le cubría la cara. Estiró su mano pálida, delgada como si de un cadáver se tratase, y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de su padre.

— Es un gran honor mi señor, haber sido el elegido.— dijo su padre.

— Eres mi mortífago mas fiel, Lucius.— la voz de Lord Voldemort sonó aguda, como siempre la recordó.— No podía mas que elegirte a tí.

— Mi mas sincero agradecimiento, señor. Invade mi corazón saber que mi hijo sirva para tan grande cometido.— Lucius se levantó y besó la mano de su señor.— No podría sentirse mas orgulloso.

— Sé muy bien Lucius, que tu hijo tiende a la desobediencia y a la testarudez.— Voldemort retiró la mano y caminó hacia el pilar.— Pero confío plenamente en tu mano y sé de igual manera que no me fallarás.

— No se preocupe mi señor. Para ello ya hice uso de un hechizo ancestral. Estaremos conectados hasta el día llegado, no podrá deshacerse de él.— Lucius miraba fijo a su señor.— Lo tengo totalmente atado a mí.

— Me agrada escucharlo. Ahora sellemos el pacto...— dijo finalmente alzándo la mano.

Ambos cruzaron las manos y la imagen se congeló. El Lucius Malfoy del presente apareció al lado de su hijo con la mirada fija en los pactantes.

— Apenas tenías unos meses cuando sellamos el pacto. El día que el Señor Tenebroso sea derrotado en mi mano estará el retornarlo. Concentraré poder y mas poder, la muerte es una gran fuente, sobre todo si de sangres impuras se trata...

Draco escuchaba con atención, su padre se apartó de su lado y se puso delante del joven rubio con los brazos alzados y mirando al cielo.

_**Y cuando llegue el día acordado la tormenta se elevará y la oscuridad caerá, el Señor Tenebroso volverá a la vida con más poder del que puedas imaginar, limpiará el mundo y lo moldeará a su imagen y semejanza.**_

- ¡¿Qué tengo que ver yo con todo esto!- gritó Draco a su padre, agobiado por su comportamiento.

- ¡Tú, Draco! ¡Tú eres el elegido!- lo señaló y pudo ver en sus ojos un destello rojo.

**_Regresará por medio de la serpiente_—**Lucius señaló a la estatua de piedra**—_ su homólogo animal. Através del brillo rojizo volverá. Se reencarnará en un recipiente, un recipiente humano, que se librará de su alma inocente y pasará a ser el Señor de la Oscuridad, nuestro Señor Tenebroso. ¡Lord Volemort!_**

La voz de su padre resonó como un tambor dentro de aquella ilusión. Draco dio un paso hacia atrás para apartarse de aquella locura que desprendía Lucius Malfoy, pero la verdad se le reveló ante los ojos...

— Y yo...

— ¡Sí Draco! ¡Tú eres ese recipiente!.— Lucius bajó los brazos y se acercó a su hijo.— Tu eres ese recipiente que recibirá a nuestro señor dentro unos meses. Aunque nosotros no lo llamamos recipiente, lo denominamos... sueño. Tú hijo mío.— su padre le acarició la cara y le susurró al oído.— Tu eres el sueño del Señor Tenebroso.

— ¿Sueño?.— preguntó el rubio mientras su padre le acarició los cabellos.

— Si...— Lucius seguía hablando en voz baja.— Draco Malfoy solo es un sueño que se desvanecerá cuando el Señor Tenebroso penetre en él.

_**¡Y se alzará de nuevo y yo, Lucius Malfoy, me sentaré a su diestra siendo reconocido como el mayor de sus fieles!**_

— ¡¡Mientes!.— gritó Draco separándose de su padre y mirando con ojos asustados.

— No miento, hijo mío. Nuestro señor entrará en tu cuerpo y tu alma regresará a la oscuridad.

Draco no podía creer, no podía ser cierto... Todos aquellos años...

— ¡¿Entonces por qué me lo ocultaste tantos años!

— Tu madre.— explicó mas relajado su padre.— Tu madre no quería que supieras la realidad siendo tan joven, por eso te mintió y ella se atrevió a plantarme cara e intentar romper ese pacto, por eso la maté. No podía permitir que nadie rompiera ese pacto.

El joven mortífago respiraba con alteración, sus nervios parecían fuera de control, aquella verdad no podía ser cierta. Se miró las manos y vio que el pulso le temblaba a horrores. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y lo golpeó con su puño todas sus fuerzas, tenía que librarse de aquella rabia que lo oprimía, apretó fuertemente sus ojos cerrados y sentía las lágrimas resbalar, pero eran lágrimas de rabia, de odio... hacia su padre.

— ¡¿Y qué hay de mis sentimientos! ¡¿Acaso mi opinión no cuenta!.— gritó de nuevo Draco.

Su padre comenzó a caminar alrededor de las figuras congeladas del pasado y una sonrisa se le acentuó en su pálida cara.

— Sentimientos...— Lucius rió.— Draco... tu no tienes sentimientos. Un sueño, no tiene sentimientos.

Draco no dijo nada. Seguía mirando al suelo con los puños sobre la fría piedra y con la respiración alterada. Las palabras no le salían.

— ¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué siempre fuiste tan cruel?.— continuó su padre.— ¿Tan frío? ¿Por qué sentías ese extraño placer cuando alguien sufría? ¿Por qué disfrutabas tanto maltratando a las personas? Ahí está la respuesta.

— ¿Y qué hay de lo que siento hacia... ella?.- preguntó más así mismo el joven, pero su padre aún así respondió, acercándose nuevamente a su hijo agachado en el suelo.

— ¡Te lo dije!.— Lucius volvía a alterarse.— ¡Te ha hechizado! ¡Por algo es una bruja!

Draco no volvío a decir nada y cerró de nuevo los ojos, nuevas lágribas mojaban su cara. Su padre le dio la espalda y miró fijamente a la serpiente, su capa comenzó a reproducir un suave movimiento con un viento inexistente.

— Pero no te preocupes, hijo mío. Cuando el Señor Tenebroso entre en ti no volverás a sufrir, y el mismo te librará de esa sangre sucia.

Los temblores no cesaban, todo aquello era demasiado cruel. No podía ser ese su destino y no iba a permitir que le pasara nada a Granger, aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a su propio padre.

— ¡¡No lo permitiré!— gritó el hijo a su padre, levantándose y mirándolo directamente con mirada asesina.

Lucius se dio la vuelta y sonrió, cosa que puso mas furioso a su hijo. Pero Draco comenzó a verlo de nuevo todo oscuro, estaba regresando a la realidad, su cuerpo no respondía, y allí delante suya seguía su padre sonriendo.

- No puedes hacer nada, Draco, eres un simple sueño.

El Señor de los Mortífagos le dijo que la profecía nunca existió, pero no sabía lo equivocado que estaba, porque la verdadera profecía le faltaban pocos días para ser dictada.

- **CONTINUARÁ** -

...:.. **FiN DeL CaPiTuLo** ..:...

En fin, espero que os haya gustado y que no cojais depresión por la verdad xD de Draco Malfoy... mejor dicho, por el sueño. Si os habéis confundido con algo, o no habeis entendido lo que sea comentarmelo por favor que estare encantada de explicar cualquier cosa, es que con las prisas no lo revisé bien y no se si se entiende bien la conversación con Lucius.

Alomejor es un tanto extraño que lo llame sueño, pero es que para el final tengo varias frases que voy a poner (bastante bonitas por cierto) y que Draco sea un "sueño" es esencial para una de ellas.

Bueno, ya quedan menos capitulos para el final. Gracias de nuevo por aguantarme y siento mucho la tardanza, espero no tardar mucho ahora que se acerca el final. Ahora tengo que comenzar a escribir olvido que tambien me van a matar como no me de prisa (publicidad lo se lo se)

Muxisimos besos a tods las que me leen! Os kiero mucho! Gracias por los animos!

Espero ansiosa vuestras opiniones

Isilwen


	16. Cap: XVI La Profecía y El Ocaso

Hola por fin he vuelto. Como siempre he de pedir disculpas por mi tardanza, pero es que entre las vacaciones, bautizos y mi querido ordenador que se quedó pillado unos cuantos días (tanto que tuve que formatear u.u) pero conseguí salvar el capitulo! que espero que les guste!

Muchas gracias a tods los que me leen, por sus comentarios y por sus ánimos! Les quiero muxo!

Tengo que avisar que al fic le quedan 2 capítulos y el epílogo x lo que esta apunto de terminar.

Contestación a los reviews

**x-Yrena-x **: hola wapisima! que tal estas? supongo que ya te habras tragao mas de un tubo de pastillas jejeje. Lo siento mucho irena, que hayas tenido que esperar tanto... espero que no te hayas suicidado ni nada de eso (que exagerada soy x dios jajaja)

Ya sabia que lo del nombre de irena era una broma jajaja, pero es cierto que no estaría mal :P

Bueno chica ahora te recomiendo rabitos de pasas para la memoria, xq mira que no acordarte de la contraseña! jajaja eres un caso en? En fin, cuidate mucho y haber si hablamos x el msn! Besotess!

**pumuky**: Hola! ante todo he de agradecerte el pedazo de review que me dejaste, vaya habras tardado en escribirlo tela! jejeje gracias de verdad, no me lo merezco.

En cuanto a lo que me preguntaste sobre Narcisa Malfoy, sí entendiste bien. Le ocultaron la verdad, a ambos, y cuando la madre se enteró se negó rotundamente e intentó romper el pacto y se enfrentó a su marido y como el no podía permitir que se rompiera el pacto con su señor pues la mato... triste verdad?

Es cierto que hay una forma de que Draco se libere de estar unido a su padre y al supuesto pacto, pero no puedo decir nada, ya lo sabrás en el siguiente capitulo jejeje. En cuanto a la profecía... en este chapter te enterarás, es cierto que Draco puede librarse del pacto pero no por ello se libraría del hechizo de su padre.

En fin relájate mujer! y lee que espero que te guste el capitulo! muchas gracias de nuevo por el review! Cuídate mucho!

**oromalfoy** hola! muchas gracias por tu review! me alegra mucho que te guste! Te sorprendió entonces que Harry comprendiera tan bien lo de Malfoy no? la verdad es que a la mayoría le habrá sorprendido, pero lo cierto es que él no puede reprocharle nada a ella ya que el se ha comportado como un cerdo... pero aún queda Ron.

De todas formas no tenía muchas ganas de ahora otra pelea con Harry, prefiero que se respeten al menos por aquellos años de amistad que compartieron.

Ya queda menos para que Draco se libre de su padre, es cierto que lo ayudaran pero al fin y al cabo se deberá enfrentar a él solo. Siento mucho la tardanza, espero que me puedas perdonar, muchas gracias por todo! Bezotes!

**LulaBlack** Holaa! Muchas gracias por tu review, que bien que te gustara el anterior chapter! la verdad es que lo hice con especial cariño, al igual que este... bueno quizás sea porque ya el fic esta llegando a su fin :(

En cuanto a tu comentario... bueno vale te confieso que si, que la profecía tiene que ver con el bebé y mucho (sobre todo para Draco) pero no digo más! porque si no, no tendrá gracia el chapter!

Como te veo un poco liada con el tema de Voldemort te voy a explicar: Voldemort no sabía nada al respecto de si iba a ser derrotado, pero por precaución firmó un pacto con Lucius Malfoy. Entonces derrotaron a Voldemort y Lucius como muchos mortífagos creyó que su señor había muerto de verdad y como no daba ninguna señal pues no hizo caso del pacto. Voldemort consiguió regresar en 4º curso gracias a los horrocruxes (si te has leído el 6º libro sabrás que es) pero Harry consiguió destruirlos todos y a él finalmente, pero para entonces Voldemort había hablado con Lucius y le dijo que el pacto aún seguía en vigor, y que si volvía a ser derrotado por Potter era la única forma de volver, por ello le dio un cargo tan importante a Malfoy padre y éste al ver de nuevo derrotado a su señor comenzó a moverse para concentrar poder y creando un mundo tan oscuro, para que cuando llegara el día Voldemort regresara con mas poder que nunca y no pudiera volver a ser derrotado.

Espero haberme explicado bien jjejeje. De nuevo pido disculpas por la tardanza u.u, espero que me perdones! y que te guste este chapter. Muchos besos y cuídate!

**MALFOYTEAMO** Holaa que tal? gracias por el review, me sonrojas con los comentarios jejeje.

Espero que te guste tambien este chapter y que me llegues a perdonar por la tardanza (se que no tengo perdon lo se). Soy un poco exagerada no?

mmm ¿que pasará? lee y sabras! Muxisimos Besos y cuidate!

**Laulau :** me alegra mucho recibir un review tuyo de nuevo! eso de acoplarte tan inesperadamente es interesante jejeje. Siento mucho la tardanza, lo se lo se soy una pesada pero tengo que disculparme xq si no me queda cargo de conciencia!

Espero q te guste también este fic y me alegra que lo hayas entendido todo! Muxos besoooss!

**Terry Moon** Hola! que tal?

Muchas gracias por tu review :) me alegra mucho que a pesar de el giro que ha dado la historia, segun dices, sigas leyendo y te siga gustando, la verdad es que tenía un poquito de miedo por si recibía malas criticas u.u, pero he tenido suerte:) bueno algo es algo no?

Te puedo hacer una preguntita? me podrías decir como te esperabas que era la historia? La verdad es que me lo plantee el otro día, que de como empezó no tiene nada que ver como va a terminar jejeje. Si no te importa me lo podrías decir? ( no no es ninguna excusa para que me mandes un review jejej)

De nuevo muchas gracias por tus comentarios ( isilwen se sonroja). Perdoname por la tardanza please! Espero que te guste este chapter!

Muxisimos besos y cuidate!

**Lia-Lorea Diggory:** eyyy holaa! K tal? Oye me ha hecho mucha ilu que me agregaras al msn J que sepas que me has caido muy bien, ademas no esta de mas conocer a gente nueva no?

Me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, la verdad es que al principio me pasaba como a ti que me dijiste que te da cosa x los comentarios y si aceptarian el fic la gente, pero yo creo que hay que atreverse y ser temeraria si no nunca lo sabras!

Bueno chica muchas gracias por el review, que has hecho tu esfuerzo para dejarmelo y eso se agradece y mucho. Muchas gracias y un placer conocerte!

Muchisimos besos!

-O-O-O-

Bueno termine de responder los reviews, hoy he podido centrarme mas en responderlos y poder contestaros mejor.

Si tienen alguna pregunta o alguna duda me encantaría poder contestarla de verdad, ya saben lo que sea le dais al botoncito de Go de abajo!

**RENCOR**

_Capitulo XVI: La Profecía y El Ocaso_

— ¡Draco¡¡Draco despierta!

Cuando Draco Malfoy abrió los ojos lo invadió un terrible dolor de cabeza seguido de náuseas. Allí estaba Hermione Granger junto a él con mirada preocupada, sentada a su lado en el suelo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó la chica tocándole la frente — Estas temblando.

Draco se incorporó y se quedó sentado en el suelo, no podía controlar su cuerpo, los nervios lo controlaban a él, y el agobio se apoderó de su ser.

— ¡No te acerques a mí! — gritó y se llevó las manos a la cara.

— ¿Pero que ocurre? — Hermione asustada intentó acercarse a él, pero el rubio se volvía a apartar.

— ¡Soy un sueño! — Confesó Draco sin poder reprimirse — ¡Soy un sueño¡No existo¡Soy el sueño de Voldemort, la profecía de la que me habló mi padre no existe!

Hermione no entendió nada, pero se levantó y se acercó al chico despacio. Se agachó a su lado y le retiró las manos de su cara, para poder acariciarlo y observar bien sus ojos grises, en los cuales se había desvanecido toda la frialdad y el miedo había ocupado su lugar.

La chica con caricias le apartó los mechones de pelo que caían sobre su frente y él al sentir su contacto pareció relajarse, su mirada expresaba necesidad de explicación. Draco, sin poder resistirse, se lo explicó todo.

— ¿Qué no tienes sentimientos dice? — Hermione se levantó y puso los brazos en taza — Pues déjame decirte que si los tienes. ¿Quieres saber donde está la prueba? Aquí mismo.

Hermione le agarró la mano a Draco y se la puso en su vientre. Malfoy notó el calor que desprendía y un leve movimiento sintió bajo su mano, cosa que hizo que el chico sonriera.

Ella volvió a agacharse y a mirarle fijamente a los ojos.

— No tienes por qué preocuparte Draco. Yo estaré contigo pase lo que pase — Hermione le besó dulcemente en los tibios labios y pareció que los nervios desaparecían — No dejaré que te atrapen.

El rubio no dijo nada, simplemente bajó la mirada. Pero Hermione seguía ahí, sin dejar de mirarle.

— Una vez me dijiste que debía ser fuerte — dijo ella — Hazle honor a esas palabras Draco Malfoy.

Draco la abrazó y la felicidad volvió a brotar en aquella extraña oscuridad que lo asolaba¿como era posible que fuera Hermione Granger la que se encontraba ahora en sus brazos brindándole afecto y protección? No lo sabía, pero no iba a dejar que nadie le hiciera nada, ni a ella ni a su hijo.

— ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

— Lo primero, volver al Palacio de Cristal — respondió ella — Allí estarás más seguro, está muy bien protegido y lleno de aurores.

Los chicos se levantaron y ella le dio una dulce sonrisa como muestra de su comprensión.

Le tendió la mano, Draco la miró. Firme y segura, sin ningún temor. Y así le respondió él, le cogió la mano y se dispuso a seguirla al Palacio de Cristal y a donde fuera. Pero sabía perfectamente que tarde o temprano debía enfrentarse a su padre, por el bien de ella y por el bien de todos.

_Eres un sueño, Draco Malfoy._

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Hermione solicitó permiso para trasladarse al Palacio de Cristal, ya que la Orden del Fénix iba a estar siempre custodada por Harry al cual no lo dejaban salir por protección.

Pero apenas pasaron pocas semanas cuando tuvo que abandonar el Palacio, le habían venido dolores y tuvo que ir al médico.

Éste le recomendó que guardara reposo, solo eran las primeras contracciones, señal de que ya quedaba menos para que el bebé viniera al mundo.

La chica no pudo aguantar la intriga y le comentó al sanador lo ocurrido en la noche del parque.

— ¿Cree usted que es el bebé?

— Seguramente, aunque es un caso bastante extraño — le dijo el sanador — Tiene que tener un gran poder mágico para poder trasmitirlo de esa manera al exterior. Parece ser que esa barrera que aparece repele solo los hechizos. No me cabe duda de que es un bebé muy especial.

Hermione sonrió, ella sentía lo mismo. Era muy especial, porque era hijo de él. Era la unión de ellos dos y nadie podía esta vez evitar esa unión.

— Por cierto señorita Granger ¿Quiere saber el sexo del bebé?

La chica miró al sanador, y después de planteárselo un rato respondió.

— No, prefiero las sorpresas.

Así con gran pesar tuvo que volver a Grimmauld Place, dejándole a él en el Palacio.

— Hermione ¿Estás ahí? — llamaron a la puerta de su habitación.

La castaña se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta, era Dana.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— Mucho mejor hoy — confesó ella dejándola entrar.

— Por cierto ¿Y Harry?

— Se ha cambiado de cuarto, ahora está en el que dormía antes Ron — explicó Hermione — Me ha dejado a mí éste, verás con los dolores no puedo dormir muy bien por las noches, así que le dije que descansara en otra habitación.

Hermione mentía. Harry había tomado su propia iniciativa de cambiarse de cuarto, para dejar rienda suelta a Hermione. En su interior ya no eran matrimonio.

— Hablando de los Weasleys — dijo la chica de melena oscura — Tienes carta de Molly Weasley.

— ¿De verdad? Dámela.

La auror le entregó la carta y Hermione la leyó con impaciencia. ¿Qué había ocurrido?

— Dana ve a avisar a Harry — dijo una vez terminó de leer — Ron se ha despertado y tiene algo muy interesante que contarnos.

Dana también les acompañó al hospital, dejando a cargo el Cuartel General a manos de un joven auror.

Cuando llegaron a San Mungo en la habitación de Ron se encontraba allí Alastor Moody, que al ver a Harry le echó una buena reprimenda. Pero a decir verdad tampoco tenía mucho que achacarle. Hacía varios meses que los mortífagos habían optado por dejar a un lado el tema del Guardián de la Orden del Fénix.

¿Sería porque se estaba acercando el día tan esperado?

— ¡Hola Ron! — saludó Hermione contenta de volver a ver a su amigo, abrazándolo como pudo.

Ron estaba en su camilla, rodeado por su madre y por su hermana, las cuales no podían borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

— ¡Dios mío Hermione estás hecha una vaca! — dijo entusiasmado el pelirrojo.

Miraba a Harry con picardía. No tuvieron coraje para decirle la verdad a Ron, sabían como podría reaccionar. Además estando rodeados de tanta gente no era plan tampoco de confesarlo.

— ¿Sabéis? Han venido inefables. ¡Querían verme! — Explicaba su amigo — Pero la mayor parte del tiempo han estado con Ginny.

— También han venido periodistas de _El Profeta_ — dijo Molly arreglándose el pelo — Pero Alastor no les dejó entrar, se comportó muy desagradable.

— Molly, lo que ha ocurrido es alto secreto — habló Hermione — Los periodistas lo único que quieren es entrometerse y tener algo nuevo de que hablar.

— Si claro, lo que tú digas querida.

Pero la señora Weasley lo dijo en un tono de no estar muy de acuerdo con las palabras de Hermione, dedicándole una mirada severa.

Hermione se llevó toda la mañana junto a Ron, contándole todo lo que había sucedido en su ausencia (evitando ciertos detalles). La chica mantenía el oído fino a la conversación que mantenían Moody y Harry, que estaban cerca de la ventana de la habitación, a los pies de la camilla de Ron.

— ¿Cuando sucedió? — preguntó Harry.

— Ayer por la noche, entró en trance y al terminar se despertó — explicó Moody — No recuerda nada.

— ¿Quién la escuchó?

— La menor de los Weasleys. La señora Weasley se encontraba en la cafetería.

Harry no dijo nada. De nuevo habló Moody.

— Pero me ha dicho que también se encontraba en la habitación una enfermera.

— ¿Una enfermera¿La habéis interrogado?

— No ha sido posible. Ha desaparecido.

— Esto no me gusta nada.

— Por cierto Potter¿has tenido noticias de Severus Snape?

— No, nada. Llevo meses sin verle.

— Eso sí que no me gusta nada.

Hermione escuchaba atentamente. En la carta que le había mandado Molly explicaba que el día anterior por la noche, Ron seguía en el mismo estado, como había explicado el sanador_... está consciente, pero hay algo que lo retiene dormido... _y de repente se había levantado y pronunció unas palabras en una voz grave, nada que ver con la de Ron.

Cuando terminó de pronunciarlas Ron volvió a ser él, y no se acordaba de nada. Ginny le preguntó que es lo que le había pasado, pero el seguía negándolo.

Por suerte, la persona que está presente cuando alguien pronuncia una profecía esas palabras quedan grabadas en la mente.

En cuanto a Snape, tampoco sabía nada de el... y eso le indicaba mala señal.

Un sanador entró en la habitación para ver el estado en el que se encontraba Ron, sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos.

— Muy bien señor Weasley, creo que ya le podremos dar el alta — el sanador volvió la mirada buscando a alguien en el cuarto — Por cierto ¿El señor Alastor Moody?

— Si, soy yo — dijo Ojoloco dando un paso al frente.

— Tiene un paquete para usted. Ahora lo trae un enfermero.

El sanador salió de la habitación y tal como había dicho entró un joven con una caja, un poco grande, en las manos.

Ojoloco Moody miró extrañado. ¿Un paquete para él¿Quién sabía que se encontraba en el Hospital? Leyó el remitente: Para el General de la Orden del Fénix del Ministro de Magia.

— ¿Del Ministro? — Gruñó el auror — ¿Qué querrá ahora? Nunca ha hecho nada por el Gobierno, se ha dedicado a ceder a los chantajes de los mortífagos.

Hermione se acercó junto a Harry para mirar de que se trataba, mientras Dana se quedaba junto a Ron.

Moody abrió el paquete con cuidado, el chico lo sostenía en las manos. Cuando lo abrió por completo los músculos de la cara se le tensaron, el chico tiró la caja al suelo asustado y Hermione gritó, cubriendo sus ojos con las manos.

Ojoloco se llevó un pañuelo a la boca y cerró enseguida la caja. Harry se adelantó y cogió un papel que había caído, en el cual estaba dibujado la marca tenebrosa.

— ¿Qué ocurre! — preguntó asustado Ron, intentando levantarse de la cama, pero Dana lo detuvo.

— Ocurre señor Weasley — explicó Moody dándose la vuelta y mirando al pelirrojo con ambos ojos — Que nuestro gobierno ya no cuenta con un Ministro de Magia.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? — preguntó Dana.

— Si no lo entiende quizás quiera verle la cara — Moody señaló a la caja que se encontraba en el suelo — Su cabeza se encuentra en ese paquete.

Hubo silencio en la habitación. La sangre se les había helado a los presentes. Ahora el Ministerio estaba bajo total control de Lucius Malfoy, el Señor de los Mortífagos.

— No me encuentro muy bien, voy a regresar a casa — dijo Hermione, que se había mareado tras la escena.

— Yo te acompañaré — dijo Dana, quería salir de allí cuanto antes.

— Bien — dijo Moody, cogiendo la caja y entregándosela al joven enfermero para que se la llevara (no puso muy buena cara) — Mandaré una escolta para que acompañe a los Weasley al Cuartel General cuando le den el alta. Harry te dejo al cargo.

— ¿A dónde va ahora usted señor? — preguntó Harry.

— Al Palacio de Cristal — explicó colocándose la capa — Debo informar a Minerva de esto, como a los Generales de las demás Órdenes.

Hermione se había acostado. Estaba atardeciendo, pero no podía descansar... la imagen del ministro se le venía a la mente. Y los dolores no cesaban.

No paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Sentía que le faltaba algo. Tenía miedo. Miedo por lo que podía ocurrir ahora en esa situación tan crítica... miedo por las palabras que había pronunciado Ron.

No se le iba de la cabeza a Ginny Weasley recitando lo que su hermano había dicho...

_**El pacto anulado quedará, pues el elegido pronto se presentará.**_

_**Nacido de la luz y de la oscuridad con la primera luna de otoño vendrá.**_

_**Precaución si los ojos de la serpiente destellan, pues ya no habrá esperanzas en ella. **_

_**Aunque el final del mundo se puede evitar si en buenas manos se ha de acunar.**_

_**Porque esa será su virtud, traer a este mundo oscuridad o luz.**_

— _Dana¿en qué época del año estamos? _—_ le había preguntado a su amiga cuando regresaban a casa._

— _En otoño, para desgracia de todos. Pero no se con seguridad cuando es luna llena, deberíamos preguntarle a Lupin._

Recordaba las palabras de su amiga con tristeza.

Se acarició el vientre y sintió movimiento en él.

Con la primera luna de otoño vendrá... Su bebé estaba para otoño.

"No te atormentes Hermione, no tiene sentido... es todo una coincidencia"

¿Pero de verdad creía en las coincidencias? La chica se abrazó a sí misma, llena de dudas y de temor.

"Draco... ojala estuvieras aquí"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

— ¡Déjame en paz!

— Draco mide tus palabras o te costarán.

— ¡Me da igual lo que digas padre! — Le contestó su hijo — ¡No pienso regresar y menos para ser el sueño de Voldemort!

La oscuridad los envolvía, la mente de Draco estaba de nuevo atrapada en la de su padre y habían regresado a aquella dimensión, a aquel mundo paralelo donde no hay vida... solo oscuridad.

A pesar de todo, la ira se le reflejaba en los ojos fríos como el hielo a Lucius Malfoy, que alargó la mano y cogió a su hijo por el cuello.

Draco sabía que aquello era solo una ilusión mental, pero aún así sentía la fuerza de los dedos de su padre aprisionándole. Pero no iba a gritar, no le iba a dar el gusto.

— ¡No voy a permitir que rompas la promesa con el Señor Tenebroso! — Gritó su padre, mirándolo con odio — ¡Ningún Malfoy va a caer en semejante deshonra!

— ¡Estoy cansado de ser un Malfoy!

Sintió como si descargas eléctricas le rodearan el cuerpo. Sin duda el poder de su padre había aumentado... se estaba acercando el día.

Entonces el dolor cesó y la presión de los dedos que le aprisionaban se relajó. Draco sintió como el aire le llenaba los pulmones, pero sus músculos estaban muy cansados.

Lucius, aún sujetándolo, lo acercó a su cara.

— Eres el sueño del Señor Tenebroso quieras o no, Draco — susurraba — Debes regresar a mí, es tu destino.

— Lo... cambiaré.

Lucius Malfoy rió.

— No se puede cambiar el destino. Un simple sueño no puede cambiar su destino.

Dejó caer a su hijo al suelo, totalmente oscuro y se agachó junto a él. Le acarició el rostro, mirándolo con nostalgia.

— No puedes huir de mí. Te tengo bajo el hechizo... y no vas a romperlo. Sabes como hacerlo por supuesto — suspiró — Pero eres demasiado egoísta para deshacer el hechizo, como Malfoy que eres.

Draco no dijo nada y se apartó de las caricias de su padre. Éste se levantó de nuevo y miró a su hijo.

— Si no vienes a mí, tendré que ir a por ti hijo mío. Las horas se acaban y no puedo permitir que la estrella oficial se encuentre tan lejos del lugar — Lucius hizo una reverencia exagerada — Mi Señor espera con ansia el día en el que por fin regrese. Debo cumplir con el trato y el Palacio de Cristal no va a servir para protegerte.

_Eres un sueño Draco Malfoy._

— ¿Señor?

— Pasa, Avery. — dijo Lucius, abriendo los ojos.

Se encontraba sentado en un sillón, en su despacho.

— Le traigo una carta de la espía que tenemos en el Hospital San Mungo, señor.

AL decir estas palabras el mortífago se había agachado a sus pies y le alargó la carta. Lucius la cogió con indiferencia, pero cuando la leyó sus ojos desprendieron un destello rojo y una sonrisa se acentuó en su cara.

— ¿Investigasteis sobre lo que os dije? — preguntó doblando la carta.

— Sí señor, los análisis del sanador confirman que el bebé que espera la impura es de... su hijo.

El mortífago esperaba el estallido de la furia de Lucius, pero impresionado vio como su señor rió con ganas, mientras le devolvía la carta.

— Quiero una recompensa para esa mortífaga — le dijo — Avisa a los que se encuentran al mando de la investigación de la señorita Granger, quiero que entren en acción.

El mortífago asintió.

— ¿Algo sobre el Palacio de Cristal Señor?

— Si, al atardecer será — Lucius volvió a reír — Retírate y que traigan a Severus Snape.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

— ¿Draco¿Te encuentras bien?

Al oír su nombre abrió los ojos, y se encontró con la cara de Remus Lupin. Miró a su alrededor... estaba en su celda del Palacio de Cristal.

Se incorporó y sintió como los músculos de su cuerpo ardían. Miró extrañado a su responsable.

— No parabas de gritar en sueños — explicó Remus — Llevas muchos días igual Draco. Blase se preocupa por ti y yo también.

Draco miró a Blase, que estaba sentado en su cama.

— Pues no os entrometáis.

Remus iba a decirle algo de nuevo pero alguien vino corriendo por el pasillo, gritando su nombre. Era Tonks.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó el licántropo.

— Algo va mal, los ascensores se mueven como locos. No sé que está pasando. Los aurores de la Orden de la Luna reclaman su presencia, están dando la alarma.

Remus salió de la celda y cerró la puerta. Se echó el pelo para atrás y acto seguido miró a Tonks.

— De acuerdo, ve a buscar a Minerva McGonnagall y a Emma Vance. Yo iré a ver qué pasa.

Ambos salieron corriendo cada uno en una dirección contraria del pasillo. Draco no entendió nada.

Se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, con los brazos bajo su cabeza. Miraba los cristales de su celda con ignorancia... pero presentía que algo malo iba a ocurrir.

Minutos antes el Guardia del Palacio de Cristal se encontraba en su sitio habitual. Delante de las escaleras y ordenando los nombres de los mortífagos registrados.

De repente algo lo sacó de su concentración, unos pasos firmes se dirigían hacia él. Levantó la mirada y reconoció a una de las cuatro personas, la que no iba encapuchada.

— Buenas noches señor Snape, cuanto tiempo... !

— _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Snape se agachó y le arrebató cuatro juegos de llaves al cadáver. Cuatro juegos de llaves, para los cuatro ascensores. Cogió uno y los otros tres se los dio a cada mortífago que lo acompañaba.

— Liberar a los mortífagos encarcelados en las torres — dijo subiendo las escaleras — No quiero ni un auror vivo, en cuanto a los protegidos de las demás plantas... matadlos.

— ¿Que hay del joven Malfoy? — preguntó uno de ellos antes de entrar en un ascensor.

— Dejádmelo a mí — dijo Snape y un destello rojo brilló en sus ojos.

Acto seguido introdujeron las llaves correspondientes en las plantas de acceso restringido. El Palacio de Cristal iba a ser liberado.

Unos sonidos extraños se acercaban por el pasillo, parecía que una persona corría con dificultad. Draco se levantó de la cama y vio como Ojoloco Moody abría su celda con las llaves de Lupin.

— ¡Rápido tienes que largarte de aquí!

Unos gritos vinieron del interior del pasillo. Una explosión lo siguió junto con temblores de suelo. El ajetreo se sentía desde las plantas bajas.

— ¿Qué ocurre! — preguntó el rubio alarmado.

— ¡Han liberado a los mortífagos prisioneros! — Ojoloco agarró al chico por la camisa y lo sacó a la fuerza de la celda — ¡Vete¡No deben atraparte!

Draco se acercó a la celda de al lado y pegó sus manos al cristal.

— ¡Blase! — Lo llamó y el aludido se acercó asustado — ¡No te preocupes te sacaré de ahí!

— ¡No Draco! — Le contestó — ¡Lupin te ha dado la oportunidad de marcharte¡No pierdas el tiempo conmigo!

— ¡Draco Malfoy lárgate ahora mismo! — le gritó Moody sacando su varita.

Ante tanta tensión Draco no tuvo más remedio que salir corriendo en dirección a los ascensores. Si había mortífagos cerca debía pasar desapercibido, así que se colocó la capucha de su capa, tapando completamente su rostro.

— Vaya, vaya — dijo la voz de una mujer — Mira a quien tenemos aquí... a Alastor Moody, el General de la Orden del Fénix ¡Qué honor!

— Veo que te han liberado Bellatrix — dijo el auror mirando a la mujer, que se inclinaba ante él con burla.

— Todo gracias a Lucius — explicó, sacando su varita — Sabía que él no nos abandonaría.

Moody escuchó a sus espaldas unos pasos firmes dirigiéndose al lugar donde se hallaban. Se dio la vuelta y para su sorpresa vio a Severus Snape, pero en seguida supo que no era él... sus ojos estaban apagados con cierto tono rojizo y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en sus labios. Cuando habló vio como arrastraba las palabras...

— Buenas tardes, Alastor — saludó. Detrás de ella aparecieron varios mortífagos.

— Así que al fin aparece ante mí Lucius Malfoy — dijo Moody mirándole con su ojo bueno, mientras el otro se había dado la vuelta para vigilar a Bellatrix, a la cual le había dado la espalda — No dignamente por supuesto, sino manipulando a uno de los míos.

— No quería manchar este lugar con mi presencia, Ojoloco... además apesta a traición a la raza pura.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? — preguntó Moody.

— Gracias a mi disfraz como Snape, nos proporcionaron Pegasos. La verdad es que no esperaba un método más inteligente... típico de aurores.

Moody rió, era lo único que podía hacer. Estaba atrapado. Pero si iba a morir, no iba a darles el gusto a esos mortífagos de ver una mísera expresión de terror en su rostro. Alastor Moody nunca tenía miedo.

Snape se sentía debilitado... alguien con fuerzas superiores a las suyas lo ayudaba guiándolo, y diciéndole lo que tenía que hacer. Había veces que no comprendía las órdenes, pero tenía que obedecerlas.

Los ojos de Severus Snape, mejor dicho los controlados por Lucius Malfoy, miraron la celda que estaba a la diestra de Moody... era la celda donde se suponía que estaba su hijo, pero estaba vacía.

— Demasiado tarde me temo — dijo Ojoloco jugando con la llave de la celda con sus dedos.

"_Mátalo"_ le dijo una voz a Severus Snape, pero éste dudó... "Moody es mi aliado, lo sé".

"_Yo soy el que da las órdenes aquí¡Mátalo y serás libre!"_

Snape se intentó resistir pero cuando ya se había dado cuenta, su brazo estaba firme y sostenía su varita con fuerza... Alastor Moody se hallaba en el suelo ante él, con los ojos abiertos, sin vida.

— ¡Dios mío! — Gritó Snape volviendo en sí — ¿Qué he hecho!

— ¡Bien se acabó! — Dijo Bellatrix pasando por encima del cadáver — ¡Llevad a Snape de regreso al castillo!

Unos mortífagos cogieron a Snape por los hombros y se llevaron al confuso de allí.

— ¡Los demás acabad la faena! — Ordenó la mujer — ¡No debe quedar rastro de vida en este mugriento palacio!

Bellatrix se dirigió a los ascensores, entrando en uno de ellos junto a un mortífago.

— Es una lástima que el joven Malfoy se haya ido — dijo el hombre.

— Bueno, hemos cumplido con las órdenes de Lucius: Acabad con las Ordenes de la Luna y del León y matad al General de la Orden del Fénix.

— ¿Y respecto al chico?

— Quería que lo regresáramos junto a él. Pero dijo que tampoco era ya esencial — la mujer se cruzó de brazos — Creo que mi sobrino ha perdido el papel protagonista esta noche.

— ¿Esta noche?

— Hoy es luna llena — Bellatrix sonrió — Hoy es la primera Luna de Otoño.

Draco bajó las escaleras que daban lugar a los jardines del Palacio de Cristal y se acercó a uno de los pegasos que había atados. Sentía que vivía la historia de nuevo.

Miró hacia atrás y vio como miles de resplandores de todos los colores se reflejaban en el castillo. Los hechizos se escuchaban como si el lugar tuviera gran resonancia.

El sol se ocultaba tras las torres del palacio. Sus rayos rojizos acariciaban por última vez aquel lugar... pues junto con el ocaso moría El Palacio de Cristal.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Hermione estaba sentada en el salón leyendo un libro para evadir su mente de las náuseas que la atormentaban, cuando entró Dana en la estancia con la mala noticia.

— ¿Qué han atacado el Palacio de Cristal! — dijo la chica levantándose.

— ¡Si, acaba de salir en las noticias! — Explicó su amiga — ¡Ha sido esta misma tarde!

— ¿Pero cómo!

— ¡No lo saben¡He intentado contactar con la Orden del León y de la Luna y nadie me responde!

"Dios mío... Draco", la castaña dejó resbalar entre sus dedos el libro que cayó al suelo.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Salió disparada a su cuarto, seguida de Dana.

— ¿A dónde vas! — preguntó mientras su amiga se colocaba la túnica.

Hermione bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que la barriga le permitió y se dirigió a la puerta. Pero Dana se adelantó y estiró los brazos para negarle el paso.

— ¿Estás loca! — Gritó — ¿Aún así piensas salir!

— Déjame pasar Dana — dijo Hermione con la voz decidida y mirándola a los ojos.

— ¡Ron va a venir con la escolta junto a Molly y a Ginny! — Dijo su amiga en un intento de persuadirla — ¡No nos podemos ir!

Hermione cerró los puños y sin quererlo la rabia se apoderó de ella, actuando de la manera más Malfoy que pudo. Tanto tiempo junto a él quizás le había afectado¿o se debía al niño?

Agarró a Dana por el cuello y la puso contra la pared.

— ¡Mira me da igual lo que digas¡Ni tú ni nadie me va a impedir que vaya!

— De acuerdo, suéltame. Al menos déjame coger mi túnica, voy contigo.

Las chicas caminaban ligeras por la calle solitaria. El sol se había ocultado y el tono azul del cielo se estaba empezando a oscurecer, tornándose color azul oscuro.

El frío estaba comenzando a llegar. Las hojas caían de los árboles y crujían bajo las pisadas de las mujeres.

Se dirigían al centro de mando, dónde se podía conseguir a los pegasos que estaban bajo las órdenes del Palacio de Cristal, o al menos esa esperanza era la que mantenía Hermione. Iba a ir fuera como fuera.

Una extraña sensación le recorría el cuerpo. El ansia no le dejaba respirar... "Draco por favor... que esté bien, solo pido que esté bien".

Doblaron una esquina revoloteando sus capas. Y entonces las farolas que comenzaban a encenderse se apagaron repentinamente. Ambas se pararon, pegando su espalda la una a la otra y sacaron sus varitas.

Hermione sentía su corazón acelerarse, miraba para todos lados de la calle y no veía ningún indicio. El terror se estaba apoderando de ella, pero el miedo de perderle a él competía contra ese terror.

El vaho de sus respiraciones asomaba por sus labios. La castaña sintió un cosquilleo...

— _¡Desmayus!_

Miró a su espalda y vio a Dana tirada en el suelo, con su larga melena oscura esparcida sobre su cara camuflándose con su túnica. De nuevo, salida de su interior, una barrera azulada la envolvió.

— Eso no te servirá Hermione Granger.

Cuando Hermione giró la cabeza para ver quien pronunciaba esas palabras la oscuridad la envolvió, sintiendo un dolor tremendo en su cabeza... después, nada.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Draco corría aún con la capucha puesta para poder camuflarse entre la oscuridad que comenzaba a reinar en las calles. No sabía muy bien donde se encontraba, pero si lograba encontrar aquel parque sabría llegar a la Orden del Fénix.

Comprobó de nuevo que su rostro estaba bien tapado y siguió la caminata. Cuando hubo pasado dos calles un sonido lo hizo esconderse detrás de unos matorrales de una casa.

En la otra acera había dos figuras... por su aspecto eran mujeres, una mas alta que la otra. Espalda con espalda. Eran brujas, pues podía ver como sostenían dos varitas.

¿Serían mortífagas buscándole?

Entonces un haz de luz rojo se hundió en el pecho de una de ellas, que cayó al suelo. Aparecieron dos figuras oscuras que las envolvieron y Draco no pudo ver nada más.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que se habían marchado, cruzó la calle corriendo, con cuidado de que no lo vieran. Una de las mujeres yacía aún en el suelo.

Se agachó y le retiró los cabellos oscuros de la cara... era ¿una auror? Parecía muerta. Echó un paso hacia atrás y algo crujió bajo sus pies.

— ¿Qué es esto? — se dijo así mismo.

Cogió el objeto que se hallaba en el suelo. Era una varita.

Las farolas volvieron a iluminar la calle... e iluminaron la mente del rubio. Esa varita pertenecía a...

— Hermione... — susurró.

- **CONTINUARÁ** -

:… **Fin DeL Capitulo**...:

Aquí termina el capitulo 16! aviso que quedan el capitulo 17, 18 y el epílogo, o al menos eso es lo que pretendo hacer!

Muchas gracias de nuevo a los que me leen y a los que me dejan reviews! Me alegráis mucho el día con cada comentario y yo los responderé encantada!

Espero que os haya gustado el chapter y que me perdonéis por tardar! prometo publicar mas pronto ahora que quedan apenas 2 capítulos.

DE NUEVO GRACIAAASSS!

Déjenme sus reviews por favor, dadle al botón de Go de ahí abajo y se lo agradeceré eternamente!

Muchos Besos!

Saludos

**Isilwen**


	17. Cap: XVII Luna de Otoño

Bueno por fin actualicé después de mucho. He llegado a la conclusión de que cuanto mas diga que no tardaré… mas tardo. Simplemente espero que me perdonen por enésima vez y que les guste este cap.

Pero antes contestación a los reviews:

**Lia-Lorea Diggory:** hola wapa! Tranquila tranquila que no he matado a hermione! Eso si alguien tiene que morir… pero no puedo decir nada lee y sabras jejeje!

Porque le extraña a la gente que en dos caps se termine… bueno quizas si lo entienda, pero quizas me quede cn las ganas de terminarlo en dos caps, o quizas si no lo se jejejeje. Espero que te guste los capitulos finales. Cuidate y haber si hablamos!

**LulaBlack**ey gracias por tu review! Hija no te preocupes que para mi fue un placer explicarte lo de Voldemort, tampoco te liaste tanto! Siento tener que admitir que Moody murió, pero de Remus aun no se sabe nada y de Dana tampoco, lee y lo veras!

Yo tambien quiero un Draco T.T pero me tengo q conformar con escribir sobre el , mejor que nada es no? Bueno espero que te guste tambien este capitulo! Y creo que ya me tendrias que haber demandado por la tardanza jajajaja lo siento! Muchos besos!

**Adriana:** Holaaa gracias por el review! Me alegra mucho que te guste, muchas gracias q feliz me haces jejeje! Espero no decepcionarte y que te siga gustando hasta el final! Gracias por leer, bueno y por todo! Muxisimos Besossss!

**Tefy: **jejeje gracias a ti tambien por dejarme un review! Me alegrais el dia de verdad no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco! Ojala te siga gustando! Cuidate muxoo y siento la tardanza!

**hermy-potter-hp****** holaaa! Mujer no pasa nada porque no me dejaras review en la anterior historia, te comprendo muy bien. Al menos te han gustado los capis! Y eso ya es suficiente.

Espero que me perdones la tardanza u.u, siempre digo que no tardaré y acabo tardando asi que mas vale que no vuelva a decir nada jejeje. Lamento que termine ya el fic al menos me queda la esperanza de que te guste los ultimos capitulos! Muxos besoss!

**ChicaMalfoy:** wolaaa gracias por el review! Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, muchas gracias. Siento que hayas tenido que esperar para ver que le pasaba a Hermione, solo espero que te gusten los ultimos capis! Cuidatee!

**Laulau:** Hola de nuevo! Siento que hayas tenido que esperar pero no te preocupes qu ya estan aquí los ultimos caps por imposible que parezca. Muxos besos!

**Terry Moon****** Hola! Gracias por el review! Y muchas gracias por el comentario, me hiciste sacar los colores! Muchas gracias de verdad, me alegra muchisimo que mi fic tenga tan buena aceptación.

Me emociona ver que sigues tan bien la historia y que la vives jajaja… pero tranquila que todo se solucionará en estos capitulos (mas o menos) espero que te gusten! Muchisimos besos!

**silviota****** olaaaa! Muchas gracias por el review! Que bien que te gustara el capitulo, espero que este tambien reciba tan buena aceptación como el anterior! Siento la tardanza de verdad! Espero que me perdones! Muxisimos besos y cuidatee!

En fin ya no entretengo mas, espero que les guste el penultimo capitulo!

**RENCOR**

_Capitulo _XVII_: Luna de Otoño_

Las farolas volvieron a iluminar la calle... e iluminaron la mente del rubio. Esa varita pertenecía a...

Hermione... — susurró.

Draco sintió una punzada en el estómago, su mente se bloqueo. ¡Qué estúpido había sido!

Pero no le dio tiempo a mortificarse, pues algo le comprimió el cuerpo. Se miró y vio como unas cuerdas se enrollaban a su alrededor, aprisionándolo.

La varita de Hermione volvió a caer al suelo, junto al mortífago que perdió el equilibrio, sintiendo el fuerte impacto contra el suelo acto seguido de un terrible dolor en la cabeza.

Alzó la vista y vio como figuras se acercaban corriendo hacia él y hacia la auror que yacía a escasos metros. Pero las figuras comenzaron a difuminarse, ya solo escuchaba sus voces.

— ¡Señora Weasley es un mortífago! ¡Lo hemos atrapado!

Draco no pudo defenderse el dolor de cabeza se acentuaba y le impedía luchar para estar consciente, hasta que vio solo oscuridad.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

— ¡¿Cómo! ¡¿Cómo puede estar pasando esto!

— Cálmate mamá, ahora debemos mantenernos firmes y con la sangre fría.

— ¡Las Órdenes Dios mío! ¡Todas ellas han sido aniquiladas! ¡El ministro de magia, Alastor Moody y los generales y todos aquellos inocentes que se encontraban en el Palacio!

El llanto de la mujer no cesaba. Oía esas voces en su cabeza y deseaba con toda su alma que se callaran, solo quería dormir y que le dejaran en paz.

— ¿Cómo está Dana, Ron?

— Solo estaba inconsciente, pronto despertará. Es una auror bastante fuerte.

¿Por qué no se podían callar? Cada palabra que mencionaban acentuaba el dolor que le recorría todo el cuerpo, si le dejaran dormir tranquilamente…

— ¿Cómo ha podido Malfoy llegar hasta aquí? —decía una voz femenina.

— Seguramente ha sido uno de los pocos que ha escapado del Palacio de Cristal con vida — contestó una voz masculina.

— Me apuesto lo que queráis a que Malfoy estaba con los mortífagos y los ayudó a entrar… Nos ha engañado a todos — dijo otra voz.

— ¡Ah Harry ya volviste! — Dijo de nuevo aquella voz femenina — ¿Has encontrado a Hermione?

Draco sintió de nuevo aquella punzada en el estómago, cosa que hizo obligarlo a abrir los ojos a pesar del dolor que le recorría el cuerpo.

Se encontraba en el salón del Cuartel General, estaba en el suelo junto a la chimenea con la espalda en la pared, se intentó incorporar, pero estaba atado.

La señora Weasley estaba sentada junto a la mesa con las manos temblorosas en la cabeza, su hija Ginny Weasley estaba junto a ella cerca de la puerta.

Ron Weasley se hallaba agachado junto al cuerpo inmóvil de la auror que había sido atacada, la cual estaba tumbada en el sofá.

También se encontraban dos aurores que no había visto en su vida en la habitación. Seguramente era la escolta que fue a buscar a los Weasleys al hospital y juraría que uno de ellos era el que le había atrapado.

Harry había aparecido también en la habitación y estaba en la puerta con la mirada perdida y ¿triste?

— ¿La has encontrado Harry? — repitió la pregunta Ron, levantándose del suelo.

— No está por ninguna parte de la casa.

— ¿Dónde estará? — se preguntaba mas para sí misma Molly.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntamos al mortífago? El era el que tenía la varita de la señora de Potter — dijo un auror de la escolta.

Ante aquel comentario el rubio sintió como le ardía la sangre.

Ron le miró con expresión severa y Draco se la devolvió encantado. Hacía tiempo que no veía a la comadreja, pero parecía que su rencor hacía él no había cambiado.

Intentó incorporarse pero al estar atado de brazos fue inútil.

— Eso Malfoy, ¿Qué hacías con la varita de Hermione? — preguntó el pelirrojo.

Draco eludió la pregunta y dirigió su mirada gris a Harry, el cual le miraba expectante esperando una respuesta.

— La… la han atrapado — contestó el rubio como pudo, mientras las fuerzas le volvían.

— ¡¿Cómo que la han atrapado! — Gritó Ron, rabioso por que le ignorara — ¡¿Dónde demonios está Hermione, Malfoy!

— ¡Un momento! — dijo Ginny acercándose a la puerta del salón.

— ¡¿Qué pasa! — preguntó de mala manera su hermano.

— ¡Calla Ron he escuchado la puerta de la entrada!

— ¿Ginny? — dijo su madre.

Pero Ginny no contestó, sacó su varita y salió de la habitación escaleras abajo.

Los expectantes se quedaron callados, ¿qué ocurría, ¿quién sería? Ninguna respuesta, solo se escuchaba las llamas de la chimenea consumir con fuerza la madera.

Entonces llegó de abajo un grito, los escoltas sacaron sus varitas dispuestos a bajar, pero los pasos acelerados subiendo la escalera de nuevo hicieron pararlos. Acto seguido entró Ginny sonriente con los ojos brillantes.

— ¡Están vivos!

Detrás de ella aparecieron, con rostro cansado, Minerva McGonnagall, Emma Vance (general de la Orden del León), Nymphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin.

— ¡No puede ser! — Gritó Molly Weasley incorporándose y abalanzándose sobre los que acababan de aparecer, abrazándolos mientras las lágrimas le aparecían por el rostro — ¡Gracias, Dios mío! ¡Gracias!

— Ha sido una suerte que hayamos podido escapar de aquel infierno — dijo Lupin.

— ¿Y los demás? — preguntó Harry.

— No hay supervivientes — contestó Emma.

Draco ante aquella respuesta una extraña sensación le recorrió el cuerpo, sacó las fuerzas que pudo y se impulsó para ponerse en pie. Los aurores le miraron y Lupin dio un paso hacia él sorprendido.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Dónde está Blase Sabini? —preguntó Malfoy eludiendo la pregunta.

— ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí? — preguntó Tonks.

— ¡Te he preguntado donde está Blase, Lupin! — volvió a repetir Draco sin apartar la mirada del licántropo.

Observó como este bajaba la cabeza y la movía con movimiento negativo.

Draco sintió de nuevo aquella extraña sensación, que tan pocas veces había sentido desde el corazón… la pérdida de un amigo de verdad, de alguien que le había acompañado desde la infancia, de alguien que le había ayudado… de su único amigo.

Sintió una rabia terrible concentrarse en su interior, ¡Maldita sea el día que nació su padre y toda su estirpe! Quiso darle una patada a algo, pues los brazos los tenían aún atados, pero contuvo su ira.

— ¿Qué hay de Alastor? — preguntó Molly a Emma Vance.

— Pues es interesante que me lo preguntes a mí — respondió la auror — Ya que lo encontramos muerto, delante de la celda del mortífago aquí presente.

Todos tornaron sus ojos a la figura de Draco Malfoy, que les devolvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

— Claro, y pensáis que lo hice yo ¿no es así? — dijo con fina ironía.

— Eres un mortífago, podemos pensar de ti cualquier cosa — contestó Tonks con aire altanero.

— Pues déjame decirte que esta vez pensáis mal —respondió Draco — Pero no tengo tiempo para discutir esto, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

— ¡Tu no te mueves mortífago! — Dijo Emma Vance mientras alzaba su varita — ¡Pagarás por lo que has hecho!

Draco se detuvo ante la varita, aunque no le temía. ¿¡Por qué no le dejaban en paz?¡Tenía que ir a por Hermione! ¿Es que nadie se preocupaba por ella? ¿Tanto odio le tenían como para no creerlo?

— Emma me temo que me veo obligado a defender a Malfoy —dijo Lupin, bajando la varita de su compañera — Yo fui el que le pidió a Alastor que liberara a Malfoy, sabía que los mortífagos vendrían a por él… ahora veo que cometí un error. No debí mandar a Alastor y por mi culpa…

Ginny se acercó a Lupin para animarlo. Draco tenía cada vez mas calor, estaba cansado de estar atado, tenía que irse de allí y dejar a esos incompetentes amargarse la vida, pero el debía rescatarla.

Era lo que esperaba que hiciera su padre, secuestrarla para hacerle obligar a volver. No sabía que pudiera llegar tan bajo, aunque su padre siempre caía muy bajo.

Los presentes seguían discutiendo sobre quien era culpable. Le crispaba tanta ignorancia, ya era suficiente.

— ¡Basta ya! — Explotó Draco— ¡Me da igual lo que penséis! ¡¿No entendéis que Hermione corre peligro estando a manos de mi padre! ¡Por mí como si os matáis entre vosotros pero yo voy a ir a por ella!

Draco hizo el amago de salir de la habitación a pesar de estar atado, pero Ron se interpuso en su camino.

— ¡Un momento! — Dijo el pelirrojo — ¡¿Desde cuando la llamas Hermione!

Malfoy no contestó, se quedó estático mirando al estúpido que estaba delante de ella. ¿Por qué lo hacían todo tan difícil? No podía responder, sería poner en peligro el trabajo de Hermione, y aunque le doliera, era algo muy importante para ella.

Le hubiera encantado estamparle su puño en su careto de comadreja, pero las cuerdas nuevamente se lo impedían. Sin embargo la risa de una mujer le llamó la atención.

No era otra que la risa de Tonks.

— ¡¿Desde cuando la llama por su nombre dices! — Tonks volvió a reír— ¡Desde que se acuestan juntos! ¿Te parece poco?

Un silencio sepulcral cubrió la habitación. ¿Por qué se empeñaban en hacerlo sentir el protagonista de todas las conversaciones? Si antes deseaba pegar a Ron, ahora deseaba matar a esa auror.

— ¡No puede ser! — dijo Molly llevándose las manos a la boca.

— ¡¿Cómo! — Dijo Ron, el cual empezó a tartamudear — ¡Quie.… Quieres decir que el niño es… es!

— Si, Ronald Weasley…—continuó Tonks sonriente — El hijo que espera Hermione Granger es de… Draco Malfoy.

Los aurores hicieron una exclamación. Desde luego de todas las noticias que habían recibido aquel día, esa era la peor.

Ron estaba que se salía de los nervios.

— ¡Harry! —Gritó Ron — ¡¿Qué significa esto!

Pero Harry se dedicó a bajar la mirada. Tonks seguía sonriente. Ron tornó la vista a Draco Malfoy de nuevo, que estaba cansado que le retuvieran tanto.

— A mi no me mires Weasley — le dijo —Todo comenzó cuando Potter le puso los cuernos con esa zorra.

Terminó la frase con la mirada en Tonks, que ante aquel comentario, su sonrisa se borró. Ahora era ella la que parecía la culpable, ¡pero de eso nada! La que tenía que acabar mal era Hermione, por todo lo que le había hecho.

— Oye tú, no me eches a mi las culpas si la sangre sucia esa…

— ¡Tonks! — Dijo Lupin — No está bien que insultes a una compañera.

Draco se volvió y dando unos pasos hasta acercar su cara al asqueroso rostro de la auror, mirándola fijamente a los ojos…

— Ella será una sangre sucia — dijo — Pero tu sangre ni siquiera es digna de ensuciar.

Se irguió de nuevo, sin dejar de fulminarla con la mirada. Se sintió herida y no volvió a decir nada.

— A ver si te das cuenta, de que solo das pena. — Continuó Malfoy para finalizar — A mí sin embargo, me das asco.

Todo el mundo cayó, las palabras del mortífago fueron tan duras que nadie habló. Pero no por mucho tiempo, Emma Vance estalló echa rabia.

— ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Ahora mismo Hermione Granger queda destituida de su cargo de auror!

— ¡¿Qué! — Dijo Ginny — ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Hermione ha luchado mucho para llegar a ser auror!

— ¡Es cierto no pueden destituirla por culpa de…!— dijo Ron, pero se quedó a mitad de la frase.

— Yo estoy de acuerdo con Emma — añadió McGonnagall con mirada fría—La señorita Granger ha cometido un grave error.

— No podéis hacerlo — dijo Lupin.

— ¡No pienso permitir que este entre la Orden del Fénix una auror que espere un hijo de un mortífago! — exclamó la auror.

— ¡¿Pero es que no lo entiendes! —Dijo furioso Remus — ¡Ya no existe la Orden del Fénix! ¡No existe ya ninguna Orden, los pocos miembros que quedan de ellas se encuentran aquí!

Nadie dijo nada. A Lupin le brillaban los ojos intensamente. Les dio la espalda a todos y se encaminó a la chimenea, para observar las llamas. Después de unos segundos de silencio, añadió:

— Y debéis plantearos que hemos acabado así por culpa de unos Generales incompetentes, que no han sabido manejar bien las riendas de esta guerra.

— Remus tiene razón — suspiró Mcgonnagall — Todo es por nuestra culpa, porque los altos cargos hemos hecho todo a la ligera, sin parar a pensar en nada.

— Creo que ahora mismo a Hermione le importa bien poco dejar de ser auror, porque si no hacemos nada por ella… de seguro no volverá a ser auror ni nada mas — concluyó Lupin.

— ¡Debemos hacer algo! —dijo Ginny.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa. ¡Por fin se dignaban a mover sus manos para rescatarla!

— ¿Y qué pretendes hacer? —Dijo Emma — ¿Declararle la guerra a los mortífagos?

Lupin se dio la vuelta y miró a los aurores y al mortífago.

— Hace años que se declaró. Es hora de terminarla.

— ¿Qué piensas Remus? — dijo McGonngall.

— Pienso que debemos distraer al enemigo y así alguien que conozca el lugar donde se encuentra Hermione podrá entrar a rescatarla — Lupin miró a Draco — Ese no es otro que Draco Malfoy.

— De acuerdo — dijo el mortífago.

Lupin se acercó a él y le desató y comenzó a dictar su plan.

— Sabemos que la guarida está en el interior del bosque de Macalania — explicó— Bien. Pues convocaremos allí a todos los aurores que queden en el país. Ron, Fred y George siguen en el frente de resistencia ¿verdad?

— Si, pero…— el pelirrojo volvió a mirar con rabia a Malfoy.

— Oye Weasley, deja las diferencias para mas tarde creo que ahora lo mas importante es rescatarla a ella — dijo Draco — Pero si tu egoísmo te lo impide, no molestes.

Ron meditó durante un segundo. Ayudar a Malfoy y estar en su bando era lo peor que le podía ocurrir, y saber que el hijo que esperaba su amiga era de él le hacía enfadarse aún mas. No entendía como podía haberle hecho eso, pero pensar que quizás nunca podría volver a ver su sonrisa, perderla para siempre… No se lo perdonaría nunca, cuando estuviera de nuevo junto a ella, ya hablarían sobre el asunto.

— De acuerdo, contactaré con Fred y con George — dijo finalmente.

Ginny dio un saltó alegre.

— Los demás contactar con nuestros espías, que avisen a todos los aurores que queden en la zona donde se encuentren, incluido magos y también muggles — continuó Lupin.

— ¿Muggles? — preguntó extrañado Harry.

— Creo que también tienen derecho a luchar por su mundo — dijo Lupin — Cuantos mas seamos mejor.

— Entonces haremos salir a todos esos mortífagos y le daremos su merecido — dijo Ginny.

— No os olvidéis de mí. — dijo una voz.

Dana se había incorporado del sofá. Su larga melena oscura oscilaba brillante por el reflejo de las llamas, y sonriente se acercó a sus compañeros.

— ¡Dana! — Dijo Ron — ¿Estas ya mejor? ¿Te duele algo?

— No, no— dijo la chica mirándolo con una sonrisa — Gracias por cuidarme Ron.

Ginny vio divertida aquella escena y como su hermano se ponía rojo, haciendo competencia con el color de su pelo por el comentario de la auror.

Dana dejo de mirar a Ron, dejarían las sonrisas para más tarde. Ahora dirigió sus ojos a Lupin, que se había acercado a la ventana para mirar al cielo cada vez mas entrada la noche.

— ¿De cuanto tiempo disponemos Lupin? — preguntó la auror.

Lupin siguió mirando el cielo y después tornó su mirada a la auror y a los presentes.

— Tenemos una hora para agrupar a los más posibles. El tiempo hasta que salga la luna llena.

Con estas palabras, se marcaba la salida hasta la batalla final.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Draco estaba a punto de salir de la casa, terminándose de abrocharse su capa negra. La mayoría ya habían salido, solo quedaban en la casa Lupin y McGonnagall que se iban a encargar de contactar con los pocos miembros que quedaban del ministerio.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado inconsciente, pero esperaba que no mucho. Todavía no había salido la luna llena, tenía hora para rescatarla de las fauces de su padre y salir de allí juntos con vida.

Aunque tenía una corazonada, aquella noche debería enfrentarse de una vez por todas con su padre. En cuanto pusiera un pie en el castillo, Lucius sabría que estaría allí y lo volvería atrapar para que el Señor Tenebroso ocupara su cuerpo y el como sueño se desvanecería dejando su cuerpo a manos de ese diablo.

No lo podía permitir, se enfrentaría a su padre si era posible. No iba a permitir que Voldemort regresara para acabar con la única persona que amaba porque esperaba un hijo suyo.

Se enfrentaría a su padre antes que eso. Sabía que su padre estaba unido a él por aquel hechizo ancestral, pero le daba igual, sabía como hacer para romper el hechizo y acabar con su padre de una vez por todas. Prefería hacerlo antes que dejar a Hermione a expensas de Voldemort y condenarla a muerte.

Draco suspiró y agarró el picaporte de la puerta, pero no hizo nada, alguien había aparecido a sus espaldas y sabía quien era.

— ¿Qué quieres Potter? No tengo tiempo y menos para perderlo contigo.

— Quería darte esto — dijo el chico.

Draco se volvió y tenía una varita en su mano, la reconoció al instante era la suya. La agarró con sus dedos sintiendo como el poder mágico le recorría todo su ser.

— ¿Dónde estaba? — preguntó mirándola.

— Lupin la tenía — respondió — Recuerda que era tu responsable.

Ambos callaron. Harry no se movió pero Draco se dio la vuelta dispuesto de nuevo a salir. Sentía la mirada esmeralda de Harry Potter clavada en su espalda, sabía perfectamente lo que quería.

— No vas a venir conmigo Potter.

— Oye me da igual lo que digas —respondió el aludido — Hermione sigue siendo mi mejor amiga y quiero hacer todo lo posible por ella.

— Creo que ya hiciste mucho — dijo el rubio volviéndose para mirarlo de nuevo — Demasiado.

— El pasado es el pasado Malfoy, y ahora lo que menos me importa es lo que ocurrió en él, solo quiero que vuelva con nosotros y tú no me lo vas a impedir.

— Muy bien — dijo Draco entre dientes, abriendo de una vez por todas la puerta, tendría que aguantar a ese dichoso de Potter todo por ella, solo por ella — Pero te cuidarás tu solito, no te pienso tener bajo mi responsabilidad.

— Tranquilo Malfoy, lo último que querría en este mundo es estar bajo tu responsabilidad.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Se acercaba la hora. El bosque de Macalania se iba cubriendo de la oscuridad que solo la noche podía brindar.

Había movimientos en la orilla de dicho bosque, donde los árboles le brindaban su protección. Los magos de todos los rincones del país comenzaron a llegar dispuestos a luchar. Pero no solo magos: animagos, hombres lobo, duendes, centauros incluso muggles se unían a la lucha. En aquella batalla no cabían diferencias de raza, solo importaba una cosa. Acabar de una vez por todas con la Oscuridad.

Lupin estaba al frente junto a McGonnagall, observando como el grupo iba aumentando. Sonriente porque había subestimado a sus compañeros, con suerte serían un gran numero, competentes para luchar contra aquellos mortífagos.

"Buen trabajo chicos" se dijo a sí mismo.

— ¡Bien chicos! — Gritó el hombre lobo alzando los brazos para que los observaran — ¡Ha llegado la hora de luchar por la libertad! ¡La batalla final será dura, pero si nos tenemos los unos a los otros venceremos sin duda! ¡¿Preparados para luchar!

Hubo una ovación por parte de la multitud. Cansados de aquella situación, estaban dispuestos a todo, aunque tuvieran pocas oportunidades de ganar, la esperanza era lo último que se desvanecería en sus corazones.

Draco y Harry se aparecieron junto a los muros del castillo. La entrada principal de seguro estaría vigilada. Tendrían que entrar por la puerta de la servidumbre.

Se desplazaron en silencio entre la maleza y las gárgolas rotas que adornaban la entrada. Y rodeando el castillo llegaron a aquella puerta en la que una vez hirieron a Hermione.

Draco se dispuso a entrar pero Harry lo detuvo.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a entrar? La última vez fue despedido por una barrera que protegía el castillo.

— Esa barrera solo permite entrar a los que posean una marca tenebrosa en el brazo — explicó el rubio acercándose a los muros — Pero el poder de mi padre estará ahora concentrado en él totalmente, dejando la seguridad del castillo para los mortífagos.

Malfoy se acercó a la puerta y miró a Harry. Un poco dudoso se acercó, pero cuando se acercó a la puerta se iluminó a su alrededor aquella sombra de la barrera, pero pudo pasar sin ningún problema.

— Deja de poner quejas Potter — miró al cielo, ya faltaba poco para que saliera la luna – Tenemos que ser rápidos, ¡vamos!

Abrieron la puerta y se internaron en la oscuridad del castillo.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

— ¿Señor?

— ¿Qué quieres Bellatrix? — Dijo Lucius Malfoy colocándose la capa en su cuarto — ¿Ha nacido ya?

— No señor, aún no — dijo la mortífaga — Pero vengo a avisarle que se han divisado hordas de magos y demás dirigiéndose al castillo. ¿Qué hacemos señor?

— ¡¿Qué hacemos me preguntas! — dijo el Señor de los Mortífagos enfadado -¡Pues detenedlos! ¡Aniquiladlos a todos! ¡Quiero a todos los mortífagos en los muros del castillo! ¡Convócalos tu misma y haz algo bueno por tu señor!

La mortífaga asintió. Malfoy se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a atravesar un tapiz que había en el fondo de la habitación. Tras él se encontraba el pasadizo que llevaba a la sala donde retornaría el Señor Tenebroso. Sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto de cruzarla algo le detuvo, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Acto seguido sonrió.

"Bienvenido a casa hijo" se dijo a sí mismo "Aunque nunca más saldrás".

Draco y Harry llegaron al Hall a través de los pasillos de las cocinas. Pero se detuvieron y se escondieron detrás de una estatua. Mortífagos bajaban las escaleras de la majestuosa entrada y salían a las afueras del castillo, con las varitas en mano.

"Son muchos" pensó Draco "Demasiados, no sé si tendrán posibilidades"

— ¿Dónde está Hermione? — le susurró Harry.

— La tendrán en las mazmorras — dijo el rubio — Sígueme y no te separes de mí. Es muy fácil perderse en este castillo.

Los chicos agachados fueron con mucho cuidado a unas escaleras que bajaban, al lado de las grandes escaleras de la entrada. Siguieron bajando y la humedad llegó a sus pulmones, las mazmorras estaban cerca.

— ¡Lumos!

Draco con la varita en alto iba al frente seguido de Harry por unos pasadizos en la que la luz brillaba por su ausencia. Sus pasos sonaban entre las paredes, bajo esas frías piedras cubiertas de humedad y de suciedad.

— No te alejes —susurró Draco.

Harry lo seguía de cerca, intentando ver en aquella oscuridad. De repente un reflejo rojizo le llamó la atención a su izquierda. Se detuvo a observar el lugar donde lo había visto. No se daba cuenta de que Draco se alejaba cada vez más y más. Pero le daba igual tenía que ver que había sido eso.

Palpando tocó el picaporte de una puerta. La abrió seguida de un chirrido, con la varita en alto. Entró en la habitación. No veía nada, todo estaba oscuro.

— Lumos — susurró.

La puerta se cerró a su espalda seguida de un gran sonido. Harry se dio la vuelta asustado ¿qué había sido eso?

Intentó articular palabra, pero el miedo no lo dejaba. Escuchó una respiración a su espalda… despacio se dio la vuelta aún con la varita en alto. Entornó los ojos y vio de nuevo aquella luz roja, que le envolvió sin poder defenderse, seguido de oscuridad.

Draco seguía hacia delante. Llegó a una puerta con rejas y sonrió.

— Aquí es Potter — dijo. Se dio la vuelta y no había nadie — ¿Potter? Será gilip…

El rubio encogió los ojos enfadado, se dio la vuelta nuevamente y abrió la puerta.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Hermione sentía un terrible dolor en la cabeza y en los brazos, mientras el frío se iba apoderando de su cuerpo como si miles de estacas de hielo se le clavasen.

Abrió los ojos muy despacio, estaba muy cansada. Apenas pudo ver nada pues su melena le resbalaba por la cara. Pero vio que se encontraba en una celda con barrotes, y en la estancia donde se hallaban las mazamorras estaba iluminada por antorchas. Estaba sentada en el suelo y la piedra fría hacía contacto con ella.

Intentó moverse pero sus manos estaban atrapadas por unos grilletes en la pared, de ahí que le dolieran tanto los brazos. Su respiración era dificultosa, debido a la humedad.

"He sido una tonta" pensó con tristeza "Me he dejado capturar… y ahora seguro que en donde estaba el palacio de cristal solo hay escombros y Draco… y Draco estará…"

Una lágrima le recorrió la mejilla. Se sentía sola, inútil a merced de los mortífagos… era presa de ellos… ella y su hijo.

"Ojala estuvieras aquí… te necesito tanto"

Las lágrimas empapaban su rostro acompañando a la humedad del lugar. Escuchó la puerta abrirse, pero siguió con la mirada bajada. Todo estaba acabado, ya no había esperanza… sin él… no había esperanza.

— ¡Hermione!

La chica levantó la cabeza ante su nombre dicho con aquellas palabras arrastradas. Allí estaba él, tras la puerta, con su varita dispuesto a rescatarla.

¿Estaría soñando?

Draco abrió la puerta con un hechizo y entro corriendo para quitarle los grilletes a Hermione. Cuando se los quitó, la chica, débil cayó hacia delante contra él. Sin poder resistirse la abrazó, estaba helada y temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Hermione al sentir el calor del chico le agarró fuertemente la camisa y comenzó a llorar. ¡Estaba ahí! ¡Había venido! No se lo podía creer.

Por fin estaba junto a ella. Estaban bien, ella y su hijo y no había nada que podía hacerle sentir mas feliz que aquel encuentro.

— Siento haber tardado tanto — dijo el chico.

— Has venido y eso es lo que cuenta— contestó la ella sollozando.

— Tenemos que irnos, se va a liar una buena fuera del castillo.

Draco la ayudó a incorporarse. Lo que mas deseaba era seguir abrazado a ella y besarla, pero no podían perder el tiempo, su padre de seguro que ya sabía que estaba allí.

La cogió de la mano y salieron de la celda, siguieron pasando mazmorras. Pero Hermione se paró de repente.

— Draco, mira quien está en esa celda — dijo la chica.

El rubio miró al interior de aquella celda. Y asombrado vio a alguien atado con grilletes, con la mirada perdida y triste, estaba en ella Severus Snape.

— ¿Qué hace aquí?

— Vamos, tenemos que ayudarle.

Draco abrió nuevamente la celda y entraron en ella. Liberaron a Snape, que se incorporó por ayuda de Malfoy, pero no parecía muy contento, parecía decaído.

— Vamos señor — dijo Draco — Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

— No — dijo Snape con la mirada baja — Yo no merezco salir de aquí. Soy culpable, yo lo maté. Maté a Alastor Moody, me dejé poseer por él…

Hermione contemplaba a Snape. Su rostro apenas representaba vida, al igual que sus oscuros ojos. La culpabilidad parecía estar personificada en el… y sintió lástima.

Draco dio un paso al frente, y agarró al hombre por el brazo para obligarlo a salir.

— No es cierto, sabes perfectamente que no fue tu culpa. Todo es culpa de mi padre.

— Pero yo me dejé manejar por él.

— Nadie puede liberarse cuando mi padre posee a alguien y menos ahora que tiene tanto poder concentrado para resucitar al Señor Tenebroso.

Snape calló y miró a los ojos grises de Draco. ¡Cuánto había cambiado ese chico! ¿Cómo era posible que toda la frialdad hubiera desaparecido? Miró a su lado y allí estaba Hermione Granger… parecía que la respuesta era evidente.

— Si quieres librarte de ese cargo de conciencia, lucha. Lucha junto a nosotros para acabar con mi padre.

Draco le tendió la mano y tras unos segundos de meditación Snape aceptó la proposición mientras la vivacidad de sus ojos oscuros volvía a él.

El rubio salió seguido de Snape, miró a atrás y vio a Hermione asustada y estática aún en el interior de la celda.

— ¡Vamos Hermione tenemos que salir de aquí!

— Draco…— dijo en un susurró mientras miraba hacia abajo, luego levantó la mirada hacia el chico — He… he roto aguas. El niño ya viene.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Remus sentía sus piernas temblar con cada paso entre la maleza, pero se mantenía firme. Todos le seguían y junto a él caminaban McGonnagal, Vance, los Weasley y Dana.

Pararon la marcha en la orilla del bosque, en la que daba lugar a los terrenos del inmenso castillo, a recaudo de los árboles, que los protegían de la humedad que traía la noche, contemplando como sus enemigos salían a los muros, para darles la bienvenida.

Los mortífagos salieron del castillo y observaron asombrados que sus visitantes no eran un par de aurores. Parecía que toda la comunidad mágica había ido a recibirlos.

Lupin al frente del batallón. Nervioso por supuesto, al igual que todos. Al principio había pensado que sería una locura y que iba a mandar a los pocos valientes que quedaban en el mundo a una muerte segura. Pero se equivocaba.

El anhelo y la desesperación por acabar con aquella situación, en la que la dictadura de la oscuridad, dirigida por el Señor de los Mortífagos, Lucius Malfoy, controlaba todo el país, había hecho reunir a toda aquella gente.

Entre aurores, animagos, magos, seres de la comunidad mágica y muggles formaban un gran número, que prácticamente igualaban a toda la guardia mortífaga que se encontraba a su frente.

Los mortífagos se alinearon delante de los muros del castillo. Las estrellas les saludaban, mientras una luna débil comenzaba a ascender desde el horizonte llenándose intensamente para alcanzar la cúspide.

— Adelante Lupin — susurró Ginny — Estamos contigo.

El licántropo asintió y miró al cielo. La luna estaba a punto de llenarse… por una vez en la vida serviría de algo llevar en sus venas la contaminación de un hombre lobo.

Alzó el brazo y con la mirada fija en sus enemigos, obsequiándoles con su intensa mirada ambarina por el efecto prematuro de la luna, se dirigió a sus compañeros.

— ¡Marcha al frente! — gritó a la multitud

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Hermione veía las estrellas cada minuto. Draco agarraba firmemente su mano guiándola a través de los pasillos mientras con la otra sostenía su varita y Snape los seguía cubriendo la espalda.

La chica se aguantaba el vientre con una mano. No le importaba donde la condujeran, solo quería que todo aquello acabara de una vez.

Después de salir de las mazmorras, subir escaleras y recorrer unos cuantos pasillos entraron en una habitación que Draco tuvo que abrir con la varita.

Era una habitación color esmeralda, con una cama en el medio, un gran armario a sus pies y en un cuarto de baño personalizado al fondo.

— ¿Dónde… dónde estamos? — preguntó la chica temblorosa mirando la habitación.

— Era la habitación de mi madre, mi padre la selló cuando… — Draco calló y se dirigió a Snape – Este cuarto no suele ser frecuentado por nadie por mandato de mi padre, así que aquí estaremos seguros.

— Bueno hay que darse prisa — dijo Snape cerrando la puerta.

Hermione se quedó mirándolo con rabia y luego miró a Draco.

— ¡¿Quién se cree que es para darme…!

Pero la chica no pudo terminar la frase, un dolor muy fuerte la envolvió en aquel momento sin poder evitar gritar. Draco la agarró y la llevó a la cama.

— ¡Túmbate aquí!

— ¿¡Estas loco! — Gritó la chica — ¡¡Llama ahora mismo a alguien, necesito ayuda!

— ¡Como quieres que llame a alguien! — Replicó — ¡Ahora mismo hay fuera se va a liar una buena! La única ayuda que tienes soy yo y más vale que confíes en mí.

— ¡¡Pero es que tu no tienes… ¡!

De nuevo un dolor intenso que hizo que Hermione se tragara sus palabras. Agarró fuertemente la sábana y ordenó a Draco que hiciera algo rápido.

— Draco trae agua caliente y toallas del cuarto de baño — dijo Snape acercándose a Hermione.

Hermione comenzó a rezar al cielo por que todo saliera bien y que su hijo viniera al mundo sano y salvo.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Escasos metros separaban a los batallones, tanto de enmascarados como el liderado por los aurores. Lupin estaba con la vista fija en el cielo, contemplando el ascenso de la tenue luna… minutos para llenarse.

Una risa vino de uno de los mortífagos.

— ¡Sois unos necios y unos estúpidos por presentaros aquí! — Dijo una voz de mujer — ¡¿Es que acaso buscáis la muerte!

— ¡No! — Gritó Lupin bajando la mirada — ¡Buscamos la libertad!

Hubo una ovación por parte del batallón de los aurores y más risas por parte de los enmascarados.

— ¡La libertad se os fue denegada por aliaros con los sangre sucia! — continuó la mortífaga.

— ¡Vosotros no sois nadie para actuar de esta manera tan oscura! — Añadió McGonnagall — ¡Todo el mundo tiene derecho a vivir!

Los mortífagos volvieron a reír. La figura que había hablado con voz femenina dio un paso al frente y se despojó de su capucha y su máscara. Su melena negra salió a relucir en la noche y su cara demacrada parecía más desgastada que años anteriores. Bellatrix Lestrange miraba con sarcasmo a sus oponentes.

— ¡Está claro que buscas muerte Remus Lupin! — Dijo sacando su varita — ¿O quizás la compañía de mi primo Sirius? ¡No te preocupes te llevaré con él! ¡No durarás más que él en la batalla!

Lupin la había ignorado seguía mirando al cielo. Se acercaba el momento… Bajó de nuevo la mirada y dirigió sus ojos a los de Bellatrix Lestrange.

— ¡Te equivocas Bellatrix, ¡No me conoces bajo el efecto de la Luna!

Alzó de nuevo el brazo para dar una orden.

— ¡Licántropos y animagos! — Gritó — ¡A mí en primera fila!

Los aludidos se situaron a los lados de Lupin. Miles de animales aparecieron a su vera: panteras, leones, caballos, perros…

Remus cerró los ojos y sintió, junto a sus compañeros licántropos, el comienzo del efecto de la luna, sus extremidades temblaron y sus músculos tensaron.

Pero esa noche no iba a ser el único que sufriría.

— ¡Vamos Hermione aguanta! — le gritaba Draco con todo ya preparado y temblando de pies a cabeza.

El chico sostenía de nuevo su mano pero ahora fuertemente mientras ella apretaba con cada contracción.

— ¡Granger deja de protestar y pon algo de tu parte! — le gritó Snape.

— ¡A mi no me des órdenes! — le contestó la chica.

— Hermione relájate y respira hondo — le aconsejó el rubio agachándose a su lado.

La castaña le hizo caso a pesar de los nervios. Respiraba hondo y lo soltaba por la boca, no sabía como podía tener aquella capacidad pulmonar.

Otro intenso dolor. Esta vez lo aguantó sin gritar, pero aquella situación la hacía enfermar, no podía aguantar… sin más y menos comenzó a apretar más la mano de Draco y a dejarse llevar por los nervios, mientras las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas y se mezclaban con el sudor que recorría su rostro desde su frente.

— Vamos tu puedes — dijo Draco para animarla, verla llorar sin poder hacer nada por ella le hacía sentirse mal.

— ¡No puedo! — Gritó la chica sin parar de llorar — ¡¿Dios mío como he podido acabar aquí con las personas que mas he odiado en mi vida! ¡El insoportable profesor de pociones que me amargó la existencia y el engreído del colegio! ¡¿Por qué yo!

— Hermione no… — comenzó a decir Draco sin dejarlo ella terminar.

— ¡¡Cállate! ¡¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!

Draco sentía su mano arder bajo la de ella, la presión que ejercía cada vez era mas fuerte. Miraba a Snape y este ignoraba los comentarios de la chica, concentrándose en el parto. La verdad es que si que era una situación extraña.

— ¿Estás preparado Ron? — le preguntó Dana junto al chico en la fila.

El pelirrojo asintió. Contemplaba expectante las transformaciones de los animagos y los gritos de los licántropos en su fase inicial.

Los magos sacaron sus varitas al igual que los mortífagos, dispuestos en posición de ataque.

Una brisa recorrió el lugar, haciendo bailar las capas de los presentes acompañados del silencio mientras las miradas entre los presentes mataban. Acto seguido el caos fue la única ley en los muros del castillo.

— _¡Vamos Granger empuja! _—_ ordenaba Snape._

— _¡Ya lo intento! _—_ contestaba la chica._

Los hechizos volaban sobre sus cabezas. Remus Lupin rezaba para que la transformación terminara. Nunca se acostumbraría a aquella sensación, como imaginaba que sus compañeros tampoco.

La batalla había comenzado pero la luna todavía no se había llenado. Ya faltaban segundos para completar la transformación.

Sus dientes se afilaron. Sus manos se extendieron dejando salir unas fuertes garras.

Dirigió su mirada al cielo. Ya estaba todo completo. Gracias a la poción matalobos podrían controlar sus actos.

Un hechizo le dio de lleno en el pecho, pero gracias a su estado y su piel resistente no le había afectado.

Bajó la mirada y vio a Bellatrix brindándole su vida con fina ironía. Lupin gruñó e impulsándose en su parte trasera dio un salto atravesado por los rayos de su compañera nocturna dirigiendo su ataque a la mortífaga.

— _¡¡Granger un último esfuerzo y estará aquí!_

— _¡No puedo más!_

_Hermione estaba ardiendo, ya casi había perdido el sentido en las piernas. El sudor le resbalaba por la cara al igual que los mechones de cabello. Sentía las manos magulladas, al menos una de ellas la que apretaba con fuerzas las sábanas la otra seguía firme encerrada en la de Draco, el cual iba poniéndose cada vez más pálido._

— _¡¡Venga Granger!_

—… _Estoy contigo Hermione…_

_Con un último grito la chica cayó finalmente de espaldas, exhausta, sin palabras… con la mano de Draco firmemente agarrada._

La luna llena bañaba el cielo con su luz.

Mientras en las afueras un hombre lobo le aullaba a la luna plateada, en el interior el llanto de una niña se escuchaba.

La profecía se cumplía en aquella noche estrellada.

- **CONTINUARÁ** -

:… **Fin DeL Capitulo**...:

Bueno aquí acaba el cap 17. La próxima actualización será el ultimo cap y el prólogo para que no tengais que esperar para saber el final.

Espero que os haya gustado y que me perdoneis por las tardanza… pero es que estoy empezando con la facultad y no tengo mucho tiempo.

A pesar de todo, muchas gracias a mis lectoras, os quiero mucho y gracias x los reviews! Muxisimas gracias!

Así mismo espero vuestros comentarios!  espero que me dejeis muchos!

Muchos besos!

_Isilwen_


	18. Cap: XVIII Animas Incantatem

¡Hola! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero es que he estado ocupada, además de que he tenido que terminar otro fic, antes de dedicarme de lleno al final de este. He escrito el cap 18 y el epílogo en dos días, creo que más prisa no he podido darme. Aún así, siento la tardanza!!

Estos son ya los capitulos finales del fic Rencor. Espero que disfruten con ellos , gracias por leer y por vuestra paciencia, porque sin ella ahora mismo el final de esta historia no hubiera sido posible.

Voy a responder los comentarios en este capítulo, así que por última vez (para este fic)…

Contestación a los reviews:

**Sra. Malfoy Li** Holaa, muchas gracias por tu review! Y no te preocupes si cogiste la historia terminando o tarde, a mi me alegra mucho que la hayas cogido a esta altura así no tienes que esperar mucho al final. Además más vale tarde que nunca jeje. Muchas gracias por tener paciencia, porque he tardado mucho en publicar el final. Pero bueno. Gracias por haber leido mi historia, aunque haya sido al final. Espero que te guste el final! Muchos besos!

**silviota**Hola! Me alegra mucho que te gustara que fuera una niña, la verdad es que casi tdos los reviews que he leido eran niño y quería cambiar un poco. Respecto a tu duda, veras en cierto modo hay muchas palabras que en la profecía están para rimar, o sea que estan de adorno, pero en sí quiere decir que: la niña es la elegida para traer la luz o la oscuridad, dependiendo de quien la acune, ya que en su cuerpo se puede reencarnar Voldemort con lo que vencería la oscuridad, pero si es salvada(acunada) por los padres querrá decir que habrán vencido al Señor de los Mortífagos y Voldemort no ha podido regresar por lo que vencería la luz.

No sé si me habrás entendido, pero la idea es facil: la profecia dice que Voldemort se puede reencarnar en ella, si lo hace vence la oscuridad, si los padres la salvan, vence la luz… el bien y el mal por así decirlo. Espero que te guste el final y así se solucionen tus dudas . Muchas gracias por haber leido mi fic. Y siento la tardanza. Un beso!

**Adriana:** Wolaaa! Me alegra muchísimo que te gustara tanto el anterior capi, espero que este lo consideres mucho mejor, ya que es el final. Y siento mucho una cosa… que no t la voy a decir ahora porque sino te desvelo el final antes que leas. Solo pido perdon, pero es que este final ya lo había pensado, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió y no hay cambio posible jeje.

Con respecto a lo que le pasó a Harry. Es que Lucius Malfoy le echó un Imperius, y lo está controlando. Para destacar que está siendo controlado por Lucius siempre lo describo con un resplandor rojizo en los ojos (que proviene del poder de Voldemort residido en él). Así como lo hizo con Snape. 

Siento mucho la tardanza, pero espero que los dos capitulos compense la espera. Muchas gracias por haber leido mi fic. Cuidate muxo y un fuerte abrazo!

**Daniih**:Hola! Gracias por tu review! Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic. Espero que me perdones por la tardanza, he tenido muchos contratiempos. Muchas gracias por haber leido mi fic, te lo agradezco te todo corazón. Disfruta con el final, que espero que te guste. Besos!!

**hermy-potter-hp**:Holaa! Muchas gracias por tu review! Me has puesto colorada con tantas adulaciones, pero me alegra que tengas esa opinión de mi jeje. Siento que hayas tenido que esperar para saber el final (si mucha pena ya se acaba u.u) que espero, por cierto, que te guste .

Te doy una buena noticia, voy a escribir otro fic sobre DyH. A mi también me encanta esta pareja. Te voy a adelantar que ocurre en el ultimo año de Hogwarts, pero que la historia va a ser realista, es decir, que no va a ocurrir que desde el principio ambos esten enamorados, porque Draco Y Herms se odian, asi que el amor tendrá que surgir pero no existirá dese un principio. Espero que la leas y me des tu opinión. Publicare el primer capitulo dentro de poco, no se con seguridad cuando, pero no muy tarde.

Perdona por haber tardado tanto y muchas gracias por todo. Un fuerte abrazo y un gran beso!

**Rianne:** hola! No te preocupes si has tardado al menos has llegado para ver el final. Muchas gracias por tu review, tu si que eres buena animando nena! Siento mucho no haberme pasado x tu fic pro esq apenas tengo tiempo para escribir y menos tengo para leer. Espero que me perdones, al igual que por la tardanza. A mi ya me da coraje cuando tardan en actualizar… por eso, perdon!!

De nuevo, muchas gracias, por todo. Por haber aguantado con paciencia y sobre todo por haber leido mi fic, que me alegra mucho de que haya gustado. Disfruta con el final y suerte en todo!!

**oromalfoy** gracias por tu review! Me alegra mucho que opineis así de mi. Siento mucho que hayas tenido que esperar, espero que te guste el final. Muchisimos besos!

**LulaBlack** Hola! Muchas gracias por el review! Me adulas al decirme que te encantó como mezclé las dos partes en el anterior cap. La verdad es que tuve que pensar un poco para que quedara bien, pero creo que lo consegui jeje. Me alegro mucho que te gustara, leer cosas así anima mucho de verdad. Si fue una bebita! Quise distraer a la gente utilizando la palabra elegido y no elegida… porque siempre es niño, pero esta vez no!  La parte de la batalla lo cierto es que ya la tenía pensada, asi como estilo peliculon jjejeje ademas de que en casos asi, donde todos dependen de todos, deben dejar las diferencias a un lado.

Muchas gracias por haber leido el fic, que has estado desde los primeros momentos y te lo agradezco de todo corazón. Gracias por todo, espero que te guste el final (yo creo que me quedo mejor que el anterior capi, ya me diras) Muchisimos besos y cuidate!

**Terry Moon** wola! Que tal? Me alegra volver a ver tu review, prácticamente desde el principio leiste mi fic, y te lo agradezco mucho, gracias a ti (y a muchas) pude continuar el fic y llegar al final, gracias por los ánimos. Me alegra mucho que te gustara el anterior cap, cmo espero que tamben te guste el final. ¿Dónde esta Harry? Ahora lo verás, no te lo voy a adelantar. Y sip, fue niña , quería un poco de protagonismo femenino jeje. Siento la tardanza. Cuidate mucho y un gran beso!

**Lia-Lorea Diggory:** holap! Gracias por el review! Que bien que te gustara el cap anterior, parece que tuvo una buena aceptación, pues se que algunos anteriores se hicieron pesados jeje. Espero que este cap y el epílogo te resulten mucho mejores. Ahora sabras donde esta Harry, no en buenas manos te adelanto… disfruta del final y cuidate!!

**mLgM.MalFoyGrAnGer**: gracias por comentar que el anterior cap fue lindo :p Muchas gracias. Te explico que la niña de Draco y Herm si es de la que se habla en la profecía. Dice que el elegido (puede ser niño o niña) nacera de la luz (representada por Hermione, el bien) y la oscuridad (representada por Draco, el mal) y este elegido puede traer la infinita oscuridad (si voldemort se reencarna en ella) o puede traer la paz (si consiguen evitar lo anterior). Se que es un poco lioso, pero espero haberlo aclarado. De nuevo gracias por haber leido mi fic, te lo agradezco de todo corazon. Mucha suerte en todo y besos!!

**Laulau:** gracias por el review y siento la tardanza. Espero que te guste el final! Muchos besos!

**Lady Li Mei**: holaa! Me alegra mucho que te gustara el fic, y sobre todo el haberte molestado en leerlo. Espero que te guste el final (bueno espero que me digas que te pareció). Muchas gracias por todo de verdad y siento haber tardado en actualizar, ojala estos cap finales compense. Muchisimos besos!

**Ayly Wealey**Hola y bienvenida! Aunque ya esta terminado, pero mas vale tarde que nunca jeje. Me alegra mucho que te gustara el fic, me anima mucho que la gente opine eso de mis historias… sobre todo con grandes lectoras!

Yo sinceramente empecé leyendo Draco/Hermione, y siempre me han gustado, porque es un amor totalmente imposible en las verdaderas historias, pero en los fics se pueden hacer maravillas jeje, además de que las historias de amor-odio suelen ser las que mas enganchan, yo creo que todas las buenas películas romanticas se basan en ello. En fin, siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, espero que los dos cap compensen y sobretodo que gusten!

Muchas gracias por todo y un fuerte abrazo!

**RENCOR**

_Capitulo _XVIII_: Animas Incantatem_

— ¡Cuidado Dana!

La aludida miró hacia aquel que la llamaba y acto seguido Ron Weasley cayó sobre ella protegiéndola de un hechizo lanzado por un mortífago.

— ¡¿Ron?! — Preguntó la chica asustada, apartándolo de encima suya — ¡¿Ron estás bien?!

El pelirrojo como pudo se levantó. Se veía dolido. La miró a los ojos y sonrió.

— Si tú estás bien, yo también lo estaré.

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer al suelo desmayado. Dana, asustada, corrió a su lado y comenzó a gritar.

— ¡Ron¡Ron levanta!

La auror desesperada comenzó a agitar al chico, pero éste no respondía.

— ¡Ayuda! — Gritó la chica entre lágrimas —¡Ayuda por favor!

Pero nadie la escuchaba. Ante ella se abría un campo de batalla, los hechizos se deslizaban por todos lados, rugidos resonaban en aquella oscuridad… ¿dónde se encontraría el rayo de esperanza?

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Hermione se había tenido que cambiar de ropa. Draco le había cogido un vestido de su madre del armario. Blanco con los bordes azules, de tirantes y no mas largo de las rodillas… sus mejillas seguían sonrosadas, su pelo más enmarañado que nunca… pero a pesar de todo, se veía hermosa.

La chica terminó de cambiarse como pudo. Apenas había sufrido durante el parto, descartando las contracciones desde luego. Salió del cuarto de baño con dificultad, le costaba andar y sentía molestia, pero la imagen que vio hizo que se le olvidara todo el dolor.

Draco Malfoy cargaba en brazos a su pequeña, envuelta en togas de seda. La miraba como si nunca hubiera visto nada parecido… y sonrió. Aquella sonrisa nunca la olvidaría Hermione ¿Dónde se encontraba el Draco Malfoy que conoció?

Cuando cogió a la niña por primera vez, Hermione descansaba en la cama, pero pudo observar como Draco se quedó asombrado ante el bebé que se le depositaba en los brazos… y como unas lágrimas, cargadas de felicidad, le recorrieron el rostro.

Hermione se acercó a él. Draco la miró, sin apartar su sonrisa… y ambos quedaron embobados mirando a aquella personita, de piel blanca cual marfil y cuyo pelo rubio apenas se podría distinguir. Dormía en brazos de su padre.

— ¿Qué nombre le vamos a poner? — preguntó Draco, sin dejar de mirarla.

— No lo sé… lo cierto es que creía que era niño — admitió Hermione — Y pensaba ponerle como su padre.

Draco apartó la mirada de su hija, para mirar directamente a Hermione, pero con ojos serios, no dulces, sino fríos como el hielo.

— No te lo hubiera permitido — dijo él.

— ¿Por qué no?

— No permitiría que hubiera en este mundo otro Draco Malfoy… no podría correr el riesgo de que su nombre llevara consigo la maldición que traigo conmigo.

— No digas tonterías Draco — dijo la chica riendo.

— Lo digo en serio.

— ¿Y que clase maldición es esa?

— La de ser un hijo de la oscuridad, y servirla para siempre.

A Hermione no le hizo tanta gracia aquel comentario. Pero no pudo reprocharle nada al rubio, porque Snape, que había ido a vigilar, entró de nuevo.

— Vamos, debemos darnos prisa si queremos salir de aquí.

Hermione suspiró, no podía andar con facilidad, pero debían salir de allí por el bien de todos y por el bien de su hija… iba a comenzar a andar, cuando Draco la paró.

— Carga tú a la niña — le dijo. Y cuando lo hizo, Draco cogió a Hermione en brazos — Os llevaré a las dos, será más cómodo— Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir los fuertes brazos de Draco cogerla, y al sentirlo tan cerca.

Caminaban por los pasillos lo más rápido que podían. No había nada de vigilancia… fuera se estaría librando una buena, ya que no había quedado ni un solo mortífago en el castillo.

Hermione miraba a su niña, dormida… ausente de la realidad del momento. Tan dulce, tan frágil, tan bonita… no permitiría que le pasara nada. Escuchaba la respiración agitada de Draco, le miró para decirle que podría caminar, pero se sorprendió al ver la expresión del chico.

— ¿Draco te encuentras bien?

No escuchó la voz de Hermione. Había alguien que le hablaba, con más poder… "Draco, ven a mí. Sabes que no puedes huir… Sabes que vayas a donde vayas te encontraré, pues me perteneces… somos uno, hijo mío… nuestras almas son una sola"

— Draco¿Draco estás bien?

El chico se paró y miró a Hermione, después a su hija. No podía irse de allí… nunca escaparía de su padre, nunca podría huir de él.

Y la verdad era que, mientras Lucius Malfoy estuviera vivo, su hija y Hermione serían las primeras en caer, para hacerlo volver… no lo iba a permitir. Y él era el único que podría acabar aquello de una vez por todas. Draco Malfoy era el único capaz de librar de su padre al mundo y de sí mismo. Solo había una forma.

— Un momento —dijo Draco — Necesito ir a un lugar.

Los presentes no comprendieron. Pero sabían a que nivel podía llegar la cabezonería de Draco y no querían tentar su humor. Además, la forma tan fría, tan seria en la que hablaba… no era la misma a la que se estaba habitualmente acostumbrado a escuchar, eso algo bueno no podía significar.

Llegaron a una sala custodiada por gárgolas, normalmente vigilada por mortífagos, pero esta vez no había nadie. Entraron sintiendo el frío, significado de soledad, de aquella estancia, oscura como el dueño de aquel lugar. En el centro había guardado en una vitrina una daga enlazada por dos serpientes, cuyos ojos eran unos rubíes. Aquella daga, con la que Hermione fue una vez dañada.

Draco dejó a Hermione en el suelo con la niña en brazos. Snape permaneció al lado de la puerta. Draco se apartó de ellos y se acercó a la vitrina.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío. Aquella sala no le causaba buena sensación y la daga… menos aún. Pidió a Snape que cargara a la niña, y se acercó a Draco. Cuando la vio más cerca, con ese resplandor inmaculado, recordó algo… un hechizo… un terrible hechizo… no podía ser el…

— Draco —dijo — ¿Cómo se llamaba el hechizo del que me hablaste? Aquel por el que estás unido a tu padre.

Draco no respondió, su mirada seguía fija en aquel puñal.

— ¡Draco respóndeme! — imploró Hermione, temiendo que sus dudas se confirmaran — ¿El hechizo es Animas Incantatem?

Una risa sonó en aquella sala. Una risa aguda… parecida a la de…

Miraron al lugar donde provenía, la puerta. Pero Snape no estaba allí, o al menos consciente, se hallaba en el suelo inconsciente. Y a su lado se encontraba Harry, con la niña en brazos, que comenzó a llorar.

Pero aquel no era Harry.

— Vaya, vaya sangre sucia Granger acertando nuevamente —dijo Harry con una extraña voz que arrastraba las palabras.

— ¡Suelta a mi hija! — gritó Hermione, que se abalanzó sobre el chico, pero Draco lo aguantó.

— Si te acercas más, sangre sucia, la soltaré de verdad… — dijo con una sarcástica sonrisa.

Hermione sentía la sangre arderle en su interior.

¡Lo que más deseaba en el mundo era tener a su hija en brazos y rogaba a Dios por que no le ocurriera nada! Rabia reprimida, miedo interno… confusión. Todo aquello apenas era una décima parte de lo que sentía, si Draco no la agarrara con tanta fuerza…

— ¡Deja a la niña en paz! — Gritó Draco furioso — ¡La cosa va conmigo! Padre.

Una risa más estridente provino de Harry.

— Pobre ingenuo… ¿de verdad crees que sigues siendo el protagonista?

— ¿Qué quieres decir…? La profecía decía…

— ¡La autentica profecía habla del nacido de la luz y de la oscuridad, y en él se reencarnará el Señor Tenebroso, cuyo poder se haya acumulado en mi persona! — Dijo alzando a la niña — Tu ya no eres nada, Draco… un recipiente vacío… un sueño desvanecido.

A Draco se le vino el mundo encima… Todo aquel tiempo había estado viviendo una mentira… pero la verdad era más dolorosa aún, pues al fin y al cabo, él no sería el que recibiera en su cuerpo a Voldemort sino… su pequeña.

La niña lloraba sin parar, por cada llanto sus padres sufrían cada vez más. Hermione acompañaba con lágrimas su rabia al ver que no podía hacer nada… si atacaba a "Harry" la niña pagaría las consecuencias.

— ¡No te lo permitiré! — gritó Draco, acercándose a la vitrina que contenía la daga — ¡Antes acabaré contigo!

La risa del malvado, oculto en el interior de aquel cuyo cuerpo era el de Harry Potter, resonó nuevamente por toda la estancia, para acto seguido fijar su mirada en la de Draco.

— Sabes cual es la única manera de acabar conmigo Draco… y no lo harás, eres demasiado egoísta.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

— Eres un sueño Draco, los sueños no tienen sentimientos positivos.

— ¡Te equivocas! — gritó esta vez Hermione — ¡Draco no es y nunca ha sido lo que tu crees¡El si tiene sentimientos, tú sin embargo careces totalmente de ellos!

— Entonces, en todo caso — Harry rió nuevamente — La pregunta sería… mi querido sueño¿estarías dispuesto a sacrificarte?

Y Harry desapareció tras un resplandor rojizo en sus ojos… y con el a la hija de Draco y Hermione en sus manos.

Hermione lloraba en el suelo desesperada por el paradero de su pequeña. Suplicaba a Draco que fueran a por ella, no podían dejar que aquella crueldad ocurriera de verdad.

— ¡Mi niña! —Gritaba Hermione— ¡¿Cómo no he podido evitarlo?!

— ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de la profecía?! —preguntó Draco rabioso.

Pero hermione no respondió, siguió llorando en el suelo, sintiendo un inmenso vacío en su corazón, seguido de miedo.

— Escúchame Hermione — dijo Draco, agarrando a la chica por los hombros y ayudándola a incorporarse — Solamente hay una manera de salvarla, a ella y a ti…

Draco se dio la vuelta y rompió el cristal que guardaba el puñal. De entre los cristales lo extrajo del interior.

Ambos miraron aquella daga reluciente, que tantos secretos guardaba.

— Tenías razón — dijo el chico con voz apenada mirando aquel objeto afilado — El hechizo que nos enlaza a mi padre y a mi es Animas Incantatem.

Hermione sintió una punzada en su corazón. Se acercó al puñal y lo cogió… al contacto con mango sintió una sacudida, encontrándose en su pasado, cuando una vez leyó en un libro sobre ese antiguo hechizo.

_Animas Incantatem: Encantamiento de Almas. Hechizo ancestral utilizado en actos oscuros en la antigüedad. Dos sujetos unen sus almas a través de este hechizo, quedando enlazados hasta que la muerte los separe, llegando a compartir pensamientos, dolores, sentimientos… Como se menciona antes, el hechizo solo puede romperse mediante la muerte, la muerte de uno de los sujetos conllevará la muerte al que está unido mediante el alma. A pesar de todo, el hechizo también tiene carácter inmortal, entonces surge la pregunta ¿si son inmortales, como puede deshacerse mediante la muerte? Mediante un testigo, normalmente un objeto o un arma. Si esta arma (testigo) mata a un sujeto, también matará a su homólogo, librándose así del hechizo a cada uno y liberándose también las almas._

Hermione se encontró de repente en aquel espacio donde solo reinaba la oscuridad. Aquel lugar en el que se trasladaba en ocasiones al entrar en contacto con un fuerte poder. Aquel lugar, donde la oscuridad era el poder.

Vio a Lucius Malfoy agarrando a un pequeño Draco que lloraba, realizando el hechizo, mientras el puñal de serpientes de rubíes se alzaba en sus cabezas cual espada de Damocles. Aquel puñal era el testigo.

Vio a Draco diciéndole a ella:

— Yo soy el único que puede acabar con mi padre.

Y acto seguido se encontró con el puñal entre las manos y a Draco acercándose a ella, para abrazarla… con la consecuencia de que se clavaba el puñal, y Lucius Malfoy moría atrás.

Hermione volvió a la realidad y dejó caer el puñal.

— ¡No! —Gritó — ¡No permitiré que lo hagas!

— ¡Es la única manera Hermione! — contestó el rubio recogiendo el puñal — Si no lo hago, nunca nos dejará en paz… y no parará hasta veros a las dos muertas. Mi padre ahora es invencible, la única manera de acabar con el es rompiendo el hechizo que nos une.

Hermione no pudo contenerse ante aquella presión. Ante aquellas noticias tan repentinas. Se adelantó y abrazó a Draco llorando.

— No podría vivir sin ti, no lo hagas por favor.

— Escúchame — dijo el chico agarrando su barbilla y obligando a dirigir sus ojos húmedos a su mirada grisácea — ¿Quieres salvar a nuestra hija verdad?

Hermione retiró la mirada. Cerró los ojos, con lo cual cayeron más lágrimas. Pero asintió. Ante todo, quería salvarla. Ella sola no podía hacer nada, su pequeña…

— Entonces déjame actuar.

Draco la soltó y se guardó el puñal en la túnica. Dio unos pasos decididos, dejando a una Hermione desconsolada detrás de él. Cuando estuvo a punto de cruzar la puerta y pasar junto al Snape inconsciente, se detuvo.

Escuchó el llanto de Hermione, desolada y llena de miedo. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta.

Rápidamente llegó a ella. La agarró por la cintura y la besó. La besó como si lo hubiera deseado durante años y se hubiera estado reprimiendo durante todo ese tiempo. Sus labios húmedos complicaban todo más y más. Aquel triste beso, no se repetiría jamás.

Debía irse, pero no se querían separar. Era tan cruel… la vida era tan cruel. Se amaban y la prueba era su hija. Pero para felicidad de ambos, la vida de su hija debía estar a salvo.

— Draco —dijo Hermione una vez separados — Yo voy contigo.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo él asombrado — No voy a…

— ¡Cállate! —Protestó la chica — ¡Me da igual lo que digas es también mi hija y voy a ir a salvarla!

— Hermione…

— Y no te voy a dejar solo. Estaré contigo, pase lo que pase.

Aún a pesar en contra de su conciencia, Draco se llenó de orgullo. De orgullo por tener a esa increíble mujer, de saber que estaría a su lado, de saber que lo amaba, de saber que era… la madre de su hija.

— Solo prométeme una cosa — dijo Draco — Que harás todo lo que yo te diga. Si te digo huye, huyes, si te digo apártate, te apartas… si te digo… bueno me has entendido ¿no?

— Si

— Pues en marcha.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Ginny se batía con un mortífago, que al recibir un empujón de un compañero animago, quedó abatido por un hechizo.

Aquello era un pandemonium. No podía divisar a sus hermanos ni a sus compañeros. Ni si quiera podría adivinar quien iba ganando la batalla. Los hechizos iban de un lado para otro, las armas de fuego de los muggles resonaban en el bosque.

La gente moría a sus pies, todo el campo estaba lleno de valientes caídos… y hacían tanta falta en aquella batalla.

¿Y Tonks¿Dónde se había metido? Ginny la había estado buscando, pero tan solo había encontrado su varita entre la maleza.

— ¡Ginny muévete! — Le dijo Charlie que la había alcanzado — ¡No te quedes quieta o te darán!

— ¡Es que esto no lleva a nada! — Desesperó la chica — ¡Los muggles solo entorpecen con sus armas de fuego!

— ¡Cuidado Ginny!

Fue entonces cuando su hermano cayó al suelo alcanzado por un hechizo desmayador. La chica miró al frente y se encontró cara a cara con el mortífago, que la apuntaba directamente al corazón.

— ¡Muere traidora!

Ginny ya había cerrado los ojos, muerta de miedo. Pero un sonido sordo lo quebró todo. Cuando los abrió, su atacante estaba muerto en el suelo, con una herida de bala en la espalda.

Tras él, un joven muggle, de pelo oscuro y ojos azules le sonreía con la pistola en mano.

— Las armas de fuego pueden ser útiles después de todo.

A Ginny le hubiera encantado darle las gracias, pero al sentir sonrojarse no pudo articular palabra.

— Un trato — dijo el chico acercándose más a ella — Yo te protejo con mis armas, y tu me proteges con las tuyas.

Y desde aquel momento, Ginny y Zack no se separaron jamás.

La luna pronto se ocultaría… el amanecer pronto llegaría. Los combatientes sintieron un temblor bajo sus pies¿qué era aquel poder?

¿Provenía acaso del castillo?

Y entonces, extrañamente, el poder de los mortífagos se vio reducido….

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

— Estoy seguro que es por aquí —dijo Draco, palpando el muro de un pasillo sin salida — Es un hueco que da a un pasadizo y conduce a lo más alto de la torre, donde está la sala…

Pasado un tiempo, los chicos comenzaron a desesperar. Cuando por casualidad descubrieron una entrada detrás de un tapiz. Tras el unas escaleras ascendían iluminadas por antorchas. Hermione ya había puesto un pie en el primer escalón cuando Draco la detuvo.

— Antes quisiera decirte una cosa — dijo el chico.

— Dime…

— Quisiera pedirte perdón — dijo Draco bajando la mirada.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó la castaña, extrañada porque Draco malfoy estuviera pidiendo perdón.

— Por todo lo que te he hecho pasar en esta vida, todos los malos momentos, los insultos…

— No sigas — dijo Hermione cortante, mirándolo a los ojos con expresión enfadada – Esto parece una despedida. Y no es una despedida, Draco. Tiene que haber otra solución.

Pero Draco sabía que solo había una solución… lo que le entristeció.

— No comprendo Hermione, como no me guardas, después de todo, rencor…

— No hay cabida en mi corazón para el rencor, Draco Malfoy — admitió ella sonriente — Solo guardo para ti… mi amor.

La pequeña Malfoy lloraba en aquel frío altar. La cabeza de la serpiente salía de la pared y parecía querer engullir a la niña mientras sus ojos enmarcados con grandes rubíes la miraban. Esa estatua destacaba, junto al llanto de la niña, en aquella enorme sala iluminada con candelabros de pie… y una gran alfombra roja.

Lucius Malfoy se hallaba delante del altar con los brazos elevados al cielo. Todo estaba saliendo perfectamente. Aquella inútil batalla no serviría de nada.

"Ya falta poco mi señor, para que volváis a mi"

Sintió la presencia de alguien más en aquella sala, sintió odio hacia su persona… sonrió y se dio la vuelta para admirar a la pareja.

— Qué honor que hayáis venido a ver este gran momento —dijo el Señor de los Mortífagos haciendo una reverencia en forma de burla.

— Te equivocas, hemos venido a evitarlo — dijo Hermione.

— Me temo que eso no va a ser posible — dijo Lucius — Verás, hasta que no llegue el momento justo, aún conservo todo mi poder… Tiempo suficiente para acabar con vosotros.

Draco se adelantó y se puso delante de Hermione, sacando a la vez su varita. Con todo su valor, desafió a su padre.

Lucius rió.

— No seas ingenuo mi sueño — dijo a su hijo — Ahora poseo total control sobre ti.

El mortífago alzó la mano y cerró el puño. Draco sintió como sus huesos ardían y querían romper… intentó gritar pero su boca no articuló sonido.

— ¡Draco! — gritó por él Hermione.

El rubio comenzó a elevarse por el poder de su padre. Éste agitó el brazo y su hijo se estrelló contra la pared, quedándose totalmente adherido a ella.

— ¡No me puedo mover! — gritó Draco.

Lucius rió nuevamente.

— Claro que no, ahora que tengo mi poder al máximo y gracias al hechizo que nos une te controlo a mi antojo.

Hermione corrió para ayudarlo, pero el sonido del llanto de su hija le heló la sangre. Miró a Lucius Malfoy, que había cruzado los brazos y la miró con una sonrisa malvada.

— Me parece querida que ahora eres más débil, ya que tu bebita no te protege.

— ¿Por qué no acabas conmigo de una vez y dejas a mi hija en paz? —amenazó Hermione.

— ¿Acabar contigo? — Preguntó irónicamente Lucius — No pienso mancharme mis manos con tu sangre sucia, para eso, ya tengo a mi peón.

Entonces salió como de la nada aquel a quien ahora controlaba. Con su destello rojizo particular en los ojos. Harry Potter blandía su varita en contra de Hermione.

— ¿Harry?

— Creo que ya no responde a ese nombre — dijo Lucius — Solo me hace caso a mí.

Acto seguido Harry lanzó un hechizo a su amiga, la cual esquivó saltando hacia un lado. Cuando cayó al suelo sintió un gran dolor en el brazo.

La pequeña lloraba cada vez más fuerte. Los ojos de la serpiente brillaron. Y la risa aguda de Lucius Malfoy volvió a sonar.

— ¡Se acerca el momento! — Gritó — ¡Pronto estará aquí de nuevo y sumirá al mundo en la más infinita oscuridad!

Hermione tumbada en el suelo no se podía levantar. No sabía donde había metido su varita, pero aún así, nunca podría atacar a Harry. Su amigo de toda la vida, no sabía lo que hacía. Éste comenzó a acercarse a ella, con la varita en ristre y mirada perdida en el vacío.

"Vamos, acaba con ella…" Decía una voz en su cabeza. Pero ¿Por qué hacerle caso? " Mátala y serás libre"

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, el llanto de una niña le desequilibró y vio ante él a su amiga Hermione. ¡¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?!

— ¡Mátala! — Gritó Malfoy — ¿A qué esperas?

Harry luchaba contra el poder de su mente. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, para evitar que esa voz hablara… dio unos pasos atrás, parecía que iba a estallar.

Hermione se incorporó, como pudo… su pelo ondulado oscilaba en su rostro… le dolía todo el cuerpo, se sentía frágil. Pero su preocupación no se centraba en ella, sino en su hija, que no paraba de llorar.

De repente, Lucius comenzó a gritar y el llanto de su hija pareció comenzar a estallar. Hermione asustada fijó la mirada en el altar…

El momento había llegado. Los ojos de la serpiente aspiraban la energía de Lucius con un halo rojizo, y lo reflejaba en su hija…

— ¡Basta! — gritó Hermione.

Intentó correr, pero sus piernas fallaron. Miró a Draco, que estaba inconsciente en la pared y Harry seguía intentado luchar contra él mismo.

La succión del poder de Malfoy acabó. Parecía que el Señor Tenebroso regresaría al mundo por fases.

— Solo una vez más — susurraba Lucius, que se sentó cansado en las escaleras que conducían al pedestal.

Hermione desesperada, intentó levantarse… le daría igual lo que ocurriera con ella, tenía que llegar hasta la pequeña que suplicaba estar en brazos de su madre.

Tenía que aprovechar que el poder de Lucius estaba siendo extraído y lo debilitaba.

Escuchó un golpe sordo a sus espaldas. Miró que ocurría, y se trataba de Draco. Se había despegado de la pared, el poder de su padre ya no lo retenía, pues éste solo estaba pendiente en la transmisión y reencarnación de Voldemort.

Draco, en el suelo, volvía en sí. La castaña iba a ir a ayudarlo, pero el llanto de su hija le desesperaba y comenzó a avanzar hacia el pedestal. Pero Lucius se fijó en ella.

— Aún tengo fuerzas para acabar contigo sangre sucia —dijo el mortífago, que alzó la varita y apuntó a su corazón — ¡No impedirás el renacimiento de mi Señor!

El joven rubio abrió los ojos, y se intentó incorporar… sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Cuando alzó la mirada, los mechones de su cabello le dificultaba la visión, pero al ver la acción de su padre, el miedo se dibujó en sus grises ojos.

— ¡¡Hermione apártate!! –gritó Draco, sin fuerzas.

— _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Hermione solo vio como el haz de luz verde se dirigió hacia ella, cerró los ojos y sintió como una gran fuerza la empujó hacia atrás. No le dio tiempo a pensar en nada más…

— ¡Maldito seas Potter! — escuchó decir a Malfoy.

La chica no quería abrir los ojos, pero sentía una gran presión sobre ella… temía lo peor, pero cuando abrió los ojos vio la cruel realidad.

Harry se había lanzado sobre ella, para servirle de escudo. Cuando Hermione se incorporó, éste cayó sobre su regazo. Por increíble que pareciera abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

Hermione sintió la pena recorrer su alma, no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas comenzaran a emanar… ¿Por qué Harry?

— Harry — dijo llorando — ¿Por qué…?

— A pesar de todo, Hermione… siempre te he querido — dijo el chico con su último aliento — Solo, espero que… me…. Perdones…

Y con estas palabras Harry cerró los ojos, dejando ir a su alma, mientras su cuerpo se quedaba en el regazo de Hermione, que llorando desconsolada lo abrazó, sintiendo como el calor del cuerpo de su amigo desaparecía.

Qué extraño fue aquel momento, en el que los años vividos junto al niño-que-vivió se le vinieron a la mente… Hogwarts, La Orden del Fénix… todo… todo estaba perdido… ya Harry Potter, había cumplido.

Lucius Malfoy rió, pero acto seguido volvió a gritar. La última fase comenzaba. La pequeña lloraba cada vez más… pero su llanto se distorsionaba, su alma se oscurecía…

Hermione soltó a Harry, y con una rabia terrible corrió hacia el pedestal para salvar a su hija. Escuchó a Draco correr tras suya con aleteo de su capa. Ambos padres dispuestos a todo, con tal de salvar a su hija.

Pero cuando llegaron al último escalón los ojos de la serpiente brillaron y una barrera se proyectó protegiendo el momento de reencarnación, ambos padres fueron expulsados y cayeron en el frío suelo, metros atrás.

Draco cogió a Hermione y la ayudó a levantarse. Miró a su padre, que estaba con los brazos extendidos, su rostro reflejaba pasión, ilusión… mientras los ojos de la serpiente le absorbían el poder acumulado y la pequeña lo recibía.

— ¡¡Draco tenemos que hacer algo!! —gritó Hermione llorando.

— Solo hay una manera —dijo el chico, extrayendo la daga de la túnica.

Lucius observó a su hijo y la expresión de su cara cambió. Pero acto seguido sonrió.

— ¡No lo harás sabes lo que pasará si lo haces! —Gritó — ¡Si yo muero tú mueres!

El llanto de la niña se había convertido en un sonido grave, la serpiente pareció vibrar.

— ¡No te permitiré llegar hasta aquí! — Gritó Lucius — ¡El Señor Tenebroso reinará ahora!

— ¡No me hace falta padre¡Porque si yo muero, tu también mueres!

Draco alzó el puñal, haciendo brillar la daga. La serpiente vibró con más fuerza. La pequeña comenzó a elevarse.

El rubio cogió las manos de Hermione, y puso el puñal sobre ellas. Mirándola directamente a los ojos… su mirada gris, helada como el mismo hielo… compenetrada con la cálida de Hermione.

La castaña recordó el sueño, y sus manos temblaron, mientras las lágrimas siguieron resbalando por su rostro.

— ¡Hazlo Hermione! —Suplicó Draco—¡Mátame vamos!

Hermione negó con intensidad la cabeza y sus rizos se movieron con rapidez.

— ¡No, no lo haré! —Gritó mientras lloraba sin parar de temblar — ¡No me pidas que lo haga por favor, no puedo…!

— ¡¡Vamos Hermione me prometiste que harías todo lo que te pidiera!! — suplicó Draco, mirándola a los ojos húmedos de la chica.

— ¡¡Pero esto no Draco¡¡No me lo puedes pedir!!

— ¡¡Por favor!! —Suplicó nuevamente — No me hagas esto Hermione… no puedo dejar a mi niña sufrir más.

Hermione no dijo nada. Observaba el puñal entre sus manos temblorosas. No podía hacerlo… era impensable. La mirada clavada de él sobre ella, la ponía nerviosa… hasta que finalmente lo tuvo que confesar.

— ¡¡No puedo vivir sin ti¡¿Es que no lo entiendes¡Lo eres todo para mí! – explotó la chica, sintiendo su mundo derrumbarse, a su hija desesperar, a su amor suplicar… a su alma, llorar…

Siguió negando con la cabeza y al puñal sujetarlo fuertemente para que no se fuera a escapar.

Estaba nerviosa, todo ocurría con una rapidez alarmante… la respiración le fallaba, el ansia la poseía y el miedo la atormentaba con cada segundo que pasaba. ¡Deseaba que todo acabara de una vez!

— ¡¡Tienes que estar junto a mí para cuidar a nuestra hija!!

Draco, sintiéndolo mucho, la abofeteó.

El llanto de la pequeña le crispaba los nervios, la risa de su padre le crispaba… y la negación egoísta de Hermione le mataba.

— ¡Y tu no entiendes que si no lo haces no quedará hija a la que cuidar! — Le dijo — ¡Hazlo por ella¡Hazlo por mí!

Hermione estaba helada. Su cara girada sentía arder su mejilla por la bofetada. Sus temblores cesaron… al igual que el llanto de su hija… la pequeña estaba siendo envolvía por un manto negro, salido de la boca de la serpiente…

Lucius Malfoy, caía poco a poco al suelo… el acto estaba apunto de concluir…

— Hazlo rápido por favor —suplicó Draco sin dejar de apartar los ojos grises de su mirada.

— No puedo Draco —dijo Hermione, las lágrimas le dañaban la cara — ¿Por qué yo?

— Porque si lo haces tú — dijo el chico colocando sus manos en los hombros de ella para acercarla — No le tengo miedo a nada.

Y Draco acercó sus labios a los de Hermione, fundiéndose ambos en un dulce beso, mientras las lágrimas de la chica enjuagaban sus bocas unidas por el amor.

Draco acercó más a la chica, abrazándola por la cintura, para sentirla más cerca… apretó más el cuerpo de Hermione contra el de él, sin dejar de apartar los labios de la chica, dulces como la miel, saboreándolos, sintiendo canda contacto…

Quería llevarse aquel beso con él, llevarse su olor a fresa, su sabor a miel, su dulzura… su corazón.

Tan cerca ambos, parecían solo uno… deslizó sus manos sobre las de Hermione que sujetaban firmemente el puñal empujando a la chica contra él… y sintió el frío metal penetrar en su cuerpo… mientras Hermione articulaba un sonido como si su alma se ahogara.

Las lágrimas de la chica emergieron con intensidad, pero al escuchar que su hija había dejado de llorar sintió que todo estaba hecho…

"¡¿Qué has hecho Draco¡El sueño del Señor Tenebroso se debía cumplir¡Maldigo el día en que naciste!"

Su padre comenzó a gritar, estaba comenzándose a desintegrar… El hechizo se había roto… Draco cerró los ojos, mientras sentía su alma liberar, pero sin dejar los labios de Hermione, separar.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Remus Lupin se encontró de nuevo en su estado natural.

El sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte… el cadáver ensangrentado de Bellatrix Lestrange se hallaba bajo sus pies. El castillo comenzó a temblar y los mortífagos que aún seguían en pie luchando pararon y cayeron de rodillas, vencidos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó McGonnagal.

— Que hemos vencido a la oscuridad —dijo finalmente Remus— Lo han conseguido.

Ambos miraron el final de aquel desastre. Miles de personas, entre ellas muggles, magos y seres mágicos, se encontraban muertos en el suelo.

Miles de personas habían sacrificado sus vidas, luchando con valentía… pero en vano no habían muerto, pues la oscuridad había perecido y la luz, había vencido.

La profecía se había cumplido… a pesar del sacrificio, la elegida sería acunada en el seno de la luz y de la verdad… trayendo nuevamente al mundo, la paz.

- **CONTINUARÁ** -

:… **Fin DeL Capitulo**...:

El fic de Rencor finaliza en el próximo capitulo, el Epílogo. Gracias a tods los que me dejais reviews, os lo agreadezco de todo corazón… gracias a ustedes he podido terminar esta historia.

Disfrutad con el final de Rencor, si os ha resultado triste, lo siento mucho de veras… pero el final fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, además estaba cansada de ver siempre finales felices.

Pero os prometo que voy a escribir un nuevo fic, con los mismos protagonistas, y ese sí tendra final feliz, o al menos por ahora :P.

Muchisimos besos! Y Disfruten del final!

Isilwen


	19. Epílogo

**RENCOR**

_Epílogo_

Draco comenzó a caer, pero con las últimas fuerzas agarró fuertemente a Hermione, abrazándola sin dejar de besarla… y el puñal cayó.

Hermione no podía parar de llorar, no quería abrir los ojos, quería seguir así, besando a Draco, abrazarlo hasta la eternidad y quedar unidos por siempre jamás.

Entonces a la chica la envolvió la oscuridad, dejando atrás los labios de Draco Malfoy y el grito de dolor de su padre… y pareció viajar en el tiempo.

Imágenes en blanco y negro.

La primera mirada. En Hogwarts se habían conocido, y el odio entre ambos les había consumido con tan solo cruzar sus miradas.

Las primeras palabras. Todas dichas con odio y con rencor. Esas palabras nunca las olvidaría Hermione, no había ninguna que en aquellos tiempos no fueran consumidas por el odio.

— Siempre consiguiendo las cosas a costa de tu querido papaíto.

— ¡Cállate asquerosa sangre sucia!

— ¿Cómo puede ser Malfoy tan pelota?

— ¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan insufrible? Y dicho sea, sangre sucia.

Se acabaron esos maravillosos años, en los que compartía risas y aventuras con sus amigos… y todo cambió… ya nunca más se volvieron a ver… hasta aquella noche.

Ambos quedaron atrapados en un mundo sin ventanas hacia la esperanza, solo hacia la desesperación. Y por extraño que pareciera, los unió el amor.

Aquel primer beso… nunca lo olvidaría. A partir de aquel beso, cambiaría su vida… Ya no era Draco Malfoy el arrogante, ahora era distinto… ahora estaban enamorados.

El nacimiento de su hija. Quizás lo más importante que hayan compartido en la vida. Fue la primera vez que vio a Draco llorar, pero de alegría, al sentir a aquella niña en sus brazos, su cara cambió la expresión y pudo distinguir en su rostro, en sus ojos fríos faltos de sol, a aquel niño, tan falto de amor.

Y finalmente el último beso. Había sido tan rápido y a la vez tan lento… pero dulce, eso siempre, aquel momento. Con el sabía que se erradicaría todo el sufrimiento, pero Hermione sentía que se moría por dentro.

La chica se encontró nuevamente vestida de blanco inmaculado, en aquel lugar en donde reinaba la oscuridad.

Era una situación peculiar, parecía ser la luz de la esperanza en medio de la oscuridad. Nunca llegaría a entender que sería aquel lugar.

Escuchó gritar, pero de una manera extraña, como si la voz estuviera quebrada… una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

— Te llevaré conmigo sangre sucia —dijo la voz.

Hermione se volvió. Sus movimientos parecían moverse a cámara lenta… su vestido onduló y su pelo bailó. Fue cuando se encontró cara a cara con Lucius Malfoy, que, a pesar de parecer estar en las últimas, guardaba todas las fuerzas en aquella varita que blandía.

La chica asustada buscó desesperada su varita, pero no la encontró. Entonces Lucius rió.

— ¡Estúpida! —gritó con esa extraña voz— ¡Ningún auror puede acabar conmigo!

— Pero yo no soy un auror¿verdad padre?

Entonces apareció Draco, vestido de negro igual que su padre. Con un ágil movimiento del brazo, clavó la daga en el corazón de su padre… cuya cara de asombro se desvaneció con él, tras una explosión, y tras él su grito de dolor y de decepción.

Aquel lugar de repente cambió. Todo se tornó de color azul, y las ropas de Draco se volvieron blancas.

Esa oscura dimensión se iluminó con la luz… Ahora sus ropas blancas, inmaculadas, no eran las únicas que destacaban, pues la oscuridad se había desvanecido por fin.

— Ya se acabó todo —dijo el rubio.

Hermione no dijo nada, simplemente agachó la mirada entristecida. Ya no le quedaban lágrimas.

Draco la miró con una sonrisa melancólica. No quería dejarla, pero al fin se sentía libre y era feliz porque sabía que sus dos seres mas queridos estarían a salvo.

— ¿Te marcharás verdad? —dijo finalmente la chica.

Draco asintió, buscando su mirada pero ella la evitó.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó Hermione desviando su mirada. Intentaba evitar la verdad.

— Lo cierto es que no lo sé —explicó Draco— Muchos dicen que es otra dimensión, otros que es el lugar donde se crean las profecías, porque aquí reside el destino… y estaba oscuro porque reinaba la oscuridad, y ahora la luz ha ocupado su lugar.

Hermione no sabía que pensar. Se sentía tan extraña, parecía todo tan irreal… pero por desgracia era verdad.

Finalmente alzó la mirada y la fijó en los ojos del rubio, que parecía estar mas sano que nunca… su pelo inmaculado, su rostro en perfecto estado, incluso su sonrisa se había dibujado. Si con el negro era atractivo… con el blanco, era divino.

— Llévame contigo —dijo la chica, con voz queda.

— Ni hablar, no puedo.

— ¡Por favor Draco te lo suplico¡No puedo vivir en un mundo en el que no estés a mi lado!... Sin ti, ya no sé estar.

— No, Hermione. Debes quedarte aquí.

— ¡¿Y por qué?! —Gritó Hermione, escuchando su voz resonar en aquel lugar — ¡¿Por qué nunca me dejas hacer lo que yo quiero?! Lo único que deseo es estar contigo.

— Porque debes cuidar de ella.

Fue entonces cuando Hermione se fijó en que Draco sostenía a su hija en sus brazos. La niña rubita, volvía a dormir plácidamente en los brazos de su padre… ya no había llanto desesperado, ya no iba a sufrir nunca más… tan solo sentiría el vacío que su padre iba a dejar.

Hermione la cogió en brazos y la besó. ¡Cuánto había deseado volver a tenerla cerca! "Mi niña, ya nunca más te dejaré te lo prometo"

— Cuídala mucho… yo siempre estaré velando por ella —dijo el chico besando su cabecita.

— ¿Por qué tienes que irte? —preguntó la chica, intentando no llorar, mientras Draco acariciaba ahora su rostro.

— A pesar de todo… soy un sueño Hermione. Cuando el creador desaparece… los sueños se desvanecen.

— ¿Entonces nos vas a abandonar? —dijo la castaña, sin las lágrimas evitar.

Draco la miró a los ojos, viendo toda la tristeza del mundo reflejada en ellos. Sintió dolor en su corazón, pero a pesar de todo sonrió.

— Nunca os abandonaré —dijo finalmente— Siempre estaré contigo.

La besó tiernamente como si de una dulce caricia se tratase y el rubio dio unos pasos hacia atrás. ¿Ya se iba a marchar? Hermione dejó a la niña en aquel extraño suelo, dormida sin darse cuenta de nada… ignorante del dolor de su madre. Como la envidiaba.

Vio como su amado se alejaba andando. Corrió tras él para abrazarlo por última vez… pero cuando se abalanzó sobre él, sintió una suave brisa azotarle la cara y atravesó el cuerpo de Draco, cayendo a través de él y sintiendo una extraña sensación al entrar en contacto con el suelo.

Draco estaba comenzando a desaparecer… se le rompió el corazón al ver a Hermione tumbada en el suelo, llorando, con la mirada perdida.

Hermione creía morir, todo era tan extraño, pero era la realidad. Se apoyó en las manos y se levantó, con la mirada al frente, dándole la espalda a Draco, suspiró… sintiendo las lágrimas recorrer su rostro.

Sabía que era la despedida, las últimas palabras que cruzarían, pero lo llevaría en el corazón por el resto de su vida.

— Te amo…

Draco la miró sorprendido, nunca había escuchado esas palabras de su boca… mejor dicho de boca de nadie.

Supo entonces cuanto lo amaba Hermione, y cuanto la amaba él… a la vez que cuánto la echaría de menos, pero aunque se separaran se volverían a encontrar. Ella aún tenía que vivir y cuidar de su hija.

El rubio se acercó a Hermione y pasó sus brazos por su espalda y la abrazó… apoyando la esencia de sus labios en su cabello, aún podía oler su aroma y sentir su calor.

Aquel momento Hermione cerró los ojos para sentir el abrazo de Draco. Nunca olvidaría aquel día… aquella triste pero bonita despedida.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Draco la había atravesado, y con una despedida con la mano comenzó a correr.

— ¡Draco! —gritó Hermione. El chico se dio la vuelta y corriendo la miró — ¡¿Aún me guardas rencor?!

Draco sonrió.

— ¡Hermione, todo lo que guardo para ti en mi corazón… es amor!

Y así se desvaneció el sueño de Hermione…

— ¡Hermione! —Escuchó que alguien la llamaba— ¡¿Hermione estás bien?!

Cuando la chica abrió los ojos, se encontró de nuevo en el suelo de aquella sala del castillo del Señor de los Mortífagos.

Aunque ahora se encontraba algo cambiada, los candelabros se habían consumido y la cabeza de serpiente se había destruido.

Remus Lupin era el que la había despertado, tenía un aspecto cansado, y rastro de sangre seca en su boca. McGonnagal tenía a la niña en brazos, que no paraba de llorar, y Ginny había entrado con un muggle, la cual lloraba con su madre, que sostenía el cuerpo de Harry en sus brazos.

Snape, junto a otras personas y seres, recogían el cadáver de Lucius Malfoy.

La chica se levantó rápida, y buscó por la sala su cuerpo… pero solo encontró en el suelo la daga. Se agachó a recogerla y cuando la sostuvo en sus manos, esta se hizo ceniza.

Realmente, su sueño se había desvanecido… Draco se había ido.

Hermione se quedó mirando largo rato aquellos restos, hasta que sintió la mano de Remus sobre su hombro.

— ¿Y Draco, Hermione? —preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza sin hablar, una silenciosa lágrima resbaló por su mejilla… aquella solitaria gota, que explicaba la tristeza que sentía.

Remus la obligó a darse la vuelta y mirarle a los ojos.

— Por favor, cuéntame cómo murió —dijo el licántropo.

Hermione volvió a negar… y aquella solitaria lágrima cayó al vació, igual que sus sentimientos, pero éstos aún no estaban perdidos.

— No —dijo finalmente — Te contaré cómo vivió.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Hermione terminaba de maquillarse, estaba nerviosa… ya faltaban pocos minutos. A pesar de haber dado conferencias muchas veces, no llegaba a acostumbrarse.

Se miró al espejo. Su pelo rizado estaba ya más largo, pasando los hombros. Vestida con un impecable traje de chaqueta color marfil con una camisa negra en perfecto estado, sus tacones… todo en orden.

Llamaron a su camerino. Abrió la puerta, era su secretario.

— Ya la están esperando, señora Ministra.

— Gracias, ya no tardo —dijo Hermione.

Recogió su chaqueta y se dispuso a buscar a la pequeña. ¿Dónde se había metido?

— ¡Emily! — Gritó — ¡Emily que llegamos tarde!

La pequeña de cinco años salió de detrás de un sillón, con su blanca carita escondida tras sus rizos rubios, con un osito en sus manos. Su mirada gris le recordaba mucho a la de Draco, pero la calidez de sus ojos provenía de su madre.

— ¡Mírate como te has puesto!

Hermione comenzó a sacudir el vestido celeste de la pequeña. La niña, la miraba, sonriente.

— Hueles muy bien mamá.

La castaña la miró y la besó. La cogió de la mano y salieron al pasillo. En dirección al palco donde daría el discurso.

— ¿De que vas a hablar hoy mami? —preguntó la niña.

— Hoy es un día muy importante… —dijo mirando a su pequeña— Verás, hoy hace cinco años desde que se liberó al mundo de la oscuridad.

— ¿Estará hoy papá?

— Emily¿Qué te tengo dicho?

— ¡Que papá siempre está con nosotras! —gritó la niña saltando.

Y feliz, solo como ella podía ser, salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta que daba al palco.

Cuando Hermione la atravesó, la luz del día la cegó. Se encontraban al aire libre, ella subida en una gran tribuna, elevado sobre la población –tanto muggle como mágica- que la recibió con miles de aplausos y silbidos.

Miró a su alrededor y sintió el calor y el cariño que desprendían toda aquella gente. Ron estaba a su lado, con la pequeña Emily en brazos, y agarrado del brazo de Dana (se habían casado hacía pocos meses). Le sonreían, dándole fuerzas.

A su otro lado se encontraba McGonnagall junto a Remus, que la miraba orgulloso, como si de su hija se tratase. También se encontraban Ginny, además de los restantes miembros de las Órdenes.

Una suave brisa bailó en su pelo, cerró los ojos y cuando volvió a mirar a su alrededor vio a todas aquellas personas que ya se habían ido a su alrededor.

Albus Dumbledore la miraba con una sonrisa con su fuerte presencia, Alastor Moody también se hallaba allí observando aquel momento con ilusión…

Miró al otro lado y vio a Harry con una gran sonrisa, felicitándola porque lo había conseguido y se enorgullecía. Junto a él estaba Blase Zabini deseándole suerte, tomado de la mano de una chica pelirroja, que la saludaba también.

Otra suave brisa… más calida que la anterior.

Y allí estaba también él, se encontraba junto a su hija, que sintió un escalofrío. Hermione le miró a los ojos y Draco le devolvió también la mirada, con su sonrisa sarcástica… no había cambiado nada.

Así, junto a sus seres queridos, se vio con fuerzas para subir al atril, y comenzar el discurso. Se apuntó con la varita a la garganta y convocó el hechizo _sonorus._

Acto seguido la multitud se calmó, para escuchar a su ministra de magia, y la pequeña Emily Malfoy fijó la mirada en su madre… aquella heroína, de la cual tanto se enorgullecía.

— Hace ya cinco años desde aquella larga noche… —comenzó Hermione — Aquella última oscura noche que sometió al mundo…

Hermione paró y suspiró. Miró a los ojos a su hija y continuó.

— Sé que todos hemos perdido algo importante en nuestras vidas… Pero a pesar de todo, sólo os pido que… toda la gente y los amigos perdidos… _o_ _los sueños desvanecidos_…

… No los olvidéis, nunca…

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Aquí concluye esta historia, la cual quería compartir… a mí personalmente siempre me encanta recordar, como mi madre, junto a mi padre, fueron capaces de dar la vida por mí.

Mi madre fue ascendida a ministra a los pocos días de aquella noche. Fueron los años más gloriosos que vivió el país. Mi madre fue una gran Ministra de Magia.

Ron Y Dana se casaron al tiempo, eso alegró mucho a la familia Weasley, que tantas pérdidas había sufrido… al igual que la boda entre Ginny y Zack, recuerdo lo que lloraba Molly Weasley al ver a su hija pequeña tan radiante de blanco.

Tito Ron y mi madre siempre me hablaban sobre las aventuras en el colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, junto al gran Harry Potter… conozco lo que pasó con mi madre, pero no le guardo rencor.

Pues si no hubiera pasado lo que ocurrió entre Harry y Tonks, quizás yo no estaría aquí ahora contando la historia de mis padres… siento que Harry Potter muriera, pero le agradezco de todo corazón que salvara a mi madre, sé que a pesar de todo siempre la quiso, y que el trío de Hogwarts siempre será recordado como los tres mejores amigos.

En cuanto a Nymphadora Tonks, nunca la conocí… nunca se supo nada más de ella después de la batalla. Muchos dicen que cuando supo que Harry seguía amando a mi madre y que no pudo vengarse de ella, huyó y vive amargada en algún lugar, escondida del mundo…

Otros dicen que murió en aquella batalla y que su fantasma vaga por el mundo, desconsolada porque nunca fue de verdad amada.

Tampoco le guardo rencor… que palabra más curiosa¿no creéis? Por eso la elegí para comenzar esta historia… Aquel rencor que unió a mis padres, tan fuerte y a la vez tan frágil… aquel rencor que fue capaz de transformarse en amor…

Mi madre siempre decía que no entendía cómo pudo acabar amando a mi padre… yo sé que se lo merecía, siempre fue una gran mujer.

Gracias a ella pude estudiar en Hogwarts, que fue renovada y como directora asumió el cargo Minerva McGonnagall.

Tuve también de profesor a Severus Snape, que para sorpresa de muchos cambió su manera de ser… a mí siempre me trató muy bien, como si fuera también su hija… quizás el hecho de que me trajera al mundo influyó en él. Lo quiero mucho y siempre le querré.

Fue en Hogwarts, donde pude ver por primera vez una foto de mi padre… junto a todos los miembros que formaban el equipo de quiddicht de Slytherin, mi casa.

Su pelo rubio y sus ojos grises eran idénticos a los míos… pero siempre me recordaban que la calidez de mis ojos era herencia de mi madre.

¡Cuesta creer como dos personas que se odiaban desde su niñez acabaron amándose de tal manera que nadie volvería ver!

Y me siento orgullosa de ser el fruto de ese amor. Mi padre, al que nunca conocí, siempre lo sentí a mi lado, cuidándome a mí y a mi madre. Era una sensación tan extraña, pero a la vez muy bonita.

Y a mi madre… a ella le agradezco lo que soy… todo lo que soy y lo que he llegado a ser.

¿Recuerdas mamá el día de mi boda?

Casi te da un ataque intentando peinarme. No podía con mis nervios, y mi pelo enmarañado no se quería alisar.

Incluso llegaste a reñirme, como cuando era pequeña… sé que siempre fui un poco rebelde, además cuando me reñías te contestaba peor todavía, y hacía que te enfadaras más.

Pero tu siempre me perdonabas… llegaste a decirme una vez, que cuando me enfadaba te recordaba tanto a mi padre, que no podías seguir regañándome.

Y luego desde el altar, te observé llorar en silencio… al igual que cuando nació tu nieto.

Nunca te lo dije mamá, pero aquellas no fueron las únicas veces en las que te vi llorar; Muchas noches, de pequeña, cuando me acostaba contigo, oía tus sollozos silenciosos… sé que le echabas de menos…

Por eso cuando enfermaste, no luchaste contra aquello que te destruía… sé que sufrías por que yo lo pasaba mal. Pero sabía que estabas cansada de vivir, de vivir sin él y lo que más deseabas eras volverlo a encontrar. Recuerdo tus últimas palabras, acostada en aquella cama.

— Siempre velaré por ti mi niña, vive feliz — entonces entornaste tus ojos al cielo para después cerrarlos para siempre con una sonrisa y suspiraste tus últimas palabras — ¿Eres tú Draco¿Eres tú el que está ahí?… Sabía que me esperarías…

Por eso ahora, a pesar de tu ausencia, no estoy triste… porque sé que tú eres feliz. Si tu eres feliz, yo también lo seré, porque estáis los dos ahora juntos, en algún lugar en quien sabe que mundo, en donde os amaréis eternamente y donde nunca ocultareis vuestro amor.

Ahora estoy aquí, delante de tu lápida, al lado de la de mi padre… como siempre quisiste. Y solo quiero desearte buena suerte mamá. Sabes que te echo de menos, al igual que siempre me pasó con papá… solo espero el momento de volvernos a encontrar.

Hasta entonces, cuidaros los dos, como sé que cuidáis de mi y de mi familia. Os quiero y siempre os querré.

— ¡Mamí!

Debo irme ya, mi pequeño viene corriendo. Su cabello rubio liso brilla con el sol, me recuerda mucho a ti papá, pero sus ojos oscuros son los de mi madre, a pesar de su frialdad.

— ¿Qué pasa Draco¿Y esa cara de enfado?

— ¡Mamá! —Mi niño cruza los brazos enfadados como siempre suele hacer— ¡Jamie Weasley dice que de mayor no se va a casar conmigo!

— No te preocupes cielo, la hija de tito Ron ya cambiará de opinión cuando vea que te conviertes en un niño muy guapo de mayor.

Ya me marcho cogida de la mano de mi pequeño. Pero os llevo en mi corazón.

Papá, sé que no querías que nadie volviera a llevar tu nombre… porque no querías que en este mundo hubiera alguien que se volviera a llamar Draco Malfoy, pero al fin y al cabo se llama Draco Thomas Malfoy… así que salgo ganando en todos los puntos.

Mi niño se despide con la mano y yo sonrío porque sé que estéis donde estéis siempre nos cuidareis.

Ahora le cuento vuestra historia a mis hijos, y ellos se lo contaran a los suyos… para que siempre se recuerde que un amor como el vivido entre Draco y Hermione, nunca hubo.

Veo a mi madre caminando por aquel pasillo mientras su melena castaña se movía a su paso, en dirección al palco para dar aquel discurso… diciendo aquellas palabras que siempre pedía que me repitiera, eso la hacía llorar, pero después al mirarme siempre sonreía…

Gracias, padres míos, por darme la vida.

Y gracias mamá, por aquellas palabras, que tan felices me hacía, al saber que os amaríais por toda la vida.

Nunca olvidaré aquella frase, con la que siempre terminabas cuando esta historia me contabas:

"_**El pueblo nunca olvidará esa noche y lo que significó para el país… Pero yo nunca olvidaré a ese hombre y lo que significó para mí"**_

* * *

_- · -** The EnD** - · -_

* * *

Me da lástima admitirlo, pero oficialmente Rencor ha finalizado.

Muchas gracias a mis lectoras, por sus reviews, que tanto me han animado. Gracias de todo corazón, porque he podido completar este fic, que tantas vueltas a la cabeza le he tenido que dar.

Espero que os haya gustado el final. Me gustaría mucho que me dejarais vuestros comentarios, para saber que os ha parecido y si no he perdido el tiempo en escribirlo xD.

En fin, solo decir, que voy a escribir otro fic sobre Draco y Hermione, aunque esta vez se desarrollará en la época de Hogwarts. Cuándo lo publicaré todavía no lo sé, pero creo que no muy tarde.

De nuevo gracias a todas, y en especial a **Rocío**, que le dedico este final, por haberme ayudado tanto con el fic y por sus buenas ideas.

Y por supuesto también dedico este final a todas mis lectoras, que sin ellas no hubiera sido posible .

Gracias por todo!

Muchos besos y un fuerte abrazo!

**Isilwen**

San Fernando (Cádiz) 4 – Diciembre - 2006


End file.
